avenir
by christellesvu
Summary: Olivia retrouve Eliott...mais le bonheur sera de courte durée
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Assise sur son vieux canapé , Olivia regardait son médaillon de Semper Fi , ses larmes coulaient , cette absence qui lui faisait tellement de mal envahissait tout son corps , cette douleur la rattrapait à chaque chose qu'elle faisait , il lui manquait et rien ne pouvait combler cela.

Elle lui avait laissé plus d'une dizaine de messages sur sa boîte vocale , jamais Eliott n'avait répondu , les SMS, il les ignorait complètement. Olivia savait qu' elle aimait Eliott aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait , par respect pour son mariage et ses enfants , elle n'avait hélas jamais rien entrepris ne voulant pas être la personne qui détruisait sa famille. Elle s'était tout de même rendu chez Kathy avec laquelle , elle avait une bonne relation , Olivia était la marraine d'Eli et elle le voyait régulièrement dès qu'elle le pouvait.

En arrivant , elle avait vu le chagrin de Kathy et elle avait essayé de cacher le sien mais sans succès.

\- Tu cherches Eliott?

\- Il ne répond pas à mes appels, je me suis dit qu'il accepterait de me voir

\- Aux miens non plus Olivia

\- Aux tiens non plus réponds faiblement Olivia

\- Tu n'es pas au courant

\- Au courant de quoi Kathy?

\- Eliott nous a quittés?

\- quittés...quand ?

\- il y a six mois Olivia

\- je n'en...savais absolument rien , je suis navrée Kathy...

\- Rentre prendre un café d'accord , les enfants sont ensemble au parc , Lizzie et Dick s'occupent pas mal d'Eli depuis le départ d'Eliott

\- je suis venue plusieurs fois chercher Eli , je ne savais pas Kathy , pourquoi ne m'en as

\- tu pas parlé?

\- rentre Olivia , d'accord, nous avons besoin de discuter toi et moi , je dois te dire certaines choses dont nous n'avons jamais parlé et il est peut être temps que nous le fassions

\- d'accord ajoute timidement Olivia cachant ses mains dans ses poches

Olivia entre et s'aperçoit que des caisses jonchent la plupart des pièces et elle attend que Kathy lui ait versé du café avant de poser les questions qui taraudent maintenant son esprit.

\- je me doute Olivia qu'il n'en a parlé à personne , Fin m'a dit la même chose.

\- Fin est venu te voir?

\- Hier matin , probablement parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi , Fin a toujours été dur avec chacun d'entre vous mais c'est sa façon d'exprimer son côté protecteur.

\- Inquiet pour moi?

\- il a dit que tu avais changé depuis le départ d'Eliott , que tu ne souriais plus et que pour cacher ta peine et ton chagrin , tu étais devenue plus dure qu'avant.

\- c'est possible , Eliott était mon pilier

\- Alors tu dois faire comme moi Olivia , reprendre ta vie en main et faire en sorte qu'elle ne dépende de personne d'autre

\- C'est ce que tu fais toi?

\- C'est ce que je fais Olivia et j'ai l'avantage d'avoir mes enfants.

\- il ne vient pas les voir

\- si , mais il ne prévient jamais à l'avance Olivia , je l'entends juste klaxonner

\- tu vas déménager

\- A Denver , j'ai trouvé un travail là-bas mais tu sais , je sais que tu tiens aussi aux enfants , je pensais aller te voir , mais je ne savais pas très bien par où commencer Olivia

\- par le début Kathy

\- quand Eliott a commencé à changer

\- probablement Olivia et tu dois le savoir

\- après la mort de Jenna , ca a été un déclic ...il tenait à cette jeune fille parce que vous l'aviez aidée Olivia et Eliott a eu peur de ce qu'il a commencé à ressentir pour toi , ca l'a effrayé parce que jusque maintenant Eliott avait toujours refusé de voir qu'il t'aimait

\- Kathy, je...prononce Olivia troublée

\- Olivia , Sache que je ne t'en veux pas , notre mariage était mort depuis bien longtemps déjà mais nous sommes restés pour les enfants et s'il n'y avait pas eu Eli , je ne suis pas certaine que nous aurions recommencé une vie commune mais nous l'avons fait Olivia et en revenant ici , Eliott a renoncé à toi et lui et moi nous nous sommes finalement trompés , s'il avait écouté ses sentiments , nous n'en serions pas là

\- mais il aime les enfants Kathy

\- je sais Olivia , j'emmène juste Eli et j'espère que tu viendras le voir et quand il sera plus grand , je te l'enverrai , qui sait

\- j'aimerais ...et Kathy , je peux te jurer que...

\- je sais répond immédiatement Kathy en lui coupant la parole, je sais que tu as des valeurs et que tu n'aurais jamais détruit ma famille , c'est le travail d 'Eliott qui a détruit notre travail et j'aurais aimé savoir à quoi ca m'engageait , si j avais su que je ne verrais pas mon mari pendant des journée entières , je ne me serais pas engagée avec lui ou je lui aurais demandé de faire d'autres choix

\- il était têtu

\- et c'est comme ca que je l'aimais

\- je sais Kathy

\- Olivia

\- oui

\- tu aimes Eliott , n'est-ce pas...c'est pour ca que tu cherches à le retrouver

\- oui Kathy , je le sais depuis longtemps


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Olivia remonta dans sa voiture , elle aperçut les enfants qui rentrait et elle ne vit pas Dick , reconnaître la voiture et l'observer.

On frappe à la vitre, Olivia émergeant de son sommeil reconnaît Dick Elle baisse la vitre

\- hé Salut

\- salut Liv , Lizzie est rentré avec Eli , je pense qu'il va dormir un peu

\- il est encore petit ,a 4 ans , on a encore parfois d'une sieste

\- t'es venue pour papa ?

\- oui mais je ne savais pas qu'il était parti ajoute -t-elle tristement

\- c'est mieux comme ça , Liv , c'est plus facile pour tout le monde , fini les tensions

\- ta mère va partir

\- oui , Lizzie et moi allons rester ici , on commence l'université en septembre

\- une nouvelle vie s'offre à vous

\- exactement et pour papa...

\- maman a dit qu'elle n 'en savait pas plus , qu'il l'aidait financièrement mais qu'elle ignorait où le joindre

\- moi je sais Olivia

Il glisse un papier dans les mains d'Olivia

\- c'est là qu'il traine tous les soirs Liv , je sais que papa t 'aime mais il a peur je pense Et je suis certain que tu sauras comment faire ...avec maman c est fini depuis longtemps mais toi Olivia , il t 'aime .

\- merci Dick , ca me touche !

\- pas de quoi répond l'adolescent avant de rentrer rapidement chez lui

Olivia démarre enfin le coeur serré espérant retrouvé Eliott dans le bar indiqué par Dick , elle se gare enfin et se prend la tête entre ses mains. Elle respire une bonne fois , claque la porte de sa Land Rover et ouvre la porte du bar déjà peuplé de monde alors qu'il n'est que 16h.

Elle avance jusqu'au bar en balayant du regard cette salle emplie de fumée de cigarettes et autres substances illicites. Elle l'aperçoit enfin , tout au fond , attelé au bar en lui-même tenant probablement en main un verre d'alcool dont elle ne saurait dire le nom.

Elle s'avance doucement ayant cette peur de le faire fuir , elle a toujours eu cette envie qu'Eliott la serre dans ses bras pendant un très long moment mais ca n'était jamais arrivé et cette envie qui dormait au plus profond d'elle-même prenait de plus en plus de plac

Elle avance jusqu'au bar en balayant du regard cette salle emplie de fumée de cigarettes et autres substances illicites. Elle l'aperçoit en fin , tout au fond , attelé au bar en lui-même tenant probablement en main un verre d'alcool dont elle ne saurait dire le nom. Elle s'avance doucement ayant cette peur de le faire fuir , elle a toujours eu cette envie qu'Eliott la serre dans ses bras pendant un très long moment mais ca n'était jamais arrivé et cette envie qui dormait au plus profond d'elle-même prenait de plus en plus de place.

Elle s'aperçoit rapidement qu'il est déjà bien entamé et elle s'assoit discrètement à ses côtés. Eliott ne tourne même pas la tête et ne remarque même pas qu'Olivia s'est assise à ses côtes jusqu'au moment où elle prononce les mots suivants: la même chose que cet homme et d'un coup Eliott tourne la tête ayant reconnu cette voix qui ne pouvait être que la sienne.

\- Benson , que fais-tu ici?

\- Stabler , tu vas continuer à fuir encore longtemps ?

\- fous-moi la paix , tire-toi d'ici

\- pas sans toi

\- tu peux toujours attendre Benson

\- j attendrai le temps qu'il faut

\- toujours aussi chiante ajoute-t-il en ricanant méchamment

\- oui Stabler

\- fais chier

\- je sais

\- t'aurais pas dû venir ...

\- toi non plus surtout pour enivrer , ca c'est certain répond elle ironiquement

\- tu te prends pour qui , pour ma mère

\- si ca veut dire m'inquièter pour toi , je suis pour

\- t'es stupide

\- pas autant que toi apparemment

\- très drôle Benson, tu fais dans l'humour maintenant

\- Eliott , arrête et viens avec moi

\- je suis très bien ici , sans emmerdeuse de ton espèce

\- t'es vache là !

\- je sais , j'ai juste envie que tu t'en ailles d 'ici

\- pourquoi?

\- toi et tes questions...

\- viens avec moi Eliott , allez je te ramène chez moi

\- je n'en ai pas envie , je suis très bien ici

\- stp Eliott

\- stp Eliott répète-t-il en se tournant vers elle et la regardant enfin droit dans les yeux et d'un coup il se tait quand il voit une larme glisser le long de sa joue

\- j'aurais pas du dire ca

\- non Eliott

\- je sais Liv

\- arrête de boire

\- et je fais quoi alors ?

\- parlons

\- de quoi?

\- suis-moi , Eliott , allez , allons chez moi...

\- si je te suis , tu me fiches la paix après

\- si c'est ce que tu veux , je le ferai

\- très bien , je sais que tu tiendras parole

\- allons chez toi

\- mais juste une chose Eliott

\- j'écoute

\- avant de parler , je veux que tu sois dans ton état normal

\- ok répond-il en la suivant ne voulant pas lui causer plus de peine


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Olivia aida Eliott à gravir les marches qui du palier afin d'accéder à son appartement , ce dernier titubait pas mal s'appuyant de toutes ses forces sur Olivia le menant de son mieux jusqu'au canapé.

Eliott la regarde et Olivia sait qu'elle va devoir prendre garde et ne pas céder a Eliott sous l'effet de la boisson qui semblait la regarder avec des yeux dont elle devinait l'intention du regard.

Et Olivia ne s'était absolument pas trompée , quelques instant à peine être rentrée , Eliott se retrouvait sur Olivia couvrant son corps de baisers sensuels , Olivia aurait voulu arrêter les choses mais elle appréciait et malgré le fait qu'Eliott n' était pas son état le meilleur , elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire d'arrêter. Elle aimait ca , elle avait toujours attendu , longtemps espéré qu'Eliott lui donne ce moment et cet instant , elle le vivait et même ébréché , Eliott lui murmurait les mots chaleureux et Olivia en avait besoin , et encore plus depuis son départ.

Et tous les deux se laissèrent entraîner par une passion qui les dévoraient , sans se préoccuper de l'après , juste le moment présent.

La nuit était tombées , les ébats amoureux , si l'on peut dire s'était prolongé dans la chambre et chacun s'était endormi , l'un dans les bras de l'autre , l'image du couple réuni reflétait un moment paisible de bonheur mais durerait-il?

C'est Eliott qui se réveille le premier , sa tête douloureuse , un instant confus de remarquer Olivia la tête contre sa poitrine , il se souvient et se pince les lèvres , il ferme les yeux et tout lui revient , malgré le nombre de verre ingurgités , il se souvient de l'arrivée d'Olivia au bar.

Le regrettait-il , il n'en savait rien lui même ...il aimait Olivia , de toute son âme de tout son cœur , il l'avait su le jour où leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés sans se l'oser se l'avouer , elle l'électron libre et lui déjà père de enfants...mais on ne peut rien contre la nature , les étoiles s'étaient allumées au premier regard pour ne jamais s'éteindre.

Mais qu'avait-il à lui offrir aujourd'hui? Il avait quitté son travail et excepté boire ou s'occuper de ses enfants , rien ne intéressait vraiment plus , sauf peut être Olivia , maintenant qu'il était libre , rien ne pourrait empêcher qu'ils s'aiment au grand jour mais Eliott était-il prête , et Olivia paisiblement endormie dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait depuis toujours ne se doutait pas des questions intérieures qui rongeait Eliott doutant de rendre Olivia vraiment heureuse même s'il l'aimait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait .

C'est vrai , il aimait cette femme , il s'était voilé la face , il avait relancé son couple avec l'attente de ce nouvel enfant , mais il voyait Olivia chaque jour s'efforçant de cacher son amour pour elle tout en lui offrant une profonde amitié tentant de remplacer ce qu'il ne pourrait avoir et ce qu'il ne pouvait lui offrir et pourtant il savait que c'était elle.

Et pourtant Eliott avait peur , qu'avait-il à lui donner , il n'avait plus de travail , son amour-propre en avait pris un coup...il n'était plus le même homme dont Olivia était tombée amoureuse et pourtant son amour était toujours intact , est-ce que son amour pour Olivia réussirait-il à combler toutes les failles qui emprisonnaient jour après jour , est-ce qu'Eliott serait prêt à tout donner en sachant qu'il pourrait la perdre et que son métier à risque pourrait lui enlever à n'importe quel moment , Eliott était-il prêt pour ca?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Olivia se réveille enfin se rendant compte qu'elle s'est endormie dans les bras d'Eliott alors qu'elle aime tellement s'endormir librement et elle se souvient de tout ce qu'il s'est passé...elle a ramené Eliott et elle a obtenu ce qu'elle attendait depuis tellement longtemps. Mais elle regrettait de ne pas avoir sauté le pas dans de meilleures conditions , devait-elle regretter ? Eliott n'aurait-il pas le sentiment d'avoir été pris au piège

Elle n'a toujours pas bougé , elle sait au bruit de sa respiration qu'il est réveille mais il n 'a pas bougé , l'idée qu'Eliott regrette lui traverse soudainement l'esprit.

\- El , je sais que tu es réveillé

\- je n'osais pas bouger

-tu ne voulais pas me réveiller

\- pas exactement !

Olivia s'écarte de ses bras , se relève sur le lit

\- je vais préparer du café

\- sinon tu ne démarres pas

\- tu le sais

\- je sais beaucoup de choses

\- mais pas tout Eliott

\- tu m'exliqueras alors

\- avec un café

\- avec un café répond Eliott en souriant

Queques instants plus tard Olivia ramène deux tasse de café et pose sa tête sur l"épaule d'Eliott

\- je me suis toujours sentie beaucoup mieux à tes côtés

\- je le sais Olivia

\- et toi tu ne dis rien ?

\- je suis obligé de répondre d'autant que tu connais la réponse

\- même si on connait la réponse Eliott , il y a des choses qui font plaisir à entendre

\- je ne suis pas comme toi Olivia

\- je sais Eliott et tu sais que je ne t'oblige à rien

\- je sais Liv , répond Eliott ...

Ils sirotent silencieusement leur tasse de café . Olivia est heureuse auprès d'Eliott et contrairement à Olivia , Eliott ne sais pas ce qu 'il doit faire et ne sait pas ce que pense non plus Olivia . Il pense alors qu'Olivia a juste profité de la situation ...cette pensée absurde lui traverse l'esprit , il sait qu'Olivia n'aurait jamais agi sans réfléchir et cette idée germe pourtant dans sa tête...et Olivia ne lui dit pas qu'elle aime...c'est sans doute une erreur pense Eliott

Olivia contre Eliott a de la peine , Eliott se sent bien à ses côtes et pourtant il ne dit rien , il ne partage pas ses sentiments , Olivia aurait envie de lui dire qu 'elle l'aime de tout son coeur mais apparemment Eliott ne lui dire pas en retour et elle n'a pas envie d'avoir encore plus mal. Les gens pense Olivia à ce moment précis , n'ont pas conscience du poiuvoir des mots , ils n'ont pas conscience que les relations humaines seraient tellement faciles et moins compliquées si tout était tellement plus limpide...

\- Liv

\- oui El

\- je pense qu'on a commis une erreur ...

\- une erreur , répète doucement Olivia

\- j 'avais bu Liv , je n'avais pas toute ma tête

Il pose la tasse sur la table de nuit

\- j'aurais pas du te laisser de faux espoirs Olivia

\- de faux espoirs , de quoi tu parles Eliott?

\- toi et moi , ca ne marchera jamais Olivia

Elle le regarde et retient son chagrin pendant qu'il se rhabille

\- je suis navré qu'on en soit arrivé là

\- ne dis pas ça El

\- tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux

\- je ne veux pas quelqu'un de mieux Eliott

\- je ne suis pas fait pour toi Liv , je ne suis fait pour aucune femme tu sais , c est pas contre toi mais je ne pourrai jamais te donner tout ce que tu attends ,

\- je n'attends rien du tout Eliott

\- bien sur que si , tu aimerais que je te dise toutes ces choses que j 'ailerais entendre

Il se dirigent vers la porte , Olivia pose sa main sur son épaule

\- j'ai besoin de toi ajoute Olivia laissant finalement échapper son chagrin

\- Olivia Benson n'a jamais eu besoin

\- j'ai changé Eliott , j 'ai vraiment besoin de toi...des larmes s'écoulent ...eliott lui essuie

\- ne pleure pas , je t'en prie

\- je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles Eliott

\- Liv , toi et moi , je t'ai dit c'est impossible

\- mais je t'aime Eliott

\- moi aussi répond-il en quittant l'appartement

Olivia s'effondre le long du mur et se met à pleurer comme un enfant , elle replie ses genousx et y cachent son visage ...elle n'ira pas travailler durant deux jours prenant l'excuse d'une mauvaise grippe à Cragen...elle pleurera toutes les larmes de son corps , elle aura beu l'appeler une centaine de fois , Eliott ne décrochera jamais...

Eliott pleure également au volant de sa voiture , il n aurait jamais du la suivre , non seulement il s'est brisé le coeur mais il sait qu il vient de briser le coeur d'Olivia par peur de ne pas être à la hauteur d'Olivia


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Alex s'inuièt e, elle n'a pas de nouvelles d'Olivia depuis deux jours , elle sait qu'elle a lu ses messages sur messenger mais Olivia ne répond toujours pas...elle sait qu'il s 'est passé quelque chose ...

Elle connait les codes et entre facilement dans l'appartement d'Olivia qu'elle aperçoit couchee dans le canapé , une boite de mouchoirs au sol et ces derniers éparpillés...Olivia tourne la tête et aperçoit rapidement Alex qui se rend immédiatement compte qu'Olivia a du beaucoup pleuré vu l'état de ses yeux.

\- liv...mais ...

\- t'aurais pas du venir Alex

\- et depuis quand je ne me soucie pas de ma meilleure amie?

\- Alex , ca passera...

\- Liv tu sais que je suis ta meilleure amie

\- je sais Alex , tu l'es

\- parle-mo Olivia ne garde pas ton chagrin , tu sais partager son chagrin avec quelq'un que l'on aime treès fort , c'est diminuer un peu de son poids

\- je pense pas que ca me soulagera

\- essaie toujours

\- je ne sais pas

\- tu as confiance en moi?

\- tu sais que oui

\- alors parle -moi , je t'en prie Liv , regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis , tu sembles effondrée et complétement anéantie

\- c'est le cas Alex , c'est le cas...j ai le coeur en mille morceaux

\- chagrin d'amour?

\- oui

\- tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

\- pas vraiment , tu sais que je t'en aurais parlé

\- tu sais parfois on attend avant de raconter

\- tu sais que je te raconte toujours tout Alex

\- raison de plus pour continuer

\- c'est pas une nouvelle rencontre Alex

\- c'est Eliott , c 'est ca Liv , c est Eliott ?

\- oui

\- que s'est-il passé?

\- je suis allée le voir

\- chez lui

\- non , il a quitté Kathy , il y a six mois , je ne le savais même pas

\- ou es-tu allée?

\- dans un bar dont Dick m'avait donné l'adresse

\- et...

Alex ouvre ses bras et Olivia , ayant besoin de réconfort , s'y blottit telle une enfant en complète perdition .

\- il était complètement ivre , ses idées n'étaient lus très claires

\- tu l'as ramené chez lui

\- non ici , je voulais juste discuter

\- et ca a été plus loin

\- oui j 'en avais envie depuis très longtemps tu sais

\- je sais et comme tu as appris qu'il était libre...

\- je n'ai rien calculé du tout Alex, c est venu et j ai craqué

\- tu n'es pas la seule

\- j ai pas dit non Alex , Eliott n avait pas toute sa tête mais je pensais qu'il m'aimait

_ Eliott t'aime Olivia , tout le monde le sait

\- tout le monde sauf lui ...je lui ai dit ces mots que je ne dis jamais à personne , je lui ai dit que je l'aimais Alex , tu sais que tu es la seule à qui je le dis

\- que t'a t-il répondu?

\- moi aussi ...mais qu'il ne pourrait pas m 'offrir ce que j'attendais

Mais il n'a pas compris que je l'aime , que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui , je ne pourrai pas Alex , je veux juste mourir , je l'aime tellement tu sais

Alex la garde dans ses bras jusqu' au moment où elle s'endort...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Une fois endormie , Alex la recouvre d'une couverture , il ne fait pas très chaud , novembre est arrivé à grand pas ...la pluie commence à frapper les fenêtres et Alex n'a pas le cœur à la laisser seule

Elle prévient Casey , surchargé de travail , qui ne voit pas d'inconvénient , elle sait que jamais rien ne pourra jamais séparer ces deux cœurs qui se connaissent depuis l'enfance. Elle a compris qu' Olivia ne peut vivre sans Alex et qu'Alex ne peut vivre sans Olivia...c'est un lien unique entre ces deux femmes , ce n'est pas de l'amour , Casey le sait...c'est une amitié dans le sens profond du terme. Elles se sont choisies enfants et elles ne se sont plus jamais quittées et jamais rien ne les séparera

Alex tente de joindre contact afin d'appeler Eliott mais rien n'y fait , il semble complètement avoir disparu de la circulation. Même Kathy l'ignore et se montre désolée de ne pouvoir l'aider à le retrouver.

Elle sait qu'elle est capable de lui arracher les yeux , Alex sait depuis longtemps qu'Olivia est amoureuse d'Eliott et même si elle ne l'a jamais dit , Alex et Olivia ont toujours lu chacune dans le regard et dans les mots l'une de l'autre , elles ont toujours su se deviner ...c'est ce lien qu'elles ont toutes les deux qui crée cela .

Elle commande finalement une pizza , le frigo d'Olivia étant vide comme à son habitude...elle se promène dans la chambre d'Olivia et se rend compte qu'Olivia n'a pas pris sa pilule hier soir et Alex ferme les yeux , elle enlève la pilule de la veille , la jette dans les wc ne voulant pas donner à Olivia un stress supplémentaire quand elle s 'en rendrait compte.

Alex ouvre la porte ce qui tire immédiatement Olivia de son sommeil , elle aperçoit alors Alex une pizza à la main

\- tu n'es pas rentrée?

\- tu ne pensais pas que j'allais te laisser

\- Alex , c'est dimanche , tu as Casey

\- elle travaille et Casey sait que je ne te laisserais jamais toute seule si tu ne vas pas bien

\- Alex

\- allez mange

\- je n'ai pas...

\- ha non Liv , n 'essaie pas , tu manges

\- Alex

\- mange Liv , il faut que tu remontes la pente , et c 'est en te nourrissant que tu iras mieux

\- c'est pas de nourriture dont j'ai besoin

\- je sais Liv , t as besoin d'Eliott

\- Alex dit-elle tristement

\- Liv , j ai tenté de le joindre tu sais

\- je crois qu'il est parti et qu'il ne reviendra pas Alex , je me suis brûlé les ailes

\- Liv , je serai la , je sais que tu as mal mais je serai la

\- mais tu as ta vie Alex

\- oui mais toi tu es plus important tu es mon amie

\- Alex

\- laisse-moi prendre soin de toi

Olivia pose sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alex

\- j'aurais jamais dû aller le chercher

\- sans doute Olivia

\- je connais Eliott , il est aussi têtu qu'une mule , il fuit le bonheur Alex

\- tu fais pareil Liv


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Olivia arrive le lundi matin au travail et tout le monde remarque son air profondément triste qu'elle traine comme un boulet...

Fin s'approche finalement touché par la peine qu'Olivia n'arrive pas à cacher.

\- liv dit-il en mettant sa main sur son épaule

Olivia prend la main de Fin qu'elle caresse doucement

\- ca va Fin ...

\- on ne dirait pas

\- ca va passer, je dois juste être forte

Elle enlève sa main et sèche la larme qui vient de s'écouler le long de sa joue

\- tu devrais peut être prendre une journée

\- je n'ai pas envie d'être seule et le capitaine compte sur moi pour former Nick et j'ai besoin de mon travail , j 'ai besoin de me sentir utile

\- liv , ajoute doucement Fin voyant Liv pleurer pour la première fois

\- je n'ai pas envie d 'en parler maintenant Fin , ce n 'est pas contre toi mais je n 'en ai pas la force et je n 'ai pas envie de pleurer ici

\- je comprends mais tu sais que je suis là

\- je sais Fin

Cragen les tire de leur conversation , envoyant Olivia sur une enquête lui affirmant que Nick la rejoindrait.

Olivia rentre très tard chez elle , elle répond enfin à Alex qui l'invite à passer chez elle prendre un verre. Elle décline , promettant à Alex de se nourrir avant de se jeter au lit...mais à peine rentrée , sans prendre de douche et sans manger , Olivia se jette sur son lit afin de pleurer toutes les larmes de son coeur.

Alex n'ayant plus de nouvelles d'Olivia , prend ses cles et sans dire un mot à Casey qu'elle embrasse , elle sait qu'Olivia a besoin d 'elle et qu'elle doit y aller

Elle entre dans l'appartement dont elle a les clés et entend les sanglots d'OLivia , elle enlève son manteau et s'allonge à côté d'Olivia qu'elle prend rapidement dans ses bras

\- Alex , t'aurais pas du ...

\- je t'asssure que ca ira

\- ne me mens pas liv ,je ne t'ai jamais entendu sangloter comme ca, tu sais viens contre moi , pleure toutes les larmes de ton coeur, pleure autant que tu peux mais demain on va repartir sur de meilleures bases et chasser Stabler de ta tête

\- mais je l'aime Alex , je l'aime tellement et j'ai besoin de lui , j'ai vraiment besoin de lui

\- je sais Liv , mais il t a lâchement abandonné et si je le croise , je le tue de mes mains

\- après t irais en prison

\- j'ai un bon procureur à la maison

Alex caresse les cheveux d'Olivia , les sanglots finisssent par se calmer , Olivia respire enfin normalement .

\- liv , je t'aiderai à t 'en sortir, on va s 'en sortir

\- merci Alex

\- ne dis pas merci , liv , je t'aime tu sais

\- je t'aime aussi Alex


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Olivia appuyée contre la fenêtre regardait les gens se balader, elle avait malgré elle , trainé sa peine comme un aimant dont elle ne savait se détacher.

Personne n'avait plus rien dit depuis Fin , elle se dout ait que l'équipe n' avait rien dit pour soulager sa pudeur mais elle avait lu dans le regard de Cragen sa compassion ...elle l'avait profondément regardé et lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de son travail pour surmonté son chagrin

Le capitaine avait juste hoché la tête et avant de retourner vers son bureau

\- je suis là si tu as besoin

-merci capitaine

Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il s'était passé parce qu'Olivia n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser transparaître ses émotions au travail.

Et elle sembalit avoir fait le deuil d'Eliott dont elle ne parlait plus . Cragen n' avait pas envie d'insiter...il avait cependant pris son téléphone et connaissant les liens proches et profonds qu'entretenaient Alex et Olivia , il avait alors contacté cette dernière.

\- maître Cabott

\- c'est Cragen

\- une nouvelle enquête?

\- non juste Olivia

\- ha ...

\- Alex , c'est grave

\- capitaine , je ne peux pas trahir

\- Alex , tu sais toi comme moi que nous travaillons en terrain dangereux , j'ai besoin de savoir si c 'est grave et si je peux l'envoyer sur le terrain et je m'inquiète , elle tente de cacher sa peine mais ses yeux la trahissse

\- elle a besoin de son travail capitaine , c'est ce qui la sauvera je pense

\- c'est grave

\- vous n'allez rien répéter Capitaine

\- absolument pas

\- c'est un chagrin d'amour

\- je ne savais pas qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un

\- c'est récent capitaine , olvia s 'est accrochée et a difficile à s'en remettre

\- elle est forte

\- oui mais ca a été compliqué capitaine , je ne peux pas en dire plus

\- je me doute et merci ...et je me doute que sa meilleure amie veille sur elle aussi bien qu'elle le peut

\- tout a fait capitaine , elle est encore là

\- oui

\- vous pouvez la retenir encore 1h , je viendrai ainsi à sa rencontre.

Cragen sort alors de so bureau et lui tend un papier

\- tu penses que tu pourrais partir plus tard et terminer ceci

Elle le regarde , prend le papier

\- pas de soucis capitaine

\- merci Liv

\- pas de quoi

Olivia se plonge dans son dossier , elle est toujours occupée et ne voit pas Alex s'approcher

\- tu as l'air tellement concentrée

\- c'est le cas Alex , le capitaine m'a donné un travail supplémentaire mais je crois savoir pourquoi

\- il a remarqué ta tristesse

\- je fais du mieux que je peux

\- je sais Liv , comment tu te sens

\- bien Alex , je commence à aller mieux tu sais et ce genre de travail de recherche que le capitaine me donne m'aide ...

\- je suis contente de te l'entendre dire Liv

\- je m'en sortirai Alex

\- mais tu sais que tu as l'air complètement crevée

\- pourtant je t'assure que je dors

\- je sais liv , tu devrais peut être voir un médecin

\- les médecins ne soignent pas les chagrins d'amour Alex...tu sais avec le temps je l'oublierai et sache Aex que je peux survivre à un chagrin d'amour , tu es la seule personne que je refuserai de perdre parce que tu es mon amie , et 'amitié comme la notre c'est pour la vie

\- pour la vie répète Alex

\- j'ai fini tu sais , je suppose que si t'es venue , c 'est que tu comptes faire quelque chose ce soir

\- a vrai dire , Casey a pris sa journée et elle a préparé...devine

\- des spaghettis bolognaise

\- parfaitement

\- tu sais que je ne vais pas dire non

\- exactement

\- et tu veux t 'assurer que je me nourrisse

\- tu es d'une pâleur épouvantable Olivia

\- je suis désolée , je ne m'en rends pas compte tu sais

\- alors écoute-moi juste un minimum

\- je vais essayer Alex

\- et Casey a préparer la chambre d'amis

Voyant la tête d'Alex et n'ayant pas envie de la décevoir, Olivia sourit

\- on va juste passer chez moi chercher quelques affaires

\- c'est déjà fait répond Olivia de son plus beau sourire.

\- vous êtes incroyable

\- c'est juste que je t'aime Liv

\- je t'aime aussi Alex


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Fin novembre approche, Olivia commence à reprendre le dessus , Cragen , lui a refilé quasi chaque jour du travail supplémentaire , elle s'est investie encore plus qu'à son habitude

Olivia s'est alors rendu compte que son travail l'aidait à tout doucement se remettre?

Ce qui lui a fait mal , c'est le départ de kathy et d'Eli. Kathy a serré Olivia dans ses bras lui promettant de lui donner régulèrement des nouvelles d'Eli qu'Olivia aimait énormément .

Ses amis s'inquiète cependant de cette paleur qui persiste , l'affaire Lewis les a beaucoup remué et ce monstre qu'ils ont dû relâché à fortement ébranlé la foi d'Olivia en la justice...le capitaine l'a malgré tout invitée a prendre quelques jours et cette fois elle a accepté se sentant fatiguée.

Le lundi suivant , elle ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive et ne sent vraiment pas bien . Assise au bureau , elle souhaite aller se servir un café mais quand elle se lève , elle est obligée de s'accrocher au bureau , tout tourne autour d'elle et Fin se rend très vite compte que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

\- Liv , assieds-toi

Il s'approche immédiatement , lui prend le bras et l'aide à s'assoir

Cragen ayant vu ce qui se passe sort de son bureau

\- Fin , emmène-là à l'hôpital

\- capitaine , murmure Olivia

\- sans discussion , vas-y Fin

Cragen s'approche

\- je vais prévenir Alex qu'elle te rejoigne dès que possible

\- tu vas pouvoir marcher Liv demande gentiment Fin

\- je vais essayer

\- tu as déjeuner Liv demande Munch , arrivé sur les lieux

\- j 'ai tout vomi , je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive

\- c'est la première fois

Olivia regarde le capitaine et elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas lui mentir que ca altérerait probablement la confiance qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre.

\- non capitaine

\- depuis combien de temps?

\- deux semaines capitaines

\- ok Fin , tu ne la laisses pas seule et tu ne la laisses pas tant qu'Alex n'a pas pris le relais

\- elle est au tribunal c 'est un long procès capitaine

\- très bien , je lui laisserai un message qu'elle me rappelle , toi tu files avec Fin

\- d'accord

Fin la soutien et l'accompagne aux urgences où elle est rapidmeent prise en charge. Étendue sur le lit , Fin lui prend la main s'inquiètant non seulement pour sa collègue mais aussi pour celle qu'il considère comme sa petite soeur.

On vient lui faire une prise de sang , elle ne se sent pas bien ...on lui conseille de s'allonger ...Et rassurée par le présence de Fin , elle s'endort , complètement épuisée...

4 heures depuis leur arrivée et toujours pas de nouvelles mais il faut avouer que les urgences ne se sont pas désemplie. Olivia dort toujours , Fin l'a recouverte d'une couverture ...il la contemple , espérant que rien de grave ne lui est arrivé...elle resourit enfin et il espère la voir davantage rire.

Il lève la tête et aperçoit Alex , l'air tracassée

Il lui fait signe de se taire , qu'Olivia dort toujours. Alex s'approche passse ses mains sur ses cheveux

\- elle est épuisée Alex

\- elle s'est acharnée sur le travail pour l'oublier

\- c'était donc un chagrin d'amour

\- oui Fin

\- et merde...

\- elle va s'en sortir

\- je sais mais j'espère qu'ils vont venir nous donner des nouvelles ca commence à être long

\- ce ne serait pas les urgences sinon

\- juste

\- je vais rester si tu veux Fin

\- ca t'ennuie si je reste aussi , elle ne tenait quasi plus debout

Olivia ouvre enfin les yeux et aprçoit Alex

\- le capitaine t'a prévenu

\- je l'aurais massacré s'il ne l'avait pas fait

\- on touche pas à mon capitaine

\- je sais Liv ajoute Alex en lui embrassant le front

C'est ce moment précis que le médecin sort et demande de le laisser seul , qu'il doit avoir une conversation avec madame Benson

Le médecin prend une chaise et s'assoit à ses côtés

\- voulez-vous que j'appelle votre petit ami?

\- c'est juste mon collègue

\- ha d'accord! Dans ce cas vous devriez appeler votre petit ami qu'il vous rejoingne

\- je n'ai pas de petit ami docteur , dites-moi juste ce que j'ai

\- rien de grave madame Benson mais vous allez devoir vous reposer

\- me reposer?

\- c'est bien ca

\- c'est impossible , j'ai un travail prenant , voire stressant et beaucoup de responsabilité

\- bien on dirait que vous allez avoir d'autres responsabilités

\- je ne comprends rien docteur

\- vous êtes enceinte madame Benson

\- quoi dit-elle en se relevant précipitemment

\- calmez-vous je vous en prie , je vous ai mis en repose jusque la fin de la semaine et j'ai écrit grosse fatigue sur votre certificat...

\- je suis enceinte , vous êtes certain

\- certain madame Benson , On a recommencé les analyses plusieurs fois

\- 4 semaines c'est ca

\- exact madame Benson

Olivia reste choquée , elle sait que c'est l'enfant d'Eliott , qu'elle l'aimera autant qu'elle peut mais elle seule...

\- vous pouvez leur dire que c'est juste une fatigue, je dois réfléchir

\- vous comptez avorter

\- aboslument pas , je dois juste réfléchir

\- je ne dirai rien mais je vous mets en repos jusque la fin de la semaine

\- d'accord

\- prenez soin de vous , et n'ouliez pas un rendez-vous chez le gynécologue


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia accumulait sa tristesse et personne n'arrivait à la sortit de la pénombre dans laquelle elle s'était engluée. Même Alex , ignorant sa grossesse , n'arrivait pas à la faire sourire malgré ses multiples tentatives.

Elle n'avait pas hésité un seul instant , elle avait peur d'affronter ca toute seule mais elle garderait son bébé parce que c'était l'enfant de l'amour et elle l'aimerait autant qu'elle aimait Eliott , une partie de son cœur le détestait d'être parti et une autre partie ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer.

Elle savait qu'elle devrait en parler , elle n'avait pas répondu à Alex de toute la journée ignorant ses appels tout comme ses messages et elle savait qu'elle passerait même si Olivia avait besoin de temps , elle sait qu'Alex insisterait encore et encore.

Elle était rentrée de l'hôpital il y a deux jours et son certificat l'empêchait de retourner travailler demain et elle se doutait qu'avec ses nausées matinales , elle échapperait pas aux interrogations de ses collègues qui s'inquiètaient vraiment pour elle.

Elle s'allonge dans le fauteuil , branche ses écouteurs sur son I phone et elle s'endort paisiblement en pensant à cette vie qu'elle porte , à cet enfant qu'elle aime déjà et qu'elle a déjà de tenir dans ses bras.

Olivia avait conscience que sa vie allait changer , avant seul elle existait , maintenant elle avait la charge d'une autre personne qui allait dépendre de ses choix et de son train de vie. Olivia savait qu'elle ferait passer son enfant en toute priorité , elle savait que son travail ne serait pas la chose la plus important de sa vie.

Alex pénètre doucement dans l'appartement , Olivia ne dort pas sur le côté comme à son habitude , elle est couchée sur le dos , la main sur son ventre et Alex pense alors que son malaise n'est pas certainement du uniquement à a la fatigue.

Alex la regarde dormir pendant un long moment . Elle relève sa mèche de cheveux et Olivia ouvre doucement les yeux , elle ouvre les yeux , enlève les écouteurs et sourit 0 Alex

\- je savais que tu viendrais

\- je m'inquiète

\- je sais

Olivia se relève

\- je vais aller faire quelques courses

\- tu vas remplir ton frigo

\- oui Alex

\- tu m'épates

\- c'est que les choses changent Alex , j'ai d'autres responsabilités

\- je sais Liv , tu es enceinte

Olivia la regarde étonnée

\- je te connais mieux que quiconque Olivia répond Alex , je connais chacun de tes traits , tes défauts et tes qualités. Je connais aussi ta façon de dormir , et quand je t'ai trouvé , tu avais la main sur le ventre et tu n'avais jamais fait çà avant.

\- c'est l'enfant d Eliott dit elle en souriant

\- je le sais

\- je l'aime déjà

\- comme tu aimes Eliott

\- plus encore Alex

\- je n'en doute pas

\- tu sais que tu vas devenir marraine

\- moi

\- toi parce que tu es mon Amie avec un grand A , celle que je veux dans ma vie chaque jour à mes côtés et malgré mes innombrables erreurs , j ai besoin de toi comme j ai besoin de personne.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Olivia et Alex se sourient suite à ses révélations

\- tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu un enfant Alex

\- je sais Liv

\- et je l'aime déja plus que je ne pouvais l'imaginer

\- j'aime aussi déjà mon filleul

\- c'est vrai et tu dis mon, tu penses que c'est un petit gars

\- je suis certaine que c 'est un petit garçon

\- ha bon !

\- oui Alex Cabott ne se trompe jamais et elles éclatent de rire

\- ca fait du bien de t'entendre rire Liv , j'ai toujours aimé t 'entendre rire , depuis qu'on s'est rencontrée au jardin d'enfant , j'ai aimé ton rire

\- je vais essayer d'être moins triste Alex mais ce n'est pas facile tu sais parce qu'il me manque terriblement , je me suis toujours sentie en sécurité avec Eliott , toi et Eliott êtes les deux personnes avec lesquelles je sais qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver parce qu 'on se protège toujours les uns des autres

\- et maintenant tu auras un mini Eliott , tu as pris rendez-vous chez un gynéco Liv?

\- demain Alex , demain

\- quelle heure ?

OLivia soupire comprenant rapidement les intentions d'Alex

\- 9h

\- très bien je me libèrerai

\- je le savais

\- je ne te laisserai jamais Liv , ni maintenant ni jamais

\- tu sais que moi non plus

\- je sais , bon on va les faire ces courses

\- et Casey? Elle a peut être besoin de toi

\- j 'ai glissé du temps pour toi dans mon coeur et elle le sait

\- vous ne vous voyez pas beaucoup

\- mais elle sait que je suis heureuse d'être avec toi

\- oui mais

\- arrête avec tes mais et vis le temps présent et profitons l'une de l'autre ma Liv

Quand elles reviennent des courses , Alex est obligée de laisser son OLivia.

\- tu m'appelles si tu as un soucis

\- d'accord

\- t'as interêt Benson parce que tu sais que je lis entre les lignes

\- je sais Alex

Alex la serre dans ses bras

\- mange correctement stp , tu n'es plus toute seule maintenant

\- je le ferai Alex, je suis responsable

\- ouah , c'est la première fois que je t'entends dire ca

\- les choses changent toujours Alex

\- sauf l'affection que nous avons l'une pour l'autre

\- si elle s'agrandit toujours à chaque épreuce

\- exacteme t

\- exactement répète-t-elle

\- a demain , repose-toi aussi

\- oui maman répond Olivia en souriant

Alex partie , Olivia se prépare donc un repas , prend une douche et se glisse avec un livre au lit , ses pensées se tournent rapidement vers Eliott , elle enoie pourtant un message à Alex lui signifiant que tout va bien et elle s'endort une nouvelle fois en pleurant , le coeur rempli de tristesse

Alex rentre chez elle et se rend compte de la mine déconfite et préoccupée de Casey

\- je suis restée un peu plus longtemps que prévu , ne sois pas fâchée mais Olivia

\- je te rassure , ca n'a rien à voir avec Olivia

Alex embrasse Alex et lui masse les épaules

\- qu'est ce qui se passe?

\- c'est compliqué

\- alors commence par le début

\- c'est Cassidy

\- Brian , le petit jeune avec qui Olivia avait eu une relation et qui a terminé aux moeurs

\- je pense oui , apparemment il a monté les échelons grâce à de bonnes infiltrations

\- mais où est le problème?

\- on pense qu'il est passé du mauvais côté

\- tu veux dire quoi?

\- qu'il s'est apparemment trop investi dans sa dernière infiltration et qu'il serait devenu l'un des leurs

\- comment tu peux en être certaine

\- tu sais la femme que l'on a retrouvé à moitié morte la semaine dernière

\- je m'en souviens , c 'est Barba qui est sur l'affaire

\- oui , elle a vu une photo de Brian au commisariat et elle a prétendu que c'est lui

\- ha merde!

\- et c'est pas tout Alex

\- Ha

\- on l' a retrouvée morte hier soir ...et la balistique a analysé les balles

\- celles de Cassidy ?

\- exactement , il ne laisse personne de vivant sur son passage

\- il faut l'arrêter Alex

\- sauf que c'est lui qui devait nous indiquer la planque Alex, on est dans l'impasse

\- et l'enquête?

\- elle ne donne aboslument rien du tout , le 44 ème est dans l'impasse la plus dangereuse qu'i soit

\- Cassidy est donc devenu un homme dangereux

\- c'est exactement ca

\- ce sera jamais aussi pire que le psychopathe que Rollins a ramené il y a deuw semaines et que le juge Montgomery a décidé de relâche soi disant manque de preuve

\- Lewis , c 'est ca

\- oui Casey

\- alors c 'était quoi cette nouvelle?

\- tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire parce que personne n'est encore au courant

\- au courant de quoi?

\- Olivia est enceinte

\- Olivia?

\- oui

\- eliott je suppose

\- oui tu suppoeses bien

\- il n'est pas revenu?

\- non Casey et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il reviendra

\- quel con !

\- tu peux le dire

\- je l'accompagnerai à l'écho demain , j'irai bosser après

\- tu finiras plus tard alors parce que je suppose que tu devras rattraper le temps que tu auras pris

\- ca t"embête ?

\- pas le moins du monde parce que si je venais à disparaître , j 'apprécierais qu' Olivia s'occupe de toi

\- merci Casey ,tu sais ce qu' Olivia m' a demandé

Casey la regarde

\- d'être marraine , je suppose

\- bien vu

\- je vous connais toutes les deux ...si on sortais dîner , je n'ai pas envie de cuisiner et j 'ai vraiment envie de penser à autre chose

\- d 'accord , bonne idée mais on ne rentre pas tard

\- non Alex , j'ai aussi une longue journée aussi demain


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Le lendemain , Olivia se présenta chez son gynécoloque , ce dernier la connaissait déjà depuis de longues années. Il ne fit acucun commentaire lorsque Olivia lui parla du père de l'enfant et se réjouit en même temps qu'Olivia ne soit pas seule en compagnie d'Alex

\- tu es enceinte de 1o semaines

\- je m'en doutais un peu

\- tu comptes continuer à travailler

\- je n'ai pas le choix , je dois élever seule cet enfant et je n'ai pas de famille

\- mais en cas de problème , je serai là répond alors Alex ne laissant pas à Olivia le temps d'en placer une

\- me voilà rassuré ajoute son médécin. Je vais également te faire un papier qui te préservera de toutes missions dangereuses et le médecin voit alors un air inquièt sur le visage d'Olivia...tu n'as encore rien dit n'est-ce pas?

\- absolument rien , Alex est la seule à être au courant

\- tu dois remettre ce papier à ton capitaine Olivia

\- je le ferai

\- j'espère

\- je ne vais pas mettre la vie de mon enfant en danger , je ne ferai jamais ça.

\- très bien Olivia ayant pris l'habitude d'appeler ses patientes par leur prénom. Je vais aussi te préscrire un médicament , ca devrait calmer tes nausées et c'est inoffensif pour le bébé. Il s'en va vers son amoire. C'est un livre pour toi Olivia , comment prendre soin de toi , je sais que tu n'as pas un emploi du temps facile avec des horaires réguliers alors...

\- je ferai ce qu'il faut pour mon enfant docteur

\- très bien Olivia

\- je la surveillerai , ne vous inquietez pas

\- Alex !

\- Quoi! Faut bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi...

\- elle a raison Olivia

\- c'est bon je capitule

Le lendemain quand Olivia arrive , Fin lui signifie que le capitaine ne sera pas là avant le début de l'après-midi. Elle rentre alors dans son bureau et elle dépose le papier sur son bureau. Quand elle revient à sa place , c'est Fin qui s'approche avec un café

\- non merci Fin , je n'ai pas trop envie de café

\- une bière

\- euh , pas vraiment

\- je plaisantais

\- je sais répond Olivia en plaisantant

\- alors Olivia , je vois que tu es triste depuis un long moment et je sais que tu n'es pas la personne à pleurer sur l'épaule d'un autre mais je suis là

\- merci Fin

\- qu'est-ce que tu aimerais.?

\- Fin allez , je ne te quitterai pas tant que je ne saurai pas

\- t 'es sérieux

\- bon d'accord

\- alors

\- un vrai de jus de fruit

\- un vrai

\- oui un vrai de vrai

\- avec les fruits qu'ils pressent devant toi

\- exactement

\- très bien

Il pose un doux baiser sur son front , geste qu'il ne fait jamais , ce qui émeut Olivia et sans aucun des deux ne prononce un seul mot , il sort lui chercher son jus de fruit ...

Quand il revient , il voit qu'Olivia , aussi forte qu'elle soit , se remet à pleurer

Il prend une chaise et s'assoit à ses côtés lui tendant son jus de fruit .

Il ne dit rien , il sait qu'il ne l'obligera jamais à parler mais il passe sa main sur ses épaules et Olvia se laisse aller buvant son jus de fruit à la paille

Fin décide de rompre le silence

\- c'est bon

\- incroyablement délicieux

\- j'espère vu son prix

\- attends je vais te donner de l'argent

\- mais ca va pas la tête , je disais ça pour te faire sourire Benson

Et elle le regarde en souriant , elle se lève et regarde Fin

\- est-ce que tu sais monter des berceaux

\- euh ...j'ai monté celui de Ken il y a très très longtemps

Fin la regarde , elle boit moins de café , elle porte des vêtements plus ample au niveau de la taille , son évanouissement , ses quelques visites aux toilettes ce matin et cette envie de jus de fruit

\- Liv , tu es enceinte , il ne sont que tous les deux , munch est aux archives , Amarro et Rollins sur une enquête.

\- je le suis

\- toutes les félicitions , on dirait que je vais enfin devenir oncle Fin

Elle rit aux éclats

\- c 'est d'accord pour tonton Fin

\- et qui est l'heureux papa

Il voit alors des larmes couler le long de son visage

\- Liv , dit-il en essuyant sa jour

\- c'est un vrai connard et je n'ai pas t-du tout envie d'en parler , je ne veux plus parler de lui Fin , je l'ai ramené d'un bar un soir mais il n'a plus voulu de moi par la suite

\- tu as raison , c'est un connard et il vaut mieux pas que je croise sa route

\- ca ne risque pas d'arriver , crois-moi

\- je te fais confiance

\- si on bossait un peu

\- bonne idée , tu ne veux pas que je vienne en face , je sais que c'est le bureau d'Eliott mais je me dis qu'un peu de compagnie te ferai du bien d'autant que tu risques d'y passer les 7 prochains mois si tu travailles jusqu'au bout

\- je verrais comment je me sens Fin mais j'ai promis à Alex et au médecin de prendre soin de moi et de mon enfant

\- je me suis doutée qu'Alex le savait déjà , c 'est pour cela qu'elle traîne plus souvent que d'habitude ici.

\- tu sais en-dehors du médecin des urgences , le gynéco , Alex et Casey , tu es le seul à qui je l'ai dit ici , j 'ai posé une feuille de demande d 'éviter tout risques durant ma grossesse

\- Alors le capitaine le saura dès qu'il posera les yeux sur son bureau

\- Oui Fin

\- bon je prends mes affaires et je viens m'installer près de toi , je dois surveiller mon neveu

\- ton filleul aussi

\- ton quoi

\- je pense que tu serais le parrain idéal Fin

\- j'en serais ravi

\- c'est une histoire de confiance tu sais

\- j' en suis honoré , t 'as fait le bon choix ajoute-t-il en souriant , pour la peine tu auras ton jus de fruit tous les jours et Olivia emet enfin un sourire rayonnant pour le plus grand plaisir de Fin

Fin la regarde travailler , Olivia n'avait jamais accepté que quelqu'un prenne la place d'Eliott , il comprend que quelque chose a changé et il comprend qu'Eliott est le père de l'enfant mais qu'Olivia a trop de peine pour l'évoque.

Ils se mettent tous les deux à travailler et de temps en temps ils lèvent leur tête pour se sourire. Amarro et Rollins sont entrès et un silence du au travail à pris place dans l'enceinte du bureau de police.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

-Il est aux alentours de 15 heures quand Cragen pousse la porte du commisariat . Il remarque tout de suite le changement mais comme son chacune des personnes ayant déjà remarqué ce changement , il ne prononce aucun mot. Il s'approche cependant d'Olivia

\- tu te sens mieux Olivia

\- oui capitaine , merci répond-elle

Il regarde Fin et comprend dans le regard de celui-ci qu'il va en prendre soin . Le capitaine pose son courrier et ses journaux sur son bureau sans remarquer le papier qu'Olivia a déposé sur son bureau quelques heures auparant. Il commence par convoquer Amarro et Rollins afin d'avoir un compte rendu de l'enquête qu'ils ont menée ce matin, il passe ensuite quelques coup de fil , signe quelques papiers , sort faire une course sans voir les papiers d'Olivia

Olivia pense que le capitaine doit être contrarié car il ne lui a toujours pas fait signe , Fin vient de partir et c'est le coeur lourd qu'elle rentre chez elle sachant qu'Alex ne pourra pas se libérer ayant pris du temps pour l'accompagner chez le médécin la veille.

Olivia regarde les vitirnes de ce magasin pour bébé , elle sait qu'elle ma conscience aussi qu'elle devra déménager espérant pouvoir s'offrir un espace plus grand lorque son enfant grandira. Elle a de l'argent de côté que lui a laissé sa mère et elle ne l'a jamais utilisé jusque maintenant. Le moment sera bientôt venu pense-t-elle. Elle passe faire quelques courses et rentre finalement chez elle .

Elle se met donc pour la première fois à cuisiner comme elle ne l'a pas fait depuis très longtemps : des légumes , des pâtes et du hachés. Elle profite que ca mijote à feu doux pour rapidement prendre sa douche et enfiler des vêtements de sport où elle sera plus à son aise. Elle devra également penser dans un avenir proche à acheter des vêtement plus larges...

Elle est enfin prête à se nourrir , elle éteint la cuisinière au gaz et juste au moment où elle compte se servir , on frappe à sa porte alors qu'elle n'attend personne.

Elle regarde à travers son oeillère et aperçoit son capitaine...que vient-il faire ici à une heure pareille se demande-t-elle...elle ouvre doucement la porte

\- capitaine dit-elle d'un air étonné

\- Olivia

\- vous avez besoin de moi?

\- je pense que je te dois des excuses Olivia

\- des excuses...mais enfin pourquoi ? ...et rentrez capitaine , ne restez pas sur le palier

\- ca sent très bon

\- je viens de cuisiner

\- c'est une bonne résolution

\- je pense...pourquoi des excuses capitaine?

\- j'étais préssé quand je suis arrivé au bureau , j'avais pas mal de choses à faire et c 'est en le rangeant avant de partir que je l'ai vu, ce que tu as déposé pendant mon absence

\- on ne peut pas toujours tout faire

\- c'est vrai mais je suis venu pour te féliciter Olivia , je ne voulais pas attendre demain , c'est une étape importante de ta vie

\- merci Capitaine

\- tu es contente ?

\- je le suis capitaine , Alex et Fin ont déjà été très présents

\- et tu le présenteras le père de l'enfant ajoute le capitaine lui tapotant l'épaule, sinon ils vont tous te harceler pour le voir , tu les connais

Il voit instantanément de la tristesse dans les yeux d'Olivia , il se rend alors compte de sa maladresse

\- ce n'était pas une bonne question !

\- pas vraiment capitaine

\- je suis navré

\- c'est comme ca capitaine , j'assumerai avec l'aide de mes amis mais j'aimerai mon enfant de tout mon coeur

\- je n'en doute pas un seul instant Olivia, je tiendrai compte du mot de ton médecin , tu n'iras plus sur le terrain Olivia mais je te laisserai tout de même mener quelques interrogatoires et si tu ta fatigues trop , tu me fais signes , on fera ce dont ton corps te sent capable

\- je vous le promets

\- je ne vais pas t'ennuyer un peu plus longtemps , tu as besoin de te reposer

_ vous ne m'ennuyez jamais , vous avez déjà diné?

\- pas encore

\- j'ai assez cuisiné pour deux si vous voulez

\- Olivia répond-il d'un air embêté

\- ca me ferait plaisir

\- j'accepte à une petite condition

Elle sourit

\- j'accepte

\- mais tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit

\- je vous fais assez confiance

\- ha ! Bon ! Tu veyx quand même savoir

\- j'aimerais quand on aura mangé

\- tu veux te laisser du suspens

\- un tout petit peu dit-elle en souriant, déformation professionnelle

\- je suis content de te revoir sourire

\- c'est que je n'ai pas une grande famille mais je travaille avec des gens merveilleux

\- tout à fait ...où sont les couverts que je mette la table

Ils mangent tous les deux calmement , Cragen évite les questions maladresses , et pendant qu'Olivia se rend aux toilettes , il envoie un message à Alexandra Cabott qui au même instant termine de travaillet et n'a qu'une hâte : c 'est de se glisser dans son lit et savoir Olivia dans de bonnes main va l'aider , elle le sait, à dormir.

Pendant qu'il remet son manteau prêt à s'en aller , il regarde Olivia , il l'attire contre lui et lui dépose un baiser sur son front

\- tu sais , tu es comme la fille que je n'ai jamais eu

\- merci capitaine

\- et la condition , seulement si tu es d'accord , j 'espère que le petit Benson acceptera de m'appler grand-père

Elle le regarde très émue

\- il n'aura pas de père alors ce sera formidable

_ Avec plaisir

\- celui qui t'a laissé comme ca est un vrai connard Olivia , tu ne devrais plus pleurer pour lui

\- mais je l'aime capitaine répond elle en reprenant cet air triste

\- il ne mérite pas que tu l'aimes Olivia , aimer quelqu'un c 'est lui donner l'envie de sourire , c 'est vrai c'est pas facile tous les jours , on se trompe et on commet des erreurs , parfois les mêmes mais il y a un momen toù l'on s'en rend quand même compte et on commence à changer d'attitude...et si cet abruti avait réfléchi à cela , il ne serait pas revenu.

\- vous avez raison mais il va me falloir du temps

\- je sais Olivia , allez va te reposer maitenant

\- j'y vais capitaine

\- et si tu es malade le matin , prends ton temps pour arriver

_ Je ne veux pas abuser capitaine

\- je veux juste que tu prennes soin de mon petit-fils

\- Alex est aussi persuadée que c'est un pt'it gars

\- on a probablement raison


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Le lendemain , Olivia arrive avec un peu de retard et sourit quand elle voit un paquet dans un emballage en carton ainsi qu'un jus de fruit.

\- Fin

\- je t'ai dit que je t'en amènerais un chaque jour

\- t'étais sérieux

\- absolument , t 'es bien enceinte

\- je t'assure que oui

\- bien alors bois ce jus de fruit , mon filleul doit naître en pleine forma afin de devenir le meilleur joueur de baket de toute la côte est

\- ha bon !

\- exactement inspecteur Benson

\- tu sais qu'avec les gènes de ses deux parents ,ton filleul risque de devenir flic...et Olivia s'arrête instanténémént se rendant compte qu'elle vient de révéler à Fin ce qu'elle ne voulait pas dire.

Fin se rend compte du malaise d'Olivia

\- écoute , je ne dirai à personne et de toute façon je m'en doutais

\- ha !

\- Olivia ca fait 12 ans que l'on travaille ensemble et je te connais et tu n'aurais jamais accepté que quelqu'un prenne la place d'Eliott s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose

\- c'est vrai

\- qui sait

\- juste Alex ...et toi maintenant

\- Et Eliott , il sait pour l'enfant

\- pas du tout ! Je ne sais pas où il est Fin

\- il ne donne de nouvelles à personnes

Elle regarde enfin dans le sac en carton dont le logo du magasin indique que la personne qui lui a fait ce cadeau n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens.

_ elle regarde à l'intérieur et y trouve un merveilleux petit pyjama blanc tellement minuscule , un petit bonnet , une chemisette , des petites chaussons

\- Fin , c 'est tellement beau

\- ha mais ce n'est pas moi

\- ha ! Mon flair de détective n'est plus ce qu'il était

\- regarde il y a un petit mot sur m'emballage

\- ha je n'avais pas vu!

Elle ouvre et lit " à mon futur petit-enfant " et elle sourit

\- tu savais que c 'était le capitaine

\- evidemment

\- espèce de cachotier , je vais le remercier

Elle frappe à son bureau et elle ouvre

\- merci capitaine

\- pas de quoi

\- ce sera le premier vêtement qu'il portera capitaine

\- ca me fait plaisir

\- pareillement

En soirée , elle profite pour une fois de sa télévision . Alex a un emploi chargé pour le moment et elles ne se voient pas beaucoup mais Olivia sait qu'il suffirait d'un seul coup de fil pour qu'Alex débarque à tout moment ...

Elle s'allonge dans le canapé et elle s'endort. Quand elle s'éveille , il est trois heures du matin ...elle se dirige vers son lit en répondant au dernier message qu'Alex vient de lui envoyé


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Trois jours qu'elle n'a plus vu ni Casey ni Alex , ca commence à lui sembler long mais elle sait que leur travail peut être très accaparant . Nous sommes mi-décembre , elle ne peut plus cacher son ventre sauf sous gros manteau d'hiver.

Nous sommes samedi et le capitaine l'a mise en congé afin qu'elle puisse prendre du temps . Il est 16h , elle s'est promené durant une heure dans Central Park et elle somnole légèrement quand elle entend frapper à la porte.

Elle ouvre et est surprise de trouver Fin et Alex , on ne peut pas dire que ces deux-là se fréquentent en -dehors du travail

Elle ouvre la porte et sourit quand elle voit Fin lui apporter un grand panier de fruit

\- a défaut de jus , je me suis dit que le panier ne serait pas mal et ne me dis surtout pas que je n'aurais pas du ...

\- d'accord , alors merci Fin

Ils entrent mais Olivia sent tout de suite qu'ils lui cachent quelque chose

\- qu'est-ce que vous me cacher tous les deux?

\- qui nous ? Répond Alex

\- je suis enceinte pas idiote

\- ca c'est certain répond Fin

\- tu dois nous montrer ta chambre , c'est bien là que tu vas installer le bébé

\- oui je n'ai qu'une chambre , je prèferais déménager l'an prochain

\- il faut donc faire de la place

_ Mon bébé n"arrive que dans 6 mois je vous signale

\- on n'est jamais assez prévoyant ajoute Fin et c'est de la faute de ta meilleure amie , c est son plan d'abord

\- de quel plan tu parles , Alex ramène tes fesses par ici

\- Fin , t'es incroyable , t 'as pas pu te taire

\- oui mais si tu ne lui dis pas avant qu'ils arrivent , elle va te ... - mais qui arrive Alex

Alex rougit alors que Fin affiche son plus beau sourire , Olivia les regarde et éclate de rire

\- bon Tic et Tac , vous crachez le morceau

\- ce sont les meubles qui vont arriver

\- quels meubles ?demande Olivia , je n'ai rien commandé

\- toi non mais nous oui rétorque Fin

\- mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez?

\- on a acheté la chambre du bébé tu sais la chambre que tu aimais l'autrefois , celle avec le berceau

\- Mais Alex , t'es complètement folle

\- oui et j'ai déjà hâte qu'il pointe le bout de son petit nez

\- mais Alex , c 'était hors de prix

\- et je te signale que nous avons participé à 4 Casey , Fin , Le capitaine et moi...et si tu veux te plaindre , fais

\- le au capitaine ,il a payé la moitié en disant que c 'était son premier petit- fils

_ Si je comprends , ils vont venir ici monter la chambre

\- oui d'ici une demi-heure

\- mais vous êtes complètement fou

\- oui de toi ajoute Alex en l'embrassant Alex

On frappe à la porte

\- c'est qui cette fois demande Alex en souriant

\- c'est Nick qui vient nous aider

\- ca y est j'ai toute l'épique ici mais qui travaille

\- carisi ajoute Nick

\- on n'est pas dans la merde ajoute Olivia en souriant

Et ensemble ils bougent les meubles sous les indications d'Olivia .ils ont à peine terminé , que les vendeurs arrivent et installent la merveilleuse chambre avec le splendide berceau blanc dans la chambre sous les yeux d'Olivia , très émue par le geste de ses amis

Une fois la chambre terminée , tous sont éblouis par la beauté de cette chambre.

\- j 'ai hâte de voir mon petit-fils dans ce berceau énonce le capitaine venant d'entrer dans la pièce

\- merci à tous , je ne sais pas quoi vous dire , mais infiniment merci

On sonne de nouveau la porte

Elle les regarde en souriant

\- c'est qui cette fois

\- ca doit être Rollins avec les pizzas

Et ils mangent tous autour d'Olivia complètement émue


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Olivia se réveille en sueur , ca fait plusieurs fait qu'elle fait ses cauchemars sur Cassidy. Elle se souvient de son rêve , nue , son enfant dans ses bras , et Brien pointant son arme vers elle et son enfant . Elle se lève , se rafraichit d'un verre d'eau et se rafraichit dans la salle de bain.

Elle retourne au lit mais son cauchemar l'a tellement chamboulé qu'elle met presque deux heures avant de se rendormir observant l'aube se lever à travers les fenêtres.

Elle se rendort finalement et c'est la capitaint qui la réveille , il est 9h et il s'est immédiatement rendu compte qu'Olivia n'était pas là

Telle un robot , ne se doutant pas qu'une panne d'électricité a éteint on réveil , Olivia attrappe son téléphone sans se poser de questions et appuie sur la touche répondre sans ayant besoin d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Olivia

\- capitaine ...une urgences...

\- Olivia où es-tu?

\- dans mon mit , pourquoi c'est la nuit répond-elle inocemment

-tu serais pas enceinte , je te ferais passer un bilans ajoute Cragen riant aux éclat

\- capitaine , je ne comprends pas

\- il est 9H Olivia

\- c'est pas possible capitaine

\- je sais encore lire l'heure tu sais , ouvre les yeux cinq minutes et regarde , il fait jour

Olivia ouvre les yeux , toujours fatiguée par sa nuit peuplée de cauchemars

\- et merde dit-elle au téléphone et voyant aussi son téléphone clignotant sue Zéro

\- t'inquiète pas Olivia , c'est que tu avais besoin de dormir.

\- je suis navrée capitaine , je vais vite me préparer

\- oh que non ! Tu vas sagement rester à ma maison

\- mais capitaine

\- c'est un ordre

\- mais je suis juste en retard

\- et fatiguée, tu ne voudrais que j'envoie quelqu'un pour être certain que tu restes chez toi

\- non ca ira

\- bon repose-toi bien alors

\- d'accord capitaine

Olivia met encore un long moment à émerger de son sommeil et soudain son rêve lui revient en mémoire et elle ferme les yeux . Elle attrape son téléphone , plus de batterie...et ...Alex , il faut que j'envoie un message à Alex...

Elle se lève , met son téléphone sur chargeur

\- coucou mon Alex , j 'ai pas passé une super nuit , je me réveille seulement

\- ha merde , ca va ?

\- ca va Alex , je vais un peu m'occuper de moi

-bonne idée , je vais au tribunal , je te donne des nouvelles quand j'en sors , fais attention à toi

\- promis

Elle passe sous la douche , se prépare un déjeuner et entend que l'on frappe à sa porte , il est presque midi.

Elle ouvre la porte et sourit en voyant Fin

\- ton jus de fruit et Olivia éclate de rire

\- tu ne me lâcheras pas toi

\- d'abord c 'est même pas pour toi

\- ha bon tu bois du jus de fruit toi maintenant

\- c 'est pour mon fillleul

\- je vois

\- mais je t'autorise à le boire

\- ca c'est vraiment gentil

\- pas de quoi ajoute-t-il en entrant dans l'appartement

\- un café?

\- volontiers

Elle lui sert un café et Fin constate qu'elle dînait

\- tu dînais

\- déjeuner plutôt

\- t 'es pâle tu sais

\- je n'ai pas bien dormi

\- qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Elle le regarde

\- je suppose que si je ne te raconte pas

\- bien si pas à moi , je suppose que Cabott s'en chargera

\- evidemment ...j ai juste eu des cauchemars Fin

\- tu es stressée?

\- un peu

\- pourquoi

\- ca ne va pas être facile d'élever un enfant toute seule

\- on sera là

\- je n'en doute pas Fin

\- et tes cauchemars ne sont pas liès à ces peurs

\- non ? J 'ai rêvé de Cassidy

\- Alex t a raconté qu'il était recherché

-oui Fin

\- ca a du te travailler?

\- évidemment

\- a cause de ta brève laison

\- en effet

\- tu as peur?

\- je n'en sais rien Fin , je n'ai revu que très rarement tu sais

Il s'assoit à ses côtés

\- tu sais que tu peux m'appeler n'importe quand

\- je sais Fin

\- ca te dirait une balade quand tu as terminé

\- en congé

\- oui

\- ordre de Cragen

Il sourit et Olivia devine la réponse


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

C'est en comapgnie de Fin qu'elle se promène dans central park pendant que les premiers flocons de décembre recouvre les sentiers. De peur qu'elle ne tombe , Fin lui tient le bras. Olivia n'a pas l'habitude mais après tout ce que son équipe a fait pour elle , elle ne veut peiner aucun d'entre-eux.

Elle entame son quatrième mois de grossesse et ca commence maintenant à se voir même si elle semble elle ne pas prendre de poids. Elle se nourrit mais pourtant rien n'y fait et seul son ventre semble s'arrondir.

Elle admire leur enthousiasme et leur discretion , personne ne lui pose de questions indiscrète , seul les plus proches tels que Cragen , Fin et Alex savent et les autres savent très bien ce que Cragen a demandé pour Olivia , une grossesse sans anxiété , une grossesse douce et paisible sachant le stress qu'elle avait éprouvé et qui l'avait empêché de dormir. Et malgré la menace qui planait sur Cassidy et son arrestation , Cragen avait demandé qu'on évite d'en parler devant Olivia. Tout le monde connaissait l'affection de Donald Cragen pour Olivia et personne n'aurait osé le défier sans risque de se retrouver à faire la circulation dans les rues les plus miséreuses de New-York

Cela fait maintenant plus de 45 minutes qu'ils marchent et Fin remarque Alex venir à sa rencontre

\- on dirait presque deux amoureux ce qui les fait tous sourire

\- j'ai toujours fait de mauvais choix

\- sauf pour moi dit Alex en l'embrasser

\- Stabler est un imbécile fini et si je le vois encore , je lui fous mon poing dans la gueule

\- Fin , tu sais que je n'aime pas la violence

Il soupire , regarde Olivia

\- il ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait

\- Fin stp

\- c'est bon je ne ferai rien de tel si c 'est ce que tu veux

\- je ne veux pas de violence

\- d'accord dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front , je te laisse avec Cabott

\- merci pour cette balade

\- arrête de dire merci

\- j'ai quand même envie de dire merci

\- toujours le dernier mot

\- toujours

\- t 'es comme ma grand-mère

\- c'est pour ca que tu m'aimes autant ajoute-t-elle en souriant$- probablement

Fin s'éloigne alors et elles se retouvent toutes les deux

\- tu serais pas enceinte , je te proposerais une bataille de boules de neige , tu sais comme celle de l'an dernier

\- je m'en souviens , Eliott avait gagné

\- parce que je te rapelle que t'étais morte de rire à cause du nez rouge qu'il avait mis et que tu n'as même pas lancé une boule de neige

\- ce sont de beaux souvenirs , je les garde au fonds de mon coeur comme un trésor Alex , et quand je suis triste je pense à cet Eliott là

\- et tu n'arrives toujours pas à le détester?

\- Non Alex

\- mais Liv

\- je sais que tu penses autrement Alex , mais c 'est le père de mon enfant et je n'ai pas l'intention de l'élèver et qu'il puisse ressentir que j'ai de la haine pour son père , je veux que mon enfant sache que j'ai aimé son père de tout mon coeur mais que les circonstances de la vie ne nous ont pas permis de former tous les trois une famille Alex. Je sais que tu as envie que je le déteste mais ce ne sera jamais le cas. Et dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait m'arriver , il se peut qu'un jour mon enfant ait besoin de toi ou de Fin ou encore d'Eliott. Nous savons tous que nous nous sommes engagés dans un métier à risques , que nous cotoyons des criminels , et que malgré cela nous ne sommes immunisés ni contre la violence ni contre le risque de mourir. Je sais aussi que tu n'aimes pas m'entendre parler comme cela Alex , mais toi aussi dans ton tribunal , tu exerces un métier à risque...et c 'est un choix de vie dans lequel nous nous sommes tous engagés et rien ne peut changer ca

\- même pas ta grossesse Olivia?

\- elle ne change certainement pas la vision du métier que nous avons tous choisi mais il est vrai que je me montre plus prudente , je fais moins la casse-cou , je titille moins les coupables en salle d'interrogation . C'est vrai , je fais plus attention à ma façon d'être. Et tu verras dès que ce petit homme sera en âge de marché , on en refera des batailles de boule de neige .

\- et cette fois on ne laissera personne nous battre Liv

\- exactement

\- mais dis-moi , on a tous réussi à te convaincre que c 'est un pt'it gars.

\- je me suis fait à l'idée oui

\- et si c'est une fille

\- ce sera bien aussi

\- un garçon manqué comme sa mère

\- comme qui ?

\- comme sa mère

Elles éclatent toutes les deux de rire

\- ca te plairait Liv , un chocolat chaud

\- ca c'est une bonne idée , je suis dehors depuis un long moment

\- c'est bien ce que je me disais mais au moins tu prends quelques couleurs

\- mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes couleurs

\- elles ont parfois très pâles

\- et pourtant je me nourris bien tu sais

\- je sais OLivia

Elles entrent toutes deux , elles s'installent à une table et Olivia enlève son manteau . Alex sourit en voyant son ventre qui s'arrondissait enfin.

\- on dirait pas que tu es de 4 mois tu sais

\- c'est ce que le gynéco a dit et tu te souviens de ce qu'il a déclaré Alex

\- oui que tout allait bien

\- je sais

\- allez je vais commander Alex

\- tu es certaine

\- oui il n'y a as trop de monde

Elle se dirige vers le comptoir , passe la commande et en se retournant croise Eliott et ses deux enfants fréquentant l'Université de NY


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

\- Eliott dit-elle tendrement à voix basse en le regardant.

Il l'observe , il se rend compte de sa tristesse, juste en comtenplant ses yeux , il l'a compris mais il ne veut pas revenir sur sa décision , il ne sent pas à sa hauteur.

\- Liv ...dit-il complètement surpris ne s'attendant pas à la voir ici.

\- que fais-tu ici?

\- je suis venue voir les enfants , ces deux derniers embrassent Olivia et vont s'asseoir laissant les deux adultes dans une certaine intimité se doutant que les adultes ne se sont pas vus depuis un moment ne pouvant pas non plus deviner les derniers évènements.

\- ils en ont de la chance rétorque calemement Olivia

\- Liv , je repars ce soir , je t'ai dit que je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il te faut

\- si tu le dis ajoute-t-elle désirant garder sa fierté et refusant de montrer à Eliott qu'il l'avait blessée , Olivia était décidé à ne plus rien montrer à Eliott.

La froideur qu'affiche soudain Olivia surprend Eliott , il l'observe et ses yeux s'arrêtent sur son ventre , ce qui n'échappe pas à Olivia.

Il la regarde fixement et Olivie reste impassible malgré sa peine et son chagrin qui la rongent pourtant .

\- tu n'as pas perdu de temps je vois ajoute-t-il , toutes mes félicitations , et bonne route , je ne crois pas que les nôtres se recroiseront un jour inspecteur Benson ajoute-t-il assez séchement .

Olivia sait qu'elle n'obtiendra rien de plus et elle ne cherche pas à le ratrapper

Elle reste là trente seconde , annule sa commande et rejoint Alex

\- allons-nous en !

\- mais nous n'avons rien pris

\- je ne veux pas rester ici

Alex ne comprend rien , elle enfile son long manteau et elle comprend , dans le fonds de la pièce , elle aperçoit Eliott et ses deux enfants.

\- Liv , on de doit pas s'écraser pour lui, on ne doit pas s'en aller

\- je ne veux plus jamais le voir de toute ma vie Alex

\- tu lui as parlé?

\- on s'est juste croisé

\- et?

\- il m'a dit que je n'avais pas perdu de temps et m'a adressé ses félicitations , il n'a rien compris Olivia

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit Olivia?

\- pour qu'il reste par pitié , non merci Alex , il a cru que je pouvais aimé quelqu'un d'autre comme je l'ai aimé lui , il n' a décidément rien compris à la profondeur de mes sentiments.

\- Olivia , tu devrais lui parler je t'assure

\- non Alex , je ne veuxplus jamais le voir Alex , c 'est bon , je vais essayer de le détester , ce serait plus facile

\- tu n'y arriveras pas Olivia , tu sais cacher tes sentiments , mais tu es incapable de mentir

\- on change tous Alex , la vie fait en sorte qu'à certains moments , nous ne sommes plus nous-mêmes.

\- pas toi Olivia , pas toi...quoi qu'il arrive , tu ne deviendras jamais quelqu'un d'autre...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Olivia a préféré rester seule pour le reste de la journée . Elle , excepté Alex , n'avait toujours laissé rentrer peu de personne dans sa vie et dans son intimité.

Ce principe de ne s'attacher à personne avait été chamboulé le jour où elle avait franchi les portes de l'USV. Elle s 'était d'ailleurs vite rendu compte que les atrocité de certaines enquêtes les fragilisaient les sensibilisaient et qu'ils se devaient de se tenir les coudes afin de survivre dans cette fosse aux lions remplie de prédateurs de toutes sortes. Eliott était ensuite apparu avec ses merveilleux yeux bleus mais un caractère de chien , elle avait compris qu'il ne gardait jamais longtemps les mêmes partenaires à cause de son tempérament assez impulsif.

Et contre toute attente , le calme Olympien d'Olivia , habituée toute petite ,à ne pas répliquer aux fréquentes colères de sa mère sous l'emprise de l'alcool , avait déstabilisé Eliott se rendant rapidement compte que plus il s'énervait plus Olivia restait calme et ne tentait même pas de l'apaiser par quelles que paroles que se soient, se contentant de le regarder.

Il s'était finalement retourné et l'avait observé...

\- tu ne dis rien ?

\- non

\- d'habitude avec les autres , c 'était une grosse engueulade avec mes autres partenaires , voire des insultes

\- je ne suis pas les autres

\- t' es spéciale peut-être ?Benson ajoute-t-il en souriant de manière ironique

\- tu t'énerves assez pour toute l'équipe et franchement çà ne sert à rien , on dirait une crise d'un écolier de maternel

\- ca ne te fait rien mes crises de colère ?

\- pas le moins du monde

et sans s'en rendre compte Olivia laisse sa souffrance passer un court instant dans son regard ce qui émeut Eliott...qui se calme alors immédiatement à son bureau et sous le regard surpris de ses collègues , il se remet à travailler...un peu plus tard , il lève la tête et sourit à Olivia qui lui rend son sourire...leur complicité venait de naître.

Elle est finalement entrée dans ce magasin regardant ces vêlements de bébé ne sachant toujours pas si c 'est une fille ou un garçon.

Elle achète cependant quelques petits vêtements aux tons neutres sur lesquels elle craque.

Et même si elle a le coeur gros , elle finit par sourire s'amusant à imaginer la petite frimousse de son petit garçon , enfin Alex et Fin ne démorde pas que ce soit un garçon. Et on dirait que ces deux là commencent à influencer sa façon de penser ...elle envoie un message à Alex la rassurant . Elle repasse chez le chinois et prend un plat à emporter.

Elle s 'installe , Alex lui répond enfin , elle doit se plonger dans un grand dossier et Olivia sait qu'elles ne vont donc pas beaucoup parler ce soir , elle salue Alex , allume la télé , soupe et finit par s 'endormir dans le fauteuil rêvant d 'Eliott et de son enfant


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Allongée sur la table , elle tente de comprendre les explications du médecin lui montrant son échographie. Elle regarde Alex dont l'expression montre qu'elle n'y comprend absolument rien du tout non plus. Olivia éclate de rire sous le regard amusé de son gynécologue qui a saisi toute la situation

\- vous désirez connaître le sexe de votre enfant madame Benson ?

\- j'aimerais oui

\- une préférence?

\- non mais tous mes amis sont persuadés qu'il s'agit d'un petit garçon

\- bien vos amis ont vu juste on dirait.

\- j'aurais dû lancer les paris répond Alex

\- c'est complètement illégal au passage

\- chut répond Alex en mettant le doigt sur sa bouche.

En rentrant , Olivia accroche l'échographie au frigo grâce à un tout petit aimant. Elle s 'est pas mal baladée dans les rues de New-York en compagnie d 'Alex , elle ne tarde pas à s 'endormir dans le canapé.

C'est en fin d 'après - midi que des coups frappés à sa porte la réveillent , elle se lève pas complètement réveillée et ouvre la porte sans réfléchir et elle reste la bouche ouverte quand elle aperçoit Dick , le fils aîné d'Eliott.

\- je peux entrer demande-t-il se rendant compte du regard complètement hébété d'Olivia

\- vas-y , excuse-moi

En entrant , il aperçoit la couverture et l'oreiller dans le fauteuil

\- pardon , je t'ai réveillée

\- ce n'est rien , ne t'en fais pas , journée de congé , je me détendais

\- et tu t'es endormie?

\- tout à fait

\- je peux revenir un autre jour si tu veux

\- non vraiment ca me fait plaisir de te voir , tu prends un café

\- d'accord

Olivia revient quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau comprenant deux cafés et quelques biscuits

\- tu peux le café ?

\- ce n'est que mon deuxième de la journée

\- et bien toi qui avalais quasi deux thermos de café

\- c'est vrai mais les choses ont changé

\- j'ai vu que tu étais enceinte

\- ton père aussi...

\- ca ne s'est pas arrangé vous deux?

\- ton père est un flic formidable et épatant mais c 'est aussi un vieux con , je sais que je parle de ton père mais c 'est un vieux con!

\- parce qu'il t'ignore

\- oui Dick

\- pourquoi Olivia ? hier il a refusé de nous parler , on a eu beau insister tous les deux , rien à faire !

\- ton père pense qu'il ne peut pas me rendre heureuse mais il n 'a pas compris que je ne pouvais pas être heureuse sans lui

\- c'est lui Olivia

\- que veux-tu dire?

\- c'est une petite fille ou un petit garçon?

\- c'est un petit garçon

\- c'est mon petit frère? demande Dick calmement

\- il l'est Dick

\- pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à papa Olivia

\- il ne m'aurait pas écouté , il est tellement borné , il a vu mon ventre et il a crû que j'étais allée voir ailleurs , c 'est blessant Dick , très blessant , il aurait dû avoir confiance en moi.

\- il n'aurait jamais crû ca de toi , il t'aime tellement , quand il est revenu hier , il avait tellement de peine et de chagrin dans son regard

\- parce qu'il a crû que j'étais allée voir ailleurs

\- si tu lui avais dit Olivia papa ne serait pas parti mais vu sa réaction , je ne peux pas lui t'en vouloir.

\- où est-il parti Dick?

\- en Afghanistant avec les Marines

\- oh mon dieu s'écrie Olivia la main devant la bouche

\- on a tous essayé de le retenir , même maman a essayé de la menacer de ne plus voir Eli mais rien n'y a fait il est parti

\- je ne comprends plus ton père Dick

\- nous non plus Olivia, on va tous vivre dans la peur mais je me suis dit que tu méritais de savoir

\- merci ...jusque quand Dick?

\- minimum 4mois Olivia

\- 4 mois ...je n'aurai pas encore accouché

Dick se lève

\- je dois y aller , j' ai un cours

\- d'accord

\- je peux revenir te voir , papa n'est pas là mais j 'essaierai d'être un super grand frère

\- c'est une bonne idée


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Olivia se réveille une nouvelle fois tout en sueur suite à ce cauchemar répétitif qu'elle vient de vivre. Les poignets attachés à ce radiateur , nue elle vient de donner naissance à son petit garçon et Cassidy la regarde en ricanant , il s'approche pour la frapper , et elle se réveille toujours à ce même moment. Il est trois heures du matin et elle n'arrive pas à se rendormir. Pourquoi fait-elle fréquemment ce même cauchemar?

Tout le monde remarque ses yeux cernés et tout le monde essaie de savoir ce qu 'il se passe mais elle n'a pas envie de passer pour une faible alors elle prétend que tout va bien ...ils la connaissent et laissent finalement tomber sachant qu'elle viendra vers eux si elle en éprouve le besoin sauf Fin , qui installé , face à elle lui demande finalement si elle a bien dormi.

Elle soupire et le regarde

\- je n'ai pas très bien dormi, tu as raison Fin

\- tes cauchemars sont revenus?

\- oui et je n'ai pas su me rendormir

\- c'est pas super

\- pas vraiment

\- tu aurais pu m'appeler tu sais ou Alex

\- elle a beaucoup de travail pour le moment , on ne se voit pas beaucoup et je dois aussi lui laisser du temps avec Casey tu sais

\- je comprends , parfois la limite est difficile entre prendre du temps pour soi , en donner aux autres sans compter ce travail qui nous prend tellement temps

\- c'est pas facile surtout avec un travail comme le nôtre

\- Alex est parfaite , toujours un message le matin , toujours un gentil message le soir même si elle rentre tard ou se lève tôt j 'ai toujours cette petite attention à lire qui m'apporte tellement de bonheur et fais sourire mon coeur surtout depuis le départ d 'Eliott et c est con mais si on m'enlevait ca , j'en crèverais

\- t'es pas amoureuse d'Alex ajoute Fin afin de la taquiner

\- mais ca ne va pas la tête , espèce d'idiot ajoute Olivia en souriant ayant compris l'humour d'Eliott. Alex c'est mon rayon de soleil , c 'est la plus belle rencontre de toute ma vie , elle m'a toujours soutenue dans les moments les plus difficiles

\- comme toi tu la soutiens aussi

\- je pense que oui Fin mais tu sais parfois les choses changent mais entre Alex et moi rien ne changera jamais parce qu'elle me donne cette place qu'elle ne donnerait à personne d'autres, et quand elle a rencontré Casey , elle a fait en sorte que j'aie toujours cette importance et que je ne me sente pas abandonnée.

\- c'est important , je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir une amie comme ca mais je travaille tous les jours avec des gens formidables qui sont plus que des amis , ils sont ma famille

\- merci , ca me touche Fin

\- tu sais ce qu'on va faire?

\- tu as une astuce miracle pour les cauchemars?

\- une super astuce Olivia

\- alros je suis preneuse

\- tu es certaine?

\- certaine Fin

\- bon très bien , je vais venir dormir quelques nuits chez toi!

\- quoi!

\- tu es sourde?

\- non pas encore mais par contre toi , t'es complètement fou

\- je viens dormir chez toi , je te ferai mon fameux poulet aux noix de cajous

\- la recette de ta grand-mère

\- tout à fait

\- tu dors...

\- dans le fauteuil évidemment

Elle éclate de rire et le regarde

\- on est déjà deux dans mon petit lit

\- tu acceptes alors.?

\- si je refuse , tu ne vas pas me lâcher de toute la journée, voire toute la semaine

\- c 'est aussi vrai

Alex , n'ayant que très peu de temps pour elle-même est ravie que quelqu'un s'occupe d'Olivia ce soir . Elle va pouvoir prendre soin de Casey qu'elle a pas mal negligé ces derniers temps afin de s'occuper d'Olivia. Elle sait aussi que ca ne dérange pas Casey mais leurs moments rien qu'à deux commencent à leur manquer .

Assis dans le canapé , Olivia s 'est glissé contre Fin . Celui-ci en tout amitié , a laissé Olivia se blottir contre lui. Et sans réfléchir , il se met à lui caresser ses cheveux , Olivia prend alors la main de Fin qu'elle serre tout contre lui. Et sans parole , ils échangent ce moment qui restera gravé chacun dans leur coeur.

Plus tard Olivia se dégage , elle déclare à Fin qu'elle fatigue . Fin se lève , l'embrasse sur le front et la laisse s 'en aller.

Et comme la nuit précédente , le même rêve revient , la peur d'Olvia , les mains toujours attachées sans aucune liberté de mouvement, la peur de voir son bébé étendu , et les pas qui s'éloignent et cette voix qui ricane au loin.

Fin entend rapidement Olivia gémir , des gémissements de peur et d'effroi , ils se lèvent immédiatement et ouvre la porte de sa collègue .

Il s'approche doucement du lit d'Olivia afin de ne pas l'effrayer davantage. Sa lampe de chevet est restée allumée et il s'aperçoit qu'elle transpire abondamment , ses deux mains sont posées sur son ventre comme si elle tentait de protéger son bébé.

Il pose doucement une main sur son épaule et prend une de ses deux mains dans les siennes. Olivia ouvre alors doucement les yeux apaisée par cette présence rassurante.

Ils se regardent et sans un seul mot , Fin se glisse , prend Olivia dans ses bras et pour la première fois après son cauchemar , elle se rendort en toute sérénité


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Durant quelques jours , Fin reste donc dormir chez Olivia , se sentant en sécurité avec les présence de Fin , ses cauchemars commencent par s'estomper pour définitivement s'en aller.

Rassuré par la disparition des mauvaises nuits d'Olivia , Fin peut enfin rentrer chez lui , satisfait qu'OLivia ne débarque plus éreintée au travail.

Olivia pense souvent à Eliott et ce que serait sa vie s'il n'avais pas quitté son travail et s'il était resté à ses côtés , les choses auraient sans doute été plus simples; mais il était parti et la vie de chacun s'en était trouvée chamboulée.

\- tu sembles songeuse

Elle pose son stylo sur son tas de dossiers et lève la tête vers Fin

\- je pensais à Eliott

\- et...

\- je me demande si les choses auraient été différentes s'il n'avait pas quitté son travail

\- on ne peut vraiment pas savoir , tout ce que je sais c'est que vous étiez très proches

\- je crains que ca ne se reproduise plus jamais

\- il reviendra Liv , Stabler a toujours eu New York dans la peau

\- je ne suis pas aussi certaine Fin

\- toi , tu sais quelque chose que moi je ne sais pas

\- Dick est venu à la maison l'autre jour

\- le fils d'Eliott

\- oui ce Dick là

\- pourquoi?

\- il avait compris pour le bébé

\- tu lui as dit la vérité

\- oui , je n'avais pas envie de lui mentir

\- c'est lui alors le teddy avec le noeud papillon

\- c'est bien lui et il m' a dit qu'Eliott avait rejoint l'armée pour environ 4 mois.

\- Stabler est retourné chez les Marines

\- c'est bien ça

\- quel con , décidément il fait tout de travers

\- Fin ! Dit-elle d'un air désespéré

\- le père de ton gamin est un vrai connard

\- et c'est comme tu dis le père de mon enfant Fin

\- d'accird , excuse-moi!

\- excuses acceptées.

\- tu devrais peut être lui parler Olivia

\- je sais Fin , j 'y ai réfléchi mais les Marines sont difficilement joignables

\- c'est vrai

\- quand il reviendra , je lui dirai

\- c'est vrai?

\- je t'assure Fin

\- c'est une sage décision

\- je le pense aussi Fin , mon enfant mérite d'avoir un père , je sais ce que c'est de grandir sans , et même si Eliott et moi , nous ne sommes pas faits pour vivre ensemble ...mon enfant mérite un père et une famille

\- et apparemment , il a déjà un grand frère

\- oui , c'est juste !

\- tu penses que Dick en a parlé aux autres

\- je n'en sais rien , et je n'ai pas envie de lui demandé , je laisse faire les choses et Dick a toujours été un garçon discret .

\- je n'ai jamais été aussi proche des enfants dEliott que toi , tu ne l'as été.

\- c'est vrai , on n'était partenaire non plus

\- être partenaire Fin , ca crée des liens

\- et vous c 'était plus que ca Olivia

\- c'est vrai Fin

Ils se remettent au travail , ca fait trois jours qu'elle n'a plus vu Alex. Elle lui manque mais elle sait qu'un gros dossier est en cours . Elle aimerait lui envoyer un message mais elle sait qu'elles ont toujours respecté leur emploi du temps et que ca n'a jamais changé.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 22

\- Hé tu es prête Liv ? Demande Alex en franchissant la porte

\- Je le suis affirme Olivia en se levant de son fauteuil où elle venait de terminer une longue sieste .

-Tu es magnifique !

\- Je suis aussi énorme qu'une baleine

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi , les baleines ne portent pas de robes noires

\- Juste ! Répond elle en souriant

\- Et arrête , t'es juste enceinte de 4 mois et il t 'en reste encore 5 , c'est vrai que t 'as pas mal pris ces deux dernières semaines mais t'es certainement en train de nous préparer un champion de basket-ball

\- Je préfère le base-ball ...

\- Casey aussi répond elle en éclatant de rire

\- Bien je devrais peut être changer de marraine

\- Alors là , Benson , t 'as pas intérêt

\- Je sais , je te taquine

\- Je sais aussi et elles éclatent de rire. Allez tu ne voudrais pas arriver en retard au réveillon de Noël ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, tu as pris ta voiture?

\- Non on va marcher Liv, il neige assez bien et c 'est bien moins dangereux de marcher en veillant de ne pas glisser bien entendu

\- Oui je m'en suis rendu compte et j'ai de bonnes chaussures

\- On ira plus vite à pieds

Plus tard , ils profitent tous d'une soirée insouciante . Fin les quitte après l'entrée afin de rejoindre son fils qui l'a également invité , il a donc coupé sa soirée en deux afin de profiter de chacun d'eux mais aussi de passer du temps avec les personnes qu'il aime et qu'il apprécie.

C 'est ensuite au tour de Nick , le dernier arrivé devant prendre un avion afin d'aller voir son ex-femme qui a accepté qu'il vienne auprès de sa fille pour le réveillon de Noël.

Amanda aide Casey et Alex pour le service , Olivia veut se lever pour les aider mais chacun refuse de la laisser faire , elle les regarde finalement

\- Je ne suis pas en porcelaine

\- On sait Liv , répond Cragen mais on veut te faire plaisir

\- Vous me faites plaisir chacun en étant ici

\- Et l'an prochain , on aura un tout petit bout'chou à gâter répond Alex les yeux éclatant de bonheur

\- C'est vrai répond Olivia , qui aurait crû cela?

\- Moi ! répond Cragen et tu seras une maman formidable et nous t'aiderons du mieux que nous le pouvons. Et tu sais la crêche au bureau n'est pas mal du tout

\- je sais , je suis allée la voir et elle ne coûte pas trop cher , on paie en fonction de ses revenus

\- c'est plutôt bien ca répond Amanda

\- oui parce que toute seule , enfin je veux dire finacièrement , c'est pas facile

\- tu sais qu'on est la répond immédiatement Alex

\- je sais mais je dois aussi apprendre à me débrouiller

\- t'as toujours été comme ca rétorque Casey

\- et je ne changerai jamais

\- benson l'indépendante répond Cragen de son sourire légendaire

\- tout à fait répond l'intéressée

\- et le dossier Cassidy demande Amanda à Casey , on en parle beaucoup dans lezs couloirs

\- on n'avance pas répond Casey

\- il n'est toujours pas réapparu

\- je ne comprends pas comment Cassidy a pu mal tourner répond Cragen , j'ai beau réfléchir , c'était un brave garçon qui vomissait ses tripes chaque fois qu'il voyait un cadavre, tu te rappelles Olivia

\- oui répond elle doucement se rappelant ses cauchemars

\- ca va Liv demande Cragen

\- c'est Noël , répond Alex , on devrait peut être changer de sujet , non

\- c'est vrai répond Amanda

\- quand j'étais petite dit Olivia , on ne fêtait jamais Noël parce que maman n'aimait pas et je sais que je ferai en sorte que ce soit une belle fête pour mon petit gars,je ferai de cette fête des journées mémorables.

\- ce serait une bonne chose

\- et contrairement à ma mère , j'ai une famille que j'aime énormement

\- nous t'aimons aussi Olivia

\- bon je crois que la dinde est cuite s'écrie Casey

\- je n'imaginais pas Casey au fourneau chuchote OLivia à Alex

\- elle a juste réchauffé les plats du traiteur mais ne lui dites pas

Et tous éclatent de rire


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

\- "Marraine "s'écrie l'enfant en courant dans ses bras

-" Eli "répond elle tendrement en le serrant tout contre elle

Elle le regarde

\- comme tu as grandi !

\- c'est vrai?

\- je t'assure que oui7

\- j'ai bientôt 7 ans tu sais

\- ça c'est super ! Tu vois tu deviens un grand garçon dit-elle en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Elle lève la tête et aperçoit Cathy qui vient à sa rencontre

Elle met une main sur l'épaule de son fils

\- je pense qu'il est content de revoir sa marraine

\- je suis contente de le revoir aussi , il m'a terriblement manqué

\- je n'en doute pas , tu lui as aussi manqué

Elle regarde Olivia et ses yeux s' arrêtent sur le ventre de cette dernière qui ne le lui avait toujours rien dit

\- félicitations , je ne savais pas ...

\- merci Cathy

\- tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

\- oui , j'avais ...mais comme d'habitude

\- ha il est ...

\- il est parti...

\- comme mon papa ajoute le petit garçon ayant suivi l'échange des deux adultes

\- exact Eli et je suis désolée que tu ne voies pas ton papa mais je suis certaine qu'il reviendra te voir.

\- mais c 'est dangereux la guerre...plein de gens meurent...

\- c 'est vrai ,tu as raison , mais je suis certaine qu'il fait attention pour revoir son beau petit garçon ...ses deux petits garçons pensent Olivia sans pour autant le dire.

Cathy lui tend une petit sac de voyage.

\- j'ai pensé qu'Eli pourrait dormir chez toi si ça ne t'ennuie pas. J'ai pas mal de rendez-vous professionnels et je pense qu'il sera mieux avec toi

\- ça me fait vraiment Cathy , et n'hésite jamais quand tu es de passage ici et je viendrai aussi le voir quand j'aurai accouché.

\- ça me fera plaisir de te recevoir

Olivia emmène alors Eli chez elle

\- je vais dormir avec toi marraine?

\- comme tu préfères , avec moi ou sur le canapé

\- avec toi c'est mieux sauf si tu as peur que je fasse mal au bébé

\- je sais que tu ne feras pas mal au bébé Eli

\- alors je fais dodo avec un toi , un lit c est mieux que le canapé

\- ca c'est vrai!

\- on va faire quoi tous les deux?

\- là j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller manger un super Hamburger et aller au cinéma

\- on peut manger un hamburger quand on a un bébé dans son ventre?

\- je pense que oui , et tu sais c 'est un petit garçon

\- alors il a besoin de viande pour grandir

\- maman elle dit toujours que je dois manger des protéines

\- ta maman a tout à fait raison

\- t'as déjà mangé des hamburgers avec mon papa?

\- plein de fois

\- maman elle a dit que t'étais amoureuse de mon papa , c 'est vrai ?

\- c'est vrai Eli lui répond elle n'ayant pas envie de lui mentir

\- ca ne m'ennuie pas tu sais , maman elle a Peter maintenant et il est vraiment gentil avec moi et comme papa n'est pas là , c'est lui qui m'emmène au base-ball et maman elle dit que papa c'est un abruti parce qu'il est parti au lieu de rester avec toi...

\- je suis ravie que ça ne t'embête pas Eli

\- t'es triste alors que papa est parti à la guerre?

\- oui Eli

\- beaucoup?

\- beaucoup beaucoup

\- super beaucoup

\- il est venu à la maison l'autrefois , je veux dire avant de partir à la guerre et maman elle a dit : va près d'Olivia au lieu d'aller faire la guerre et il est parti en claquant la porte...moi j'espèrais qu'il revient près de toi.

\- les grandes personnes sont compliquées parfois

\- les enfants aussi tu sais parfois , dans la cour de récréation c'est parfois la jungle et les enfants ils sont pas toujours sympas

\- ça c 'est vrai aussi

\- demain on ira te chercher un cadeau de Noël

\- je peux le choisir marraine?

\- je verrai d 'accord , tu as une idée de ce que tu veux?

\- oui le sabre rayon laser de star wars

\- tu connais star wars toi?

\- oui je les ai regardés avec Dick la semaine dernière , tu te souviens de Dick?

\- oui bien sur

\- il vit ici a New York

\- je sais , je le vois parfois

\- c'est vrai?

\- oui , il est déjç venu

\- il a de la chance , moi j'aimerais venir plus souvent

\- moi aussi Eli

\- Dick il sait que t'as un bébé dans ton ventre?

\- oui

Ils passent tous les deux un merveilleux weekend, Olivia a toujours profondément été attaché à ce petit garçon qu'elle a tenu dans ses bras dès sa naissance suite à l'accident de voiture de Cathy

Cathy vient le rechercher et tend un petit sac à Olivia

\- Cathy

\- je tenais à te l'offrir

Olivia déballe le paquet et découvre un magnifique pyjama blanc avec trois petits lapins bleus

\- c 'est magnifique , merci Cathy

\- de rien , si jamais tu as des questions , n'hésite pas

\- je le ferai Cathy

\- Eli si tu allais chercher ton sac

\- d'accord maman et mon sabre rayon laser

\- je vois que marraine t'a gâté

\- son cadeau de Noël

\- il voulait que ce soit toi qui lui offres

\- j 'ai aimé lui acheter

\- Olivia , j'ai une question délicate à te poser

\- je pense que je vois de quoi tu parles

\- je ne veux surtout pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

\- c'est oui Cathy mais comme moi tu sais que ...

\- mon ex est vraiment un abruti , j'espère que ses enfants n'hériteront pas de ce trait de caractère, il le sait?

\- je l'ai croisé à New-York par le plus grand des hasards avant qu'il ne parte.

\- et tu lui as dit?

\- je n' ai pas eu le temps , il a cru que j'avais rattrapé le temps perdu

\- pfffff Eliott pense toujours que les gens ne l'aiment pas , tant qu'il ne changera pas , toutes ses relations seront compliquées...

\- s'il revient avant la naissance , j'ai réfléchi et je lui dirai

\- c'est une bonne chose , c'est un bon père malgré le fait qu'il soit parti , c'est un bon père Olivia

Olivia serre très fort Eli dans ses bras et son appartement lui semble bien triste une fois Eli et Cathy sont partis


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Assisse au bureau , Olivia observe s'afficher au tableau la dernière victime de Cassidy. Jane Monroe avait tout d'abord été retrouvée dans une ruelle , emmenée à l'hôpital , reconnu Cassidy sur un fichier photo. Au bout de 15 jours , elle était enfin rentrée chez elle.

Le soir suivant son voisin du dessus ayant entendu deux coups de feu et avant de mourir dans ses bras , elle avait eu le temps de lui dire : " Cassisy est revenu"...

Chacun était désormais certain que Cassidy devenait de plus en plus violent , de plus en plus sombre et davantage déterminé à ne laisser aucune preuve ni aucun témoin vivant qui pourraient témoigner de ses délits.

Elle se demandait comment lui tellement bafouilleur et tellement maladroit avait pu passer de ce côté sombre et sordide. Dans la matinée , il avait appris que l'affaire Cassidy passait aux mains des fédéraux et Olivia resta bouche bée quand elle aperçu Dean Porter passer la porte , leur relation s'étant très mal terminée.

Il se dirige rapidement vers Cragen et reste un long moment dans le bureau de ce dernier. Elle est surprise un peu plus tard de voir Porter prendre une chaise et venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- il paraît que les félicitations sont de rigueur

\- le capitaine n'a pas su tenir sa langue

\- non je l'ai deviné tout seul

\- tu es devenu divin?

\- de un ma soeur Elaine portait le même châle que le tien quand elle était enceinte et je ne voyais qu'une seule chose empêchant la grande Olivia Benson de ne pas se jeter corps et âme dans cette enquête.

\- bien vu Porter

\- je ne suis pas agent fédéral pour rien

\- je ne savais pas que les fédéraux étaient aussi intelligents , ça m'a échappé

-on ne l'est pas tous , mais moi oui!

Elle sourit

\- ha et j'ai réussi à te faire sourire

\- c'est vrai

\- il parait que Stabler s'est barré?

\- oui je travaille avec Fin maintenant

\- c'est plus calme ?

\- ça l'est

\- il est déjà 18h

\- je vais bientôt rentrer

\- tu travailles toujours aussi tard?

\- non mais j'ai commencé plus tard ce matin à cause de l'échographie , même enceinte , j'ai mes heures à prester

\- et je suppose que seule pour élever cet enfant , tu as besoin d'argent...

Elle le regarde étonnée

\- c'est le capitaine cette fois?

\- oui mais tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir

\- ha bon !

\- je lui ai demandé si je pouvais t'inviter à dîner quand l'enquête serait clôturée

\- Dean on a déjà essayé...

\- juste en amitié Olivia

\- en amitié ?

\- Ariane dit que je dois arrêter de me faire des ennemis

\- qui est Ariane ?

\- ma fiancée enfin , on habite déjà ensemble et je compte l'épouser

\- je suis contente pour toi et dans ce cas , j'accepte de venir dîner chez vous

\- t'es sérieuse?

\- tout à fait , je suis curieuse de voir celle qui t 'a apprivoisé et qui supporte ton mauvais caractère

\- mais elle m'a changé

\- en bien apparemment

Dean prend alors son téléphone

\- Ariane , si ca ne t'ennuie pas , je te ramène une invitée ce soir...ok ...je t'aime ...à ce soir et il raccroche

\- Dean mais t'es complétement dingue

\- je ne rigole jamais avec les invitations...

\- je vois ça

Il note une adresse sur un morceau de papier

\- sois là à 20 h , c'est samedi demain

\- d'accord


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Dean raccompagne galamment Olivia jusqu'à sa voiture.

\- merci pour cette soirée Dean , ça m'a fait le plus grand bien

\- je suis content que tu aies apprécié

\- Elaine est charmante

\- c'est bien pour cela que je l'ai épousée.

\- tu as eu raison

\- on reste amis , et je pense qu'Elaine t'aime beaucoup

\- c'est réciproque Dean

\- Liv , tu es seule , je sais que tu dois pourtant être entourée mais sache qu'Elaine et moi sommes aussi là

\- merci beaucoup

\- amis alors

\- ami répond alors Olivia

\- et ne t'inquiète pas trop pour l'affaire Cassidy , nous avons le projet d'infiltrer plusieurs hommes dans différents gangs dans le but de le retrouver avant qu'il ne tue d'autres victimes.

\- tu penses que ca marchera?

\- je pense que oui , ce sont de jeunes recrues qui en ont dans le ventre.

\- j'espère , je pense qu'il faut s'en méfier d'après les photos que j'ai vues , ce qui leur a fait est indescriptible

\- tu ne devrais pas regarder ça...

\- j'aurais bien voulu éviter , cette fille s'en était sortie et il l'a retrouvée

\- je m'en sens responsable

\- tu ne pouvais pas savoir Dean

\- sans doute! Mais ma conscience ne la fera pas revenir vivante et ne regarde plus ca , tu vas faire des cauchemars et ce n'est pas bon dans ton état...

\- tu as probablement raison , il se fait tard , je fatigue.

Il l'embrasse sur la joue

\- prends soin de toi , on se revoit bientôt

\- d'accord , je l'ai d'ailleurs promis à Elaine

Elle grimpe dans sa voiture et quitte le domicile des Porter en souriant ravie de la soirée qu'elle vient de passer.

Elle rentre , envoie un message à Alex et la rassure sur sa soirée , Alex s'étant montrée méfiante vis à vis de Porter.

Elle prend une douche , et elle se glisse dans son lit , elle s'endort rapidement et bientôt ses cauchemars reviennent .

Elle est de nouveau en sueur , elle se lève et se prépare un thé...elle s'assoit dans le fauteuil et elle est plutôt contente de ne pas travailler le lendemain.

Elle finit par de nouveau s'endormir et ce sont plusieurs coups frappés à la porte qui la réveillent.

Elle se lève de son fauteuil et sourit quand elle ouvre la porte

\- Alex , mais ...

\- il est 11h

\- ha mince , je n'ai pas fait attention , je dormais

\- fatiguée par ta soirée d 'hier soir

\- les cauchemars

\- ils sont revenus?

\- oui

\- tu en as sans doute parlé avec Porter?

\- en effet

\- ca te retourne toujours autant ?

\- oui Alex

\- parce que toi et Cassidy?

\- j'avais de l'affection mais c 'était juste une histoire sans lendemain

\- et pour lui Olivia?

\- la même chose , enfin je pense , on n'en a jamais vraiment reparlé et ensuite il s'en est allé?

\- et ?

\- plus de nouvelles...

\- pourquoi ces cauchemars alors ?

\- je n'en sais rien Alex

\- ces cauchemars ne sont pas normaux Olivia , ca ne t'était jamais arrivé auparavant ?

\- jamais , je pense que c'est aussi à cause des photos

\- quelles photos?

\- celles que Munch et Carisi ont affichées avant que les fédéraux ne reprennent le dossier.

\- tu ne devrais pas regarder ca Olivia !

\- je n'ai pas le choix Alex , je suis cantonnée dans les dossiers , et dans chaque dossier ...

\- il y a des photos

\- exact!

\- Olivia ? Demande sérieusement Alex

\- oui

\- as-tu peur que Brian s'en prenne à toi?

\- Je n'en sais rien ...peut-être que je me fais des idées

\- Olivia si tu te sens en danger, tu dois le signaler

\- je ne sais pas Alex , c'est juste une angoisse liée à ma grossesse, Brian ne me fera pas de mal , s'il avait voulu le faire , ce serait déjà fait

Et une boule se forme dans la gorge d'Alex...


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Début mars pointait le bout de son nez , Olivia entamait son septième mois de grossesse , Eliott n'était toujours pas revenu. Plus sa grossesse avançait , plus elle se fatiguait , même si ses amis l'aidaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient , ses jambes se fatiguaient de plus en plus. Et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à récupérer. Elle ne dormait pas toujours super bien et quelquefois ses cauchemars revenaient mais elle préférait ne plus en parler ne voulant plus effrayer Alex comme ça avait été le cas la dernière fois. Le maquillage l'aidait à maintenant masquer les cernes et elle réussissait à le cacher. Quand elle réussissait à passer de bonne nuit , plusieurs personne lui affirmait que la grossesse lui allait comme un gant .

Sa dernière visite s'était montrée plutôt rassurante , le bébé se portait bien tout comme Olivia qui prenait du temps pour elle dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se reposait dès que son emploi du temps le lui permettait . Alex l'avait de nouveau accompagnée ayant hâte de prendre son rôle de marraine au sérieux. Tout comme Fin qui s'était montré très protecteur envers Olivia depuis qu'il appris sa continuait à lui apporter son jus de fruit tout le matin. Il plaisantait en lui disant que bientôt ce serait un café bien corsé qui le lui apporterait afin qu'elle tienne le rythme de la journée et Olivia lui souriait.

Cragen la laissait rentrer tôt aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait afin qu'elle se repose le plus possible en attendant son accouchement. Chacun admirait son courage d'affronter cette étape de sa vie en tant que célibataire , elle leur affirmait que c'était sa famille et qu'elle n'était pas si seule que ca.

Ses amis étaient toujours aux petits soins pour Olivia , le chambre de son petit garçon était prête et Olivia avait déjà hâte de le tenir dans ses bras. Les échographies , elle les avait déjà collées dans l'album posé sur la petite armoire blanche. Il ne lui restait plus énormément de temps , elle hésitait mais Nick , déjà papa , lui disait qu'elle saurait en le tenant dans ses bras.

Elle s'assoit souvent dans ce rockingchair que le capitaine lui a offert , un magnifique rockingchair en chêne qu'elle adore déjà. Elle s'y installe quelquefois et s'imagine câliner son enfant de tout son amour. Elle observe ce lustre en cigogne qui surplombe la pièce , c'est Amanda qui le lui a offert, craquant dessus lors d'une séance de shopping. Elle a été très gâtée par son équipe , elle a conscience qu'elle leur doit beaucoup. Que sans eux , sa grossesse aurait finalement été moins facile. Dick est aussi présent, il est venu peindre des petits oursons bleus , il est très doué et ce cadeau a encore davantage illuminé la chambre .

Il est 18h , Alex et Casey viennent prendre le repas ce soir , il est temps qu'elle se mette à cuisiner. Elle sort les filets de poulet , prépare l'assaisonnement et l'enfourne tôt afin qu'il soit bien cuit., précaution à prendre pour ne pas être contaminée par la moindre bactérie. Elle prépare ensuite une casserole d'haricots verts , elle sait qu'elle doit bien se nourrir pour mettre son enfant en bonne santé , elle qui il y a encore quelques mois se nourrissait essentiellement de plats à emporter. Maintenant ses menus sont composés essentiellement de légumes , viandes et féculents qu'elle tente de varier chaque jour.

Pendant que tout cela cuit à feu doux , elle prépare un apéritif à base de jus de fruit et de légumes épluchés , coupés et accompagnés d'une petite sauce légère basse calorie.

C'est enfin prêt , elle s'assoit dans le fauteuil , feuillette un magazine et ses deux amies ne tardent pas à arriver amenant une nouvelle fois un emballage cadeau même si Alex sait qu'elle ne l'a pas choisi pour être marraine dans le but d'acheter un cadeau , Alex ne peut pas s'empêcher de continuellement craquer devant les vitrines des magasins spécialisés pour enfant.

Olivia finit par sourire devant le regard enfantin d'Alex tel un enfant ravi de faire une surprise. Elle ouvre le présent et découvre un bel essuie blanc de bain brodé de petit canard jaune ,

\- je me suis dit que pour son premier bain , ce serait l'idéal

\- je pense aussi , merci Alex

Et non loin de la , à la gare , Lewis sort du train , prêt à la retrouver ...


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

Lewis était un homme brillant , intelligent et perspicace , il aurait été un gendre idéal , un excellent père , un amant hors du commun s'il n'avait pas décidé de mettre ses talents aux services du mal. Il était revenu d'abord pour elle et ensuite pour le service qu'il devait à son ami , et les deux coïncidaient , quelle chance !

Il s'était fait discret depuis son arrivée...son plan était établi et rien ne pouvait les arrêter , ni lui, ni son complice et il ne pouvait pas faire faux bond à la demande de celui qui était prêt à devenir son associé s'il réussissait sa mission : lui livrer l'inspecteur Olivia Benson.

Olivia regarde une nouvelle fois sa montre , cette journée semble trainer en longueur , elle est seule , tous sont partis sur le terrain , Nick et Amanda sont au tribunal , Cragen est parti à une réunion...et même si elle aime cette journée , le silence lui semble pesant . Elle se lève afin de faire quelques pas , ses jambes s'engourdissent très vite et son médecin lui a recommandé de faire de la marche , ca fait donc deux semaines qu'elle a laissé sa voiture au garage afin de faire le peu d'exercices qu'elle est autorisée à faire.

Elle est à peine assise afin de finir cette nouvelle pile de dossiers , qu'elle sourit en voyant Alex entrer.

\- hé ca n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme?

\- ca va Alex , c'est juste cette pile de dossiers qui revient chaque matin sur mon bureau et j'ai d'autres aspiration

\- ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour retrouver le terrain et c'est pour éviter de te mettre en danger, tu sais ...

\- je le sais mais cette journée me semble terriblement longue ...tu remarques qu'il n'y a absolument personne.

\- c'est parce que tu es seule , j'ai remarqué que tu étais seule, je te rappelle que rien ne m'échappe répond Alex en souriant

\- ils sont tous occupés et je ne peux pas leur reprocher de faire leur travail

\- écoute , je dois vite passer au tribunal , Casey a une réunion de travail , on pourrait sortir manger un bout toutes les deux ce soir ?

\- d'accord , c'est une bonne idée. Ca me changera de cette monotonie.

\- tu es d'accord alors Liv?

\- oui mais on ne rentre pas tard

\- promis , allez je file et je passe te chercher ici , je suppose que tu as écouté le médecin et que tu es venue à pieds?

\- oui maman répond Olivia d'un magnifique sourire

\- super ! J'ai hâte

\- moi aussi.

Tous reviennent , chacun leur tour , ne manquant pas de prendre des nouvelles d'Olivia. Cragen s'approche enfin

\- tu devrais rentrer Olivia, tu me sembles épuisée.

\- j'attends Alex , elle ne devrait plus tarder

\- ha d'accord ! Je vais y aller , j'ai eu une longue journée aussi

\- je sais capitaine

\- prends soin de toi

\- promis capitaine

Il pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Olivia et quitte le bureau.

C'est ensuite autour de Fin qui s'approche, il s'assoit et regarde Olivia

\- cette enquête m'a miné le moral, parlant de sa dernière enquête où il avait retrouvé de jeunes enfants enfermés dans des cages tels des animaux prêts à être livrés à leur tortionnaire.

\- j'ai souvent ressenti ce sentiment mais le pire que j'ai jamais rencontré c'est Lewis. C'est le seul criminel qui m'ait fait froid dans le dos.

\- je m'en souviens

\- prête ! s'écrie Alex en passant la tête

\- prête ! répond elle prenant son sac et attrapant sa veste

\- vous sortez ?

\- un petit repas entre fille

\- je vous rappelle qu'il y a un petit gars avec vous , c 'est plus tellement un repas entre fille

\- tu voudrais venir pour que l'on soit tous égaux Mr tutuola ? demande Alex en souriant

\- c'est une invitation?

\- je crois que oui réponds Olivia en éclatant de rire amusée par l'échange de ses deux amis s'étant étrangement rapprochés en sachant le rôle qu'ils allaient jouer dans la vie de son enfant.

\- alors je suis partant , j'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées.

\- tu es le bienvenu Fin , allez bouge tes fesses si t'es pas trop vieux pour ca

Tous les trois passent une excellente soirée, Alex et Fin se rendent compte qu'Olivia est réellement fatiguée et vers 20h , tous les trois quittent le petit restaurant italien tellement aimé par Olivia et pour lequel ils avaient opté afin de lui faire plaisir.

Fin embrasse Oliva , il lui caresse gentiment les cheveux

\- prends soin de toi et de mon filleul

\- promis Fin

\- A demain et en forme , essaie de passer une bonne nuit et n'oublie pas que je suis là

\- Ademain...merci Fin ajoute-t-elle en souriant

Il regarde Alex ,

\- tu la raccompagnes?

\- oui Fin

\- ok , je peux alors partir l'esprit tranquille .

\- je t'assure que oui.

Alex s'arrête bientôt devant l'appartement d'Olivia

\- je t'accompagne jusqu'en haut Liv ?

\- ca ira Alex répond elle en souriant

\- certaine Liv?

\- certaine

Alex serre Olivia contre elle

\- tu es ma meilleure amie tu sais

\- tu l'es aussi Alex

\- tu sais que je t'aime et que je tiens à toi

\- je tiens à toi aussi Alex

\- prends soin de toi d 'accord

\- tu es la troisième à me dire ca ce soir

\- c'est parce que tu comptes beaucoup pour nous

\- j 'en ai conscience

\- tu m'envoies un message avant de dormir Liv

\- promis , je vais un peu lire dans le bain , ensuite avant de dormir je t'envoie un message non ne t'iquiète pas trop

\- tu sais que de te savoir seule , ca m'inquiète

\- tu sais qu'au moindre soucis je t'appèllerai

\- je sais Liv

Elle embrasse Alex ,

\- ce que j'aime ton parfum

\- je sais

Elle prend l'ascenceur , insère sa clé dans la porte ...elle entre, pose son sac et son arme sur la commode à côté de la porte. Elle enlève son manteau , le pose sur le fauteuil , elle tourne la tête , il est juste là devant elle , il pointe son fusil sur sa tête

\- si tu bouges , je tire ...


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

Olivia est tétanisée , aucun son ne sort de sa bouche , Olivia panique et le seul geste qu'elle réussit à accomplir c 'est celui de mettre sa main sur son ventre. Il est juste là devant elle , elle n'a ni son arme si son téléphone , aucun moyen de se défendre et elle connait assez son esprit tordu et machiavélique pour savoir que tenter quelque chose signifierait sa mort et celle de son enfant.

\- tu te rapelles de moi au vu de la tête que tu tires?

\- je me rapelle réussit-elle à articuler , effrayée qu'il ne se mette en colère et lui fasse du mal.

\- tant mieux, tu sais que tu vas devoir être courageuse et forte si tu veux t'en sortir vivante et sauver ton enfant , ca m'a d 'ailleurs surpris de te retrouver dans cet état mais j 'ai toujours su que tu étais une belle salope. Une sale chienne de flic qui tente d'enfermer les bons citoyens tel que moi .

Il avance vers elle , Olivia recule tentant de gagner du temps

Il avance plus vite , furieux qu'elle ait reculé et défier l'autorité et la suprématie qu'il désire prendre sur elle, il l'attrape par le bras , la pousse contre le mur et Olivia sent le fusile contre sa nuque, elle se raidit alors , sent son enfant bouger sentant le danger tout comme sa mère.

\- je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger espèce de sale putain !

Il passe son autre main et sent le parfum de ses cheveux

Il respire profondément , Olivia essaie de se défiler , il prend sa tête , la cogne contre le mur et Olivia s'effondre sur le sol , le sang de la tête s'écoulant sur le tapis le maculant de sang.

Elle ouvre les yeux , le mal de tête est lancinant ...elle essaie de bouger ses mains et dans sa semi-léthargie , elle se rend compte qu'elle se trouve sur son lit , les mains attachées ...elle a toujours sa robe...il n'est pas allé plus loin. Sa bouche est bâillonnée , ce qui l'empêche de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle sent son enfant lui donner des coups de pieds , ça la rassure , il est toujours vivant et va tout faire pour le protéger de ce monstre quitte à y laisser sa propre vie.

Elle tourne la tête , Lewis lui sourit

\- j'attendais impatiemment ton réveil , on dirait que j'ai frappé un peu trop fort. Je pensais que tu étais plus solide que ca ! Pourtant vous êtes deux , vous devriez être plus fort!

Il enlève son tee-shirt , dépose sa bouteille de vodka sur le sol et s'assoit sur le lit à côté d'Olivia . Il a son couteau en main et le passe sur le ventre d'Olivia qui a un regard terrorisé...elle sait quel monstre peut être William Lewis...et ce dont il est capable , elle sait aussi que sans message d'ici un moment , Alex s'inquiètera...

\- tu sais Olivia , il caresse ses cheveux en laissant le couteau , la lame pointée sur son ventre...tu sais , reprend-il, c'est moi qui fixe les règles. Tu vas rester avec moi trois longues journées et ensuite je te laisserai mais si tu n'obéis pas , j'extirperai moi-même ton enfant de ton ventre et je le tuerai devant tes propres yeux...et au moindre geste de révolte vous mourrez tous les deux ...il avale encore une gorgée de vodka, il repose son couteau sur le lit et défait le bâillon d'Olivia

\- tu as tout compris?

\- oui

\- c'est bien , je vois que tu es sage...nous allons passer un bon moment tous les deux et ensuite nous partirons pour une petite escapade , juste toi et moi. Il reprend sa bouteille , tiens la bouche d'Olivia très fortement et lui glisse de la vodka dans la bouche , Elle s 'étouffe presque en avalant , ce qui fait rire Lewis aux éclats.

Il passe ensuite sa main et caresse les jambes d'Olivia qui a deviné ce qui allait se passer quand Lewis a parlé de bons moments...elle a envie de se battre mais elle en mauvaise posture et elle sait que si elle résiste , il fera du mal à son enfant et il en est tout à fait capable. Les larmes coulent le long de son visage . Il les voit et sourit sans s'en cacher .

\- voyons , tu es une grande fille Olivia,les grandes filles comme toi ne pleure pas , à moins que tu ne sois moins forte que je ne l'avais espéré mais je vais voir par moi-même

Elle hoche la tête , consciente du mal qu'il pourrait davantage lui faire , il pose sa bouteille de vodka , cette fois sur la table de nuit d'Olivia , il enlève ses vêtements , grimpe sur le lit , enlève la petite culotte d'Olivia dont les jambes se mettent à trembler sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter

Il remonte sa robe

\- on ne va pas être gêné par les vêtements Olivia , il l'embrasse , elle essaie de tourner la tête , il prend son poing et le tape contre son ventre , elle crie.

\- tu vois , je ne plaisante pas Olivia , un autre coup.

\- non , je ferai ce que vous voulez

\- alors fais ce que je dis , ajoute-t-il en la pénétrant violemment , Olivia serre les dents , il y va de plus en plus en plus fort , il veut lui faire mal ...Olivia sent le sang qui s'écoule le long de ses jambes . Lewis , lui s'excite , il sent qu'elle a mal et il accélère encore le rythme de ses intrusions ...ses entrailles l'assaillent de douleur à chacune de ses intrusions , il la déchire , il jouit de la faire souffrir elle l'aperçoit sourire alors qu'il lui inflige de sérieuses blessures car son corps refuse les pénétrations de ses assaillants.

Il arrive à sa jouissance et se retire en déposant son sperme sur le ventre d'Olivia qui souffre mais ne dit plus rien de peur qu'il aggrave la situation. Il regarde le sang et éclate de rire ...

\- tu as sali tout ton drap...

Il reprend la bouteille d'alcool , sort de la pièce , il écrase quelques somnifères dans un verre , y ajoute de l'eau...il approche le verre de la bouche d'Olivia

\- comme tu as été relativement sage , tu as le droit d'avoir un verre d'eau.

Olivia qui boit ne se doute pas de ce que Lewis a mis dedans et elle sombre très vite dans un profond sommeil.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30 

Elle ouvre les yeux , il fait noir , sa bouche est de nouveau bâillonnée , tout comme ses mains et ses jambes. Son ventre , sa tête sont douloureux...il fait noir et elle ne voit absolument rien si ce n'est qu'une légère ouverture d'où lui parvient un peu d'air frais...elle tente de gigoter et d'approcher ses narines afin d'aspirer davantage d ' comprend qu'elle est dans le coffre d'une voiture et qu'il l'a probablement droguée.

Sa tête résonne , elle manque d 'air , elle aimerait passer sa main sur son ventre , elle essaie tant bien que mal de sortir ses mains mais elle reconnaît très vite des menottes métalliques fortement serrées commençant à lui entailler même la eau...elle sent alors un nouveau coup de pieds de son petit garçon , ce qui la rassure pour l'instant ...il est toujours en vie .Lewis l'emmène dans un endroit probablement isolé où personne ne la trouvera...elle a peur , elle n'a jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie ...elle a peur que personne ne la retrouve , et pour la première fois de sa vie , Olivia a peur de mourir...et elle pense à Eliott qui l'avait déjà tirée de moments à risque mais qui est loin d 'elle , trop loin d 'elle...

Alex finit par poser son livre , Casey n'est toujours pas rentrée et Olivia n'a toujours pas donné de nouvelles , il est 22h et elle ne s'est toujours pas inquiétée.

Elle appelle finalement Olivia espérant qui ne lui est rien arrivé , elle tombe sur son répondeur , ce qui n'est pas normal , Olivia est toujours abordable , elle n'éteint jamais son téléphone ...Alex met sa veste au moment même ou Casey rentre enfin de sa très longue journée.

Casey la regarde étrangement

\- que se passe-t-il Alex , une affaire urgente ?

\- je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'Olivia

\- tu ne m'as pas envoyé un message que tu dinais avec Liv et Fin

\- si mais elle devait me renvoyer un message et elle ne l'a pas fait

\- elle s'est peut être endormie rétorque Casey qui n'a qu'une envie c est de prendre une douche et de se glisser dans son lit.

\- son téléphone est éteint Casey , Olivia n'éteint jamais son téléphone , elle devait prendre un bain , y lire parce qu'elle aime ça et m'envoyer un message mais elle ne l'a pas fait et je suis inquiète et tu sais qu'elle est seule chez elle...et...

\- ok je te fais confiance , allons jusque chez elle si ca peut te rassurer , tu es vraiment affolée , je suis certaine qu'on va la retrouver endormie dans son fauteuil

\- je suis certaine qu'il s 'est passé quelque chose Casey , on s 'envoie toujours un message le soir.

\- Calme-toi , on y va Alex

Casey roule assez vite tout en respectant les limites autorisées par la loi.

Alex ne prend même pas l'ascenseur et grimpe l'escalier quatre à quatre suivie de Casey qui a du mal à tenir son rythme. Elle frappe à la porte avant d'utiliser la clé mais personne ne répond

\- tu as ta clé?

-oui

\- ouvre alors Alex qu'on ne soit pas venue pour rien et que l'on reparte sereine

Alex insère la clé , pas d 'Olivia dans le fauteuil et le regard d'Alex est tout de suite attiré par le sang sur le tapis

Elle s'écrie

\- Casey , du sang sur le tapis

\- olivia , oLiva s'écrie Alex en courant dans tout l'appartement s'arrêtant net en entrant dans la chambre...elle voit la vodka , les cigarettes , le sang , tout ce sang , les sous-vêtements d'Olivia

\- je pense qu'il faut appeler Cragen dit-elle les larmes aux yeux , il s'est passé quelque chose

Casey s'arrête net , elle regarde et remarque la casquette sur le bord du lit et reconnaît les indices

\- c'est Lewis ajoute-t-elle à Alex , Lewis a enlevé Olivia

\- oh non ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai Casey

\- ne touche surtout à rien Alex , j'appelle du renfort


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

Olivia lutte pour ne pas sombrer dans son sommeil et pourtant malgré les douleurs que Lewis lui a déjà infligées , son corps demandant du repos finit par l'emporter et elle s'endort...

Lewiw roule pendant plus d'une heure avant de finalement s'arrêter dans une vieil entrepôt de Long Island , un entrepôt complètement délabré et isolé...si elle crie vu ce qu'il a prévu pour elle , personne ne l'entendra et surtout personne ne risque de a trouver ici. Il verra bien ce qu'il fera du corps si elle meurt avant d'arriver au bout des trois jours ce qui est de toute façon peu probable étant donné qu'il doit la garder en vie pour son amie lui ayant expréssément demandé.

Il ouvre le coffre...

\- surprise ...suprise inspecteur Benson

Elle dort , il sourit alors ...imaginant son plan pour la tirer de son sommeil..il prend son paquet de cigarettes , il en prend une , il tire une bouffée ...

Il prend la cigarette et l'approche du bras d'Olivia coincé par les menottes, il prend sa cigarette brûlante et la maintient sur le bras d'Olivia qui se réveille immédiatement et tente de se débattre. Il l'enfonce encore plus

\- plus tu te débats , plus je l'enfonce , si tu veux jouer , moi c'est un jeu que j'apprécie particulièrement Olivia.

Il enlève le tissu qui lui cache les yeux , il aperçoit ses larmes , elle voit son sourire cynique , il allume une nouvelle cigarette , Olivia mord sur les lèvres pour ne pas remuer mais ses larmes coulent ...elle ne bouge plus...

\- Bravo Benson dit-il en regardant les 5 brûlures déjà imprimées sur son bras.

Il lui enlève le baillon recouvrant sa bouche , elle respire mieux et de peur qu'il ne le remette , elle ne dit rien .

\- il va falloir sortir sauf si tu veux rester dans ce coffre , tu veux rester là Olivia ?

\- non

\- sage décision. Tu vois quand tu veux , tu as la même vision que moi!

Il la prend, la soulève

\- je ne savais que tu serais aussi lourde, ta grossesse t'as transformée en grosse vache on dirait ajoute-t-il en ricanant .

Il la dépose sur le sol...mais elle tombe , elle a peu d'équilibre avec les pieds menottés , Lewis éclate de rire

\- on dirait que l'inspecteur Benson ne tient déjà plus sur ses genoux , je te rappelle quand même que tu dois rester trois longues journées avec moi , je sens que je vais me régaler.

\- tu en dis quoi Olivia

\- que tu es un grand malade

Il attrape fortement par ses cheveux et il la traîne violemment pendant plus de trois mètres , Olivia lui hurle d'arrêter , ses jambes sont en sang lorsqu'il arrive devant la porte à cause des frottements sur le gravier

\- t'as toujours pas compris que tu devais arrêter de faire l'idiote , tu es ma prisonnière et je vais faire de toi ce qui me semble bon afin de te corriger de tes mauvaises manières...sois sage et je serai un peu gentil

\- d'accord répond-elle simplement sentant son enfant lui envoyer de plus en plus de coups de pieds comme s'il ressentait de plus en plus la violence dont est victime sa mère. Cet enfant dont Olivia a pris soin pendant ces 8 derniers mois sent qu'il n'est plus dans son cocon habituel et il réclame protection.

\- et bien voilà , il me semble que ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre. À mon tour , qu'est-ce que tu voudrais Benson ? Mais attention ne demande pas une chose irraisonnable , comme te libérer , des demandes comme celles- seront immédiatement sanctionnées

\- je sais

\- j'ai tout de suite que t'étais une vraie salope intelligente , et ca c'est la pire race qu'existe sur terre...

\- aller aux toilettes svp

\- ha oui , ca doit être la vodka

Il défait les liens qui lui nouent ses pieds

\- très bien , pisse ici , accroupis-toi et urine comme une dégénérée de sale chienne que tu es...t'as quand même pas de sous-vêtements , c 'est complètement inutile. Surtout vu tout ce que nous allons faire tous les deux , c'est un peu notre première nuit Olivia , c 'est un peu notre nuit de noce ...alors il faut en profiter...

Olivia refusant de se faire dessus essaie de trouver un équilibre mais elle n'y arrive pas et retombe une deuxième fois sous le regard pervers de Lewis qui sourit é s'ouvre malheureusement le front et le sang très rouge commence à couler le long de son visage sans qu'elle ne puisse s 'essuyer. Elle n'ose rien demander et essaie une nouvelle fois sans tentative de réussite. Il s'approche finalement et lui délie les mains.

\- t'as interêt à faire gaffe de ne pas commettre le moindre geste dit -il en lui déliant les mains .J 'aurais bien continuer à te regarder mais je n'ai pas envie de te baiser si tu sens la pisse , quoique que ca ne me dérange pas mais si y a moyen que tu sois propre , ca ne me dérange pas !

Et Olivia arrive finalement à se soulager , elle se relève enfin tout de même consciente qu'il ne la quitte pas du regard et elle n'ose pas regarder Lewis en face, elle préfère se soumettre , elle sait qu'elle ne survivra pas à Lewis , mais elle veut sauver son enfant...elle sait qu'Alex informera Eliott et que c'est un bon père ...

Alex est en larme , Casey la retient evidemment de ne toucher à rien . Ils sont tous arrivés le plus rapidement possible . C'est Fin et Cragen qui arrivent finalment en premier sur les lieux après le coup de fil d 'Alex...il comprend aussi qu'il ne peut évidemment rien toucher avant l'arrivée des équipes scientifiques. Il commence tout de même à donner ses ordres.

\- Amanda et Nick , vous vous occupez des vidéos de sécurité et tentez de suivre le chemin pris par celui qui l'a enlevée. Fin , tu vas réveiller tous les voisins et prendre leurs témoignages sur cette soirée et ce qu'il aurait pu entendre ou voir de bizarre ...il respire , il a les larmes aux yeux...mais il doit continuer à diriger cette enquête et retrouver celle qu'il considère comme son unique enfant. Munch , tu vas consulter les appels téléphoniques et les mails d'Olivia et tu emportes son ordinateur portable à l'équipe concernée. Il regarde maintenant Alex

\- tu peux t'occuper de contacter les médias et de lancer un avis de recherche ? Je sais que ce n'est pas habituel pour toi mais j'ai besoin de monde

\- je peux capitaine

\- merci , je n'ai pas une grande équipe

\- Casey , de ton côté , tu vas contacter Rafaël Barba , où qu'il soit , tu me le ramènes ici , nous allons avoir besoin de mandats , je ne laisserai rien de côté , morte ou vivante , je la ramènerai chez elle

\- j'y vais

\- "Carisi "dit-il en regardant le dernier arrivé de l'équipe

\- tu me retrouves Eliott Stabler?

\- qui ?

\- Eliott Stabler , l'ancien coéquipier d'Olivia , il doit être chez les Marines , tu te débrouilles mais tu me le ramènes , tu vas le chercher où qu'il soit

\- pourquoi capitaine?

Il s'approche doucement de Carisi et lui dit d'un ton ferme

\- tu ne poses pas de question et tu obéis à mes ordres

\- bien capitaine...

Cragen , seul , voit enfin l'équipe scientifique emportant toutes les traces laissées par le kidnappeur et a vraiment le coeur serré en voyant le sang qui s'est accumumé sur le matelas et que les scientifiques découpent...il est étonné quand en se retournant , il voit Porter ...

\- capitaine Cragen?

\- Porter, que faites-vous ici?

\- Alex Cabott m'a appelé

\- pourquoi?

\- Olivia était mon amie alors si je peux vous ouvrir certaines portes pendant votre enquête, je connais beaucoup de monde

\- très bien Porter

\- on fait équipe alors?

\- on fait équipe


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

Il la prend par son coude et elle suit sans protester.

Il la pousse contre le mur et il lui caresse la joue , il sent son désir monter , sans qu'elle s'y attende , il lui menotte une nouvelle fois les mains .

\- couche-toi par terre

Elle hésite sachant une nouvelle fois ce qui l'attend . Quand elle le voit serrer son poing , elle est apeurée qu'il lui frappe une nouvelle fois le ventre et elle le laisse tomber le long du mur . Elle l'entend défaire sa ceinture , elle serre déjà les dents . Il prend son visage entre ses mains

\- je t'ai dit que c'était notre nuit de noce Olivia , alors j'espère que cette fois , tu seras plus coopérative que tout à l'heure...si je dois encore forcer le passage , ça risque d'être encore plus douloureux pour toi ...faisons en sorte que tout se passe bien , c'est mieux pour toi , pour moi et pour ton bébé et il la pénètre encore plus violemment que tout à l'heure , il donne de plus en plus de vigueur à chaque coup de reins...Olivia a mal et laisse quelques cris s'échapper...elle a terriblement mal , elle recommence à perdre du sang ...et quand il jouit ...elle pense qu'il va s'arrêter...

Il la regarde savourant son désespoir

\- j'ai pris une petite pilule bleue et vu que je filme pour envoyer à tes amis , tu pourrais être un peu plus coopérative...que vont-ils penser de toi Olivia , que tu es finalement une faible personne...je pensais que tu étais une battante

Il recommence à la violer , et elle désespère que ça ne s'arrête pas , Lewis est en forme et donne des coups de reins toujours aussi violents...il sait et il a toujours été fière de son énorme pénis et il sent qu'il la déchire toujours afin d'aller le plus loin possible...il attrape les épaules d'Olivia et continue son intrusion encore plus profonde à cause des déchirements ...cette fois Olivia hurle et le supplie arrêter , il se relève ...lâche une fois sa semence sur Olivia

\- tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire , il commence à lui donner des coups de pieds , Olivia malgré sa douleur réussit à se retourner afin de protéger son ventre et c'est son dos qui prend tous les coups...après une dizaines de coup de pieds violents laissant Olivia immobile sur le sol , il s'habille , il l' attache à un gros tuyaux...

\- je sors chercher des ravitaillements

Olivia se redresse légèrement , il l'a attachée de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse quasi pas bouger , Olivia se met à pleurer

\- Alex , El , Fin , capitaine venez me chercher implore-t-elle de toute sa détresse , venez sauvez mon bébé...;El je t 'en prie , reviens ...la batterie de la caméra tombe en rade , et la caméra s'éteint. Olivia continue à pleurer , son dos est douloureux tout comme son entre-jambes , son bébé n'a plus donné de coups de pieds , elle commence à inquièter.

\- les vidéos confirme que c'est lui capitaine énonce Nick , regardez dans ce sac de couchage c'est Olivia qu'il transporte mais il avait sans doute bien observé les caméras de sécurité , il disparait au coin de la rue et la caméra ne film pas l'angle. Ce gars avait tout prévu. Et la scientifique?

\- c'est bien le sang d'Olivia mélangé au sperme de Lewis qu'on a retrouvé sur le matelas

\- il l'a violée

\- oui et le connaissant , il ne va pas en rester là

\- on va faire tout ce qu'on peut répond Amande , je vais aller voir les photos des voitures qui se sont fait flasher , il n'aura peut être pas veiller à la vitesse.

\- je viens avec toi ajoute Nick , nous irons plus vite à deux d'autant que nous ne savons pas à quelle heure il est arrivé.

\- vous me tenez au courant si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit

\- évidemment capitaine...

Carisi ,grâce à plusieurs coup de fil , avait découvert qu'Eliott se trouvaità la base des Marines , flotte qui venait d'accoster à Philadelphie apres ces derniers mois passés en Afghanistan mais aucun des Marines n'avait encore eu le droit de quitter leur flotte.

Mais avec toute sa persuasion , Carisi réussit tout de même à joindre le capitaine , James Doherty, et a expliqué la situation. Ce dernier , accepta alors de renvoyer Eliott à New-York le plus rapidement possible. Il accepta parce qu'il avait connu Eliott , il était entré chez les Marines ensembles , Eliott et lui avait noué des liens d 'amitié , ensuite chacun avait évolué de son côté et c'est avec grand plaisir qu'il s'était retrouvé même si le grade de James Doherty avait changé.

Il ne savait pas qui était Olivia excepté que c'était l'ancienne coéquipière d'Eliott et qu'elle s'était faite enlevé par un dangereux psychopathe.

Il frappe à la porte d'Eliott qui prend un instant avant de lui répondre.

\- capitaine

\- tu peux m'appeler Jamie , je ne viens pas en tant que capitaine , je viens ici en tant qu'amie

\- il y a un problème?

\- on peut dire ça

\- j'ai fait...

\- non ce n'est pas toi

\- ha bon de quoi s'agit-il alors Jamie

\- c'est une certaine Olivia, ta coéquipière

\- ha , elle a accouché?

\- elle est enceinte?

\- d' après mes dernières nouvelles , elle l'était toujours

\- j'ai reçu un appel d'un inspecteur de New-york

le coeur d'Eliott se met soudain à s'accéler

\- qu'est-ce qui se passe Jamie?

\- Olivia a disparu

\- comment disparu?

\- elle aurait été enlevée par un psycopathe hier soir Eliott , il te demande à New-York

\- oh mon Dieu , dit Eliott en s'asseyant

Jamie s'assoit à ses côtés

\- elle compte pour toi?

\- énormément , je l'aime profondément

\- qu'es-tu venir faire ici?

\- chercher une réponse à mes sentiments

\- tu l'as trouvée

\- oui je comptais repartir d'ici et aller la retrouver

Jamie lui tend alors un billet d'avion

\- ton avion est dans deux heures , dépêche-toi

\- tu me laisses partir

\- si c'est elle la femme dépêche-toi d'aller la sauver Eliott , les psychopathes laissent rarement leurs victimes vivantes

\- j'en sais quelque chose

Il se lève , prends dix minutes pour tout emballer


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

Alex revient de ses contacts avec les médias qui n'ont pas tardé à annoncer la nouvelle au grand public et au grand étonnement de ces derniers , ils peuvent constater qu'Olivia est une personne appréciée,aimée et connue , beaucoup de personnes sont venues déposer des bougies , signe d'espoir de la retrouver vivante et en bonne santé.

Elle revient au bureau de police transformé en quartier général mais les recherches stagnent et on ne sait toujours pas où se trouve Olivia.

Finalement un espoir renait quans Amanda envoit une image de Lewis flashé en direction du Queens dans une jeep , la voiture et le portrait de Lewis sont très vite signalés dans les médias qui ont envoyé un représentant avec Alex afin d'informer le public des dernières nouvelles.

Le labo confirme ensuite qu'il n'y avait pas de présence de sang foetale dans les échantillons analysés et que l'enfant devrait normalement bien se porter.

L'espoir reprend alors mais personne n'ose fermer les yeux , Cragen ordonne alors que chacun prenne du repos chacun leur tour afin qu'une équipe puisse réagir à la moindre information. C'est donc Carisi et Amanda qui vont en salle de repos afin de pouvoir relayer une équipe qui ne tiendrait plus le coup

Munch revient du service informatique , il n'a rien retrouvé que ce soit dans l'ordinateur ou dans le téléphone d'OLlvia.

Lewis lui enlève une nouvelle fois le baîllon.

\- avale-ca

\- c'est de la drogue?

\- juste un somnifère pour que tu dormes , je vais devoir m'absenter un moment .

\- c'est mauvais pour mon bébé

\- tu choisis Benson , tu bois ou je t'extirpe immédiatement c'est enfant , j'ai de l'expérience dans le découpage du corps humain , il fut un temps ou d'ailleurs j'étais un bon boucher et d'après mon avis , il n'y a parfois pas beaucoup de différences entre le corps d'un animal et celui d'un humain...tu veux voir?

\- non , c'est bon je vais boire

\- j'aime quand tu écoutes , demain tu auras droit à de l'eau , et un peu de nourriture , je te rappelle que je te garde en vie pour un ami

\- qui dit-elle avant de sombrer ...? Se rapellant ses cauchemars

\- tu verras tu le connais répond il sans qu'Olivia ne l'entende.

Il prend ensuite un sédatif qui le lui injecte , il a appris à en injecter en travaillant ces derniers mois comme infirmiers dans une maison de repos.

Il la retourne , soulève sa robe , et s'introduit telle une bête sauvage entre ses fesses ne se souciant pas comme d'habitude du sang qui s'écoule et des dommages physique qui lui inflige, il fait ce qu'il veut , Olivia est comme une marionnette et ne bouge absolument pas et comme ca ne l'excite pas vraiment, il s'arrête au bout de 20 minutes , il l'a fait pour son ami qui le lui a demandé mais il a toujours préféré les victimes vivantes.

Il enlève finalement ses menottes et met en place une énorme chaine qu'il attache aussi autour des ses bras et de son cou peut être qu'il s'amusera à l'étrangler pour abréger ses souffrances car son ami ne laisse jamais personne s 'en sortir etc'est plus facile que les menottes s'il veut s'amuser avec Olivia.

Il va chercher une couverture et le matelas gonflable , il dépose Olivia et la recouvre , il a plutôt interêt à ce qu'elle reste vivante jusqu'au lendemain sinon c 'est lui qui paiera, finalement son ami viendra le lendemain soir , son plan sera donc avancé d'un jour ,ca fait donc un jour de moins pour que Lewis profite d'Olivia.

Eliott est dans l'avion , il n'a toujours pas fermé l'oeil quand celui-ci atteri , il est 4h du matin quand son avion arrive à New York 4O minutes plus tard , il franchit les portes de son ancien commissariat et croise immédiatement le regard de Cragen qui s'avance vers lui .

\- vous n'avez donc aucune piste?

\- on a retrouvé la voiture abandonnée dans le Queens , il a dû se rendre compte du flash et changer de voiture

\- vous n'avez donc aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve Olivia?

\- absolument pas

\- j'aurais jamais dû partir

\- bien tu l'as fait Stabler répond Fin rentré au quartier général

\- il ne lui est jamais rien arrivé quand j'étais son coéquippier

Fin a envie de lui envoyer une droite mais il serre les poings , il a aussi envie de lui dire qu'il a abandonné femme et enfant mais il ne veut pas trahir Olivia

\- on se calme , nous devons mettre nos forces les unes avec les autres et pas nous dresser les uns contre les autres ...ca ne sert à rien et ca ne nous fera pas revenir Olivia . Nous avons accès aux fichiers du FBI , nous visonnons les vidéos de tous les hôtels

\- d'accord dit Fin en tendant la main à Eliott

\- Désolé répond-il à Fin

Il se tourne vers le capitaine

\- comment avez-vous fait pour avoir si rapidement l'aide du FBI?

\- c'est moi !

Eliott se retourne et voit l'agent Porter

\- Olivia s'est faite amie avec ma femme Elaine , elle est aussi attristée que nous tous , elle ne connaît rien dans la police mais elle va arriver avec de nombreux sandwiches afin que nous reprenions des forces

\- merci répond Eliott qui sait qui doit laisser ses préjugés de côtes


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34

Olivia ,ouvre les yeux, tiraillée par sa vessie. Elle se rend immédiatement compte par la douleur lorsqu'elle bouge ce que ce monstre lui a infligée sans qu'elle soit consciente. Elle se rend compte qu'elle est aussi sur un matelas et qu'elle peut légèrement bouger grâce à la chaîne. Elle essaie ainsi en bougeant légèrement de détendre ses muscles douloureux et endoloris . Son dos ecchymosés lui rapelle les coups de pieds reçus la veille.

Elle réussit tout de même à se redresser et la tâche de sang qu'elle voit sur le matelas confirme ce qui lui a fait.

Elle essaie de penser à ses amis , à son ami pour ne pas penser à ses douleurs , elle lutte pour ne pas se faire dessus...elle entend une voiture et prend la couverture pour se cacher , sa robe est déchirée et ne tient presque plus, elle ne cache presque plus sa nudité.

Il entre et elle ne contrôle plus ses tremblements. Elle ne le regarde même pas. Olivia a peur , terriblement peur ...elle ne veut pas mourir...c'est pas comme cela qu'elle voyait la vie de son enfant.

Il s'approche , il grimpe sur le matelas

Il caresse sa joue et l'embrasse , elle ne riposte pas, elle veut essayer de limiter ses coups.

\- bien dormi?

\- je dois aller aux toilettes stp , demande-t-elle calmement

\- d'accord mais pas de tentatives d'évasion

\- non

\- très bien

Il prend une clé , enlève les chaînes et l'emmène à l'extérieur . Elle respire l'air frais , elle marche lentement , les douleurs l'assaillent à chaque pas. Son dos , son entre-jambe la tiraillent à chaque pas.

Il lui permet de s'agenouiller et en se relevant , Olivia se rend compte que le bas de son dos commence à s'élancer et elle comprend que les contractions commencent. Il la reprend par le coude et ne l'enchaîne pas

\- assieds-toi sur le matelas...elle exécute ses ordres.

Il prend un sac et en sort une petite bouteille d'eau

\- comme tu as été sage hier toi , je t'ai apporté de l'eau

Olivia , assoiffée , prend la bouteille et avale l'entièreté de la bouteille.

\- bien

il sort ensuite un sandwich au fromage

Elle n'a pas envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit venant de lui mais elle sait qu'elle va avoir besoin de force car les contractions ont commencé et elle sait que l'accouchement n'est pas loin.

\- je n'ai rien mis ni dans l'eau ni dans le sandwich...il faut que tu sois en forme.

Elle le prend et elle mange en prenant le temps pendant qu'il l'observe.

Elle termine, il s'approche

\- tu dois encore aller aux toilettes , à cause de l'eau

\- je pense oui

Il la ramène à l'extérieur où elle se soulage une deuxième fois , son bébé donne enfin des coups de pieds ,il vit , elle est rassurée.

\- tiens bon mon bébé pense-t-elle.

Il lie à nouveau ses mains

\- prête Olivia?

\- à quoi ?

\- à s'amuser

\- y a que toi qui t'amuses ici

Il s'approche , prend sa main , la gifle violemment , sa lèvre se met à saigner. Elle grimace à cause des contractions mais elle ne lui dit rien.

Il allume sa cigarette , lui brûle à nouveau le bras en lui tenant fermement la mâchoire.

\- on ne crie pas

Elle serre la bouche et retient ses larmes. Il recommence jusqu'au moment où il termine son paquet de cigarette , les larmes d'Olivia coulent.

Il s'approche et les essuies , il regarde son bras rouge et gonglé ayant fait les brûlures les unes à côtés des autres.

\- tu ne devrais pas pleurer , il y a bien pire qui t'attend

\- laissez-moi rentrer

\- ce n'est pas à moi de décider , c'est mon ami

\- quel ami?

\- ca ne te regarde pas et il la gifle une nouvelle fois , la pousse sur le matelas ... Tu sais ce qui t'attend sale chienne...il se relève , prend du scotch dans le sac et scotch sa bouche .

\- ca fait plus mal que le tissus quand on l'enlève.

Il enlève la ceinture , Olivia entend le bruit de et elle sait déjà ce qu'elle va à nouveau subir.

Eliott est désespéré , ils ont fait tout ce qu'il pouvait mais toutes les traces se sont avérées de fausses pistes et ils n'ont pas aller plus loin dans les autres pistes.

Ils ont tenté de relever différentes pistes sur Lewis depuis son départ de New York mais rien. Comme s'il s'était volatilisé.

Il est resté en compagnie de Cragen , il attend Carisi afin de visiter tous les entrepôts vides de New York , les autres ont déjà commencé y compris Dean faisait équipe avec Fin pour l'occasion.

Dean a laissé un message codé à tous ses agents infiltrés et ses indics , il a pris ce risque , il s'est même engagé à gâché plusieurs mois d 'enquête afin de retrouver Olivia pour laquelle il a réellement des sentiments amicaux sincères.

Lewis est furieux , il devait envoyer les vidéos à Brian mais en descendant de la voiture , il a renversé son coca sur son téléphone et tout a grillé , il va devoir recommencer.

Il s 'approche d'Olivia et lui enlève complètement sa robe.

\- elle ne te sert abolument plus à rien ...dit-il en souriant . Il découvre sa poitrine et il lui caresse les seins. Il approche sa bouche et lui mord les seins , Olivia essaie de crier mais avec le scotch , les sons ne passent pas ...elle ferme les yeux espérant voir l'image d'Eliott mais la douleur des morsures l'empêchent de se concentrer sur autre chose. Le sang coule de sa poitrine , Lewis , la bouche couverte du sang d'Olivia l'embrasse ...

\- pas mal ton sang , j'ai aimé celui d'hier soir quand tu dormais...tu as été très sage d'ailleurs.

Maintenant , tu vas bien écarter les cuisses Olivia ...et bien les écarter sinon c 'est mon couteau qui le fera pour toi...

Olivia n'a pas le choix , elle s'éxécute et il se déchaine une nouvelle fois sur Olivia...


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35

Il se retire sans dire un seul mot et remet son pantalon. Il tourne ensuite son regard vers Olivia qui n'a plus esquissé le moindre geste , elle reste étendue sur le dos , elle ne dit rien , elle ne pleure plus , elle a ce regard vide et terrorisé qu'ont les victimes...a-t-elle compris qu'elle allait mourir...

Il s'approche , lui caresse les cheveux , elle ne réagit toujours pas...il regarde le sang le long de ses jambes

\- j'avoue , j'y ai été fort Olivia ...je ne voulais pas te faire de mal , je t'avais dit d'être coopérative mais tu ne m'as pas écouté , tu fais toujours ta tête de mule même dans les pire situations. J'ai dû forcer le passage chaque fois , je suis quand même un beau garçon mais ton vagin était trop sec alors j'ai du le faire saigner , tu comprends un peu humidité ça aide pas je vais te laisser , je reviens dans l'après-midi , je reviendrai avec mon amis

\- Brian murmure-t-elle

\- oui , comment tu avais deviné?

Elle ne répond pas , elle n'a pas envie de lui répondre , les contractions sont toujours là mais elle ne sent toujours pas son bébé bouger , c'est sa plus grande inquiétude , elle a compris qu'elle allait mourir , Brian a changé de camp et il ne laisse personne vivant ...Personne n'est venu la sauver ,elle est pourtant certaine qu'ils n'ont pas dû laisser tomber...qu'ils ont dû la chercher contre vents et marées et elle sait à quel point Lewis est doué pour disparaître.

Il prend la couverture et la recouvre

\- essaie de dormir , tu auras besoin de force tout à l'heure

\- peu importe , je n'en ai plus

\- c'est Brian qui en décidera , pas moi...

Elle ne répond plus , il sort de la pièce , tranquille. Dans la voiture il colle sa barbe , sa moustache , met ses lunettes de sorte qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas d'autant que son portrait tout comme celui Olivia apparaissent fréquemment sur les chaînes de télévision. Il doit mener à bien quelques affaires et récupérer de l'argent chez plusieurs personnes m

ais aussi passer chercher leurs passeport : le sien et celui de Brian. il sait que ce soir , lui et Brian disparaîtront de New York car pas mal de personnes vont les chercher enfin lui en tout cas. Il sait, tout comme Olivia , que Brian ne laisse personne vivante ...c'est dommage pour Olivia...

Il est 15 h quand Brian l'appelle sur son portable lui donnant rendez-vous à l'entrepôt 1H plus tard afin de terminer cette affaire et d'envoyer Olivia aux oubliettes. Pendant ce temps , l'équipe d'Olivia continue à explorer les différentes pistes mais toujours aucune nouvelle d'Olivia ...ils commencent sérieusement à craindre que le pire ne se produise , ils savent qu'Olivia , enceinte de 8 mois ne pourra pas se défendre très longtemps...qu'elle risque d'y laisser sa peau...

Fin , tout comme Alex , portent la responsabilité de ne pas l'avoir accompagnée à son appartement . Cragen leur a simplement répondu qu'en plus de chercher Olivia , il aurait dû les enterrer tous les deux et ce n'est pas ce qu'Olivia aurait voulu.

Brian entre dans l'entrepôt sans faire de bruit , Olivia entend ses pas qui résonnent mais elle ne bouge pas. Brian s'assoit , il fume cigarettes sur cigarettes jusqu'au moment où il entend une voiture arriver. Il sort et constate qu'il n'est pas venu seul mais avec son nouveau chauffeur.

\- t'es pas venu seul?

\- c'est un petit nouveau , il doit faire ses va nous attendre

\- ha pas de soucis

\- il nous accompagnera à la frontière Canadienne où nous prendrons ensuite l'avion , celui de New-York est surveillé

\- comment le sais-tu?

\- j'ai mes sources , tu as nos faux passeports?

\- tout est en ordre.

\- on ne se recontacte plus et on se revoit ici dans deux ans ...au café où nous sous sommes rencontré : le 14 mars à 14H.

\- très bien

\- elle est en vie

\- oui

\- tu t'es déjà servi?

\- oui pas mal de fois , elle a à chaque fois saigné , elle n'est pas très résistante ton Olivia et depuis qu'elle n'a plus de vêtements , elle n'ose même plus regarder autre chose que ses pieds. Va la chercher et mets-la debout , j'ai des comptes à régler avec elle.

\- à ce point là ?

\- on ne laisse pas tomber Brian Cassidy

\- ok , j'y vais

Brian entre en sifflant pendant que Lewis s'approche d'Olivia . Elle sait que Brian est là , elle a reconnu son sifflement ...il enlève la chaîne et lui met les menottes. Il la prend par son coude , Olivia doit se lever et les quelques pas qu'elle fait sont encore plus douloureux ...depuis le dernier viol de Lewis qui a encore faire plus de dégâts , elle a dû mal à rester debout. Son seul espoir est son enfant qui vient de bouger...

\- Olivia dit Brian ...d'un air à la fois autoritaire et ironique...lâche-là dit-il à Brian , la caméra est là , prends-là...Lewis exécute ...Brian l'a grassement payé pour ce projet qui ne lui as déplu du reste.

Il prend son poing et le projette en plein visage d'Olivia qui sent son nez se briser . Elle s'écrouler et retombe sur ses genoux contre le béton , c'est douloureux , elle émet un son de douleur mais elle préfère ses genoux plutôt que son ventre. Brian s'approche, attrape son coudre et la remet debout . Le sang s'écoule et se répand sur son visage , son coup

\- je pose une question , tu réponds...je te demande quelque chose tu le fais ...si tu n'obéis pas , tu seras frappée et battue jusqu'à la mort Olivia...si tu fais les choses correctement , je te mettrais une balle dans la tête, tu sais que je ne laisse personne vivant

\- je sais

\- tu sais tu ne dois pas être gênée , ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois nue

Olivia ne répond pas , il prend son poing et c'est dans l'abdomen cette fois qu'il frappe trois fois avant qu'Olivia ne s'écroule une nouvelle fois mais il la rattrape cette fois. Il s'aperçoit qu'un liquide s'écoule entre ses jambes...il la regarde en souriant

\- je crois que tu viens de perdre les eaux

\- va t'en Brian , va t'en stp , laisse vivre mon enfant , il ne vous a rien fait , j'ai sans doute mal agi par le passé avec toi mais mon enfant n'en est pas responsable et il mérite de vivre .

\- mal agi , tu m'as laissé tomber comme une merde Olivia , moi je t'aimais Olivia et tu t'en es moqué

\- tu savais dit-elle se crispant et se cambrant sous l'effet des contractions que c 'était juste une aventure d'un soir , tu étais d'accord là-dessus...

\- non toi tu étais d'accord , maintenant , c 'est toi qui va me donner une aventure d'un soir Olivia ...mets-toi à quatre pattes

\- mets -moi une balle Brian mais je ne fera pas ca

\- tu crois que t'es en état de décider Olivia , tu as vu ton état...il la prend par les cheveux et l'oblige à s'accroupir et sous l'effet d'une nouvelle contraction , elle se cambre et il l'en profite pour la soumettre...

\- j'ai toujours eu envie de te prendre par l'arrière Olivia mais à l'époque , tu avais refusé...

\- je t'en prise ne fais pas ca Brian , ne fais pas ca , mon bébé va arriver , laisse-nous

Et il s'introduit , Olivia hurle sous la douleur , c'est encore pire que toutes les douleurs infligées par Lewis , Olivia pleure , lui demande sans cesse d'arrêter , jusqu'au moment où elle s'écroule totalement sur le sol libérée du sexe de Cassidy...

\- tu as été formidable Olivia , tu as eu peu trop crié mais bon , on gémit souvent de plaisir quoi que tes cris n'étaient pas pareils que ceux de la première fois , ca doit être l'âge.

Il attrape par les cheveux , il la met contre le mur et il s'aperçoit que pas mal de sang sort de sa bouche...aie , je pense que tu n'en as plus pour longtemps

Lewis qui s'est contenté de filmer s'approche avec le fusil qu'il tend à Brian

\- j'ai une autre idée , je vais la laisser crever dans la douleur de l'enfantement . De toute façon personne ne viendra les sauver ...c'est discret ici...allez vient Brian , on a un avion à prendre.


	36. Chapter 36

Tu peux nous arrêter ici Diogo? Archer vient nous chercher

\- Très bien Monsieur en restant sérieux, il a compris que ces deux malades parlaient de l'inspecteur Benson et qu'il ne pourra malgré tout pas les suivre comme prévu. Dean , son agent de liaison lui avait bien dit de l'informer s'il entendait des informations sur la disparition d'Olivia mais en aucun cas , il ne fallait les pister , une équipe était prête à les pourchasser dès qu'ils recevraient la moindre information , que la priorité restait de le prévenir de toutes informations susceptibles d'aider les forces de police à retrouver l'une des leurs. Il fallait à tout pris assurer la sécurité d'Olivia et de son enfant .

\- je reviendrai bientôt et on se reverra ; je suis content de tes services mais je crois que l'on doit disparaître pendant un moment. Quand ils découvriront son corps, on sera déjà loin.

Diogo se gare donc un peu plus loin tant pis si son infiltration se termine aujourd'hui, prenant son portable caché à l'intérieur de sa veste, il le sort et contacte immédiatement l'agent Porter.

Fin regarde Dean décrocher et comprend la portée de l'appel quand ce dernier répond au plus vite.

\- Appelle le capitaine Cragen. Je me rends immédiatement sur les lieux avec Fin, Long Island, l'hangar bleu ; au 85 éme kilomètre le long de l'autoroute nord qui longe la plage.

\- qui était-ce?

\- Suis-moi! Je t'expliquerai en chemin.

Fin court derrière Dean qui grimpe immédiatement dans la voiture sans perdre de temps.

1

Dean roule comme un dingue et ils arrivent rapidement , il suffit maintenant de trouver cet hangar bleu .

\- c'est celui-là montre Fin.

Olivia, totalement nue et ensanglantée, est menottée à ces énormes tuyaux, exactement comme dans son rêve, ils ne l'ont pas remise sur un matelas, son enfant arrive mais elle ne sait pas encore si elle en a la force et le courage d'autant que son enfant risque de tomber à même le sol...elle essaie de modifier sa position et une de ses menottes lui entaille de plus en plus la peau , elle serre les dents...chaque geste est source de douleur.

Elle a du mal à respirer , de plus en plus de mal, elle a assez de connaissances pour comprendre que les coups portés à l'abdomen par Cassidy ont du lui cassé quelques côtes qui ont probablement perforé ses poumons qui doucement se remplissent de sang et qui provoqueront d'ici peu son étouffement , elle va donc prendre le peu de force qui lui reste , le peu peu énergie qu'elle est encore capable de donner pour mettre son enfant au monde et lui laisser une chance de vivre. Elle espère qu'ils arriveront à temps pour sauver son petit Paul, c'est le prénom qu'elle avait choisi, elle l'avait partagé avec Alex et elle sait que sa meilleure amie respectera sa décision , qu'elle dira la vérité à Eliott qui s'occupera du fruit de leur amour.

Une nouvelle contraction arrive déclenchant de très vives douleurs , pire encore que les précédentes, sa tête tourne , Olivia a terriblement peur de ne pas tenir le coup...elle a conscience du sang qui s'écoule aussi entre ses jambes à chaque contraction, elle sait que ce n'est pas tête tourne , elle part peu à peu vers l'autre monde mais elle doit libérer son enfant de son corps , sa dernière mission , le dernier enfant qu'elle sauvera sera le sien .

Elle retient sa respiration comme elle le peut , elle pousse et hurle de douleur , chaque parcelle de son corps la fait sang passe aussi à travers son bâillon , se répandant sur sa joue se mêlant au sang de son nez brisé et son arcade sourcilière qui s'est ouverte quand Cassidy lui a claqué sa tête au sol en se retirant.

On dirait que son petit garçon a compris , au bout de dix minutes d 'atroces souffrances , il né , ratrappé par les jambes de sa mère . Olivia l'aperçoit , son petit garçon pleure , il est couvert du sang de sa mère ...il hurle de plus en plus et c'est ça la plus grande douleur d'Olivia , l'incapacité de prendre son fils dans ses bras.

Olivia a peur , il pleut depuis ce matin , les températures sont fraîches , elle est elle-même frigorifiée à cause de la fatigue et de la perte de sang et elle est incapable de réchauffer son enfant. Elle sait qu'il a froid et elle prie que les secours arrivent au plus vite. Elle a conscience que l'hypothermie peut être mortelle pour un nouveau né ...

Elle a peur , terriblement peur , elle se sent partir et personne n'est venu...


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37 

Fin entre le premier , il aperçoit directement Olivia , elle est nue,couverte de sang et il comprend très vite ce qu'elle a du subir de la part ces deux monstres. Il court vers elle, il voit le matelas , les bouteilles d'alcool , les paquets de cigarettes et son cœur se remet à battre quand il entend l'enfant qui recommence à pleurer. S'il avait ces types en face de lui , il ne les laisserait certainement pas s'en sortir.

\- Liv dit-il en s'approchant et elle ouvre les yeux , Fin peut voir le soulagement dans son regard.

Il enlève sa veste , son sweat assez chaud et enveloppe directement le nouveau-né , il prend le couteau dans sa poche , il coupe le cordon lèvres de l'enfant son déjà bleues , il le frotte doucement afin de le réchauffer du mieux qu'il le peut.

Il le met contre la poitrine d'Olivia , il comprend qu'elle n'a pas encore tenu son enfant et le petit garçon se calme. Il s'avance et enlève son bâillon.

\- merci Fin dit-elle d'une voix très faible.

Il voit ce sang qui continue de s'écouler de sa bouche et sa difficulté à respirer. Ils comprennent en se regardant ce qu'il risque de se passer.

Il prend des clés et contourne Olivia , il marche dans le sang d'Olivia , il lui enlève les menottes et se rend compte qu'une des menottes , tellement serrée , lui a entaillé les poignets dont l'os est presque visible.

Il revient et se regarde à nouveau et elle comprend que quoi qu'il arrive , elle comprend que jamais son petit garçon ne tombera entre de mauvaises mains que ses amis seront là.

1

1Dean arrive et se demande comment elle peut encore être en vie. J'ai appelé les ambulances...une spécialisé dans le service néo-natale n'est pas très arrive rapidement.

Olivia regarde Dean qui lui prend la main

Fin en profite pour lui mettre son enfant contre elle , et malgré les douleurs de son autre main , elle caresse son enfant.

\- regarde comme il est beau Liv ajoute Fin

\- c'est Paul dit-elle tout en cherchant sa respiration

\- c'est un prénom magnifique Liv ajoute Fin en souriant

\- Tiens bon Liv , les ambulances arrivent ajoute Dean

\- j'essaie

\- je sais , tu es forte et courageuse Benson , Liv , qui t'a fait ca? Demande Dean

Il a peur qu'elle ne survive pas en constatant ses différentes blessures , sa respiration est de plus en plus difficile et il a compris qu'elle avait aussi une hémorragie à son accouchement , Olivia est pâle est faible et en tenant la main , il se rend compte que son pouls diminue aussi.

\- Lewis , réussit-elle à articuler et Ca...si...dy

\- ca je sais répond Dean , c'est un agent infiltré qui m'a contacté

\- Alex...

\- ils t'ont tous cherché Liv , ils sont de l'autre côté de la ville sur les différentes pistes que nous avions. Je te promets que nous les aurons , nous les arrêterons.

\- je ne me sens vraiment pas bien ajoute-t-elle doucement en regardant Fin qui a repris l'enfant pour continuer à le réchauffer

\- je suis là Liv , répond -il en lui touchant l'épaule , elle sursaute...il comprend

\- tu accompagnes mon bébé...elle entend cette ambulance au loin

\- j'y vais Liv , bats-toi , je t'en prie , je sais qu'ils ont du te faire des choses terribles mais t 'as toujours été la plus forte...;et Eliott est revenu Liv , dès qu'il a su que tu avais disparu , il est renvenu...pour toi...il t'aime Olivia

\- Dis-lui que je l'aime...au...si...et que c'est...son fils

Il prend son petit garçon et rejoint l'ambulance et monte avec le petit garçon respectant les désirs d'Olivia.

Dean entend la deuxième ambulance , il est seul et il ne peut pas la déplacer. Il lui tient la main tentant de la rassurer un maximum.

Elle ferme les yeux , son enfant est en sécurité , elle a réussi ...

\- reste avec moi Olivia , reste avec moi dit-il avec énormément de tendresse.

\- j'ai froid , j'ai froid

\- l'ambulance arrive Liv et Dean regarde cette tâche de sang sur le sol qui ne cesse de s'agrandir. Il prend son autre main dont le poignet saigne aussi. L'infection s'y est également répandue.

Les ambulanciers demande à Dean de s'écarter afin de donner les premiers soins à Olivia

Dean l'entend huler quand il la déplace...le médecin fait ce qu'il peut pour amenuiser ses douleurs mais rien n'y fait ...

Il regarde ses collègues

\- il faut y aller au plus vite , elle risque de ne pas tenir

Il pose un drap blanc sur Olivia

Ils prennent le brancard sur lequel Olivia est maintenant posée , il vont la sortir enfin de ce lieu symbole dans cet enfer , ils prennent le brancard quand Eliott arrive enfin , il court vers Olivia , il voit ce drap blanc tâché de sang , il déglutit, il comprend...il a déjà vu énormément de victimes

\- Liv dit-il

Elle ouvre les yeux , elle tend sa main alors les infirmiers se doutant qu'elle ne survivra pas au voyage s'arrête.

\- liv , je suis revenu , bats-toi , je t 'aime

\- El , je t'aime aussi

Les brancardiers veulent l'emmener mais ils s'aperçoivent qu'elle tient vraiment la main de cet homme , qu'elle a encore quelque chose à dire .

\- c'est ton fis El , c 'est ton petit garçon , elle lâche la main , crache à nouveau du sang et ils l'emmènent

Eliott reste là et il pleure

3


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38

C'est Alex qui rejoint Eliott , il est resté choqué , et est complètement perdu.

\- ou est-elle Eliott?

\- elle vient de partir à l'hôpital? L'ambulance l'a emmenée , je n'ai pas pu monter , les infirmiers avait besoin de place pour poser des drains et admettre les soins d'urgence , elle était très mal au point. Ils se sont acharnés...

\- comment va-t-elle? Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir demande Alex complètement paniquée.

Il se retourne , elle voit les larmes d'Eliott et elle comprend.

\- c'est grave Eliott demande -t-elle une deuxième fois, Casey est à ses côtés et elle lui prend la main ...

\- pire ce que tu peux imaginer Alex, il y avait tout ce sang et ces blessures...ce drap qui n'était même plus blanc

\- quel drap?

\- celui qui la recouvrait Alex

Et elle comprend ce qu'ils ont dû lui faire , ses larmes coulent

\- il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital Casey

\- je viens avec toi

Dean s'approche des ses amis

\- Fin est parti avec la première ambulance et Eliott à raison pour la deuxième

\- deux ambulances ? Pourquoi demande Alex

Et Eliott se retourne , il regarde profondément Alex

\- Fin est parti à l'hôpital avec Paul , mon fils...

\- tu sais que tu es un imbécile réponds Alex

\- le roi des imbéciles répond Eliott;j'aurais jamais du partir

\- ca c'est certain répond Alex , tu l'as laissée toute seule tout au long de sa grossesses , t'es un salopard Eliott, on n'abandonne pas les gens qu'on aime , prendre la distance c 'est une chose mais toi tu l'as lâchement abandonnée

\- tu as raison et je ne suis pas fière de moi et je compte me rattraper

\- t'as intérêt Stabler! .

C'est ensuite la voiture de Nick et Amanda qui arrivent, ils n'ont pas besoin de demander plus d'informations , ils comprennent. Il leur suffit de voir la tête de leurs collègues.

Nick s'approche à son tour pendant qu'Amanda entre dans l'hangar , elle sait par Cragen resté au quartier général avec Carisi qu'une équipe scientifique va arriver afin de récolter les indices.

\- vous devriez tous aller à l'hôpital , je vais attendre l'équipe scientifique ici

\- nous allions partir répond calmement Alex , rejoignez-nous quand vous aurez fini.

\- d'accord répond Amanda

Ils sont tous dans cette salle d'attente sauf Dean qui s'est excusé mais à du partir pour une autre urgences. Ils attendent patiemment des nouvelles d'Olivia et de son petit garçon. La nouvelle s'est répandue dans les médias et les amis et connaissances d'Olivia continuent d'espérer qu'elle s'en sortira.

Il est plus de deux heures du matin quand les deux chirurgiens qui se sont occupés d'Olivia se rendent enfin dans la salle d'attente , leurs mines ne sont pas très réjouissantes.

\- comment va-t-elle demande immédiatement Eliott?

\- Madame Benson est arrivée avec de sérieuses blessures , des côtes ont été fracturées et ont perforé ses poumons qui se sont rempli de sang et l'ont étouffée petit à petit , cette blessure s'est aggravée à cause de l'hémorragie survenue lors de son accouchement . Nous avons tenté tout ce que nous avons pu mais sans succès , madame Benson vient se s'éteindre , et nous avons vraiment tout essayé. Nous sommes sincèrement désolés , nous aurions vraiment aimé la sauver. Sachez qu'elle s'est battue ,elle est revenue plusieurs fois mais ses blessures étaient trop nombreuses sans compter sa déshydratation...

\- et mon petit garçon demande alors Eliott espérant de tout son cœur qu'il lui resterait quelque chose d'Olivia , qu'il puisse réparer ses fautes et ses erreurs , faire des erreurs , c'est donné à tout le monde mais peu de personne malheureusement les répare...Eliott estimait que réparer ses erreurs offrait un baume à la personne que nous avions blessée et il espérait avoir au moins cette chance.

\- il est mort juste après son arrivée , il était en hypothermie et nous ne sommes pas arriver à remonter sa température...

Alex s'effondre dans les bras de Casey , Eliott reste la bouche ouverte et c'est le silence qui emplit cette salle d'attente réunissant les plus proches amis d'Olivia.

Les médecins sont restés là , comprenant la douleur de ses amis , c'est Cragen qui se lève enfin.

\- Quand pourrons-nous récupérer les corps ?

\- Dès que le médecin légiste aura autopsié le corps , nous contacterons le service funéraire de votre choix...la défunte avait-elle pris des dispositions

Dean qui vient d'entrer

\- je vais m'occuper des démarches si vous voulez , le FBI va tout prendre en charge mais bien sur vous pouvez me donner un coup de main

\- d'accord répond Alex

Et personne n'ajoute quoi que ce soit!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39

L'Eglise Saint-Patrick , pourtant vaste , ne permet pas accueillir tous ceux qui se sont déplacés pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Beaucoup de personnes , aidées par Olivia tout au long de ces douze années au sein de l'unité spéciale des victimes ne l'ont pas oubliées , ils savaient qu'aux yeux d'Olivia , ils ne représentaient pas un numéro mais bien une personne réelle et qu'elle s'impliquait pour chacune des victimes afin qu'elles obtiennent justice. Tous espéraient maintenant qu'après cette tragédie ,ses collègues se battraient pour lui rendre justice...ce qu'Olivia avait vécu était resté secret , il l'avait enlevé et elle était décédée peu après avoir mis au monde son enfant après avoir été brutalisée par ces deux monstres ...excepté ses collègues , personne n'avait besoin de savoir les conditions dégradantes qu'avait vécu Olivia.

Un silence régnait à l'intérieur de église tout comme à l'extérieur. L'Ave Maria , morceau choisi par Alex résonnait pendant que les deux cercueils étaient délicatement posés devant l'autel de cette Église.

Eliott sentait son cœur se briser de plus en plus , il observait ces hommes des pompes funèbres déposer cette photo d'Olivia sur ce cercueil en chêne. Une photo d'Olivia telle qu'on la connaissait , il se rappelait cette photo parce que c'est lui qui l'avait prise l'an dernier plus au moins au même moment . Olivia portait sa traditionnelle veste en cuir , elle était belle , rayonnante et il en était complètement fou...il l est toujours et le sera tout le reste de sa vie.

Ses larmes s'écoulent quand il voit la photo de ce petit garçon , la photo que Fin avait prise , la seule photo qu'il n'aurait jamais. Il observe cette petite fossette , il ressemblait déjà à Olivia et il ne le verrait jamais . Ce minuscule cercueil blanc dans lequel repose son petit garçon. Il n'a pas pu l'apercevoir , il a respecté le choix des médecins légistes qui ont déclaré que c 'était mieux comme cela...il aurait pourtant tellement aimé le serrer dans ses bras mais il n 'en aura hélas jamais la possibilité...on le lui a volé et ils paieront un jour...ça il le savait ...ça prendrait du temps mais il les aurait. Il a pu tout de même obtenir qu'un prêtre baptise l'enfant avant que l'on ne le mette dans cette petite boîte blanche , il n'y est allé avec Fin et Alex , une fois le cercueil fermé. Et il regarde cette petit croix qu'on lui a remis Paul Benson Stabler...et il pleure.

Il sent une main prendre la sienne et il sait de qui il s'agit

Il lève la tête et aperçoit Cathy avec Eli et ses autres enfants qui prennent place à ses côtés venant soutenir leur père.

\- merci dit-il en regardant Cathy

\- pas de quoi

Eli vient s'installer dans les bras de son père et il prononce ces mots

\- mon petit frère est mort papa, ma marraine aussi

\- oui mon grand

\- il est dans cette petite boite ?

\- oui Eli

\- et son cœur est au paradis

\- oui Eli

\- tu vas arrêter les méchants qui ont fait ça

\- oui Eli

Et le petit garçon se blottit dans les bras de son père.

Ils sont tous tristes et émus mais ce sont les pleurs d'Alex qui résonne davantage , elle ne se remet pas de cette perte cruelle et tragique. Elle sait qu'elle aura du mal à survivre et à continuer sans Olivia.

Le prêtre prononce quelques mots , il parle d'Olivia , de son rôle de maman qu'elle prenait au sérieux , de son combat qu'elle menait contre tous ces montres. Il demande au seigneur des les accueillir dans l'au-delà ...il souhaite du courage à chaque personne dont Olivia illuminait la vie.

C'est Eliott qui a choisi la chanson suivante : goobye my lover de James Blunt et les personnes qui ne l'avaient pas compris savent désormais qui était le père de son enfant.

C'est ensuite Casey qui se lève pour lire le message écrit par Alex mais qui n'est pas en état de le lire.

Mon Olivia

Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre sur les bancs de l'école , moi petite fille bourgeoise ayant peur de tout et de n'importe quoi , bien trop timide pour aller vers les autres et et me faire des amies. Un jour , une petite fille à l'aspect négligée et intrépide est entrée dans cette classe. Il s'agissait d'Olivia. Nos regards se sont croisés , tu es venue t'asseoir à côté de moi et nous avons ensuite fait toute notre scolarité ensemble . Nous sommes devenues les meilleures amies , nous avons tout au long de notre vie été là l'une pour l'autre Olivia sauf pour tes derniers jours où j'ai pourtant tellement prié pour que l'on te retrouve , je pense que Dieu avait besoin d'un ange en plus pour prendre soin de enfants là-haut. Nous nous sommes quittées une seule fois enfin au moment où tu as choisi l'école de police et moi le droit. Tu resteras ma soeur à tout jamais , tu as changé ma vie Liv. Tu étais une lumière pour tous tes amis , tu incarnais l'espoir d'une vie meilleure , tu représentais le combat pour la justice pour chacune des personnes que tu défendais . Tu me manqueras , la vie n'aura plus le même gout ni la même saveur et chaque jour qui passera me rappellera combien tu me manques, combien tu nous manques mais nous nous battrons pour continuer ton combat. Nous te rendrons aussi justice Liv, où que soit ces monstres qui ont t'ont pris ta vie tellement précieuse et celle de ton enfant qui grandira parmi les anges , ils n'avaient pas le droit de vous enlever à votre famille...ils n'avaient pas le droit de te faire ça Liv , je sais que tu as été formidable et courageuse , que tu as certainement tenté de sauver ton enfant , que tu as essaye de résister mais ils étaient deux , tu étais seule Olivia ...je sais que dans ton cœur tu as gardé espoir que l'on arrive mais il était trop tard et je suis certaine que l'on a fait du mieux que l'on pouvait mais ça n' a pas été assez. J 'espère que tu trouveras la paix là-haut et que chacun ici présent gardera de toi le souvenir d'une personne extraordinaire...nous t'aimons et nous ne t'oublierons jamais.

Alex ajoute-t-elle tout bas

Et sur la chanson "Imagine " de John Lennon , une série d'enfants sauvés par Olivia , viennent déposer une bougie en signe d'espoir , de lumière et de vie.

Les adultes viennent ensuite saluer une dernière fois les deux cercueils qui seront ensuite inhumés ...ils sont tous là , Alex pleure à chaudes larmes et rien ne peut l'arrêter , elle est complètement effondrée

Olivia tente bien que mal d'ouvrir ses paupières qui lui semblent tellement lourdes. Elle sait qu'elle en vie...elle réussit , elle regarde la personne dans le fauteuil...tenant un journal ...

\- Dean ...

\- liv répond-il en souriant content qu'elle se soit enfin réveillée

\- mon...

\- prends ton temps Liv , tu viens de rester 5 jours sous sédatifs , tu avais énormément de blessures et les médecins ont voulu alléger tes souffrances , j'ai donné mon accord parce que j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne chose. Ton petit garçon va bien , il est est juste contrarié quand on doit le nourrit , on a du lui mettre une sonde , on n'avait pas le choix , tu comprends

Elle hoche la tête

\- El demande-t-elle?

\- ils ne viendront pas Olivia

Elle le regarde complètement perdue

\- ils sont tous allés à église ce matin , pour ton enterrement


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40

\- mon enterrement ...je ne comprends pas...

\- écoute , patiente , je vais avertir les médecins que tu es réveillée , je reviens Liv

Olivia regarde la chambre , elle s'observe , une perfusion est accrochée à sa main , à sa droite , une pompe à morphine , son bras gauche est bandé et elle se souvient des brûlures de cigarettes. Elle les ressent à nouveau , c'est Dean qui l'a fait sortir de ses pensées en entrant avec le médecin , une femme d'une quarantaine d'année.

\- madame Benson , comment vous sentez-vous?

\- très fatiguée , et je voudrais mon petit garçon ... Je voudrais voir mon petite garçon svp

\- je vais tenter d'arranger ça dès que possible, je sais que ça vous inquiète mais je vais tout faire pour que ce soit possible , je vous le promets madame Benson.

\- merci

\- on vous a donné de la morphine les premiers jours , n'hésitez pas à en reprendre si la douleur devient trop importante ou qu'elle vous empêche de dormir , vous avez besoin de beaucoup de repos.

\- je ne suis pas pour...les drogues

\- nous le savons grâce à Dean

\- il me connait

Le médecin prend une chaise et s'assoit auprès d'Olivia

\- votre bras gauche est traité contre les brûlures , nous changeons tous les jours le pansement et nous appliquons un baume , avec le temps , les traces devraient partir

\- j 'espère

\- c'est un nouveau produit qui vient d'être mis sur le marché il donne des résultats très prometteurs.

\- alors je ne les verrai plus?

\- non madame Benson , votre poignet droit a été plus sensible dans la mesure où vous avez souffert d'une infection qui n'était pas loin de commencer à ronger l'os , heureusement vous êtes arrivée avant que ça ne se produise. Nous devons aussi le changer et nous appliquons une pommade contenant des antibiotiques encore pendant quelques jours . Ensuite , nous appliquerons une pommade cicatrisante.

\- merci

\- pas de quoi ...vous avez reçu pas mal de transfusion sanguine à cause des nombreuses hémorragies mais vous êtes maintenant hors de danger. Le flacon que vous voyez ici , c'est un drain , il permet d 'évacuer les déchets. En vous frappant , il vous a fracturé 4 côtes; vous en ressentirez encore la douleur quand vous commencerez à vous déplacer mais avec le temps , ça s'atténuera. Hélas , contre cette douleur , on ne peut pas faire grand chose.

\- le temps aide bien des choses répond Olivia

\- c'est vrai , le pansement sur votre nez couvre votre fracture nasale , un mauvais coup probablement ?

\- un coup de poing assez violent.

\- je suis navrée de tout ce qu'ils vous ont fait ...j'ai du mettre des points de sutures aux endroits les plus intimes , je sais que ce ne sera pas facile mais je devrais vérifier dans quelques jours que tout cicatrise bien

\- d'accord répond elle faiblement

\- votre commotion est par contre guérie , vous avez aussi des points de sutures au niveau du front qu'on ne va pas tarder à vous enlever.

\- je pourrai rentrer chez moi ...et mon petit garçon , qui s'en occupe demande-t-elle les larmes aux yeux

\- pour votre retour , je crois que l'agent Porter devrait éclaircir ses explications , et les infirmières s'occupent de votre petit garçon du mieux qu'elles le peuvent et Elaine est souvent présente , la femme de l'agent Porter . Je vais maintenant sortir, je crois que vous devez parler tous les deux. N'hésitez pas à 'appeler au moindre problème , je passe les trois quarts de ma vie dans cette hôpital.

\- j'étais comme ça aussi avant de tomber enceinte

\- il paraît , je vais maintenant vous laisser avec l'agent Porter , vous devez avoir cette conversation

Elle sort et regarde Dean

\- Pourquoi Alex n'est pas en train de s'occuper de mon petit garçon?

\- tu ne te souviens pas de ce que je t'ai dit quand tu t'es réveillée?

\- j 'ai juste entendu le mot " enterrement " mais j'ai pas trop compris ...il ne leur est rien arrivé?

\- Non Olivia, Absolument rien . Je vais t'expliquer.

\- d'accord

\- tu te rappelles quand je t'ai demandé qui t'avait fait ça?

\- je m'en souviens, Lewis m'a enlevée , il m'a violée et torturée pendant deux journées ...les larmes lui montent et finissent par s'écouler. Dean lui prend la main...Cassidy est ensuite venu et ça encore été pire.

\- je suis désolé , on a tout fait pour te trouver , on a remué ciel et terre mais toutes les pistes menaient à la déroute. C 'est un de mes agents infiltrés qui m'a appelé ,c'était le conducteur de Cassidy , il l' a amené ici , s'il avait su , il nous aurait prévenus avant qu'il ne te fasse autant de mal mais il l'a fait dès qu'il l'a su.

\- Eliott est venu?

\- oui Olivia! Et je sais qu'il fera tout pour retrouver Cassidy et Lewis

\- vous ne les avez pas arrêtés?

\- malheureusement non , on suppose qu'ils se sont planqués mais ils reviendront à New York , j'en mettrai ma main au feu. Et tu sais tout comme moi que Cassidy ne laisse personne vivant , il n'éxécute évidemment pas le travail lui-même mais il pourrait envoyer n'importe qui

\- et me tuer?

\- exactement , alors j'ai pris la décision de vous mettre tous les deux sous protection des témoins et ce matin , ils sont tous allées à votre enterrement : toi et Paul avez été déclarés morts.

\- Dean , je ne peux pas leur faire ça , stp laisse-moi leur dire la vérité , laisse-moi voir Eliott et Alex ...Olivia se met à pleurer , ses larmes coulent

\- Olivia , j'aimerais mais on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il pourrait arriver si Cassidy l'apprenait.

\- Mais Eliott et Alex ne me trahiront jamais .

\- Olivia , il y a toujours un risque sans qu'ils ne le fassent exprès, Brian doit encore avoir des amis dans la police. On a appris que le serrurier à côté du commissariat avait reçu Lewis pour faire un double de tes clés , quelqu'un a du les prendre dans ton casier sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives. Olivia , je n'ai pas fait ça de gaieté de cœur , Alex est totalement effondrée tout comme chacun de tes amis , crois-moi que ta disparition a fait l'effet d'une bombe. Et vu leur état et les mines affichées à ton enterrement , personne ne doutera que tu es en vie.

\- je ne pourrai pas leur dire au revoir...

\- je suis navré Olivia. Cependant une personne est au courant parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix

\- qui?

\- tu vas comprendre , il manquait des médecins légistes et Melinda est venue. Tu étais sous sédatif , elle t 'a examinée...d'ailleurs il faudra que je t'interroge et que je classe ça top secret parce que je sais qu'on les retrouvera.

\- Mélinda...

\- elle ne dira rien , elle passe l'essentiel de sa vie avec les morts

\- c'est vrai...que va-t-il se passer Dean?

\- tu vas passer un peu de temps ici le temps que toi et Paul puissiez vous remettre et ensuite nous t'emmènerons aux alentours de Springfield

\- c'est près de Chicago?

\- oui

\- mon petit garçon , dis-moi la vérité

\- il refuse de se nourrir , quand il est arrivé , il était en hypothermie , ils ont réussi à le sauver mais il refuse de manger

\- pourquoi ?

\- ils n'en savent rien Olivia

\- je veux le voir

\- le dr Grey t'a promis de faire en sorte que tu le voies , tu peux avoir confiance en elle elle est restée 12h en salle d'opération pour te sauver

\- est-ce que je reviendrai à New-York?

\- Si on démantèle le réseau de Cassidy

\- combien de temps?

\- je n'en sais rien Olivia...je sais que tu te serais attendue à autre chose mais j'ai pris la décision qui me semblaient la meilleure .j'ai supposé que tu t'étais battue pour la survie de ton petit fils...tu ne voudrais pas que Cassidy apprenne qu'il est en vie et qu'il envoie quelqu'un pour vous abattre?

\- non

\- je n'avais pas d'autre choix

\- je sais , je ne t'en veux pas et j'ai de la peine en imaginant leur chagrin


	41. Chapter 41

Chapitre 41

\- je ne veux pas Dean , je ne veux pas de la protection des témoins , je ne peux pas faire ca à mes amis.

\- Olivia , c 'est ta sécurité qui est jeu , et celle de ton fils

\- je saurai me défendre Dean

\- tu crois que mà , tu seras capable de te défendre Olivia , tu as maintenant un point sensible Olivia , tu as vu à quel point Cassidy était devenu un autre homme , sans limite

\- je sais

\- alors si on te déclare vivante , il fera en sorte de te retrouver enfin vous retrouver et c'est par ton fils qu'il commencera parce qu'il te connaît et il sait que tu seras une maman protectrice

\- je sais Dean mais ...

\- Olivia , c'est la meilleure décision que tu puisses prendre et ils comprendront

\- combien de temps Dean

\- je t'ai dit , je n'en sais rien Olivia

\- et mon appartement , et mes souvenirs

\- Alex a voulu donner tes affaires à une association caritative

\- elle a raison

\- mais j'ai tout gardé , la chambre est emballée dans nos réserves.

\- je pourrai la récupérer alors

\- oui Olivia , je ferai en sorte qu'elle soit installée dans votre nouvelle maison et j'ai amené quelques vêtements pour l'hôpital , et pour ton appartement , sans descendant , il revient à l'état . Eliott et Alex on juste voulu prendre tes photos.

\- Alex , Eliott et elle tente de retenir ses larmes mais rien n'y fait

\- je suis tellement navré Olivia , j'aurais voulu que ca se passe autrement

\- je serai seule à Springfield

\- oui Olivia , avec ton fils , il faut juste qu'il se décidé à se nourrir

On frappe à la porte et elle voit le Dr Grey pénétrer avec son petit garçon dans sas bras et pour la première fois , Dean aperçoit un vrai sourire sur le visage d'Olivia.

Le médecin s'approche , un autre médécin la succède

\- je vous l'avais promis , je vous amène votre petit Paul et je vous présente le Dr Bailey , je vais vous laisser en sa compagnie

\- je suis le pédiatre de votre petit garçon , vous voulez donc le prendre dans vos bras

\- oui

Dean contourne le lit , prend un coussin et le pose sous le bras bandé d'Olivia afin qu'elle ait un soutien.

Le Dr Grey s'approche et pose l'enfant dans les bras d'Olivia

Elle regarde son petit garçon

\- mon petit trésor, je t'ai tellement attendu...

\- la première personne qui lui a prodigué les soins lui a sauvé la vie

\- c'est Fin , mon collègue , mon ami , le parrain de mon fils , c'est le premier qui nous a trouvés

\- on m'a raconté , je suis navrée de ce qui vous est arrivé

\- comment ve mon petit garçon

\- il pleure souvent , c 'est sans doute la faim parce que nous avons fait des examens et des analyses mais tout va bien

\- pourquoi ne veut-il pas manger ajoute Olivia en caressant cette joue tellement minuscule

\- je pene que même tellement petit , il a du ressentir le stress de sa naissance

\- est -ce que je pourrais essayer de lui donner un biberon?

\- les infirmières ont déjà essayé intervient alors Dean

\- c'est sa mère ajoute le Dr Bailey , je vais aller en chercher un

Olivia reste en compagnie de Dean , et même si ses côtes lui sont douloureuses , elle continue à garder son petit garçon tout contre elle.

\- tu ne vas pas connaître tout de suite ton papa trésor , ni ton parrain , ni ta marraine et ca me chagrine parce qu'ils t'aimaient tous déjà avant même que tu sois né. Elle se tourne alors vers Dean .

\- je pourrai avoir une photo de chacun d'entre-eux que j'apprenne à mon fils qui ils sont. Sur mon buffet , ils doit y avoir une photo , nous étions tous réunis à Noël l'an dernier , nous avions réveilloné chez Alex et Casey

\- je me rappelle avoir vue cette photo , je te la ramènerais

\- merci Dean

\- si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit

\- mes vêtements

\- d'accord sauf ta veste en cuir

\- pourquoi ?

\- Eliott l'a reprise

\- El dit elle mécanliquement , elle lui avait dit avant de partir qu'il s'agissait de son petit garçon , Il doit avoir le coeur en miette

\- c'est le cas Olivia comme chacun des membres de ton équipe

\- la situation ne sera pas évivente

\- non pour personne Olivia

\- si pour toi Dean , pas de mensonge pour toi

\- c'est ce que tu penses Olivia , ce n'est pas facile de les voir pleurer , de voir leur coeur chariver, de regarder ton bureau , personne n'ose y toucher , ni s'y asseoir ...j'aimerais leur dire la vérité et je ne peux pas , je dois laisser des gens que j'apprécie s'écouler sour leur chagrin .

\- je peux juste te demander quelque chose

\- vas-y

\- je jour où je reviens , ce sera moi qui leur annoncera la nouvelle

\- je te le promets Olivia et j'espère que ce jour arrivera le plus rapidement possible

\- moi aussi parce que je veux que mon petit Paul connaisse son père , la situation doit tellement être terrible pour Eliott...est-ce qu'il a pu reconnaître mon enfant?

\- oui personne ne s'y est opposé et il a demandé le baptême

\- ca je ne suis pas étonnée , comment ont-il fait ?

\- le prête est venu est a réellement baptisé ton fils et il s'est engagé à refaire une cérémonie lorsque vous serez tous réunis.

La pédiatre interromps la conversation en entrant , un biberon en main qu'elle tend à Madame Benson.

Olivia prend le biberon malgré son énorme pansement

\- c'est maman mon trésor , maman aimerait tellemet que tu manges maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux

Olivia avance le biberon , le petit garçon fixe sa maman , il ouvre la bouche et avale l'entièreté de son biberon .

Alex , assise dans son fauteuil , regardait par la fenêtre un verre de vin à la main au moment où Casey rentre du boulot

\- qu'est-ce que tu faisais Alex?

\- je regardais ces rues de New York que nous voyons d'ici

\- et c'est intéressant

\- j'essaie de me persuader que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar et que je vais voir Olivia promenant petit Paul dans les rues de New York , qu'elle sonnera à la porte , que nous prendrons un café pendant que petit Paul jouera avec ses jouets dans son parc que je comptais installer ici

Casey s'approche , et prend Alex dans ses bras avant de la relâcher

\- j'aimerais que ce soit tellement vrai Alex

\- moi aussi ajoute Alex en laissant couler une larme que lui essuie Casey

\- viens , allons manger un bout en ville pour nous changer les idées

\- est-ce que je peux inviter Fin ?

\- d'accord , appelle-le , je vais me changer et on y va , dis-lui qu'on passe le prendre

Eliott est à l'aéroport , il serre son fils dans ses bras

\- tu vas rester ici papa?

\- oui

\- tu vas être policier

\- oui

\- c'est cool, tu vas retrouver les méchants qui ont tué Olivia et mon petit frère

\- oui trésor

\- maman a dit que je pourrais venir souvent

\- elle me l'a dit aussi , Eliott lève la tête et sourit à Cathy

\- tu viens dès que tu veux , j'enverrai de l'argent à maman pour l'avion

\- El ; i pas besoin

\- c'est mon choix de rester ici , je vais assumer

\- mais il y a une bonne raison à cela

\- c'est vrai

Eliott serre très fort son petit garçon.

\- je t'aime très fort Eli

\- je t'aime aussi papa


	42. Chapter 42

Chapitre 42

Il était plus de deux heures du matin , Olivia regardait par la fenêtre , tenant tendrement son petit Paul âge maintenant d'un mois. Il venait de prendre son biberon et sa mère le tenait maintenant contre elle. Olivia avait exigé que son fils lui soit amené dans sa chambre afin qu'elle puisse le nourrir . Dean avait accepté après s'être assuré que le service médical l'aiderait à s'occuper de son nouveau-né , Olivia étant dan l'incapacité de s'en occuper pleinement.

Olivia revivait ses jours noirs à travers plusieurs cauchemars après ce qu'elle avait vécu , ses nuits étaient de plus en plus courtes, et vouloir s'occuper de son enfant l'épuisait . Il fallait aussi ajouter ses blessures , certaines guérissant beaucoup moins vite que d'autres comme son poignet qui cicatrisait difficilement et doucement, il était toujours douloureux. Elle tenait son petit garçon , et même si son poignet lui envoyait des élancements douloureux , elle continuait à le tenir dans ses bras.

Elle savait que bientôt elle quitterait l'hôpital et même si elle ne montrait rien , la situation l'angoissait énormément. Elle allait partir vers une toute petite ville à environ 20Km de Springfield où elle ne connaîtrait personne. Une ville où elle n'aurait aucun repère , une ville où elle deviendrait quelqu'un d'autre , une nouvelle vie où elle serait en sécurité et où personne ne viendrait lui faire du mal ni à elle ni à son ville où elle n'aurait personne à qui se confier , personne qu'elle pourrait connaître assez pour une relation de confiance.

Comme personne n'est là pour la voir , elle laisse ses larmes couler , ses amies lui manquent , Eliott lui manque, son travail lui manque , sa vie lui manque. Olivia est triste et elle sait que Dean a fait le choix qui lui semblait le plus judicieux. Mais ce choix va tous les entraîner dans une tristesse mélancolique qui ne les quitte plus ni Olivia , ni son équipe , ni ses amis , ni Eliott...

Eliott avale sa tasse de café brûlante , il apprécie cette sensation se dispersant dans son palais , cette enquête les a amenés lui et Amanda à travailler tard. À côté du percolateur , il est pensif en regardant le bureau d'Olivia que personne n'a osé prendre , rien n'a été bougé...absolument rien. Personne n'a osé prendre , déplacer ou enlever la moindre chose comme si Olivia allait réapparaître d'un moment à un autre.

Casey se réveille , Alex n'est une nouvelle fois pas à côté d'elle. Elle la retrouve comme les jours précédents dans le salon devant cette superbe photo d'elle et Olivia .

\- Alex , ne pleure plus stp

\- j'essaie Casey mais elle me manque terriblement et savoir que je ne la reverrai jamais , ca me brise de l'intérieur. C'est comme si on m'avait enlevé un morceau de mon coeur et que rien ne peut le réparer

\- elle ne reviendra pas Alex , ça fait déjà un mois maintenant et tu dois t'y faire Alex même si c'est douloureux , tu dois passer à autre chose. Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à t'effondrer comme cela , ce n'est pas ce qu'Olivia aurait voulu que tu fasses.

\- c'est tout ce qui lui ont fait Casey , elle a passé sa vie à défendre les autres , elle n'aurait pas dû mourir comme ça.

\- je sais Alex et tu sais aussi qu'elle a lutté du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

\- je sais Casey

\- tu te sens responsable de ne pas l'avoir retrouvée?

\- on ressent tous ça Casey

\- c'est vrai mais vous avez fait de votre mieux

\- je sais dit-elle en se retournant les larmes aux yeux

\- Alex; tu crois en Dieu et aux anges?

\- oui Casey

\- alors dis-toi qu'Olivia est parmi eux et qu'elle te regarde

\- tu crois?

\- oui , tu sais comme dans ces épisodes de Cold Case que tu aimes tant .

\- elle attend justice tu penses?

\- oui Alex et c'est pour ca que tu dois te battre maintenant , pour rendre justice à Olivia et à Paul et retrouver ces deux abrutis.

\- je ferai justice Casey , je te jure que nous tous ,tous ceux qui l'ont cherché jour et nuit obtiendront justice et nous leur feront payer le crime abominable qu'ils ont commis.

\- viens te recoucher dit-elle en lui prenant la main , viens avec moi Alex

\- d'accord répond Alex , la voix emplie de ce chagrin qui ne la quitte pas depuis la disparition d'Olivia

Son petit garçon s'est endormi , Olivia le repose dans ce petit lit . Son pansement sur son poignet est à nouveau rougi , la cicatrisation a de nouveau échoué , elle sait qu'elle doit prévenir l'infirmière . Ne pouvant pas se promener dans les couloirs de peur que quelqu'un la reconnaisse , Olivia appuie sur ce bouton.

L'infirmière ouvre doucement la porte

\- il vient juste de s'endormir

\- il est tellement beau

\- merci

\- je peux vous aider

Olivia montre son bandage qui saigne

\- aïe , c'est à nouveau ouvert

\- oui !

\- c'est douloureux

\- ca l'est

\- je reviens , je vais chercher de quoi vous soigner.

L'infirmière revient avec son plateau et tout en douceur , elle soigne Olivia , lui refait son pansement .

\- j'aimerais que mes amis soient là

\- je comprends , je pense que ce n'est pas facile

\- non

\- avec le temps ca ira mieux

\- j'espère déjà être le jour où je pourrai les revoir

\- il arrivera vous verrez


	43. Chapter 43

Chapitre 43

\- Voilà votre poignet est soigné , il faudrait que vous le teniez immobile pendant quelques jours, enfin ce serait l'idéal!

Olivia tourne sa tête vers son enfant

\- j'aimerais mais il refuse de se nourrir si une autre personne lui tend son biberon. Et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on lui remette une sonde.

\- les conditions de sa naissance ont certainement provoqué chez votre petit garçon un attachement très important pour sa maman. Il a probablement peur que vous partiez , il a du ressentir chacune de vos douleurs comme chacune des émotions ressenties et des moments de torture vécus;et même aussi petit ,il avait sans doute déjà probablement compris que quelque chose d'anormal se jouait.

\- je le pense aussi...répond tristement Olivia

\- et c'est surtout pour lui la protection des témoins enfin c'est surtout pour lui parce que je vous ai observée et je suis certaine que si vous n'aviez pas été enceinte , vous vous seriez battue comme une lionne et vous auriez refusé la situation de protection des témoins

\- c'est fort probable mais si je n'avais pas été enceinte , ils m'auraient sans doute tuée

\- c'est aussi possible. Vous devriez maintenant vous allonger , vous allez prendre ce médicament pour soulager votre poignet et vous reposer ne fut-ce qu'un court moment , ce sera déjà ça de pris.

\- il ne va pas me faire dormir sinon je ne l'entendrai pas

\- absolument pas Olivia et je ne vous donnerai pas de médicaments sans que vous en connaissiez les conséquences.

\- merci

Olivia se lève , repose correctement la couverture et ce petit éléphant bleu dans le coin du berceau. Dean lui a affirmé qu'Eliott l'avait acheté pour mettre dans le petit cerceuil blanc et il l'avait remis à Olivia qui n'avait pas hésité à le prendre.

Elle se met au lit , avale le médicament et gagnée par la fatigue , elle s'endort rapidement

Melinda entre dans cette chambre , le petit garçon gigote doucement dans son lit. Elle le regarde et elle lui sourit. Elle regarde Olivia qui dort très profondément . Elle observe ce poignet toujours bandé et d'après ce que Dean lui a dit , il ne guérit pas, l'infection refuse de s'en aller , il faut dire que l'entaille était très profonde et que cette blessure aurait pu lui couter son poignet. Quand Dean , toujours averti du moindre changement par les infirmière, l'a appelée tôt ce matin , elle n'a pas hésité à prévenir Cragen de son absence pour cette matinée afin de se rendre au chevet d'Olivia , visite dont elle attendait le laisser-passer depuis maintnenant environ un mois...elle a affirmé à Cragen qu'elle souffrait d'un profond mal de tête , les excuses les plus faciles sont parfois celles qui passent le mieux.

Elle prend le petit garçon dans ses bras et le berce , elle reconnaît les yeux bleux d'Eliott , les cheveux bruns d'Olivia et cette petite fossette lui venant de sa maman .

\- mais ce que tu es beau ! lui chuchote -t-elle ...tu te souviens qu'on se parlait déjà quand tu étais encore dans le ventre de tsa maman et qu'elle venait me voir dans les sous-sols.? Tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas sinon tu pleurerais parce que tu ne me connais ps beaucoup mais si tu écoutes a voix , tu te souviendras de moi. Le petit garçon ne pleure pas et reste calme dans les bras de Melinda, il se souvient de cette voix et il ne prend pas peur, il n'est pas effrayé.

Elle regarde Olivia qui dort toujours , elle sort dans le couloir et croise l'infirmière

\- je pourrais avoir son biberon ?

\- il ne boit qu'avec sa maman vous savez

\- je crois que ca marchera avec moi , on se connaît depuis très longtemps

\- il ne pleure pas , c 'est déjà bon signe

\- je pense aussi , je retourne dans la chambre

Melinda s'assoit maintenant dans le fauteuil juste à côté du lit d'Olivia

\- j'espère que tu aideras bien ta maman dans sa nouvelle vie , elle va avoir besoin de toi et de beaucoup d'amour tu sais. Et nous , au bureau , on va faire le maximum pour que vous reveniez le plus vite possible , il y a énormément de personnes qui tiennent à vous deux , qui veulent prendre soin de vous et t'aider à grandir. Il y a surtout ton papa , il est terriblement borné et parfois pénible à supporter mais il t'aime tout comme ta maman.

L'infirmière ouvre doucement la porte afin de ne pas réveiller Olivia et tend le biberon à Melinda.

\- vous êtes certaine?

\- je le suis , je pense que madame Benson...

\- elle veut qu'on l'appelle OLivia

\- je pense qu'Olivia a besoin de se reposer

\- c'est vrai!

Melinda tend le biberon et pour la première fois , il accepte de se nourrir avec quelqu'un d'autre

\- brave petit gars !

\- je suis super ravie dit l'infirmière , je vais vous laisser , si vous voulez je viendrai pour vous aider à lui donner son bain

\- j'ai deux enfants vous savez , deux adolecscents maintenant, alors ca devrait aller

\- d'accord

Elle regarde le petit garçon têter son biberon

\- et on dirait que tu aimes ca , c'est très bien , on va laisser un peu maman dormir ce matin. Je pense qu'elle en a bien besoin.

Elle tient ensuite le petit garçon contre sa poitrine afin qu'il fasse son rot et il reste toujours en confiance avec cette voix qu'il connaît , cette voix quand tout se passait bien et que sa maman était heureuse ...

Elle lui donne aussi le bain , le petit garçon se laisse faire sans pleurer. Vient ensuite l'heure du second biberon et Olivia dort toujours. Mélinda s'en va changer le petit garçon quand elle entend soudainement crier et elle sait qu'Olivia vient sans doute de vivre un autre cauchemar. Elle s'approche du lit tout en tenant le petit garçon dans ses bras .

\- un cauchemars Liv?

\- oui ...elle la regarde ... Mélinda...que fais-tu ici ?

\- Comme je suis au courant de la vérité , Dean m'a appelé que je vienne t'aider

\- il a fait ca?

\- oui et il a eu raison

\- probablement

\- c'était un cauchemar?

\- comme toutes les nuits Mélinda

\- ca passera avec le temps et si ca ne passe pas , il existe des thérapeutes qui font de l'excellent travail

\- je sais Mélinda , je suis émue de te voir , tu es la vie que je ne veux pas voir s'échapper

\- moi aussi ! Ce n'est facile pour personne cette situation, je sais que tu es vivante , je les vois tellement tristes et je ne peux rien leur dire.

\- ca doit être difficile pour eux , ca l'est tout autant pour moi , j'aimerais tellemen franchir la porte et crier , je suis vivante mais ca signerait notre arrêt de mort ...je dois protéger mon fils , c 'est ça le rôle d'une mère.

\- ca l'est mais je pense que c 'est pour toi le plus dur quand tu partiras d'ici et que tu devras te construire de nouveaux repères et tu sais que petit Paul a bu son biberon avec moi , enfin ses deux premiers biberons de la journée, ils ont laissé ton déjeuner.

Melinda repose le petit garçon dans son berceau , qui déjà très sage , s'endort rapidement . Et pendant qu'Olivia se rend aux toilettes , elle lui installe son plateau .

Melinda s'approche d'Olivia et elles se serrent enfin l'une contre l'autre

\- tu nous manques Benson, tu nous manques terriblement , personne ne s'y fait à ta disparition , personne n'arrive à y croire ! On se dit que c'était un mauvais rêve, que l'on va se réveiller et que tu seras là , parmi nous en train de râler sur le café qu'a préparé Munch .

\- vous me manquez aussi , tu sais je ne peux même pas sortir de cette pièce sous peine que quelqu'un me reconnaisse. Tu peux me donner des nouvelles des autres pendant que je prends enfin ce petit déjeuner.

\- la tristesse les a tous envahis depuis ton départ , ils portent la culpabilité de ne pas t 'avoir retrouvée. Ils ont quasi démantelé le gang de Cassidy grâce à ses agents infiltrés. Mais Lewis tout comme Cassidy restent introuvables , on pense qu'ils ont du passer la frontière mais nous pensons aussi qu'ils reviendront un jour à New-york et que nous les aurons , que toi et petit Paul puissiez regagner votre foyer , vos amis et votre famille.

\- Et Eliott ?

\- il porte en lui cette mélancolie et cette tristesse.

\- tu le vois souvent ?

\- Porter ne t'a rien dit?

\- Porter ne me dit que le minimum , je pense qu'il a peur de me faire de la peine.

\- Eliott est revenu travailler avec nous?

\- à l'USV

\- oui , je pense que c'est une façon de rester en lien avec toi et de te sentir vivante, de faire comme si tu étais toujours présente.

\- il a dû s'installer à mon bureau , il a du avoir de la peine parce que dans mon deuxième tiroir , il y a mes échographies que j'avais laissées.

\- personne n'a touché à ton bureau, personne ne s'y assoit et personne n'oserait y changer quoi que ce soit , c'est comme si tu allais revenir , comme si leur inconscient le savait . Et j'ai bien l'impression que ton bureau restera dans cet état très longtemps Olivia . Tu verras, un jour tu seras à nouveau assise parmi les tiens mais il va falloir être courageux et patients .

\- Et Alex?

\- elle porte une tristesse infinie sur son visage , la rumeur court qu'elle veut mettre son travail de procureur sur le côté pour le moment.

\- elle ne devrait pas

\- c'est ce qu'on lui dit et je pense qu'elle a commencé à boire

\- et merde !

\- elle surmontera ça Olivia , c'est juste que tu étais sa meilleure amie , sa confidente , qu'elle aime Casey et il n'y a aucun doute mais qu'elle était très attachée à toi . Elle nous a lu un discours magnifique à ton enterrement ? Elle nous a tellement émus...

\- ca a dû être une sacré épreuve pour chacun d'entre-vous.

\- ca l'était , c'était très émouvant , plusieurs enfants que tu as sauvés sont venus déposer une bougie en signe d 'espoir , c'était émouvant, triste et en même temps magnifique

\- des enfants?

\- oui , dès que l'on a su que tu avais disparu , pas mal de média ont relayé les informations , ils ont même réalisé un reportage , je suppose qu'en fouillant sur le net dès que tu en auras la possibilité , tu pourras voir les différents journaux.

\- je le ferai .

Melinda débarasse le plateau

\- tu sais que tu dois reposer ton poignet ?

\- je sais

\- surtout que tu pars vendredi

\- dans quatre jours?

\- ha tu ne sais pas ? C'est l'infirmière qui me l'a dit , elle a probablement cru que tu le savais

\- probablement !

\- je vais y aller , elle prend quelque chose dans sa poche

\- c'est pour toi?

\- c'est une lettre qu'Eliott avait écrit et avait demandé que l'on mette dans le cerceuil et je me suis dit que je te la remettrais en main propre.

Elle lui tend un deuxième papier avec un numéro de téléphone

\- qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Dean a peur que nous soyons tous surveillés , c'est le numéro de téléphone de mon fils aîné , en cas d'urgences promets-moi d'appeler

\- je te le promets ajoute Olivia les larmes aux yeux

\- je reviendrai avant que tu t'en ailles , je dois juste m'assurer qu'on ne me suive pas

\- qu'on ne te suive pas?

\- quand on a démantelé le réseau de cassidy , on a retrouvé les écoutes téléphoniques de nos portables , enfin pas le mien parce que je suis médecin légiste et il n'ont pas fait le lien . On a aussi retrouvé des photos de chacun d'entre-nous , avant et après que tu aies disparu, il y avait même des photos de ton enterrement

\- c'est pour ca que je ne peux pas être en contact avec vous?

\- tout à fait Olivia , et Eliott pense qu'il a pu recreer un réseau ailleurs , qu'on doit en même temps s'en méfier et en même temps c'est une occasion de l'attraper parce que dans tout système il y a une faille. Et nos hackeurs sont sur pieds de guerre.

Melinda la serre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et quitte Olivia le coeur serré


	44. Chapter 44

Chapitre 44

Mon Amour , mon Olivia

Je t'ai cherchée , je t'ai vraiment cherchée ...je t'ai retrouvée mais trop tard...je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir été tellement idiot...tellement con...tellement moi et mes abominable défauts.

Je t'aimais tellement , terriblement et je t'ai laissée comme un lâche que j'étais sans me douter que j'allais te perdre pour toujours , je t'ai abandonnée alors que tu attendais seule le fruit de notre amour parce que c'est ce que représente notre fils. J'avais le bonheur à portée de main et je l'ai laissé s'échapper...je t'ai laisser affronter ta grossesse seule , je t'ai laissée seule face à ces deux monstres , si seulement j'avais été là , à tes côtés en te tenant la main comme j étais censé le faire ...mais non quel con , quel idiot , quel lâche , voilà ce que je suis aujourd'hui et avec quoi je dois vivre...

Je me suis montré têtu ,borné et orgueilleux...j 'avais peur que mon amour ne soit pas à la hauteur de ce que tu attendais Liv , j'avais peur de ne pas savoir t'aimer comme tu l'attendais , j'avais peur de t'aimer alors que je t'avais attendu toute ma vie...j'ai été idiot et aujourd'hui tu n'es plus là parce que je n'ai pas su te protéger , je n'ai pas su prendre soin de toi et je n'ai pas été là quand il est entré chez toi...si je n'avais pas fui , les choses auraient pu être différentes et je t'aurai protégée...je vous aurais protégés tous les deux , toi et notre fils ...

Je t'avais revue en janvier et pour te blesser , je t'ai accusé d'une chose terrible , j'aurais du comprendre que cet enfant était le mien , que c'était le fruit de notre amour...j'aurais dû comprendre mais j'ai le défaut de toujours voir les choses de mon point de vue sans me mettre à la place des autres , c'est une chose qu'aujourd'hui , je vais changer. J'espère que de là-haut , tu verras que j'essaie d'être meilleur.

Tu étais l'amour de ma vie Olivia , je l'ai su la première fois où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi mais j'avais déjà une femme et 4 enfants et je dois te respecter parce que tu as toujours su faire la part des choses et tu as préserver ma famille et mes enfants le temps qu'a duré notre mariage et tu ne t'es jamais interposée , tu as patiemment attendu que je m'en rende compte et finalement , c'est moi qui ai tout gâché , si tu savais comme je me sens responsable et comme je m'en veux.

Je rêve que vous êtes tous les deux là-haut , que tu aimes notre fils pour nous deux , que tu l'aimeras , le chérira et l élèveras de tout ton amour . T'es une personne formidable Olivia ...je ne t'oublierai jamais parce que tu es dans mon coeur pour l'éternité...

Je sais que tu m'attendras , que tu ne voudrais pas que l'on te rejoigne tout de suite , que tu voudrais que l'on protège les plus faibles comme tu l'as toujours fait...et c'est ce que nous mettrons en œuvre , jour après jour.

Je te promets aussi de retrouver Lewis et Cassidy , de les enfermer et de leur faire payer pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait , je sais que tu t'es battue pour toi , pour nous et notre enfant...que tu as certainement dû implorer la vie de ton fils mais qu'ils se sont montrés impitoyables Olivia...on aurait aimé te sauver , crois-moi...pardonne-nous de ne pas être arrivés à temps , de ne pas avoir pu te sauver , de t'avoir laissé souffrir entre les mains de ces deux tortionnaires mais je jure devant Dieu qu'ils paieront le mal qu'ils ont fait...

Je continuerai à rêver qu'un matin , je vais me réveiller , que tu avanceras vers moi tenant ton petit Paul par la main et que tu me diras que c'était un vilain cauchemar et que notre vie va maintenant commencer et je m'imagine notre petit garçon , je l'imagine avec mes yeux bleus , tes cheveux bruns et les traits tellement poétiques qu'étaient les tiens .

Envole-toi avec petit Paul vers la paix et la sérénité , que tout mon amour accompagne . Et chaque soir si tu vois les étoiles là où tu es , je les regarderai avec toi et je m'imaginerai que tu as ta main glissée dans la mienne et que j'ai ma main glissée dans la tienne ...

Je t'aime

Je vous aime

Eliott

Olivia respire cette lettre qui a encore le parfum d'Eliott et qu'elle peut sentir. Ses larmes coulent parce qu'elle est touchée, parce qu'Eliott a rarement mis son coeur à nu comme cela . En général Eliott contenait la plupart de ses émotions , il les gardait tellement en lui que parfois mêmes ceux propices au bonheur rejaillissait sous forme de colère: c'était ca ce que montrait de lui Eliott.

Mais Olivia avait tout de suite compris que sous cette carapace , on trouvait Eliott le tendre et le sensible , qu'il fallait l'apprivoiser pour le découvrir et l'aimer .

Elle aurait aimé lui répondre qu'il se batte pour retrouver ses deux monstres pour qu'elle puisse revenir .Olivia était certaine qu'aucun d'entre-eux ne la laisserait tomber...qu'Eliott, Alex et tous les autres se battrait.

Elle savait aussi qu'elle devait parler à Dean , que sa vie cachée devrait être remplie de projet , il allait arriver d'un moment à un autre. Elle avait demandé à Melinda de le faire venir puisque maintenant elle savait que dans 4 jour Héléna et Paul Bowman arriverait à spring village et qu'une nouvelle vie commencerait.

Paul se réveille quand Dean entre dans la chambre , elle se lève et Dean prend le petit garçon dans son berceau avant de le tendre à Olivia

\- il a l'air d'aller bien?

\- c'est le cas

\- et toi Olivia?

\- juste des soucis avec mon poignet

\- tu dois absolument le reposer Olivia

\- je sais Dean , j'essaie de me reposer mais j 'ai aussi pas mal de chose à faire

\- je le sais et je sais que Melinda t'a informé de ton départ

\- tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir

\- ce n'est pas le cas et je sais qu'elle ne nous trahira pas

\- je le sais

\- Olivia , je sais que ca va être difficile

\- présente -moi ma nouvelle vie Dean que je m'habitue déjà

\- très bien , il prend son souffle : vous serez Paul et Héléna Bowman , ton époux Thomas est tombé en Afghanistan et tu as préféré prendre tes distances avec l'armée.

\- d'accord

\- tu habiteras une petite maison confortable ou tu résideras avec ton fils , nous l'avons acheté à ton nom , tu as touché une assurance-vie de ton époux , ce qui t'a permis cet achat.

\- très bien !

\- ca te va ?

\- est-ce que j'ai le choix?

\- Olivia , ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont , j'ai vraiment essayé de faire au mieux tu sais

\- ce n'est pas toi qui a tout perdu et qui doit tout recommencer Dean

\- J'en suis conscient Olivia et je ne fais pas ca de gaieté de coeur, crois -moi , j'essaie que ta situation soit la plus agréable possible après ce qui t'es arrivé Olivia . Je sais que tu fais la forte mais je sais aussi que tu fermes les yeux quand tu entends crier et que tu trembles quand on s'approche trop près de toi...ce serait bien que tu ailles voir un thérapeute , il sera sous secret médical et c'est la seule personne à qui tu pourras dévoiler toute la vérité Olivia , ne contacte surtout personne une fois que nous t'aurons déposée là-bas.

\- même Mélinda?

\- même Mélinda , je t'ai fourni dans le dossier que je t'amènerai demain le numéro d'un agent de liaison qui se trouve dans les environs, il est formé pour ce genre de situation et il a déjà par ailleurs aidé plusieurs familles dans la même situation que toi , il a toute notre confiance!

\- on ne se verra plus alors?

\- Non Olivia , c'est mieux

\- tu m'informeras si un de mes amis est en danger?

\- je te le ferai savoir

\- si un jour un de mes amis doit mourir en service ou sous une autre forme que ce soit , dis leur que je suis vivante

\- seulement si je suis certain que la mort et la seule option

\- d'accord

\- ok Olivia

\- qu'est ce que je vais faire?

\- dans un premier temps , te remettre et prendre soin de toi , c'est tout ce qui compte . Nous t'avons préparé un diplôme de bibliothécaire , je pense que tu pourras assurer de ce côté là ? Tu recevras aussi un montant fixe qui te permettront toi et ton fils de vivre décemment , il proviendra directement de l'armée que personne ne puisse te poser d'autres questions.

\- très bien ! Maintenant c 'est à moi de te demander quelque chose? Enfin une autre chose , je pense que je peux demander certaines chose

\- si je peux le faire , je le ferai

\- ok ! J'aimerais que tu me fournisses les livres d'abord pour passer l'examen de sergent et ensuite celui de lieutenant , je veux garder pieds dans mon métier , je veux garder un lien et étudier , je veux pouvoir passer ces examens comme si je faisais toujours partie de la famille

\- je verrai avec mon supérieur et je te tiendrai informée

\- merci

\- je sais qu'il te faudra du courage Olivia comme il en faut à ceux qui te croient disparue . Cragen les motive à continuer et moi j'essaie de te motiver à rester tranquille et de mener ta nouvelle vie aussi bien que possible. Tu as toujours été une femme courageuse et extraordinaire , tu nous l'as encore montré en résistant à ces deux monstres , bien des personnes seraient mortes après les deux premiers viols. Je sais qu'il y en a eu beaucoup plus Olivia , que tu t'es accrochée à la vie

\- je l'ai fait pour lui ajoute-t-elle en regardant son fils

\- et tu continueras à faire exactement la même chose , tu es honnête et intègre et je sais que la-dessus , tu ne changeras pas

\- non ! Et j'aimerais au moins que tu me laisses le numéro d' Héléna au cas où j'ai un soucis avec cet agent de liaison

\- c'est d'accord Olivia

\- merci Dean

\- je t'en prie

Il l'embrasse sur le front et quitte la pièce.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapitre 45

Olivia allait bientôt quitter cette chambre et elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle allait gérer sa nouvelle vie et si elle serait capable de répondre à un autre nom que celui qui lui était donné depuis sa naissance . Elle était Olivia Benson , elle le serait toujours mais elle devait s'y faire , Olivia avait été déclarée morte et il faudrait du temps avant qu'elle ne ressuscite.

Elle sait que Dean va bientôt arriver, il est déjà 22h et ils vont rouler la nuit. Paul est dans son buggy , celui offert par le capitaine , celui que Dean a récupéré parmi ses affaires. On frappe à la porte et elle est étonné de voir le père Bradley entrer. Elle se souvient de lui , c'est le prêtre qui avait baptisé Eli.

\- vous vous souvenez de moi , n'est-ce pas?

\- oui le baptême de Eli

\- exact ,et je connais son père depuis plus de 20 ans maintenant.

\- Eliott murmure-t-elle

\- j'ai dû attendre pour venir vous voir

\- Dean Porter , je suppose

\- exactement , peu de personnes savent que vous êtes toujours vivante et malgré cela , il a dressé des murs entre vous et l'extérieur

\- ce n'est pas ce que je voulais

\- personne n'a envie de cela

\- c'est vrai

\- vos amis vous manquent?

\- terriblement

\- vous allez créer de nouveaux liens dans une nouvelle ville

\- je ne pense pas mon père

\- et pourquoi?

\- je n'ai pas très envie de m'attacher à des personnes que je devrai quitter par la suite

\- vous leur dirai la vérité à ce moment-là

\- les gens n'aiment que l'on mentent

\- il y a des mensonges que l'on peut comprendre

\- c'est un prêtre qui me dit ça...ajoute-t-elle sur le ton de l'humour

\- je suis un prêtre , pas un saint Olivia

\- voilà toute la nuance

Ils se regardent et elle sourit

\- vous ne croyez pas en Dieu n'est-ce pas?

\- non , pas vraiment et vu ce qui m'est arrivé , je ne vais pas me forcer

\- je comprends

\- merci , c'est important

\- Eliott est par contre très croyant

\- je le sais , et pourtant la religion n'a jamais été un soucis entre nous et malgré le fait que je ne croyais pas , il m'a choisi pour être la marraine d'Eli

\- parce qu'il a confiance en vous et il sait que vous serez là pour Eli quoiqu'il arrive

\- c'est vrai !

\- vous savez qu'Eliott est venu me voir?

\- pour mon enterrement ?

\- pas seulement pour ça

\- c'est vous qui avez célébré mon enterrement

\- oui malgré le fait que nous ne croyez pas en Dieu , il a voulu une messe pour vous

\- je ne lui en veux pas , j'aurais probablement agi de la même manière , avec toutes ces horreurs que j'ai vues tout au long de ma vie , je ne veux pas croire qu'il y ait un Dieu qui permette cela

\- c'était une belle messe , les gens étaient très émus

\- je sais , on m'a raconté

\- très bien

\- alors , pourquoi Eliott est venu vous voir , pour le baptême de mon petit garçon ?

\- oui , vous avez choisi un prénom catholique

\- je sais , je l'ai choisi parce que ce sont les passages préférés de la bible , Eliott m'avait souvent lu quelques passages et je savais que s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose , il comprendrait aussi que cet enfant était le sien

\- il regrette vous savez?

\- je sais , et je ne peux rien faire hélas pour vous aider . Il m'est interdit de les contacter et si je le faisait , je mettrais notre vie à tous les deux en danger. C'est un chemin difficile qui nous attend mais j'ai conscience que je reviendrai ici un jour , j'en ai la certitude.

\- vous avez donc baptisé mon petit garçon?

\- oui et quand serez de retour , vous viendrez me voir et nous referons une cérémonie

\- je vous en serai reconnaissante , c'est important pour Eliott que ses enfants soient élevés dans la foi et je ne vais pas m'y opposer.

\- vous allez donc élever votre fils dans cette fois

\- oui mon père

-je trouve cette attitude remarquable

\- merci

Il prend un papier de sa poche

\- là , ou vous serez , il y a une toute petite église , ce n'est pas une grande ville. Le père qui s'occupe de cette paroisse , c'est le père François. Je lui ai écrit une lettre , il vous accueillera les bras ouvert

\- il connaît la vérité?

\- oui Olivia , s'il y a un problème , tu pourras toujours te tourner vers lui

\- je vous remercie

\- pas de quoi

Le prêtre plonge sans sa poche et en sort une petite boîte carrée.

\- Eliott nous avait remis ceci , il voulait qu'on l'accroche autour du cou de votre petit garçon. J'ai préféré attendre que vous soyez prêts tous les deux pour vous le remettre . Vous pouvez ouvrir.

Elle ouvre et aperçoit une magnifique chaîne en argent avec le portrait d'un saint et elle y lit Saint-Christophe

\- elle est magnifique?

\- il voulait que votre petit garçon l'ait pour son dernier voyage

\- C'est attendrissant , si je pouvais , je lui dirais à quel point ca me touche

\- vous lui dirai un jour

\- j 'espère

\- vous savez qui est saint-Christophe

\- pas spécialement

\- c'est le patron des voyageurs

\- ça tombe plutôt bien alors

\- je pense que oui

\- merci mon père

Il se relève du lit sur lequel il s'était assis

\- j'admire votre courage et votre ténacité...gardez en vous la foi de retrouver vos amis

\- c'est ce que je fais

\- je prierai pour que tout se passe bien pour vous deux

\- merci mon père

Il pose la main sur l'épaule d'Olivia

\- prenez soin de vous

\- je vous le promets

Et il sort de la pièce

Olivia prend la chaine et l'accroche au cou de son petit garçon

\- c'est un cadeau de ton papa , il t'aime de tout son cœur mais il ne peut pas nous accompagner Paul mais tu le rencontreras bientôt.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapitre 46

C'est Dean qui ouvre cette fois la porte

\- prête Olivia?

\- je le suis

\- je vais d'abord aller porter les sacs , ça ira pour le buggy?

\- ça ira

\- très bien , attends-moi ici , à 22h30 , il n'y a quasi personne dans les couloirs

Olivia attend , elle a le cœur gros de devoir quitter New-York , cette fois , c 'est bien réel , elle doit partir.

Il revient rapidement , les infirmières présentes viennent saluer Olivia , ayant le cœur gros ,leur fait ses adieux tout en les remerciant de leur aide.

Elle arrive tout au bout du couloir quand elle entend cette voix qu'elle reconnaît

\- Olivia!

Elle se retourne

\- Mélinda

\- comme ça , tu t'en vas?

\- oui

Mélinda la prend dans ses bras et Olivia commence à pleurer . Mélinda lui caresse les dos.

\- ça ira Liv , tu reviendras ...ne sois pas triste

Elle relève la tête

\- je veux rentrer chez moi Mélinda , je veux que l'on me rende ma vie. Je veux être au côté d'Eliott , je veux élever mon fils avec lui , je vais dans une endroit que je ne connais absolument pas

\- tu reviendras ajoute Mélinda, garde de la force et de l'espoir

Elle la reprend dans ses bras et elle lui chuchote à l'oreille

\- tu as gardé le numéro de téléphone?

\- oui

\- très bien , n'hésite pas à me donner des nouvelles et si tu as besoin de conseil pour petit Paul , j'ai je l'expérience dans ce domaine.

\- je n'y manquerai pas.

Mélinda embrasse petit Paul

\- fais bon voyage Olivia

\- prends soin de mes amis Mélinda

\- du mieux que je peux.

\- merci

Olivia reprend le buggy et s'éloigne vers cette voiture blindée qui l'attend. Elle se retourne une dernière fois et s'aperçoit que Mélinda , elle aussi pleure.

Elle place le buggy avec la ceinture de sécurité , avec le bandage au poignet , ce n'est pas facile et Dean vient alors l'aider.

Ils sont maintenant tous les deux en voiture, Dean prend le volant et Olivia regarde New-York qui se détache douloureusement de sa vue , elle ne peut pas retenir ses larmes. Elle essaie d'être discrète mais Dean se rend vite compte qu'Olivia pleure mais il ne dit rien .

Olivia sait que le jour ou elle les retrouvera , elle montrera a chacun l'importance qu'ils ont pour elle, elle a compris que tout peut très vite s'envoler et que les sentiments peuvent être éphémères si on ne les entretient pas.

\- je sais que c 'est difficile

\- non ! Justement tu ne sais pas Dean , je vais être coupée de tout lien , je vais devoir mentir sur ce que je suis . Comment tu veux que je puisse me lier d'amitié avec des personnes auxquelles je devrai mentir?

\- Olivia , je sais que la situation n'est pas évidente pour toi

\- tu parles ! Vous n'avez attrapé ni Lewis ni Cassidy et c'est moi qui suis punie , vous m'exilez hors de la vie des gens que j'aime , qui m'aiment ...vous êtes tous ensemble Dean , et je suis seule

\- je sais Olivia

\- arrête de dire que tu sais Dean , je ne sais même pas ce que je vais pouvoir faire de ma vie

\- tu trouveras Olivia et tu sais , eux vivent avec la culpabilité de ta mort , c'est pas une situation agréable non plus

\- ma vie c 'était mon travail , je l'avais dans la peau ...je ne ferai pas autre chose , je vais rester avec mon petit garçon et j'attendrai de pouvoir rentrer

\- la vie va être ennuyante si tu agis de cette façon

\- je viens de rester 7 semaines dans cette chambre d'hôpital , je suis préparée

\- très bien Héléna

\- je déteste ce nom , je suis Olivia

\- maintenant tu es Héléna

\- mais dans mon coeur je suis Olivia

\- ca c'est certain . Olivia , je partagerai la moindre information que je recevrai avec toi en ce qui concerne tes tortionnaires

\- j 'espère

\- je le ferai

\- j'espère qu'Eliott ne rencontreras personne

\- je ne pense pas , il t avait dans la peau comme toi tu l'as dans ta peau...vous êtes fait pour vivre ensemble

\- alors dépêche-toi de retrouver ces ordures

\- tout le monde y travaille, Liv , la route est longue , tu devrais fermer les yeux

\- j'y pensais

Elle ferme les yeux , les cauchemars reviennent bientôt , elle se réveille en criant faisant pleurer par la même occasion le petit Paul. Dean s'arrête.

\- Liv ?

\- c'est rien , juste un mauvais rêve

\- ils seront encore là un long moment

\- je sais répond-t-elle en réussissant à calmer son petit garçon qui ne tarde pas à se rendormir.

Dean reprend la route et Olivia laisse silencieusement couler ses larmes en pensant à ce qui lui ont fait , dans chacun de ses rêves , elle revit la douleur telle qu'elle l'a vécue...


	47. Chapter 47

Chapitre 47

Olivia regarde la voiture quitter la route à travers la nuit , Dean vient de partir , et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps , elle se retrouve seule au monde. Seule pour tout affronter , les joies comme les peines , les victoires comme les défaites.

Il est déjà très tard , elle entre dans cette petite maison , tellement étrangère et pourtant désormais la sienne.

Elle prend doucement son petit garçon qui vient de se réveiller réclamant tel un ogre son biberon. Et malgré sa fatigue , elle sait que son petit Paul ne peut compter que sur elle , elle n'a ni parents , ni famille , ni amis...il ne lui reste rien excepté son fils . Et c'est à elle d'assumer l'éducation de ce petit garçon qui comme elle subit la situation et elle fera en sorte que sa vie soit belle même si elle doit prendre sur elle.

Elle attrape le biberon qu'elle réchauffe au micro-onde. Cette maison n'est pas très grande mais la cuisine hyper occupée lui offre les commodités nécessaire à sa vie de maman , et ce qui lui a vraiment mis du baume au cœur , c'est de découvrir que Dean avait transféré la chambre de son petit garçon. Quand elle l'a découvert , elle s'est rappelé chaque meuble et chaque personne qui le lui avait offert...ses meubles sont là et ses amis sont loin d'elle .

L'enfant tête en prenant son temps , Olivia le tient ensuite tendrement contre elle jusqu'au moment où il se rendort ...c 'est maintenant la personne le plus importante de sa vie,elle monte , le dépose dans son berceau . Elle active le baby-phone, laisse la porte ouverte et toute habillée , elle s'endort dans son lit , espérant qu'un jour , elle ne s'endormirait plus seule. Trois heures plus tard , c'est un nouveau cauchemar qui la réveille , elle est en sueur et comme chaque nuit , ils reviennent lui faire du mal...Olivia a seul et elle a peur...ils l'ont laissé toute seule face à ses propres démons , à ses peurs , à ses incertitudes.

Elle se lève , elle regarde les étoiles et pense à cette lettre qu'Eliott lui a laissée , cette lettre qui l'a tellement bouleversée , elle se décide à prendre une douche , elle en a besoin ...elle compte ensuite juste se reposer mais c'est la fatigue qui l'emporte , elle se rendort pour six longues heures. Son enfant se réveille mais ne pleure pas comme s'il sentait que sa maman avait besoin de repos , il attendra que sa maman vienne le chercher.

Olivia se réveille enfin , elle est stupéfaite de voir l'heure affichée sur son réveil et court immédiatement dans la chambre voisine , celle de son enfant , elle a peur que quelque chose lui soit arrivé. Elle sourit quand elle le voit éveillé , les yeux grands ouverts gigotant déjà ses minuscules petite jambes

Elle le prend, le câline , lui dit des mots doux que les enfants aiment entendre, elle le nourrira , le baignera et elle prendra la décision de le vêtir chaudement afin de lui offrir une première balade dans leur nouveau lieu de résidence. Olivia se sent terriblement seule et pourtant les gens semblent aimables et gentils , plusieurs passants ou promeneurs lui sourient et elle se force à leur rendre leur sourire. Et tout en se baladant , elle est attentive , ayant peur de voir surgir à nouveau Cassidy ou Lewis , et elle va devoir vivre avec cette peur tant qu'elle ne sera pas rentrée à New York.

Alex prend cette caisse qu'elle a amenée et y range toute ses affaires. Barba entre dans la pièce...

\- tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

\- qu'est ce que ça peut te faire

\- ce n'est pas ce qu'Olivia voudrait

\- on s'en fout de ce qu'Olivia veut ou pas , elle n'est quand même plus la , elle a décidé de m'abandonner

\- c'est complètement faux Alex , on l'a brutalement assassinée , tu le sais aussi bien que moi , Olivia n'a abandonné personne , tu m'entends! Arrête de raconter des conneries de ce style là !

\- ça doit faire une différence , elle est partie , l'histoire s'arrête là !

\- non c'est toi qui a décidé d'arrêter l'histoire en décidant délibérément de démissionner alors que tu as toujours travaillé tellement dur

\- tout ça pour perdre ma meilleur amie , tu parles d'une vie

\- Alex , tu as toujours accompli de l'excellent travail ici

\- je ne crois plus en la justice

\- c'est nouveau ça?

\- c'est la justice qui a laissé Lewis s'en sortir , on sait tous qu'il aurait du croupir en prison mais non la justice n'a pas fait tout son travail , résultat , il a pu sortir et nous somme complices de cela et tu l'es aussi , nous le sommes tous ! Si je reste ici je ne pourrai plus me regarder dans un miroir et c'est pas de cette vie ni de cet avenir dont j'ai besoin. Je dois me reconstruire et c'est à moi de savoir comment m y prendre mais je ne resterai pas ici ,c'est ma vie et ma décision

\- ni toi ni moi n'étions responsables de ce dossier Alex

\- ça ne fait aucune différence à mes yeux rafaêl , la justice a laissé ce type massacré ma meilleure amie , et je représente la justice et je ne veux plus de ce travail...je t'assure que je ne peux plus...

\- et quand nous les arrêterons , nous aurons besoin de toi Alex

\- ha oui et où sont-il , ça fait deux mois et l'enquête n'a absolument pas avancé , la seule chose que l'on a faite , c'est de les enterrer dans ce cimetierre.

\- que vas-tu faire de ta vie ?

\- je n'en sais absolument rien

\- tu es faite pour ce métier Alex

\- je l'étais , c 'est du passé , je n'étais pas préparée à perdre Olivia. Les larmes coulent le long des joues d 'Alex. On s'était promis de mourir quand on serait vielles et moches. On devait élever nos enfants , être marraine et s'éclater...mission échouée!

\- Alex , ta vie ne s'arrête pas à Olivia

\- tu as probablement raison , je trouverai une activité dans laquelle je pourrai l'investir et peut être de nouveau m'épanouir mais plus entre ces murs, plus dans la justice...plus en ces lois qui permettent aux criminels et aux dégénérés de la lire espèce de tuer les gens que l'on aime...que l'on chérit, qu'on ne voulait pas perdre , Olivia était un être de lumière

Elle prend la caisse maintenant remplie

\- je sais que tu penses que je fais une erreur

\- je le pense Alex

\- Rafaël , c'est ma décision et elle m'appartient

\- je le sais et Casey

\- elle est du même avis que toi mais elle respecte ma décision et elle la comprend.µ

\- tu penses que tu reviendras un jour ? Demande -t-il sur un ton des plus sérieux!

\- est-ce que tu penses qu'Olivia reviendra un jour?

\- les morts ne sont jamais revenus Alex

\- alors , tu as ma réponse

\- et si on les arrête?

\- il y assez de monde compétent pour gérer ce dossier

\- la meilleure , tout le monde sait que c 'est toi Alex

\- écoute Rafaël , même si je gérait le dossier , comme tu viens de dire les morts ne reviennent pas alors laisse tomber

\- tu prends le chemin de la facilité Alex

\- je souffre Rafaël , j'ai besoin de cicatriser mon cœur , hier encore , j'ai pris mon téléphone pour l'appeler et je suis tombée sur cette boîte à message, j'ai entendu sa voix , et je me suis effondrée et j 'ai compris que j'avais besoin de prendre de la distance avec New-York et mon boulot

\- tu vas t 'en aller? Et Casey?

\- je ne vais pas quitter Casey , si c 'est ça qui t'inquiète

\- tu as dit que tu voulais partir

\- c'est ce que j'ai dit , on père m'a légué une ancienne maison à Cap Cod, je vais m'y installer

\- et Casey , tu vas la laisser ici?

\- tu ne le sais probablement pas mais elle a demandé sa mutation , il y a une place là-bas

\- ce sera moins palpitant qu'ici

\- probablement

\- Casey doit t'aimer pour te suivre

\- j'en ai conscience et elle veut que j'aille mieux et que j'arrête de souffrir.

\- quand pars-tu?

\- dès que mes affaires sont en ordre

\- Olivia , puis toi , ça fait beaucoup

\- et Munch?

\- quoi Munch?

\- il a rempli ses papiers pour se pension

\- lui? Mais aime venir et nous râler dessus

\- il s'est éteint , tu sais rafaël , tu n'est pas énormément en contact avec les hommes de terrains , ce sont souvent les substituts que tu vois . Olivia était une lumière pour nous , elle éclairait notre vie , elle avait un charme fou et ce charisme qu'ont les grands! La lumière qu'elle avait allumé chez nous et qu'elle entretenait à travers les combats auxquels elle nous amenait à participer s'est brutalement éteinte...chez moi , chez Munch et chez encore beaucoup d'autres...Munch est comme moi Rafaël , on ne voit pas à quoi ca servirait de rester plus longtemps .

\- et que vas-tu faire à Cape Cod? Tu vas pêcher peut être?

\- et pourquoi pas? Ce sera mieux que de rester ici à se sentir coupable

\- tu n'es coupable de rien Alex, ôte-toi cette idée de la tête

\- je suis coupable de vivre , je suis coupable d'avoir respirait pendant qu'il la torturait , je suis coupable de ne pas l'avoir trouvée , on s'était juré d'être toujours là l'une pour l'autre , j'ai failli à ma promesse mais elle n'est plus là

Rafaêl se rend soudainement compte du poids qu'Alex Cabot porte dans son coeur

\- tu n'es responsable de rien Alex , ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute, il y a parfois des promesses que l'on ne respecte pas parce qu'il nous est impossible d'agir autrement.

Alex soulève sa boîte en carton et franchit la porte avant de se retourner

\- j'espère sincèrement que vous les aurez

\- je l'espère aussi et je me battrai pour qu'Olivia et son enfant obtienne justice.

\- je n'en doute pas et ce jour -là , préviens -moi que je les abatte de mes mains

\- tu sais que tu ne feras pas ca

\- tu ne sais pas Rafaël de quoi un coeur blessé est capable.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapitre 48

Fin septembre arrive ce temps ensoleillé qui persiste depuis le début de l'été. Six longs moi depuis qu'Olivia s'est installée dans cette charmante petite ville. Durant ces six denriers mois , elle a uniquement pris soin de son petit garçon , il grandit bien ,se nourrit parfaitement et gazouille énormément surtout quand il voit le visage de sa maman. Elle l'aime d'un amour infini et inconditionnel.

Elle a eu les temps de faire la connaissance de quelques-un de ses voisins , tous très gentils et acceuillants, ils l'ont souvent invitée lors de ba rbecue , pour ne pas rester seule , Olivia a toujours accepté leur invitation afin de tenter de combler la solitude de son coeur.

Elle s'est également créer un faux compte facebook afin de pouvoir regarder le compte de ses amis sans tout de fois leur envoyer des invitations.

Elle a pu voir les petits hommages sur leur mur et elle constate que six mois plus tard , ils ne l'ont pas oubliée. Mais ce qui l'a surtout inquiétée , c'est cette petite chose sur le mur d'Alex , elle semble avoir quitté son travail et Olivia sait que c 'est certainement en rapport avec ce qui lui est arrivée...elle a eu peur qu'elle se soit séparée d'Alex , mais la semaine dernière , Casey a posé une photo d'elle et Alex sur une plage qu'Olivia ne connaît pas et elle a pu voir cette tristesse infinie dans les yeux d' Alex , la même qu'elle peut voir face à son miroir le soir quand son enfant s'est endormi et qu'elle pense à sa vie d'avant.

Il y deux semaines , elle a cependant envoyé un message à Melinda , elle ne l'avait pas encore fait , si Dean le savait , il lui ferait probablement la morale mais il ne l'a contactée que seulement trois fois en six mois...si seulement ils arrêtaient ses deux bruters mais selon Mélinda , l'enquête n'a absolument pas bougé ce qui met souvent Eliott de mauvais poils.

Il est 14 h , elle pose Paul dans son landeau et s'en va se balader au parc , un immense parc au centre de la ville comprenant quelques étangs , des statues , des cheminsbordés par toutes une série de fleurs qui les ont agréablement parfumés durant les mois d'été. On y retrouve aussi une grandes plaines de jeux où petits et grands s'amusent pendant que leur parents s'éclatent .

Elles arrêtent son chemin sur un petit banc , prend Paul , qui ne dort pas , sur ses genoux et elle regardent ce professeur apprenant à ses élèves à jouer au freesbee ce qui ne semble pas évident pour ces enfant seulement agé d'environ 7 ans .

Un autre groupe joue au ballon sous les yeux d'un professeur surveillant leur activité.

Le professeur jouant au freesbee laissent les enfants s'amuser seul avec leur freesbee et vient s'asseoir sur la seule place libre du banc , celle à côté d'Olivia.

Elle repose Paul dans son landau afin qu'il s'amuse avec les petits jeux qu'elle y a accrochés.

Un enfant lane soudainement la balle en mousse sur la tête de Paul qui se met à hurler.

L'enfant revient immédiatement et Olivia le rassure en lui répondant que ce n'est pas très grave.

\- il n'a rien demande le professeur

\- non , rassurez-vous , il a juste eu peur

\- quel âge a -t-il?

\- 6 mois c'est mon petit Paul

\- il est encore trop petit pour partager leur jeux

\- je pense ausssi

\- je m'apelle Tommy , je suis l'instituteur de ces garnements

\- je m'en suis doutée répond elle en souriant tâchant toujours d'être sociable afin de ne pas trop attirrer l'attention.

\- je m'appelle Olivia , je suis la maman de ce petit bout'chou

\- il doit vous prendre beaucoup de temps

\- énormément

\- vous faites quoi dans la vie?

\- A part éléver cet enfant , pas grand chose ...elle respire , elle déteste vraiment ces mensonges mais elle n 'a pas le choix. Mon mari est mort il y a six mois en Afghanistant juste avant sa naissance , j'ai voulu quitter le monde de l'armée et je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis arrêtée ici et j ai vu cette maison à vendre , ca me semblait assez loin et je m'y suis installée...

\- c'est une ville agréable

\- c'est vrai , j'ai grandit à New York , c'est beaucoup plus agité

\- c'est vrai! Vous comptez attendre avant de travailler , les crêches ici , ont bonnes réputations vous savez

\- je ne sais pas ! C'est vrai que je commence à tourner en rond ici

\- dans quel secteur aimeriez vous travaillez , enfin je suppose que vous recevez une pension de l'armée pour vous et votre petit garçon.

\- exactement ainsi qu'une très bonne couverture sociale. Mais c 'est vrai que les journées sont longues mais je n'ai pas envie de le laisser toute une journée en crêche , c'est tout ce qu'il me reste

\- si vous deviez trouver un emploi , ce sertait dans quel secteur?

\- travailler dans une bibliothèque

\- vous aimez les enfants?

\- je les adore

Tommy prend alors un numéro et le note, l'école vient d'ouvrir une bibliothèque flambant neuve , nous cherchons encore quelqu'un qui aimerait venir lire des histoires aux enfants quelques après midi par semaine et faire un peu de rangement . Si jamais vous êtes intéréssée , n'hésitez absolument pas

\- je vous promets d'y réfléchir

\- sans soucis , je dois aller récupérer ces petits monstres et les ramener pour l'heure de la sortie . Bon après-midi, je peux vous appeler Olivia

\- pas de soucis Tommy répond-elle en souriant

Et l'idée se met tout doucement à germer dans la tête d'Olivia . Elle aime Paul de tout son coeur , elle adore passer du temps avec lui et le câliner mais aspire aussi à une vie plus active. Elle sait aussi que si elle était restée à New York ,Paul serait auss aller à la crêche et elle sait que son petit garçon qu'elle aim de tout son amour doit se faire des amis aussi petit qu'il soit afin de se sociabiliser.

Et le lendemain , elle appelle donc en premier la crêche afin d'obtenir des renseignements. La directrice de la crêche l'invite donc à venir visiter avant de prendre toute décision et un rendez-vous est alors fixé l'après-midi.

Olivia visite cette crêche , l'encadrement lui semble approprié et les puéricultrices qu'elle aperçoit semblent compétentes et douces avec les enfants qui par ce beau temps , jouent dans ce petit jardin clotûté et ombragé par différents arbres. Olivia est séduite. La directrice lui explique ensuite qu'il y différentes options , les enfants qui viennent toutes la journée et ceux qui ne viennent que quelques heures par semaines , quelques matinées ou mêmes quelques après-midi selon la profession des parents. Et evidemment les tarfis varient en fonction du choix des parents.

Olivia quitte dons la crêche , rassurée de sa visite. Elle refait un tour au parc , elle sait qu'il est trop tard pour téléphoner , elle rentre , donne le bain et fait souper son petit garon. Quand ce dernier est couché , elle se connecte un peu sur le net et elle pleure en voyant ces phrases sur le profil d'Eliott ..." Le temps passe mais ton absence est toujours aussi lourde...liv ...je t'aimerais toujours "

Elle éteint et se glisse dans le fauteuil , elle regarde la télé pour se changer les idées et comme chaque soir , elle espère un jour se trouver à nouveau dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapitre 49

Dick se réjouissait de revoir sa mère et son petit frère qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis maintenant 8 mois depuis la mort d'Olivia. Eliott téléphonait régulièrement à Eli qui était venu seulement deux fois depuis tout ce temps. Cathy se montrait réticente à l'envoyer tout seul en avion , Eliott pensait tout doucement à faire établir la garde par un tribunal des affaires familiales qui exigerait que Cathy le lui envoie régulièrement , et puis c'était elle qui avait décidé de partir aussi loin , c'est vrai qu'il s'était absenté longtemps ce qui pourrait d'ailleurs lui porter préjudice , son dernier fils vivant grandissait sans lui et il voulait maintenant que les choses soient différentes.

Cathy était aussi étrange au téléphone , elle ne répondait pas souvent , se montrait évasive quand elle donnait suite à ses messages et trouvait toujours une excuse pour ne pas lui envoyer Eli. Il avait fait part de ses doutes à Dick qui avait proposé à son père d'aller jusqu'en Floride voir ce qu'il s'y passait et ce qui poussait réellement sa mère à ne pas envoyer son jeune frère à New-York.

Dick loue une voiture à l' aéroport et sans prévenir sa mère , il se rend à la dernière adresse connue. Il est étonne quand il sonne de voir un homme qu'il ne connait pas ouvrir la porte. Ce dernier ne semble pas le connaître.

\- je suis Dick dit-il simplement

\- et...

\- je viens voir ma mère Cathy , c'est ici

\- c'est bien ici

Il ouvre la porte et Dick comprend qu'il doit rentrer

Il se dirige vers la cuisine et aperçoit sa mère qu'il embrasse tendrement . Il tourne la tête et il aperçoit Eli , la tête vers le coin du mur, probablement puni mais il sait qu'Eli est pourtant un enfant sage qui ne crée pas d'histoire.

\- Eli?

Le petit garçon tourne la tête et n'ose pas bouger , le regard terrorisé.

\- il est puni dit l'homme qu'il l'a accueilli

\- je peux quand même lui dire bonjour , ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon petit frère

\- Eli hurle l'homme , vient dire bonjour à ton frère et tu retournes immédiatement dans le coin dit l'homme interrompu par 4 autres enfants entre 6 et 10 ans entrant dans la cuisine.

\- ce sont mes enfants , ils sont parfois bruyant. Dégagez de cette pièce hurle-t-il soudainement à sa progéniture faisant trembler Eli à la moindre occasion.

Les enfants sortent de la cuisine et Dick serre tendrement son frère dans ses bras qui semble souffrir de son dos.

\- ça va Eli ?demande Dick

\- il m'a frappé avec sa ceinture , j'ai mal au dos et très fort mon bras , je suis tombé pendant qu'il me frappait

\- retourne au coin hurle l'homme faisait trembler une nouvelle fois le petit Eli

Dick regarde plus profondément son petit frère qui a un hématome sur la joue ...

\- je vais chercher des cigarettes , tu surveilles nos enfants Cathy

\- d'accord

\- et je veux que ton fils soit parti quand je rentre

\- il le sera répond-elle docilement à la plus grande stupéfaction de Dick , Cathy s'étant toujours montrée très attentive envers ses enfants.

Dick reste ébahi

\- maman , que se passe-t-il?

\- j'ai rencontré Bart , on est vite tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre et il s'est installé ici avec ses 4 enfants.

\- et Eli maman , c'est un petit garçon très sage

\- ton petit frère est infernal , il ne s'entend pas avec les autres enfants

\- Eli n'est pas comme ça , Dick entend son petit frère renifler

\- si il a changé , il est jaloux que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un , tu ne vis pas ici Dick , tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- et ton Bart , il ne veut pas me voir? T 'es ma mère , merde !

\- il n'aime pas que l'on vienne sans prévenir , on a 5 enfants à gérer qui nous prennent beaucoup de temps

\- vu le bruit qu'ils font , ce sont eux qui ne sont pas très disciplinés et pas Eli...

\- on essaie de construire une famille

\- en frappant Eli? T 'as de la chance Olivia ne soit plus de ce monde

\- il doit comprendre qu'il doit être gentil avec les enfants de Bart, Olivia est morte , ca ne regarde donc personne d'autre

\- OK maman

\- va t'en maintenant et préviens la prochaine fois que tu viens , je te préparerai une chambre

\- d'accord maman

\- pas un mot de tout ça à ton père , c'est promis

\- ok maman

Dick s'approche d'Eli pour l'embrasser

\- salut petit frère , je vais demander à papa de venir te chercher ...dit-il à l'oreille d'Eli sans que Cathy ne l'entende

Il embrasse ensuite sa mère qui semble avoir vraiment changer

\- tu n'étais pas venu exprès pour moi

\- non maman ,ma petite Amie Chloé devait venir pour un projet , je l'ai accompagnée

\- d'accord.

Dick s'en va , le cœur serré , il aurait aimé emmener Eli avec lui mais sans papier , impossible de prendre l'avion , et maintenant connaissant son père , Eliott risque bien de démonter ce type.

Il se gare un peu plus loin et appelle Eliott, qui malgré la charge de travail répond voyant s'afficher le numéro de Dick

\- Dick

\- papa , j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé , je suis allé chez maman

\- et ?

\- il faut que tu viennes très vite ici papa

\- comment il faut que je vienne très vite

\- maman vit avec un type

\- ta mère a le droit de faire sa vie Dick

\- je ne dis pas le contraire mais il frappe Eli

\- quoi ?,

\- je suis arrivé , Eli était au coin , en larme papa. J ai bien vu le sang dans le dos de son tee-shirt , le bleu sur sa joue et son bras douloureux. Ce type à 4 gosses papa et je pense qu'Eli est devenu le bouc émissaire. Si j'avais pu le prendre avec moi , je l'aurai fait mais je n'aurais pas été très loin papa.

\- très bien , je prends le premier vol...tu as le courage de m'attendre à l'aéroport.

\- oui papa , j'ai une voiture de location , tiens moi au courant et je réserve un hôtel

\- attends on verra comment réagis ta mère , d'accord

\- ok papa

Il est deux heures du matin quand Eliott débarque à l'aéroport et 45 minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvent devant chez son ex-femme avec l'envie de casser la gueule au type qui a osé s'en prendre à son fils

\- je viens avec toi papa demande Dick

\- oui , viens , j'aurais besoin d'un témoin

\- pour

\- témoigner que j'ai bien cassé la gueule à ce type sans le tuer , juste de quoi le faire souffrir , ne me dis pas que ça ne t'a pas démanger

\- papa ça ne rendra service à personne , essaie de maîtrise ta colère et tes impulsions

c'est toujours ce qu'Olivia te disait

\- c'est vrai et je ne laisserai personne d'autre faire du mal à la chair de ma chair

\- je sais papa

\- et vous écoutiez Olivia

\- toujours papa , c 'était une personne extraordinaire

Ils sortent et Eliott frappe assez durement à la porte de façon à ce qu'on l'entende

C'est Cathy qui descend lui ouvrir

\- Eliott dit-elle fatiguée et surprise...Dick! t'avais promis

\- ou est mon fils ?demander-t-il immédiatement d'une voix assez forte de façon à ce qu'Eli l'entende aussi

\- en haut , tout au fond du couloir mais Eliott

\- je viens le reprendre

\- tu n'as pas le droit Eliott , c'est mon fils aussi

\- tu laisses ce salopard avec qui tu vis battre mon fils

\- c'est de moi que vous parlez

\- exactement , vous ne toucherez plus un seul cheveu de mon petit garçon , Dick suis moi , on va faire le sac de ton petit frère

\- Cathy , c'est pas toi qui a la garde du gamin?

\- y aucun jugement , il a le droit de le prendre

\- t'es qu'un écervelée

Eliott ouvre la porte et aperçoit son petit garçon réveillé qui se jette dans ses bras.

\- papa crie-t-il de soulagement

\- mon trésor

\- t'es venu me chercher ?

\- oui mon ange

\- je vais plus rester ici?

\- plus jamais et l'enfant se met à pleurer dans ses bras

Dick aperçoit un sac et regarde son père

\- ne mets que les jouets que j'ai acheté

\- tu me montres Eli

Le petit garçon fait le tour de la chambre quand Bart se met à l'entrée de la porte

\- je vous interdis de prendre les vêtements que j'ai payés

Eliott , le regarde rouge de colère prêt à exploser mais maîtrise sa colère

\- j'ai envoyé 10 000 dollars à Cathy en revenant de l'armée mais ne vous inquiétez pas espèce de dégénéré , il ne prend que les jouets que moi ou mes amis le lui ont offert , je suis venu avec des vêtements , qu'il tend à Dick qui s'en va à la salle de bain habiller son petit frère. Il grimace quand il voit les hématomes et les coups de ceinture dans le dos.

Ils reviennent habiller , Eliott et ses deux fils descendent l'escalier sous les yeux de Cathy qui connaît le caractère non seulement d'Eliott mais aussi de Bart qui risque d'exploser à tout moment

Avant de sortir , il entend Eli dire tout bas

\- papa

\- oui

\- ma chaîne

Eliott s'accroupit et regarde les larmes de son petit garçon

\- il a pris la chaîne en argent avec la croix de ma marraine , la croix d'Olivia

Eliott se relève

\- rendez -moi cette chaine

\- je ne l'ai plu

\- c'est pas vrai papa , il l'a mis dans le coffre du salon

\- espèce de sale garnement

Eliott s'approche

\- rendez-moi la chaîne

\- je vous dit que je ne l'ai plus

\- c'est la dernière fois que je le demande , rendez -lui sa chaîne

\- je vous dit que je ne l'ai plus

Eliott , sans que Bart s'y attende , l'empoigne et le tape contre le mur , la prise est telle que Bart ne sait effectuer aucun mouvement.

\- c'est sa marraine qui lui a offert cette chaîne , pour son baptême . Elle est morte maintenant et c'est un souvenir important pour mon fils , alors vous allez lui rendre cette chaîne avant que je t'éclate ta sale tronche de petit merdeux que tu es . Eliott commence à lui serrer le cou , de plus en plus fort

\- c'est bon Eliott , la voilà répond Cathy qui la rend à Eli

Il lâche Bart qui se tient contre le mur , Eliott se retourne et voit son petit garçon pleurer à chaudes larmes

\- Eli?

\- il l'a cassé en me l'arrachant papa

\- on la fera réparer Eli , on la fera réparer , je te le promets ...sors avec Eli dit-il tout bas à Dick qui prend son petit frère épuisé et toujours en larme

Quand ses deux fils sont sortis , Bart est toujours en train de reprendre ses esprits, il s'approche et Eliott lui adresse un sacré coup de poing sur la joue droite et un autre dans les côtes

\- le premier c'est pour avoir touché à mon fils , le second c'est pour avoir touché à la mémoire d'Olivia

\- El , laisse -moi dire aurevoir à Eli

Il ne répond pas et elle le suit sans broncher

Dick voyant sa mère arriver, ouvre la fenêtre et elle voit son plus jeune fils dans les bras de son grand frère

\- Eli , je viendrai te voir

\- non dit l'enfant laissant s'écouler ses larmes

\- maman t'aime trésor

\- tu l'as regardé me frapper et t'as rien dit maman et tu sais que ma marraine me manque et que je suis triste et t'as rien dit non plus

Il se blottit dans les bras de son frère et Eliott démarre

\- ou va-t-on maintenant papa ?demande Dick

\- d'abord à l'hôpital , ensuite on prendra un autre avion

\- tu as le passeport d'Eli?

\- oui

\- on va rentrer à New-York?

\- oui champion

\- tu ne me ramènes plus chez maman

\- non , je te promets que non Eli

Olivia ouvre l'ordinateur et elle se demande ce qui a pu se passer quand elle lit sur le profil d'Eliott : Eli est revenu à la maison sain et sauf


	50. Chapter 50

Chapitre 50

\- papa?

\- oui fiston

\- je vais toujours rester avec toi maintenant ?

\- toujours

\- si marraine avait été là , elle aurait été fâchée comme toi?

\- pire encore

\- elle me manque ma marraine , j'aimais bien quand je la voyais .

\- elle me manque aussi , elle manque à beaucoup de personnes

\- je suis content d 'avoir ma chaine tu sais papa, quand je la regarde , je pense à ma marraine

\- je sais mon grand

\- hier j'ai regardé un film avec Dick

\- et c'était bien ?

\- génial , y avait un témoin qui s'était caché parce qu'il avait peur que les méchants l'attrapent

\- et ils l'ont fait? interroge Eliott

\- ha non le héros , il était trop malin.

\- malin comment?

\- il s'était caché dans une autre ville très très loin des méchants , il avait changé de noms mais c 'était triste aussi

\- ha bon! Pourquoi Eli

\- il ne pouvait plus voir ses amis et changer de nom , c'est pas cool moi j'aimerais pas changer de nom

\- non c'est vrai , tu as raison mais il a eu raison s'il a gagné

\- oui ... dis papa?

\- oui mon grand?

\- marraine , elle s'est peut être cachée très très loin et elle attend que t'attrape les méchants pour revenir.

\- Eli , ce n'était qu'un film

\- mais ça existe pour du vrai , c'est Dick qui me l'a dit ,alors papa?

\- ça existe mon grand mais tu sais j'ai vu ta marraine avant qu'elle n'aille à l'hôpital

\- elle était blessée?

\- oui mon grand

\- elle avait mal papa

\- très mal Eli

\- elle a été courageuse ?

\- très courageuse mon grand

\- j'aimerais bien que ce soit comme dans le film papa

\- moi aussi Eli

L'enfant se blottit contre son père

Casey regarde Alex , elle a le cœur chamboulé , elle sait qu'elle est à nouveau retrournée de ses pensées

Elle s'approche et lui glisse la main dans la sienne

\- il y a énormément de travaux Alex et tu ne devras pas tarder , on est déjà en novembre.

\- je sais Casey , et je te promets que tout sera fait quand tu viendras t'installer ici à ton tour.

\- je te fais confiance , cette maison est donc en vérité dans ta famille depuis quatre génération

\- c'est bien cela j'y venais l'été jusqu'à mes six ans .

\- et ensuite?

\- mon oncle a hérité de la maison et comme ma mère et lui ne se parlait pas , bien nous ne sommes plus venus. J'étais triste , j'adorais cette maison , ma grand-mère m'y faisait toujours de très bons beignets aux pommes. Peut -être que je pourrais essayer?

\- ce serait une bonne idée. Tu n'es jamais venue avec Olivia ici

\- non et quand je l'ai reçue en héritage il y a trois mois , elle n'était déjà plus là !

\- je suis navrée tu sais , j'espère qu'ici , tu y penseras moins et que tu y seras heureuse

\- j'espère Casey

\- tu as de nouveaux projets , je suis heureuse pour toi

\- Merci Casey d'avoir accepté tous ces changements

\- ma priorité c'est que tu sois heureuse Alex

\- je sais mon amour ajoute-t-elle avant de l'embrasser

Olivia prit le livre et en commença la lecture , les enfants , sauf un qui s'était réfugié contre la tenture , était devant elle afin de l'écouter.

Elle lisait des histoires aux enfants l'après-midi , elle se chargeait ensuite de remettre de l'ordre dans les livres. Elle s'était tout de suite entendue avec Amber , la bibliothécaire en chef , la cinquantaine , une femme très sympathique qui avait tout de suite plu à Olivia?

Pendants que les enfants choisissait un livre avant de retourner en classe, Olivia s'approche de cet enfant qui n'avait toujours pas quitté les tentures.

\- hé salut , moi c'est...Olivia faillit se traduire et repris , je m'appelle Héléna

\- t'as hésité , lui répondit l'enfant

\- ca ne t'a pas échappé

\- non !

\- et toi?

Il observe cette femme s'appelant Héléna et son sourire le mit en confiance

\- C'est Charlie

\- tu dois avoir 8 ans

\- exact !

\- tu n'aimes pas les histoires

\- j'aime pas les livres

\- ha bon !

Elle le regarde , cet enfant lui rappelle terriblement Eli.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapitre 51

Olivia termine de ranger les quelques livres oubliés par les enfants distraits. Elle éteint et referme cette grande porte en chêne derrière elle. Les couloirs sont quasi déserts , les enfants , sauf ceux restants à l'étude, sont rentrés chez eux. Elle marche , elle a soudainement peur , elle ferme les yeux et elle se retrouve à nouveau là-bas , sa respiration se ralentit et elle commence à transpirer.

Elle sent une main sur son épaule et elle se met à transpirer , elle ouvre alors les yeux et elle aperçoit Tommy , elle est plutôt soulagée

\- je vous ai fait peur ?

\- un peu, c'est rien !

\- j"en suis navré

\- ce n'est pas de votre faute

\- je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie propose Tommy ayant vu le trouble d'Olivia

\- merci , c'est gentil répond-elle en acquiesçant

Tommy se doutant de la réaction d'Olivia qu'elle avait dû vivre certainement une agression traumatisante dans le passé .

\- mon frère , Andrew Anderson donne des cours d'auto-défense le mardi soir au hall omnisports de l'autre côté de la rue .

\- ce n'est pas possible

\- votre petit garçon ?

\- oui

\- il y a une jeune fille qui garde les enfants dans la pièce juste à côté , et le prix est démocratique . Si vous avez peur , vous devriez essayer?

\- j'en ai déjà pris quand j'étais jeune

\- alors ça ne devrait pas être difficile de s'y remettre, je lui parlerai de vous

\- décidément , vous m'ouvrez bien des portes on dirait

\- pas de quoi Olivia , ma femme , Hannah qui travaille au secrétariat m'a déjà dit que tout le monde vous adorait

\- c'est vraiment gentil.!

\- de rien

Ils arrivent devant la grande porte vitrée donnant vers l'extérieur , elle aperçoit Charlie.

Elle regarde Tommy

\- je l'ai rencontré à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui , il est venu avec sa classe mais il s'est caché près des tentures et a refusé de se joindre aux autres enfants.

\- d'après ma collègue , il ne semble pas prendre la lecture , il ne s'intègre pas en classe. On a déjà essayé de conscientiser sa mère mais elle refuse d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Elle arrive fréquemment en retard...elle travaille souvent la nuit si vous voyez ce que je veux dire

\- je vois , et son père?

\- mort d'une overdose l'an dernier

\- pauvre gamin

\- c'est vrai mais ici il a au moins un repas chaud le midi

\- c'est vrai , est-ce que c'est suffisant ?

\- je n'en sais rien Héléna

\- je peux le ramener si vous vous voulez?

\- ca ne vous dérange pas ?

\- absolument pas

\- je vous laisse ici alors , j'ai encore ma classe à ranger.

Olivia descend les quelques marches et s'assoit à côté de Charlie

\- hé Charlie

\- t'es la madame de la bibliothèque?

\- oui je suis Héléna

\- je sais

\- ha ...tu attends quelqu'un ?

\- maman , elle est retarde , comme d'hab

\- tu veux que je l'appelle , tu connais son numéro?

\- oui

Olivia lui tend son téléphone et il compose le numéro avant de le tendre à Olivia qui ne réussissant pas à joindre la mère de l'enfant laisse un message en lui laissant son adresse où venir le récupérer.

\- tu viens avec moi?

\- je dois pas suivre des inconnus

\- mais je ne suis pas une inconnue

\- non tu travailles à l'école mais pas depuis longtemps

\- c'est vrai , mais j'ai donné mon numéro et mon adresse à ta maman alors tu peux venir

\- d'accord

Il marche à côté d'Olivia

\- t'es en voiture?

\- non à pied , il n'ont pas prévu de pluie aujourd'hui

\- on va où?

\- chercher mon petit garçon à la crèche

\- il est petit ?

\- oui , il a seulement 11 mois

\- il parle pas encore ?

\- non pas beaucoup

\- il dit des mots?

\- bibi et doudou

\- pas maman?

\- pas encore non


	52. Chapter 52

Chapitre 52

Olivia pose Paul dans son parc qui gentiment commence à s'amuser avec ses cubes sous le regard de Charlie.

\- il est gentil? Les bébés ca pleure tout le temps

\- il toujours aussi calme et sage aussi

\- oui j'ai entendu Héléna mais d'habitude les bébés , ils pleurent?

\- il ne pleure que si l'on crie

\- tu ne cries pas alors?

\- jamais

\- maman , elle crie tout le temps pour n'importe quoi et elle est toujours pressée.

\- bien quand tu en as assez , tu sais où habite Héléna lui dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

\- d'accord répond le petit garçon en souriant , ce sourire qui lui fait penser à Eli, elle sent son coeur se fissurer tout en le cachant à Charlie

\- tu veux quelques biscuits et un verre de lait?

\- avec maman c'est des chips et du coca

\- ce n'est pas très bon pour la santé

\- alors d'accord pour les biscuits

\- et le lait?

\- le lait aussi

Olivia grignote un biscuit tout en surveillant son petit Paul qui s'amuse maintenant avec ses animaux dans son parc. Il regarde sa maman et ils se sourient.

\- on fait tes devoirs?

\- je ne peux pas aller jouer dehors?

\- il pleut

\- ce n'est pas grave , j'adore jouer sous la pluie Héléna, tu sais maman , elle ne me surveille pas comme ça

\- mais je ne suis pas ta maman et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal pendant que tu es avec moi

\- d'accord Héléna

\- et si on faisait tes devoirs?

\- j'aime vraiment pas ça répond l'enfant en soufflant afin de montrer son mécontement au moment où Olivia prononce le mot devoir

\- pourquoi?

\- tu ne vas pas rire?

\- absolument pas

\- je ne peux pas faire mes devoirs tout seul parce que je ne sais pas lire

\- c'est pour ca que tu n'écoutais pas l'histoire

\- j'aime pas les livres

\- parce que tu ne sais pas lire

\- c'est ca

\- et ta maman , elle ne t'aide pas?

\- elle dit que je suis pas obligé de les faire si je sais pas tout seul et elle n'est pas souvent là tu sais

\- et si je t'aidais?

\- toi?

\- oui

\- pourquoi?

\- comme ça , tu ne te cacheras plus quand je te raconterai une histoire , tu sais quoi Charlie , j'ai une idée.

\- c'est quoi?

\- tu viens quand tu veux ici et en échange je t'apprends à lire et je t'aide pour tes devoirs.

\- tu ne le dis pas à mes copains

\- jamais de la vie dit-elle en souriant

\- tu ne vas pas crier si je ne sais pas

\- non

\- tu ne te fâcheras pas

\- sauf si tu fais preuve de mauvaise volonté

\- ca veut dire quoi?

\- ca veut dire qu'il faut toujours essayer même si c'est difficile

\- d'accord , je comprends

\- tant mieux répond elle en souriant

\- je pourrais regarder un peu la télé

\- d'accord ca marche

\- alors je suis prêt

\- moi aussi mais d'abord les cookies

\- j'adore les cookies

 _New York_

\- papa demande Eli en regardant son père assis sur son lit et regardant cette photo et l'enfant devine qu'il contemple une nouvelle fois cette photo d'Olivia

\- Eli dit doucement Eliott tiré de ses pensées.

\- c'est Olivia dit Eli en s'asseyant à ses côtés

\- oui dit Eliott en essuyant ses larmes

\- tu es toujours triste papa?

\- oui champion

\- ca fait longtemps maintenant

\- bientôt un an

\- elle me manque aussi papa

\- elle manque à beaucoup de gens tu sais

\- oui papa, il est l'heure de partir tu sais

\- d'accord

\- j'ai besoin d'argent , il faut payer la cantine

\- on ira en chercher en partant

\- on pourrait aller poser des fleurs plus tard papa?

\- ca c'est une bonne idée fiston

Il dépose Eli , et attend comme tous les jours par sécurité qu'il ait passé les grilles de l'école avant de s 'en aller.

Il entre dans le commisariat et comme chaque jour , il s'assoit à son bureau face à celui d'Olivia ...ses affaires n'ont toujours pas changé de place , il est nostalgique , il sait que s'il n'avait pas fait l'idiot , il aurait été à ses côtés et elle ne serait pas rentrée seule

Le capitaine Cragen sent qu'Eliott est nostalgique ce matin , il s'approche

\- il serait peut être temps de vider ce bureau Eliott

Il lève la tête

\- c'est comme si elle allait arriver , s'y installer , me sourire et critiquer une nouvelle fois le café de Munch

\- mais ca n'arrivera pas Eliott

\- je le sais mais j'y pense tous les jours capitaine

\- c'est pour ca que finalement laisser ce bureau n'est pas sain Eliott , ca fera bientôt un an et tu sais qu'elle ne reviendra pas .

\- je sais

\- regarde , personne n'a quasi fêté Noël cette année

\- j'ai juste fait un sapin pour Eli

\- je sais Eliott, mais écoute nous sommes en février , ca fait 11 mois , il est temps maintenant de la laisser partir

\- j'aurais dû être là

\- Eliott , les seuls responsables sont ces deux monstres

\- on ne les a toujours pas rattrapé!

\- ils reviendront à New-York et ce jour-là nous les aurons

\- et vous aurez interêt à bien les enfermer parce que si je mets la main dessus

\- tu ne feras pas cela Eliott

\- et qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait?

\- tu as un fils qui a besoin de toi

Il regarde son capitaine et soupire sachant qu'il a raison

\- je viderai moi-même son bureau et j'emmènerais la caisse chez moi

\- merci Eliott , Carisi a besoin d'un bureau tu sais , il a été patient connaissant le chagrin de chacun

\- je sais , je lui en suis reconnaissant

\- il y aura une cérémonie le mois prochain, les gens ne doivent pas oublier Olivia

\- on ne peut pas oublier Olivia

\- c'est vrai ajoute Cragen en déposant sa main sur l'épaule d'Eliott

Melinda entre à ce moment et constate aussi la nostalgie d'Eliott

\- tu y penses n'est-ce pas Stabler?

\- pas toi?

\- chaque jour que dieu fait

\- le capitaine veut que je vide son bureau mais c'est comme lui dire aurevoir , j'espère parfois qu'elle va traverser le couloir , ouvrir ces portes vitrée , prendre un café et venir s'asseor , me sourire et ...une larme glisse sur les joues d'Eliott

Mélinda le regarde , elle sait qu'Olivia est vivante mais elle ne peut pas la trahir

\- c'est peut être mieux Eliott , mais ne jette rien , garde -les en souvenir, de temps en temps tu auras besoin de te souvenir et de sentir Olivia à tes côtés

\- c'est ce que je comptais faire, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle est là mais après je me dis que ce n'est pas possible. L'autre jour Eli a regardé un film et il était perduadé qu'Olivia est cachée sous protection des témoins mais ce n'est pas possible , toi tu as vu les corps Melinda

\- tout à fait répond elle en n'osant pas regarder Eliott dans les yeux de peur de se trahir et elle change la conversation en demandant : vous ne les avez toujours pas trouvés?

\- non et ce n'est pas faute de chercher

\- je m'en doute , mais vous y arriverez , je connaissais Casssidy avant qu'il ne vienne travailler ici , il a toujours eu New York dans la peau, il reviendra c'est la seule chose dont je sois certaine sur ce monstre.

\- comme nous tous

\- tu as des nouvelles de Cabott?

\- non !

\- même pas pour Noël

\- non

\- c'est triste

\- je pense qu'Alex est la personne qui en souffre encore le plus aujourd'hui , c'est comme si elle avait perdu sa soeur. Et je pense qu'elle est partie de New-York et a coupé tous les ponts parce que chaque endroit lui rappellait Olivia et que c'était trop douloureux de vivre avec ses souvenirs. Casey a très bien compris qu'Alex devait s'éloigner pour aller mieux et se reconstruire sans Olivia à ses côtés, tu sais le nombre de messages qu'Olivia et Alex pouvaient s'envoyer en une seule journée parfois

\- énormémént dit-elle en souriant et même quand Alex a rencontré Casey , ca n'a jamais changé , Alex a toujours été présente pour Olivia comme avant .

\- c'est vrai et c'est d'ailleurs Alex qui a donné l'alerte ne recevant pas de message d'Olivia ce soir là

 _Cap Code_

Casey sort de la maison , une tasse de café en main et la tend à Alex qui nettoie ses parterres de fleurs avant de bientôt en semer de nouvelles pour les belles saisons à venir.

\- je me suis dit que ca te réchaufferait

\- ca va , je n'ai pas trop froid

\- tant mieux alors

\- tu vas aller travailler?

\- oui je fais l'après-midi et cette nuit aussi , ca ira

\- oui ne t'inquiète pas , je vais aller au magasin chercher des tuteurs pour les rosiers que je compte planter

\- tu vas planter des roses?

\- je pense oui mais pas des blanches

\- je comprends mon ange mais si tu as le besoin de le faire pour sentir sa présence , je comprendrais

\- ca m'aide d'être ici tu sais , je commence à penser un peu à autre chose

\- je le sais mon amour et ca me fait plaisir que tu aies arrêté de boire et que tu aies d'autres projets , tu pourrais faire quelques courses si tu vas en ville, les armoires sont quasi vides.

\- d'accord

\- merci

Elle embrasse Alex

\- je vais me préparer , tu restes encore?

\- encore une petite heure

\- tu m'envoies un message ce soir?

\- promis mon amour

\- ton téléphone est sur la commode au cas où tu le chercherais

\- d'accord

Casey regarde Alex , qui tout doucement reprend tout doucement goût à la vie , hier elle a exprimé à Casey son envie d'avoir un enfant , casey lui a assuré qu'elle prendrait un rendez vous au centre de fécondation de Boston et qu'elle irait toutes les deux


	53. Chapter 53

Chapitre 53

\- super Charlie , tu vois tu y arrives

\- c'est grâce à toi tu sais , c 'est toi qui fournit le plus d'effort

\- parce que je t'aime bien et je veux te faire plaisir

\- c'est gentil ce que tu dis , ca me fait plaisir

\- je peux jouer avec Paul sur le tapis de salon , dis il peut sortir de son parc

\- d'accord mais range tes affaires et pose ton cartable dans le couloir

\- d'accord

Olivia prépare le souper dans la cuisine pendant que Charlie joue avec Paul , les deux enfants s'entendent bien , elle ne sait pas comment expliquer cela mais Paul adore Charlie et Charlie adore Paul.

La sonette retentit et Charlie s'écrie

\- c'est ma maman

La mère de Charlie entre , elle salue Olivia

\- merci d'avoir pris soin de Charlie , j'avais besoin de dormir

\- sans soucis dit Olivia en pensant que cette femme ne sait pas la chance qu'elle a d'avoir un petit garçon aussi gentil mais elle ne dit rien de peur que Charlie ne puisse plus venir

\- merci , allez Charlie , prends ton manteau et ton sac , maman a encore plein de choses à faire avant de partir au travail , tu dors chez Samantha , je t'y conduis

\- ok maman répond le petit garçon , habitué à dormir à gauche et à droit selon les désirs de sa mère

Il embrasse Olivia et Paul et quitte la maison

Olivia après les derniers cauchemarss'est décidée à prendre ces cours d'auto-défense dont Tommy lui a parlé

Elle se gare , elle prend Paul endorli sur son siège enfant . Elle trouve facilement la jeune fille et lui confie ce qu'elle a de plus précieux. Elle trouve facilement les vestiaires et avant qu'elle n'entre se changer , elle entend ces mots

\- vous êtes Héléna Bowman?

Elle se retourne et elle note une forte ressemblance avec Tommy

\- vous devez être Andrew Andreson

\- exactement

\- vous ressemblez votre frère

\- c'est ce que tout le monde dit sauf que lui , c'est le génie de la famille

\- et vous?

\- quoi moi?

\- vous êtes?

\- le plus beau de la famille évidemment , je suis étonné que vous ne l'ayez pas remarqué

Olivia sourit enfin

\- je vous attends dans la salle , nous ne sommes qu'une dizaine

\- c'est mieux , non?

\- parfaitement

Le cours commence rapidement , il y a des personnes de tous les âges et elle en connaît déjà certain de vue . L'entente entre les différentes personnes d'horizons divers semble harmonieuse.

Andrew constat qu'Olivia maîtrise déjà parfaitement certains gestes et il commence à se poser des questions sur sa venue ici tout en les gardant pour lui. Il aime toujours observer les gens avant de se faire une opinion mais il son instinct lui dit que cette femme cache quelque chose de douloureux.

Après l'entrainement de gestes individuels , des équipes de deux sont formées. Olivia est associé avec un homme qu'elle ne connaît que de vue , il vient rechercher ses enfants parfois à l'école et elle se souvient l'avoir donc déjà aperçu , il s'appelle Brian et tout doucement , sans en prendre conscience , elle commence à perdre le fil , ses souvenirs ressurgissent et prennent tout doucement le pouvoir. Brian ne se doute de rien , Olivia est bibliothécaire à l'école de son fils et il l'a observée , elle semble vraiment à l'aise dans les différentes techniques apprises , pour une première leçon , elle dépasse déjà certaines personnes qui sont là depuis plus longtemps.

Brian veut évidemment faire le malin et veut empoinger fortement Olivia qui prend peur dès qu'il la touche et elle se retrouve fortement claquée au sol , elle est projetée et sa tête cogne le mur

Andrew accourt tout de suite

\- Héléna ca va , Brian , que s'est-il passé?

\- j'ai simplement vu qu'elle était à l'aise , j'ai voulu y aller seul

\- mais ca ne va pas, cours terminé pour aujourd'hui hurle-t-il

\- je suis sincèrement désolé ajoute Brian voulant prendre la main d' Olivia qui recule , ses lèvres tremblent et elle se met doucement à pleurer sans retenir ses larmes

\- laissez-moi , ca va aller , le vais rentrer , ce n'est rien , c'est moi qui n'ait pas su me défendre

\- vas-y Brian , je vais rester

Il s'excuse encore une fois et s'en va tout penaud

\- Héléna , il remarque évidemment l'état anormal d'Olivia et en tant que pompier volontaire , il a deviné son état de victime

\- ne me touche pas stp , elle remarque sa main et elle y voit du sang

\- tu dois aller à l'hôpital , tu es couvert par notre assurance

\- d'accord mais ca ira , je vais rentrer chez moi

\- Héléna , tu es pale , tu es seule avec ton petit garçon , laisse-moi t'emmener à l'hôpital , tu ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose quand tu es seule avec lui. Allez viens , je t'emmène en voiture

Elle hésite , elle ne le connait pas plus que ca

\- Héléna , j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas à l'aise avec Brian ...je ne vais rien te faire , tout le monde sait que tu es blessée , ils vont m'en vouloir si je ne t'emmène pas

\- d'accord dit-elle en se relevant

Tous les deux dans la salle d'attente , Paul joue avec son livre musical dans les bras d'Andrew pendant que le médecin recousait la plaie d'Olivia. Elle revient dans la salle d'attente.

\- je vais te ramener chez toi

\- ca ira

\- Olivia , il est déjà tard , tu ne pas conduire maintenant , je te ramène et je me suis arrangé avec Tommy qui m'a par ailleurs nommé de tous les noms d'oiseaux possible , il me rejoint à la salle et je te ramène ta voiture

\- d'accord fnit-elle par répondre sachant qu'elle n'aura pas le dernier mot avec les frères Anderson

Il se gare finalement devant la maison

\- je peux te poser une question

\- d'accord

\- est-ce que tu as été agressée Héléna , je suis pompier , je reconnais ces choses là

\- il y aura bientôt un an répond elle simplement

\- j'ai entendu le médecins , il n'avait pas assez fermé la porte que tu avais survécu à l'enfer

\- on peurt dire ca


	54. Chapter 54

Chapitre 54

Olivia rentre perturbée par sa soirée , Andrew Anderson a perçu en elle quelque chose qu'elle voulait et devait cacher à tout prix afin de protéger sa vie et celle de son enfant .

Elle devait prendre les choses en main , elle devait voir quelqu'un et faire face à son passé. Dès qu'elle y pensait , elle regardait le sourire de son petit garçon et mettait ses souvenirs de côté mais aujourd'hui ses souvenirs l'avaient rattrapée et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Elle commence par nourrir son petit garçon, il est déjà assez tard , elle lui donne le bain , et elle l'endort comme chaque soir . Elle se pose sur son lit , elle n'a pas très faim , elle sort enfin son ordinateur portable et trouve le nom d'un thérapeute pas très loin de chez elle , il est temps qu'elle se soigne...demain , elle appellera...des images lui reviennent mais elle ne veut pas y penser , elle allume la télé de sa chambre et s'endort tout habillée.

C'est Paul qui la réveille , comme tous les matins , il ne pleure pas mais elle l'entend avoir une drôle de discussion avec sa peluche préférée : son petit éléphant bleu. Elle s'approche du lit et l'observe en souriant , il sent que sa maman est là , il lève la tête et la fixe de ses merveilleux yeux bleus.

\- maman énonce Paul la première fois ce qui met les larmes aux yeux à Olivia

\- mon trésor dit-elle en le prenant et en le câlinant de tout son amour

\- bibi!

\- on va donc aller préparer le biberon de ce jeune homme

\- maman répète-t-il en souriant

Elle caresse des beaux cheveux châtains bouclés et tellement soyeux, elle le trouve tellement beau , pour elle de toute façon c'est le plus beau , le mélange d'Olivia et de Eliott, un superbe mélange, une vrai réussite et cette petite ressemblance avec Eli!

\- dommage que ton papa n'est pas là pour voir à quel point tu es magnifique mon amour lui dit-elle en lui changeant les fesses et en le chatouillant , Paul est vraiment de bon caractère , elle a beaucoup de chance.

Il continue à prononcer des mots encore incompréhensible et de temps en temps , il s'arrête pour dire : "maman " "maman " et Olivia sourit de bonheur !

Elle s'assoit , le pose sur ses genoux et blotti contre sa maman , il boit son biberon.

Son estomac comment à lui rappeler qu'elle n'a plus manger depuis la veille à midi , une fois que Paul a pris son biberon , elle le pose dans sa chaise avec un biscuit et avale un bol de céréales tout en se rappelant ce coup de fil qu'elle doit absolument passer.

Ils prennent ensuite un bain ensemble et Paul rie aux éclats quand Olivia s'amuse avec ses petits canards. Paul s'endort ensuite dans son parc en jouant , elle le recouvre et se décide à finalement passer son coup de fil.

Elle tombe sur la secrétaire qui lui annonce qu'elle a beaucoup de chance , qu'un patient s'est désisté et qu'il y a une place cet après-midi , ne travaillant justement pas aujourd'hui , Olivia accepte , elle laissera Paul à la garderie.

Et pour ne pas trop penser , elle se met à faire le ménage et à préparer le dîner de Paul , que des légumes frais pour qu'il soit en bonne santé. Et elle l'entend soudain ramager dans son parc , elle sait qu'il est réveillée , elle entre dans le salon et son cœur se chamboule quand une nouvelle fois , il prononce ce mot: "maman "

Il mange une nouvelle fois en souriant , il mange maintenant tout seul et ils prennent leur dîner tous les deux , Olivia aimerait tellement qu'Eliott partage tous ces moments avec elle . Et elle a maintenant peur que tous lui en veuillent le jour où ils apprendront la vérité.

Elle dépose donc son enfant à la garderie qui sourit en regardant sa maman partir , la puéricultrice lui dit bien souvent la chance qu'elle a d'avoir un petit garçon aussi gentil.

Dans cette salle d'attente , son cœur palpite , elle tente de stopper ses tremblements mais elle n'y arrive pas ... La porte s'ouvre et elle aperçoit le Dr Stevenson lui ouvre la porte , invite Olivia à entrer et remarque tout de suite qu'elle n'est pas à son aise.

C'est la première personne qu'elle rencontre à Spring lake à laquelle elle raconte toute la vérité sur qui elle est vraiment et sur les raisons de sa venue dans cette ville. Elle est heureusement tout de suite en confiance et elle sait qu'elle ne se trompe pas. Il sera désormais et pour elle ne sait combien de temps à l'appeler Olivia , 11 mois qu'elle n'avait pas entendu son prénom, 11 long mois qu'elle attend de pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

Elle est fatiguée quand elle sort du cabinet du thérapeute; çà lui a fait du bien de parler mais elle a ce chagrin au fond de son cœur qu'elle retient du mieux qu'elle peut , Olivia n'est plus qu'un mur fissuré prêt à s'écrouler et personne n'est là ...personne !

Elle récupère son petit garçon et décide de l'emmener en promenade , elle va en hauteur avec sa voiture et s'arrête en haut d'une falaise , Paul s'est endormi dans la voiture.

Elle s'assoit sur ce petit rocher et elle pleure à chaude larmes ; elle pleure comme elle ne l'a pas encore fait , ses larmes coulent , ses amis lui manquent , Eliott lui manquent terriblement . Elle s'approche beaucoup trop de la falaise...beaucoup trop , nous sommes fin février , le vent est fort et la pluie commence à tomber d'abord doucement ensuite assez violemment trempant Olivia.

Paul s'éveille , il ne voit pas sa maman , il ne voit personne qu'il ne connait

\- maman , maman mais personne ne répond

Olivia , par le bruit du vent et de la pluie n'entend pas son petit garçon qui commence aussi à pleurer , à pleurer tellement fort qu'il se met à suffoquer

Mais son instinct reprend le dessus et Olivia entend son petit garçon hurler en entrant dans la voiture , elle entre par l'arrière et le prend dans ses bras afin de la calmer. Paul suce son puce et reste blottit contre sa maman , elle lui parle pour qu'il se sente à nouveau en sécurité. C'est la première fois que son petit garçon vient d'hurler aussi fort et ca lui rappelle sa naissance , elle ferme les yeux et se souvient.

Elle le réinstalle dans son siège , regagne le siège du conducteur et elle roule prudemment afin de rentrer chez elle .

Il est presque 20 h quand elle rentre chez elle , elle fait deux petites tartines pour son petit garçon qui s'amuse à émietter les morceaux , Olivia l'esprit retourné se contente d un bol de soupe en sachet.

Elle met ensuite le pyjama à Paul qui ayant dormi plus tard que d'habitude , joue avec ses petits jeux à côté d'Olivia ayant l'allumé la télé . Il demande ensuite à venir dans les bras d'Olivia qui le prend avec plaisir et quand il prend cette petite peluche offerte par Eliott et qui aurait dû être dans le cercueil , elle sait qu'il va s'endormir.

Une fois endormi , elle le pose dans son lit , respire cette odeur qu'elle aime tant et lui dit

\- maman t'aime plus que tout au monde


	55. Chapter 55

Chapitre 55

Olivia se réveille assez tôt , il est 5h et elle vient de faire un cauchemar. Elle se souvient et elle se demande si c'est bien réel ou si c'est juste son rêve mais elle a toujours aussi peur de replonger dans ses souvenirs. Elle ferme les yeux et elle est à nouveau là-bas , sans s'en rendre compte , elle laisse couler ses larmes tout en tenant son poignet celui qui avait été endommagé assez profondément et qui a mit du temps à guérir. Elle gardera cette marque à vie ...cette trace de menotte qui lui colle maintenant à la peau et dont elle ne se défera sans doute jamais.

Et elle se souvient ce n'était pas qu'un rêve , Lewis et Cassidy se sont effectivement donné rendez-vous dans deux ans à New-York , devra-t-elle encore attendre 13 longs mois avant de revoir les gens qu'elle aime et qui lui -elle prévenir Porter qui n'a même pas pris de ses nouvelles depuis qu'elle s'est installée.

Elle l'appellera , elle doit le faire , il faut qu'ils les attrapent tous les deux , elle veut rentrer à New York , elle veut rentrer chez elle et que son petit garçon ait un père.

Elle n'arrive évidemment pas à se rendormir , ses pensées retournent vers cet entrepôt et ce qu'elle y a vécu.

Elle se décide à se lever , vérifie que petit Paul dort toujours dans son petit lit blanc et elle se dirige vers la salle de bain prendre une douche. Elle y passe un long moment avant de finalement se ressaisir. La douche lui a procuré un bien fou et elle entreprend quelques tâches ménagères avant d 'aller chercher ce numéro qu'elle doit appeler.

Elle prend son téléphone et appelle l'agent de liaison dont elle avait reçu le numéro en emménageant et dont elle ne s'était jamais servie .

\- agent Jensen

\- Olivia

\- je sais

\- j'ai besoin de voir Porter

\- très bien , je vais le contacter

\- dites-lui que c'est urgent ! Très urgent

\- je n'y manquerai pas

\- dites-lui que si je n'ai pas de nouvelles aujourd'hui je reviens de moi-même à New-York...j'en ai assez de cette situation et j 'ai des choses à lui dire !

\- très bien au revoir madame répond il toujours aussi froidement

Olivia est énervée , Dean l'a laissée ici et n'est jamais revenu vers elle ne fut-ce que pour prendre des nouvelles ou l'informer des suites de l'enquête , excepté quelques SMS avec Mélinda , elle a respecté la liste de toutes les interdictions. Et jamais il ne s'est inquiété de savoir si tout allait bien , jamais ...elle est livrée à elle-même , bien sûr elle s'est fait quelques amis mais ce n'est pas pareil qu'Alex , Fin ou Eliott

Elle se calme immédiatement quand elle entend petit Paul à nouveau raconter des histoires à son petit éléphant bleu! Elle le prend dans ses bras , son coeur se remplit d'amour dès qu'elle le voit , au moins il ne lui auront pas enlevé ça !

\- mon trésor , tu es lève-tôt aujourd'hui

\- maman, maman bibi et elle sourit

\- c'est que monsieur à déjà bon appétit on dirait et le petit garçon sourit à sa maman

Elle descend jusqu'à la cuisine , le pose dans sa chaise le temps de préparer le biberon

\- tu sais que je t'aime toi , comme j'aimerais que ton papa soit là avec moi et Olivia essuie ses larmes .

Elle s 'assoit ensuite sur le canapé et dans ses bras Paul avale son biberon d'une seule traite.

Son petit garçon a à peine terminé qu'elle entend frapper

Elle regarde à travers le rideau et elle aperçoit Charlie .

\- Charlie! Tout va bien ?

\- j'ai un peu faim , je peux déjeuner chez toi Héléna

\- je pense que oui répond Olivia en le laissant rentrer , ce qu'elle a envie que Charlie l'appelle Olivia ,comment réagira-t-il le jour où il saura la vérité , qu'arrivera-t-il quand Olivia devra s'en aller, qui prendra soin de Charlie?

\- maman a du partit tôt ce matin , elle a oublié les courses

\- allez viens , tu veux des céréales

\- d'accord Héléna

Elle lui prépare un bol et elle lui sert sur la table haute et elle l'invite à se joindre à elle

\- merci Héléna

\- de rien ...tu es tout seul

\- comment souvent mais je suis sage , je ne fais pas de bêtises , je peux juste jouer avec mes jouets et la télé

\- c'est mieux

\- je peux rester un peu ou tu préfères que je parte

\- tu peux rester Charlie

\- c'est vrai ?

\- je t'assure que oui

\- on fera un peu de lecture et d'écriture dès que j'aurais fini de débarrasser

\- d'accord Héléna

\- je suis content que tu veuilles bien

\- depuis que je travaille avec toi , ca va mieux tu sais en classe

\- je suis contente de l'apprendre et ensuite nous irons jouer au parc

\- ca c'est une super idée

\- je trouve aussi et on laissera un mot pour ta maman sur la porte

\- d'accord Héléna

Ils reviennent du parc au moment où la mère de Charlie se gare et elle ne prend même pas la peine de descendre de la voiture pour remercier Olivia

\- je crois que je dois y aller Héléna

\- je pense aussi

\- merci Héléna , je me suis bien amusée

\- moi aussi dit -elle en le regardant monter dans cette voiture

La voiture démarre et la mère fait quand même un signe vers Olivia.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapitre 56

Olivia n'a plus revu Charlie . On est dimanche et elle prend tranquillement le petit déjeuner lorsque cette fois c'est la sonnette qui résonne.

Elle se lève et va rapidement ouvrir la porte n'aimant pas laisser Paul tout seul sur sa chaise.

Elle aperçoit Dean et elle est soulagée qu'il soit venu qu'elle puisse lui dire en face ce qu'elle avait envie de lui dire.

\- suis-moi dit-elle simplement , j'ai laissé Paul tout seul dans la cuisine

\- ok

Elle lui tend un café

\- je suppose que la route a été longue

\- 1200 km à peu près , j'ai roulé toute la nuit, apparemment c'est urgent

\- ça l'est Dean

Il tire une chaise et s'installe à côte de Paul dont il caresse les cheveux

\- que tu as grandi!

\- il a déjà 11 mois

\- le temps passe tellement vite

\- j'en sais quelque chose Dean !

\- Olivia , ne commence pas s'il te plait !

\- Dean , ça fait 10 mois que je suis ici et tu n'as même pas pris la peine d'appeler ou de venir une seule fois

\- liv arrête ce jeu là tout de suite!

\- quoi ? Tu veux que je reste ici sans rien dire ! Mais j'en ai assez Dean ! Mon fils ne connait pas son père , et je suis seule ici dans cette petite ville paumée, tous les jours je pense aux gens que j'ai laissés parce que toi tu l'avais décidé et je ne suis au courant de rien , ni de l'enquête , les seules choses auxquelles j'ai accès ce sont les pages facebook mais mes amis n'en sont pas fans alors c'est nul ! Franchement nul !

\- tu n'as pas créer un compte et devenue amie avec eux?

\- je n'ai pas fait ça , je ne suis pas stupide , j ai juste un faux compte , c'est tout mais ça s'arrête là

\- OK , écoute Olivia, je fais pour le mieux malgré que tu puisses penser le contraire !

\- tu fais pour le mieux, alors pourquoi je ne reçois pas de nouvelles , Dean? Non seulement tu m'as mis à l'écart mais on m'ignore complétement et je dois me débrouiller toute seule ici.

\- tu sais qu'il y avait des personnes pour t'aider mais tu ne l'as pas fait

\- ce ne sont pas de ces personnes dont j'ai besoin Dean?

\- Olivia , tu es toujours en danger ?

\- comment veux-tu que je le sache , personne ne me dit rien ?

\- écoute Olivia , j'essaie de vous protéger tous les deux , nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé Lewis , ni Cassidy...

\- comment ça se fait ?

\- on n'en sait rien , ils se sont tous deux évanouis dans la nature, on a fait tout ce que l'on pouvait

\- et c'est tout ? Je dois gentiment attendre que vous les retrouviez avant de reprendre ma vie et retrouver Eliott ,Alex et les autres ?

\- on n'a pas vraiment le choix Olivia

\- on a toujours le choix Dean , je veux rentrer à New York, ma vie n'est pas ici et elle ne le sera jamais...

\- tu ne peux pas , Liv , même s'il n'est pas là , même s'il a liquidé son gang , Cassidy a toujours des fidèles sur lesquels il peut compter.

\- et comment je pourrais le savoir vu que tu m'as abandonné ici?

\- je ne t'ai pas abandonné !

\- non , tu nous as abandonné Paul et moi , ça ne devait être que quelques mois!

\- ca ne fait que quelques moi Olivia , tu dois être patiente !

\- je l'ai assez été ! Je veux rentrer chez moi

\- Olivia , tu ne peux pas revenir maintenant , tu te mettrais en danger de mort , depuis la vidéo , nous sommes au point mort !

\- quelle vidéo !

\- et merde, j'aurais dû me taire !

\- quelle vidéo ?

\- laisse tomber

\- tu sais que je ne laisserai pas tomber , alors tu me le dis tout de suite ! Je n'ai peut être plus mon téléphone mais je connais encore certains numéros par coeur

\- ce n'est pas une bonne idée?

\- ca me concerne ?

\- oui

\- alors j'ai le droit de savoir et je t'assure que je ne te laisserai pas sortir d'ici tant que je ne le saurai pas !

\- très bien ! Il y a trois semaines , un prisonnier Ethan Glascow nous a contactés en échange d'avoir le droit de voir son fils et donc d'être transféré en Georgie.

\- je ne le connais pas

\- Normal ! Emprisonné depuis six mois pour possession de stupéfiant lors d'un contrôle , il était déjà sous tutelle judiciaire pour la même raison , il n 'a pas pu échapper à la prison cette fois

\- que voulait-il?

\- Il avait reçu une vidéo de Cassidy , nous n'avions pas fait le lien entre lui et l'équipe de Cassidy

\- ca ne m'étonne pas alors que je sois toujours ici si c'est une bande d'incapables qui mènent l'enquête.

\- Olivia , ne sois pas cynique

\- je ne suis pas cynique , je suis réaliste ! Alors j'attends quelle vidéo

\- toi et Cassidy

Olivia s'assoit et pense au pire et en regardant la tête de Dean , elle comprend

\- il a filmé dit-elle en filmant , je m'en souviens maintenant , Lewis avait ce téléphone et je suppose que vous l'avez regardée

\- en comité restreint Olivia , je t'assure que nous ne sommes que 3 à l'avoir vue !

\- qui ?

\- moi ?

\- toi?

\- c'est moi suis chargé de l'enquête , ca se sait apparemment !

\- qui d'autres?

\- Cragen , ils enquêtent aussi de leur côté , je ne pouvais pas leur caché

\- et ?

\- Olivia

Elle a compris et elle respire

\- c'est Eliott , c'est ca? C'est Eliott

\- il veut être au courant de tous ce qui est lié à ces deux monstres , et crois-moi que vu le chagrin qu'il a eu , nous avons décidé de ne rien lui caché

Elle se rassoit sous le choc des dernières révélations , il y dix minutes , elle voulait rentrer à New-York et maintenant elle savait que si Eliott avait vu ses images , elle ne pourrait jamais plus le regarder dans les yeux

Dean comprend , il la regarde

\- les services techniques ont fait un travail exceptionnel , toutes les portables qui possédaient cette vidéos ont été retrouvés , il n'en existe plus qu'une seul copie que nous tenons , elle nous sera utile quand nous les arrêterons et je ferai le nécessaire pour que peu de personnes en aient l'accès.

\- c'était ...

\- Horrible , Eliott tout comme le capitaine ont quitté la pièce en larme ! Ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent

\- je veux juste que tu me tiennes au courant , trouve un moyen mais tiens-moi au courant

\- la semaine dernière , nous avons arrêté un homme de Cassidy , il travaillait dans les communications et surveillait toutes les communications

\- tu penses que Cassidy sait pour moi

\- je n'en sais rien et j'espère que non Olivia , tu es bien protégée , personne ne pourrait remonter jusqu'à toi , absolument personne alors sois encore patiente .

\- d'accord mais promets-moi de me tenir au courant

\- je te le promets

\- j'ai autre chose à te dire

\- je me suis souvenue , pendant qu'ils s'en prenaient à moi , ils se sont donnés rendez-vous dans deux ans à New-York , donc dans 13 mois maintenant mais je ne veux plus attendre jusque là!

\- je vais noter cette information

\- merci Dean , j'ai une dernière demande

\- où est Alex?

\- elle est partie vivre à Cape Cod , je pense que ta disparition l' a énormément affectée et que New York , c'était devenu difficile pour elle .

Il embrasse Olivia sur le front , caresse les cheveux de Paul et quitte la maison

Olivia , seule , se met à pleurer


	57. Chapter 57

Chapitre 57

Olivia cesse de pleurer , elle sait maintenant qu'elle ne reverra jamais Eliott , elle avait beaucoup trop honte d'elle-même. Elle n'avait pas pu se défendre et Eliott avait donc vu l'état dégradant dans lequel les deux hommes l'avait mis , elle ne méritait plus l'amour d'Eliott.

Dean vient de sceller son destin pour la deuxième fois : la première fois c'est quand il l'a emmené ici lui promettant qu'ils les enfermeraient et qu'elle pourrait revenir à New-York et la deuxième fois par l'aveu de cette vidéo , elle va prendre sa vie en main ici et elle vient de prendre sa décision , jamais elle ne rentrera à New-York. Elle va construire sa vie ici avec Paul ...loin de ceux qu'elle aimait , mais que penseront-ils d'elle quand ils verront tous cette vidéo au procès

Elle prend son petit garçon , nous sommes dimanche , la pluie a cessé et a fait place à un merveilleux soleil , mars pointe le bout de son nez et bientôt l'anniversaire du calvaire qu'elle a vécu , tout comme l'anniversaire de Paul.

Elle l'habille , elle espère qu'il fera bientôt ses premiers pas , il est très à l'aise à quatre patte , heureusement c'est un petit garçon prudent qui observe déjà son environnement avant de se lancer dans des courses effrénées.

Aujourd'hui un grand pique-nique est organisé en ville et Tommy Anderson , l'instituteur , l'a ennuyé pour qu'elle vienne jusqu'au moment où elle a finalement accepté de se joindre à lui et son frère et leur épouse. Elle doit donc aller faire quelques courses afin d'amener des victuailles décentes.

Elle habille Paul , content d 'aller se promener et pour une fois , vu l'heure avancée , elle prend sa voiture de peur d'être en retard au pique-nique. Après les courses , elle repasse chez elle afin de préparer les fruits de Paul qu'elle pose dans un tupperware afin de les conserver et au moment où elle ouvre la porte , elle croise Charlie.

\- hé dit-elle en souriant

\- salut Héléna, tu vas au barbecue?

\- oui , comme tout le monde , et toi?

\- maman dit qu'elle est trop fatiguée pour bouger du fauteuil

\- ha mince !

\- mais elle a dit que si tu voulais bien , je pouvais venir avec toi

\- d'accord Charlie , je t'emmène

\- tu envoies un message à maman , j'ai dit que tu le ferais

\- promis , allez grimpe dans la voiture.

C'est donc en compagnie de Charlie et de son petit garçon qu'Olivia débarque dans ce parc ou pas mal de monde a déjà pris place. Tommy la remarque immédiatement et s'en va à sa rencontre

\- Héléna , sois la bienvenue , je vois que tu es accompagnée

\- tout à fait

\- elle a pris plein de choses , c'est très lourd Mr Anderson

\- mais tu es un grand garçon ?

\- oui m'sieur

Olivia s'installe , non loin de là , sous le regard des adultes , les enfants jouent , tout le monde se connait et les enfants ne s"éloigne pas trop des adultes , Charlie semble obéir aux consignes d 'Olivia . Paul s'amuse avec les jouets qu'Olivia a emporté et comme d'habitude, il est très sage , remarque que lui adresse d'ailleurs les autres maman et Olivia leur avoue qu'elle a énormément de chance .

Paul se met une nouvelle fois debout , sur l'herbe , c 'est plus facile ! Il retombe sans se faire mal. Il essaie encore , ses yeux bleus pétillent , et il regarde sa maman et tente d avancer vers Olivia . Il sourit et Olivia le trouve tellement beau...cet air d Eliott qui la fait chavirer. Il avance un pied puis l'autre , il regarde une nouvelle fois Olivia et rit au éclat entrainant le fou rire des adultes l'observant . Il avance une nouvelle fois sans s'arrête sous le regard tellement fière de sa maman , Paul vient de faire ses premiers pas.

\- bravoo champion dit -elle en l'embrassant , t'es un grand garçon

\- tu vas devoir courir après lui partout ajoute lily , l'épouse de Tommy , j'espère que tu es sportive

\- je me débrouille de ce côté là

\- super alors

Olivia passe une excellente après-midi , elle est cependant troublée par cette petite fille d'environ 10 ans qui s'appelle Olivia , elle a beau essayé de se contrôler, chaque fois que ses parents crient son nom , Olivia se retourne. Ce qui n'échappe pas à Andrew Anderson , le frère de Tommy .

Les autres adultes ont emmené plusieurs enfants chercher une glace y compris Paul qui connaissant Charlie a accepté de les suivre tout en regardant derrière lui , certain d'encore voir sa maman

Il regarde Olivia

Et il dit

\- Olivia ? Et elle se retourne et Andrew comprend à son air apeuré qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et que cette femme qui prétend appeler Héléna est en effet Olivia.

\- tu t'appelles Olivia n'est-ce pas?

\- Andrew , arrête ça tout de suite!

\- au cours d'autodéfense , tu connaissais déjà tout ce que j'apprenais , je n 'ai jamais vu quelqu'un apprendre aussi vite , mais lors des duels , tu étais terrorisée ...de qui te caches-tu?

\- Andrews , nous avons des relations amicales , je n'aimerais pas que ca change.

\- tu ne peux rien dire c'est ca ?

\- exactement.

\- Je dois t 'appeler Héléna

\- c'est bien cela !

\- mais sache que si tu as besoin d'aide , je serai là !

\- merci dit-elle en souriant .


	58. Chapter 58

Chapitre 58

Chapitre 58

Depuis que Paul marchait , Olivia n'avait plus une minute à elle. Paul partait en exploration et voulait tout découvrir, le soir , elle soufflait enfin quand il s'endormait , fatigué , d'avoir galopé toute la journée. Nous étions mardi soir , ca n'avait pas été facile surtout quand elle avait fêté l'anniversaire de Paul et cacher à ses nouveaux amis , la douleur qui se cachait derrière.

Elle avait sourit et organisé une toute petite fête pour lui , et quand tous était parti , elle avait fondu en larme et personne n'était là pour lui tenir la main.

Elle avait repris son travail à la bibliothèque , et un jour en rentrant , elle avait trouvé Dean , l'attendant devant sa porte.

\- hé Liv!

\- Dean dit-elle calmement en tenant Paul par la main.

\- il marche , génial

\- il était temps, il vient d'avoir un an

\- je sais Liv , personne n'a oublié , il y a eu une messe

\- il y a des dates...

\- qu'on n'oublie pas

Elle le regarde

\- tu veux entrer?

\- j'aimerais , la route a été longue.

\- allez viens , je vais te préparer un bon café.

\- ca ne serait pas de refus ! Je peux le prendre ? demande-t-il en regardant le petit garçon

\- s'il se laisse faire , depuis qu'il marche , il ne songe qu'à galoper toute la journée

\- je pense que je devrais m'en sortir ajoute-t-il en attrapant Paul qui regarde Dean en souriant .

Et l'enfant dès qu'Olivia a ouvert la porte gigote afin qu'on le repose par terre.

\- tu vois je t 'avais dit , c'est une petite tête de mule

\- c'est bien le fils de sa mère

\- et de son père ajoute tristement Olivia

\- je sais dit-il en mettant sa main sur l'épaule d'Olivia comme pour la réconforter

\- tu peux le surveiller au salon pendant que je prépare le café

\- pas de soucis

Olivia revient quelques instant plus tard , Paul joue sur le tapis laissant aux adultes le temps de parler.

\- Pourquoi tu es revenu Dean?

\- pour te parler , j'ai réfléchi à tout ce que tu m'avais l'autre jour , et tu as raison Olivia

\- raison pour...

\- je t'ai amené ici et je t'ai laissé sans prendre de nouvelles. J'aurais dû m'assurer que tout allait bien , j'ai supposé que si tu n'appelais pas l'agent de liaison , c'est que tu t'en sortais.

\- tu le reconnais?

\- oui Olivia

\- ca n'a pas été facile , je ne connaissais personne , et je ne suis pas non , enfin je n'ai pas ce côté sociable et je ne vais pas facilement vers le gens , au contraire de Paul , il attire tous les regards

\- il est magnifique !

\- il m' aidé à sympathisé avec les gens d'ici , je les aime bien mais ce n'est pas ma vie , mais je vais devoir m'y faire .

\- nous faisons ce que nous pouvons Olivia, il sort un papier de sa veste , le lui tend

\- qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- c 'est mon code d'accés du FBI

\- avec tous tes dossiers?

\- oui Olivia

\- Et le mien ?

\- le tien Olivia

\- mais tu n'as pas le droit ; tu pourrais...

\- je sais mais je ne suis pas toujours joignable et de cette manière , tu pourras suivre l'enquête , je sais que tu ne me trahiras pas

\- jamais , merci Dean , merci infiniment

\- j'espère que tu rentreras bientôt à New-York

\- j'irai pour le procès si il y en a un mais après tu me laisseras m'en aller là où j'ai envie d'aller .

\- d'accord Olivia mais Eliott?

\- je ne pourrai plus le regarder , pas après qu'il ait vu la vidéo , il est de toute façon temps que je passe à autre chose. Tu vois les bouquins sur la table?

\- tu étudies? Tu as repris des études?

\- comme je t'ai dit l'autre jour , j'ai pris ce poste de bibliothécaire

\- ca te plait?

\- vraiment , c'est surtout le contact avec les enfants ,et je me suis prise d'affection pour un de mes petits voisi,; il s 'appelle Charlie , il a 7 ans .

\- le même âge qu'Eli?

\- oui , Dean , que s'est-il passé avec Eli?

\- Eliott en a obtenu la garde?

\- et Kathy?

\- elle s'est mise avec un gars un peu louche

\- il a touché à Eli?

\- oui ! C'est Dick qui a averti Eliott

\- si j'avais été là...

\- t'aurais eu envie de le massacrer

\- juste !

\- mais Eliott t'en aurait empêché

\- juste aussi

\- alors qu'étudies-tu ?

\- je voudrais devenir enseignante , il y a un poste qui va se libérer , et je me suis dit que je pourrai essayer

\- tu es certaine?

\- je le suis Dean , il est temps que je reprenne ma vie en main et que je cesse d'attendre que vous les attrapiez , je ne veux plus que ma vie soit suspendue de cette façon.

\- je comprends mais tu sais Eiott t'aime,

\- je sais mais je ne pourrai plus le regarder , plus après la vidéo. Si un jour vous les trouvez , j'irai voir Alex , parce qu'elle a toujours donné une saveur particulière à ma vie et je ne laisserai personne changer ça. C'est la prmière fois qu'un évenement nous sépare. Nous nous sommes souvent disputée et nous nous sommes fait pleurer aussi , comme dans toutes les amitiés , il y a des haut et des bas. Mais j'aurai besoin d'Alex pour continuer , c'est mon pilier et je suis le sien et nous comptons beaucoup l'une pour l'autre.

\- Elle ne donne pas beaucoup de nouvelles

\- je la comprends , elle doit être comme moi , elle doit essayer de donner un nouveau sens à sa vie sans que je sois là . Casey l'aime et la suivie et ca me rassure qu'elle soit là. Casey est une bonne personne et je suis heureuse qu'elles se soit trouvée. C'était le plus important pour moi , enfin je veux dire , je savais qu'un jour une de nous deux rencontrerait une autre personne et en serait amoureuse mais ce qui était important et nous en avions discuté , c 'est que l'autre personne nous traite comme une personne exceptionnelle , quelqu'un qui nous montre que l'on est important et Alex a trouvé ca chez Casey et j'ai alors su que ma meilleure amie avait trouvé la bonne personne.

\- Et si ca avait été le contraire. Si Alex n'avait pas rencontré une personne comme ca.

\- j'espère qu'Alex , vu notre amitié , m'aurait assez fait confiance pour prendre la bonne décision et décidé de son avenir


	59. Chapter 59

Chapitre 59

\- tu t'en vas ce soir?

\- non j'ai eu pas mal de travail , je trouverai bien un motel

\- et ta femme ?

\- elle s'est habituée à mon rythme de vie, il le faut dans un couple pour que ca marche

\- c'est vrai ! Tu pourrais dormir dans le canapé si tu veux , t'aurais un repas en prime et ma compagnie

\- tu cuisines maintenant?

\- oui depuis que ma vie a changé

\- Je me souviens pourtant...

\- que je ne me nourrissait que de plats préparés mais j'ai changé ça enfin Alex m'a beaucoup incité à mieux me nourrir

\- Et tu as écouté Alex?

\- c'est mon amie et elle voulait ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour moi, alors oui je l'ai écoutée

\- je n'ai jamais eu d'amis comme ça

\- Alors , il te manque un merveilleux rayon de soleil dans ta vie, une amie comme Alex , c'est cette personne dont on ne peut sa passer , c'est cette personne qui est essentielle à notre bonheur et je sais que quand je franchirai le seuil de leur nouvelle maison , Alex retrouvera probablement le sourire qu'elle a perdu.

\- on y arrivera Olivia , je te rendrai ta vie et je ferai au mieux pour que ca se passe dans la sérénité.

\- ce serait bien

\- et si Eliott veut connaître son fils ?

\- il m'a de toute façon laissé tomber pendant ma grossesse Dean .

\- c'est vrai mais tu sais quand il va découvrir la vérité , je doute de sa réaction.

\- il sera furieux , en colère et à la fois tellement content

\- c'est possible.

\- bon alors tu me proposes quoi pour ce soir?

\- et bien ! Je me disais que ca faisait très longtemps que je n'étais plus sortie

\- tu me proposes de sortir?

\- oui ! Pourquoi pas , il y a plein de petites restos que je n'ai jamais essayé, quand t'es seule , c'est moins drôle le resto!

\- c'est vrai ! On emmène Paul?

\- oui , tu sais , excepté la crêche , je n'aime pas le confier

\- pourquoi?

\- parce que je vis dans la peur Dean , parce que je sais , enfin je redoute parfois qu'ils débarquent ici

\- si ça arrivait , on le saurait

\- tu en es certain ?

\- oui Olivia! On sait qu'ils sont au canada et crois moi que leur signalement est toujours diffusé , ils se feront prendre un jour ou l'autre

\- j'espère

\- fais-nous confiance , toute ton équipe est là

\- ils font équipe avec le FBI?

\- on a convenu que la moindre personne qui réussirait à avoir des informations , le partageraient avec les autres , ils veulent les attraper...

\- j'aimerais aussi...je vais changer Paul et nous allons sortir

\- c'est presque le bon vieux temps Olivia

\- presque

Elle revient quelques instants plus tard , l'enfant est tout propre et sourit

\- tu crois qu'il va rester assis?

\- cet enfant adore manger , c'est un estomac sur pattes

\- il n'est pourtant pas gros

\- parce que quand il ne mange pas , il galope

\- en effet

Olivia n'est plus fâchée , elle sent que sa conversation avec Dean a porté ses fruits et qu'il en a tenu compte

Ils passent une bonne soirée , Olivia est à la fois contente et nostalgique de ce moment qui lui rapelle Eliott et de tout ce qu'elle a perdu , Dean devine ses pensées.

\- on fera un jour un grand repas tous ensemble , tous réunis

\- on verra Dean , je ne mise pas trop sur l'avenir pour le moment!

Elle lui raconte l'histoire du parc avec Andrew Anderson qui se posait des questions sur sa vraie identité.

\- c'est normal qu'il se soit posé des questions

\- parce que je me retournais chaque fois au prénom d'Olivia

\- pas seulement ça

\- quoi d'autre alors , selon toi ?

\- je le connais

\- qui ? Andrew Anderson?

\- oui lui...

\- comment ?

\- c'est ton agent de liaison

\- Andrew?

\- lui-même

\- il savait alors?

\- il savait

\- oui , je pense qu'il a essayé de te prévenir de ton imprudence

\- je comprends mieux les petites attentions que lui et son frères ont avec moi.

\- ils me donnaient des nouvelles , enfin de temps en temps

\- je ne savais pas , pourquoi tu me le dis , ca doit rester secret non?

\- normalement oui

\- alors pourquoi?

\- parce que tu as besoin d 'être rassurée Olivia

\- j'ai souvent peur !

\- je sais et j espère que ca s'atténuera avec le temps

\- ca va déjà mieux avec le médecin que je vois

\- c'est une bonne chose

\- je pense aussi , j'ai arrêté de regarder partout quand je me promène

\- mais tu as l'instinct policier en toi

\- oui et j 'ai acheté une arme

\- tu en ressentais le besoin ?

\- oui

\- Andrew a un stand de tir dans sa cave , tu devrais lui demander si tu veux t'entraîner .

\- mais s'il ne doit pas savoir

\- fais-lui comprendre que tu as une arme

\- d'accord

\- il te fera certainement du charme

\- il est marié et son épouse est adorable

\- alors tu lui fera comprendre que tu sais qui il est

Et ils rient tous les deux aux éclats

Olivia tourne la tête et voit son petit garçon qui s'est endormi sur sa chaise

\- je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer

\- je pense aussi , cette soirée m'a fait du bien

\- tu étais nostalgique tout à l'heure?

\- c'est vrai et pourtant ca m'a fait du bien cette sortie avec toi

\- qui l'aurait crû

\- absolument personne !

Elle prend son petit garçon dans ses bras.

\- tu es magnifique dans le rôle de maman

\- merci répond elle en souriant

Ils rentrent , Olivia enlève les chaussures de Paul , il dort toujours profondément et le met dans son petit lit à barreaux.

Ils sortent de la chambre , elle ferme doucement la porte

\- un café ?

\- d'accord

\- je prends une couverture et un coussin et je te rejoins au salon

\- je t'attends Liv , je prends les tasses dans l'armoire

Il s passent encore un moment avant de se quitter , elle regarde Dean

\- c'est bon d'avoir un visage connu

\- ca me fait plaiir aussi Liv

\- ca me fait du bien d'entendre mon prénom


	60. Chapter 60

Chapitre 60

Avril avait pointé le bout de son nez tout comme les vacances de Paques , Olivia avait emmené Paul au parc , le temps était radieux et Paul appréciait déjà la compagnie des autres enfants qui venaient y jouer.

Elle connaissait maintenant la plupart des mamans mais aussi des nounous qui fréquentaient ce parc . La plupart étaient des personnes simples et les rencontrer était devenue une bouée d'oxygène pour Olivia qui se retrouvait toujours seule le soir. Et même si la solitude lui pesait parfois , elle ne voulait que son fils sachant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus avoir Eliott tant que la honte la submergerait .

Quand Paul faisait sa sieste, elle en profitait pour étudier et Tommy lui avait permis de donner quelques leçons dans sa classe afin qu'elle prenne de l'entraînement et elle avait aimé ca. Elle était persuadée de faire le bon choix si elle devait rester ici.

Elle le vit justement venant à sa rencontre

\- Salut Liv

\- Salut Tommy

\- ca avance les bouquins ?

\- pas mal oui, j'aime bien , et je ne pensais pas que ca me passionnerait autant

\- je suis ravi d'entendre ça

Il regarde Paul s'amusant avec le nouveau ballon qu'Olivia lui avait acheté

\- il aime ça?

\- oui

\- ce sera un sportif

\- on dirait oui

\- son père en était un ?

\- oui

\- c'est évident ! Il a ses gènes

\- mais sa mère est une sportive aussi

\- ha bon ? Quel sport ?

\- le tir répond -elle

\- à l'arc?

\- mais non lui répond elle en éclatant de rire ,Robin des bois, c'est pas mon truc!

\- oh je t'aurais bien imaginée en Marianne répond -il en éclatant de rire

\- et toi en Robin des Bois peut être? Avec des collants? Et elle éclate de rire

\- pas vraiment répond il en éclatant de une nouvelle fois ,le vrai tir alors reprend-il plus sérieusement?

\- oui

\- avec une arme ?

\- oui

\- mais t 'es une femme dangereuse ! répond-il en plaisantant

\- mais non

\- je commence à avoir peur

Et Olivia éclate de rire

\- tu as une arme ?

\- oui , chez moi mais à l'abri , là ou Paul ne la prendrai pas, je suis prudente

\- tu tires souvent ?

\- avant oui mais plus maintnenant

\- pourquoi?

\- je n'ai pas vu un stand de tir dans les environs

\- c'est vrai , faut aller jusque Chicago, tu aimes les grandes villes?

\- j'ai grandi à New York

\- ca fait loin

\- oui dit elle

\- sinon j'en parlerai à Andrew

\- ton frère?

\- oui

\- pourquoi?

\- je ne devrais pas le dire , mais je te fais confiance

\- confiance pour?

\- ce que je vais te dire restera entre nous

\- tu peux avoir confiance

\- Andrew a une salle de tir dans sa cave

\- c'est génial ! dit Olivia

\- tu tires bien ?

\- plutôt pas mal il parait! cachant qu'elle était avant la meilleure tireuse de son unité , si seulement elle n'avait pas posé son arme en rentrant chez elle...

\- on verra

\- je devra juste m'organiser pour Paul

\- ne t'inquiète pas , Elaine le gardera avec Zoé à l'étage , ils ont le même âge

\- tu es certain?

\- mais oui ! Bon je te laisse , révise bien

\- promis

Elle le regarde partir en souriant . Il lui rappelle Eliott ...elle quitte le parc nostalgique et Paul s'endort rapidement dans sa pousette.

Elle le laisse dormir , met la pousette dans le salon et sort ses livres . Heureusement Olivia a une excellent mémoire et elle a toujours été organisée , ce qui facilite les choses lorsqu'on veut étudier

Elle est réveillée par son fils terminant sa sieste , elle lui donne son gouter et le pose sur le tapis et joue avec lui. Elle adore passer du temps avec lui et elle y prend tellement plaisir. Elle lui donne enfin son gouter quand elle reçoit un coup de fil d'Andrew l'invitant chez sa femme et lui pour un repas avec également Tommy , et il lui glisse de prendre son arme juste avant de raccrocher.

Olivia décide d'accepter , elle est un peu effrayée mais elle doit créer des liens si elle veut rester et au fonds d'elle -même qu'elle a envie de tirer , que même si elle choisit une autre carrière; la police reste dans son coeur.

Elle est agréablement accueille , elle n'était jusque-là pas encore rentrée chez eux. Olivia est contente qu'Andrew l'invite chez elle. C'est toujours important quans vos amis vous invitent chez eux , partage leur univers , ca donne une dimension encore plus importante aux amitiés naissantes.

Olivia passe une excellente soirée, elle rencontre d'autres couples , amis d'Andrews et de son épouse , tous aussi gentils les uns que les autres. Plusieurs couples ont des enfants qui prennent plaisir à jouer avec les plus petits sous l'oeil toujours attentif des parents.

Et quelques invités , pas trop nombreux se retrouvent dans la salle de tir et Olivia comprend qu'elle est désormais membres de ce club d'amis. La femme d'Andrews lui a promis de bien veiller sur Paul , ce qu'elle a de plus précieux.

elle la seule femme , ce qui est étrange . Les femmes des amis d'Andrews ont constaté la gentillesse d'Andrew et que sa seule préocuation n'étaient pas leur mari mais bien son fils et c'est sans aucin appréhension qu'elle laisse Olivia descendre dans la salle de tir avec leur mari.

Elle les regarde tirer , s'amusant tout de même à montrer leur côté viril , chacun voulant montrer à Olivia qu'il sont les meilleurs. Olivia les laisse faire souriant à chacun des exploits et quand vient son tour , ils ne manquent pas de la taquiner. Et quand Olivia se met à tirer , tous commencent à se taire devant la perfection de ses tirs. Il reste bouche-bée quand elle termine et tous finissent par applaudir.

Olivia rougit et accepte finalement les compliments.

\- tous battu par une femme s'exclame finalement Tommy , les autres remontent et elle reste avec Tommy afin de tout fermer.

\- j'ai toujours été la meilleure

\- c'est dommage que tu n'es pas dans la police , tu ferais une bonne recrue

\- que je ne suis plus répond-elle , je sais qui tu es ,tu n'es pas seulement pompier , tu es agent de liaison pour le FBI

\- Porter avait raison , t'es vraiment douée

Elle le regarde sérieusement

\- tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé , Dean...est-ce qu'il t a dit?

\- je ne vais pas te mentir , je le sais ...ici , c'est une petite ville tranquille , ils ne te trouveront jamais et tous les gens que tu as vu ce soir , ce sont des gens vraiment bien Héléna

\- je m'en suis aperçue

\- je connais ton vrai nom et je sais que ca te ferai du bien de t'appeler comme ca mais tu prendrais un risque

\- c'est ce que tu as essayé de me dire dans le parc l'autre jour

\- je voulais juste tenter de t'avertir

\- merci


	61. Chapter 61

Chapitre 61

Eiott était venu seul , il dépose ce bouquet de roses blanches , ses préférées , celles qui lui rappelle son Olivia , celle qu'il a pourtant blessée et qu'il ne peut pas oublier ;et à l'abri des regards , il laisse couler ses larmes. Nous étions début mai et cela faisait maintenant 14 mois qu'elle était partie . Même s'il tentait de faire bonne figure surtout pour Eli , son chagrin ne s'était pas atténué. Olivia lui manquait chaque jour et rien ne comblait son départ , il se forçait à sourire mais son coeur était toujours en lambeau. Il s'en voulait toujours de l'avoir abandonnée et jamais rien ne pourrait enlever sa culpabilité.

Cragen debout dans son bureau , lève les stores et regarde le bureau d'Olivia , là où s'est maintenant installé Carisi. Mais pour lui, ca restera toujours le bureau de celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille. Il a parfois l'impression de la voir toujours assise , jetant son stylo sur ses dossiers quand elle en avait marre. Il revoyait son air contrarié quand elle n'était pas d'accord avec Eliott , il revoyait l'air sur d'elle-même qu'elle affichait quand elle était persuadée de la culpabilité d'un suspect et il verse quelques larmes : Olivia lui manque terriblement.

Alex regardait ces rosiers blancs qu'elle avait finalement décidé de planter , Casey rentrerait d'ici deux heures et elle avait le temps de tout finaliser. Elle prenait son temps afin que cet espace soit paisible. Elle y avait installé ce petit banc blanc en fer forgé et posé ce treillis afin de maintenir les rosiers qui pousseraient encore. Ces roses blanches qu'Olivia chérissait tellement . Alex pensait qu'en quittant New-York son chagrin irait mieux et s'apaiserait mais elle avait vite constaté que quel que soit l'endroit où elle irait , son chagrin la suivrait et elle devait y faire face. 14 mois que sa meilleure amie était morte, 14 mois à souffrir de sa perte. 14 mois à se demander comment les évenements avaient pu si mal tourner ; 14 mois à s'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir raccompagnée ce jour-là , elle portait cette culpabilité en elle.

Elle se recule , regarde son travail. Elle lève la tête vers le ciel et verse quelques larmes.

Olivia lui manque terriblement ! Mais elle continue à vivre . Alex prend maintenant des cours de jardinage et ca lui plaît . Et en souvenir d'Olivia , elle a crée ce petit coin paisible et tranquille.

Olivia range la bibliothèque quand elle voit Tommy entrer, il vient sans doute lui donner des nouvelles de Catherine , une de ses collègue qui a trébuché dans un cartable et qui s'est fracassée l'épaule sur le sol.

\- des nouvelles de Catherine demande-t-elle directement ?

\- elle a l 'épaule cassée , l'année est finie pour elle, on est tous sous le choc !

\- ha mince !

\- comme tu dis

\- le directeur aimerait te voir Olivia

\- moi?

\- oui toi?

\- ok ...tu sais pourquoi?

\- je pense savoir , disons qu'il ne reste que deux mois d'année scolaire et il ne trouvera personne à cette époque de l'année pour la prise en charge de la classe de Catherine.

\- où veux-tu en venir?

\- il ne te reste plus qu'un examen à passer , tu as réussi tous les autres , je suppose qu'il pourrait te demander de remplacer Catherine.

\- il va me demander de prendre la classe en charge?

\- c'est ce que je pense

\- mais je ...

\- tu en es tout à fait capable Olivia. Aie confiance en toi et nous sommes une équipe , si c'est le cas , tu seras soutenue.

Olivia s'avance vers le bureau du directeur qu'elle croise régulièrement . Il frappe et il lui demande d'entrer , ce que fait Olivia et comme le lui avait annoncé Tommy , il ldemande de prendre un charge la classe des 6/7 ans pour les deux mois d'école qu'il reste. Il lui annonce aussi que les autorités compétentes ont donné leur accord et que la décision lui appartient.

Olivia accepte alors , même si c'est plus tôt que ce qu'elle attendait , elle pense que c'est le bon moment pour se lancer. Et c 'est le sourire aux lèvres malgré le stress qui monte et soudain une pensée lui vient : Charlie sera dans sa classe.

Tommy l'appelle et elle lui annonce la bonne nouvelle et l'invite à venir le samedi afin de l'aider à préparer ses tous premiers cours en solo et elle accepte sachant qu'il a beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui.

Le coup de fil est à peine terminé qu'elle entend trois petits coups à sa porte et elle sait que c'est probablement Charlie , il n'y a que lui qui frappe de cette façon.

\- hé champion mais elle s'arrête quand elle voit Charlie en larme qui se jette dans les bras d'Olivia...Charlie , que se passe-t-il

L'enfant est incapable de réponde et Olivia lui prend la main et rentre à l'intérieur . Elle s'assoit dans le fauteuil et Cha rlie se blottit tout contre Olivia. Elle le laisse se calmer sous le regard de Paul construisant une tour avec ses gros cubes

\- Charlie ...tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe?

\- maman est rentrée et elle a bu et elle m'a dit plein de choses méchantes

\- je suis navrée dit-elle en lui embrassant les cheveux conaissant très bien ce que Charlie traversait.

\- elle est revenue avec un homme que je connais pas et elle m'a dit de dégager , que je lui gachais la vie , alors je suis venue près de toi !

\- tu as eu raison

\- tu veux bien que je reste ici Héléna

\- evidemment , tu sais , l'autre jour quand je suis allée au magasin de vêtements , j'ai eu un présentiment et je t'ai acheté un pyjama

\- pour moi H éléna?

\- oui pour toi

\- merci Héléna , dit-il en se jetant à son cou.

\- de rien mon grand ! Et dis-toi que quand tu as du chagrin , je suis là

\- dommage que c'est pas toi ma maman

Et Olivia le serre tout contre lui , et elle pense une nouvelle fois à Eli , Eliott , Alex et tous ses amis qui lui manquent toujours aussi fort et Charlie ne voit pas les larmes silencieuses d'Olivia.

\- je peux jouer avec Paul?

\- ce serait super , je vais dans la cuisine préparer le souper , qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir?

\- des pâtes répond le petit garçon

\- je le savais

\- tu sais que j'aime ca

\- tout à fait

Elle revient les chercher afin de manger , Olivia est contente d'avoir Charlie et elle sait qu'il est important pour elle. Mais elle sait aussi que quels que soient ses choix , elle ne laissera pas tomber Charlie.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapitre 62

Cassidy le reconnut tout de suite , là , assis dans ce parc...il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans cette petite bourgade à la frontière du Canada. Il s'assoit à côté de lui

\- comment tu savais que c'était moi demande Lewis?

\- ta façon de t'assoir

\- ton côté flic ne te quittera jamais

\- j'ai pourtant prouvé que je n'étais plus de ce côté là depuis longtemps

\- t'es toujours recherché?

\- toi aussi!

\- mais ca en valait la peine

\- oui clairement mais j'en ai marre de moisir ici

\- cassidy a New-York dans la peau

\- pas toi

\- bah moi j'ai toujours voyagé

\- et l'appel de New-York , tu ne l'as jamais ressenti

\- si mais Benson en prime , c'était pas si mal que ca?

\- tu regrettes?

\- jamais de la vie ! J'aurais juste aimé en profiter plus longtemps , tu te dis pas parfois qu'on aurait dû l'emmener avec nous

\- non , elle nous aurait ralenti , d'après les info que j'ai lues, ils l'ont trouvée 4 heures après notre départ ! Et on n'aurait pas passé la frontière.

\- t'es certain qu'elle est bien morte

\- oui de sources sures ! Elle est enterrée avec son enfant

\- une saleté de flic en moins

\- et on ne va pas le regretter;c'était vraiment un bon moment !

\- un très bon moment ! Et maintenant à nous , New-York !

\- A New-York et la belle vie qui recommence.

\- exactement !

Olivia regarde les enfants partir , elle a cette classe depuis un mois et elle les trouve tellement adorable même si ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Les enfants partent en souriant et en les voyant , c'est encore une journée de gagnée! Et malgré ses peurs du début , elle s'en sort vraiment bien!

\- ca a été demande Tommy la rejoignant ?

\- oui très bien , quelques photocopies et je passe prendre Paul.

\- ca va , il s'adapte à la crêche toute la journée?

\- oui , cet enfant est vraiment un amour

\- comme sa maman dit Tommy en souriant

\- charmeur

\- exact , je dois aussi y aller Olivia

\- A demain alors

\- A demain

Eliott rentrait chez lui à pied , passant prendre Eli à l'école. La marche leur faisait du bien. Nous étions fin mai et le soleil commençait à réchauffer New-York. Eli en voyant son père court et s'élance dans ses bras et en serrant son fils il pense à son autre petit garçon qui aurait bientôt eu 18 mois.

\- ca va papa?

\- oui champion

\- t 'as fini le travail?

\- oui , tu veux aller au parc?

\- on pourrait acheter des fleurs?

\- des fleurs?

\- j'aimerais aller en porter à ma marraine , à Olivia?

Le coeur d'Eliott se serre en entendant son prénom. Il ferme les yeux un instant , il sent encore son parfum. Eli voit bien que son père est troublé.

\- tu as de la peine? On n'est pas obligé papa...

Eliott s'accroupit et fixe son petit garçon

\- on va y aller , on va porter des fleurs à Olivia et à ton petit frère pour leur montrer que l'on pense à eux et qu'on ne les oublie pas. C'est important tu sais de ne pas oublier les gens que l'on a beaucoup aimé !

\- mais ca te rend triste papa

\- parce qu'elle me manque

\- mais elle est là dit le petit garçon en montrant le cœur de son père

\- c'est vrai , tu as raison , elle est là .

Il prend la main de son petit garçon

\- il y a un fleuriste pas loin du cimetière , d'accord?

\- d'accord papa.

Et Eliott , malgré sa peine , fait bonne figure pour l'amour d'Eli

La douceur du mois de main commence à réchauffer Cape Cod, Alex sur la terrasse aperçoit Casey la rejoignant avec un café.

\- c'est gentil , merci !

\- de rien , il fait encore frais

\- t'as toujours été frileuse

\- c'était pareil quand on était enfant , le nombre de fois où Olivia me donnait sa veste ; nous étions tellement opposées

\- et si proches à la fois

\- les gens opposés s'attirent parfois et de belles amitiés se construisent

\- c'est vrai Alex

\- c'était ma plus belle amitié , je ne retrouverai jamais ce lien

\- chaque amitié est unique Alex , il y en a juste certaines qui nous apportent plus que d'autres.

\- a chaque amitié perdue , c'est un morceau de notre coeur qui se détache et j 'ai énormément perdu quand on nous l'a prise


	63. Chapter 63

Chapitre 63

Alex regardait Casey en souriant.

\- tu es certaine lui demande Casey?

\- certaine? Les fécondations ne marcheront pas , je m'en suis fait une raison

\- l'adoption prendra aussi du temps tu sais

\- je le sais aussi mais je veux rendre un enfant heureux Casey

\- moi aussi mon amour et je me suis renseignée ce matin

\- c 'est vrai

\- oui et à une trentaine de kilomètre , il y a un foyer.

\- oui le foyer saint-François , c'est un foyer qui recueille des orphelins qui n'ont plus de familles .

\- mais c'est catholique?

\- ca ne posera apparemment pas de problèmes!

\- tu penses

\- j'en suis certaine

Et les deux femmes s'embrassent

\- j'ai déjà pris rendez-vous tu sais

\- c'est vrai ?

\- oui , tu sais , je t'ai vu regardé beaucoup de sites d'adoption ces derniers temps

\- c'est vrai , je voulais prendre le temps de bien y réfléchir

\- c'est une décision qu'on ne prend pas à la légère Alex

\- c'est vrai , cette maison qui compte 4 chambres serait merveilleuse avec le rire d'un enfant . J'aurais tellement aimé entendre mon petit Paul dans cette maison...elle laisse glisser quelques larmes

\- ne pleure pas mon amour

\- je n'en me remettrai jamais , je sais que tu veux que j'arrête de pleurer

Casey la serre contre elle et Alex finit par lui demander?

\- C'est quand ce rendez-vous?

\- aujourd'hui 16H

\- aujourd'hui? Aujourd'hui"hui?

\- oui Alex , tu es prête?

\- mais je dois me préparer

\- tu es très bien comme ca

\- tu penses ?

\- tout à fait , allez prends ton sac à main et allons dans ce foyer?

\- d'accord

Et après un agréable voyage à travers les rues de campagne offrant un paysage assez bucolique que les deux femmes arrivent devant le foyer Saint-François avec l'intention d'adopter un enfant.

Le moi de mai offre un temps agréable et Olivia s'est jointe aux autres maman dans ce petit parc ou jouent leurs enfants. Comme d(habitude , Olivia ne parle pas beaucoup mais elle observe beaucoup , les autres adultes ont accepté Olivia telle qu'elle était , active mais silencieuse.

Ce petit moment au parc lui procure un bien fou , elle aime son nouveau travail pas autant que celui de flic qui lui colle à la peau mais elle sait que ce côté de se vie est de tout façon terminé.

Elle observe son petit garçon qui malgré son jeune âge reconnaît déjà ses amis et adore aller au parc. Elle se demande souvent comment aurait été sa vie si tout cela n'était pas arrivé, est-ce qu'Eliott serait finalement revenu comme il l'avait fait. Elle ferme les yeux et elle le revoit avant d'être embarquée à l'hô a beau y penser , personne ne peut répondre à sa question sauf Eliott lui-même et elle sait qu'elle sera incapable de le fixer. Pas après cette vidéo et Olivia se demande parfois si elle ne devrait pas fuir tout ça y compris sa vie ici et rejoindre Alex , son Alex qui lui manque terriblement .

Paul revient vers elle et Olivia devine qu'il doit être fatigué , elle le pose dans sa poussette , salue les autres mamans et quand elle arrive , petit Paul s'est déjà endormi dans sa poussette.

Elle prend son ordinateur portable et entreprend ce qu'elle n'a pas encore fait , aller sur le compte de Porter et regarder son dossier. Elle y apprend ce qu'elle ne savait pas , c'est que Lewis et Cassidy auraient été vus ensemble non loin de la frontière canadienne. Elle sait qu'ils reviendront , qu'ils se sont mis à l'abri pendant un moment mais ces deux-là sont des prédateurs et cette race d'individu n'abandonne jamais. Si elle n'avait pas eu son petit garçon , elle n'aurait pas accepté cette protection et elle les aurait affrontés bec et ongle. Mais le bonheur de son enfant était plus important que le sien à l'époque. Et si elle déposait Paul chez Alex et qu'elle se lançait dans ce combat , si c'est elle qui les pourchassait maintenant dans New York. Mais avant elle savait également qu'elle s'était engagé auprès des enfants , elle finirait son année , retrouverait Alex , y déposerait son petit garçon et si personne ne les avait attrapés d'ici là , elle le ferait elle-même! Et elle avait assez de rage en elle , elle les retrouverait coûte que coûte !

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un message d'Andrew qui vu le beau temps organisait un barbecue ! Il l'informait aussi qu'un refus n'était pas envisageable et elle Olivia sourit . Elle connaissait assez Andrew pour savoir qu'il ne lâcherait pas si elle ne venait pas! Elle avait compris qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle aille bien ! Elle lui répond qu'elle venait avec plaisir et elle sourit enfin. Andrew était un gars bien . Elle l'aime bien en tant qu'ami et il sait que sa situation l'a touché au point qu'il s'est débrouillé pour la faire rentrer dans son cercle d'ami. Elle lui devait beaucoup et elle sait qu'il l'appréciait aussi , Olivia avait conscience qu'elle avait crée des liens ici et que ces personnes ne seraient pas faciles à oublier non plus .


	64. Chapter 64

Chapitre 64

Olivia regardait ce grand essuie bordé de canards qu'Alex lui avait acheté. Elle se souvenait de l'émotion qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque Alex lui avait offert , son premier cadeau de marraine ...Alex qui prenait son rôle tellement au sérieux ! Elle s'installe sur ce rockingchair , présent de son capitaine et elle regarde son petit garçon dormir paisiblement, loin des êtres qui l'aimaient déjà avant sa venue au mois de mai touche bientôt à sa fin et elle sait qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire , elle s'en ira d'ici , elle mettra son fils en sécurité et elle rejoindra New-York. Elle les aura , si personne n'est capable de les arrêter , elle le fera.

Alex et Casey observent les enfants jouant dans cette petite cour , mais elles doivent d'abord franchir cette grille. La sœur les attendant vient immédiatement à leur rencontre et les invite à la suivre dans son bureau. Elle leur explique les différentes étapes mais , ce qui les touche c'est qu'ici , l'avis des enfants est pris en compte.

Elle les invite ensuite à visiter le petit jardin où les enfants jouent sous ce temps radieux.

Les deux femmes se promènent donc dans ce parc observant les enfants qui semblent être heureux. Alex aperçoit alors cette petite fille , assise contre cet arbre , dessinant sur un bloc de feuilles. L'enfant lève la tête au même instant et elle aperçoit tout de suite ses yeux noisette qui font fondre le cœur d'Alex qui a l'impression qu'elle vient de trouver sa petite fille. Ses cheveux bruns mi-long sont retenus par une belle petite pince, l'enfant regarde Alex et lui sourit , Alex fait de même et s'avance vers la petite fille.

\- tu aimes dessiner?

\- j'aime bien oui , tu veux voir ?

\- j'aimerais si tu me permets de voir?

Elle montre un dessin avec une maison , un petit jardin , des fleurs et à l'arrière plan la mer.

\- c'est très joli dit Alex se rendant compte que la petite fille avait un réel don pour le dessin.

\- j'aime bien la mer et les fleurs.

\- moi aussi

\- c'est vrai ?

\- oui et je m'appelle Alex et je suis venue avec mon amie Casey que tu vois là-bas

\- moi c'est Grâce

\- enchantée Grâce répond gentiment Alex

\- j'ai 5 ans

\- tu es déjà une grande fille alors

\- oui ! T'es venue chercher un enfant ?

\- oui! Avec Casey

\- tu n'en as pas ?

\- non !

\- moi je n'ai plus de papa et de maman

\- je suis navrée Grâce

\- ils ont eu un accident de voiture

\- c'est triste , je suis désolée pour toi.

\- tu veux que je te montre notre jardin

\- d'accord dit Alex

Casey , restée en arrière , sourit en voyant Alex avec cette petite fille. Et Casey sait très bien que les cheveux bruns et les yeux noisettes lui rappellent Olivia.

La fillette lui montre le petit potager et explique à Alex que ce sont les enfants qui en prennent soin, surtout les grands.

\- tu veux une petite fille ou un petit garçon Alex?

\- je pense qu'une petite fille , ça serait sympa !

\- les filles c'est mieux , les garçons , c'est casse-pied

Et Alex éclate de rire.

\- viens je vais te montrer quelque chose d'autre dit la petite fille et elle l'amène devant un autre petit jardin avec une dizaine d'enfants en bas-âge.

Ce sont les tous petits. Tu vois la petite fille blonde là-bas avec la peluche

\- je la vois , elle est aussi jolie que toi

\- c'est ma petite sœur ! C'est Jade ! Je vais jouer avec elle! A bientôt Alex.

Alex a déjà compris que cette petite fille avait fait chaviré son cœur et elle savait aussi qu'elle ne voulait pas la séparer de sa petite sœur. Elle rejoint Casey .

\- je t'ai vue avec cette petite fille

\- oui , elle est merveilleuse

\- c'est bien ce qui me semblait ! Et qu'as-tu appris sur cet enfant ?

\- elle s'appelle Grâce , elle a 5 ans . Ses parents sont morts d'un accident de voitures. Elle aime la mer et les fleurs. Elle est tellement charmante...

\- c'est bien ce qui me semblait !

\- j'aurais aimé que ça soit possible

\- qu'elle devienne notre petite fille ?

\- oui , j'ai craqué! J 'ai vraiment craqué ! Je ne lui ai pas parlé beaucoup de temps mais j'ai complètement craqué !

\- qu'est-ce qui empêche qu'elle devienne notre petite fille alors?

\- nous sommes venus pour adopter un enfant Casey mais elle a une petite sœur . Elle s'appelle Jade et elle n'a pas encore deux ans je dirais.

\- mais je ne vois pas où est le problème Alex , adoptons les deux , je ne voudrais pas les séparer non plus!

\- tu es certaine ? Ca va nous demander beaucoup de temps et de patience.

\- je sais mais ca va surtout nous rendre tous heureux.

Fin , sur le toit regarde cette vue de New-York qui s'offre à lui. Il s'est beaucoup isolé ces 17 derniers mois , ne montrant son chagrin à personne. C'était la première fois qu'il devait être parrain et c 'est un rôle qui lui tenait à cœur.

C'est Amanda qui informe de l'endroit où se trouve Fin et il décide de le rejoindre.

Il s'approche...

\- c'était notre endroit avant

\- ca aurait pu encore l'être répond Fin

\- je sais que j'ai foiré

\- moi aussi Stabler, on a tous foiré ...

\- ca ne va pas nous consoler

\- je l'ai laissé rentrer seule

\- je l'ai abandonnée quand elle était enceinte

\- mais nous avons été là pour elle ! Je l'ai laissé rentrer seule chez elle

\- Alex disait la même chose

\- mais Alex a su reconstruire une autre vie

\- ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'a plus de chagrin Fin, tu as des nouvelles?

\- de temps en temps , elles ont essayé d'avoir un enfant mais ca n'a pas marché , elles projettent d'en adopter un mais selon Casey ,Alex porte toujours cette tristesse en elle !

\- comme nous tous !

\- j'ai parfois l'impression que ca ne passera jamais

\- pareil ! Et si nous allions faire un tour ...peut être que nous les croiserions ...plus de traces d'eux aux Canada depuis 15 jours


	65. Chapter 65

Chapitre 65

Carisi après cette longue semaine décide de prendre un verre avec Célia qu'il côtoie maintenant depuis trois semaines. Il fait beau , nous sommes le dernier jour du mois de juin et New-York bénéficie d'un temps encore radieux en cette fin de soirée. Et comme tous les vendredi bon nombres de citadins profitent de cette soirée annonçant un week-end et ses traditionnels barbecues. Il s'installe donc attendant sa petite amie et patiente en lisant le New-York times , son quotidien préféré .

Olivia a rangé toute la classe. Elle sait que madame Catherine reviendra en septembre , elle est un peu nostalgique parce que même si le métier de flic lui colle à la peau et lui manque terriblement , elle a vraiment aimé cette expérience dans l'enseignement et malgré ce que l'on peut dire , c'est un métier difficile mais tellement enrichissant . Elle ne regrettera pas . Maintenant , elle va prendre les choses en main , même si Dean , n'est pas d'accord , il est temps pour elle de renouer avec sa vie . Et sa vie , c'est la police est pas autre chose.

Elle récupère Paul jouant dans le jardin de la garderie , dès qu'il la voit , il s'écrie : maman , maman en courant dans ses bras ! Elle l'attrappe au vol et le serre contre elle sentant son parfum d'enfant qu'elle aime tant.

\- je t'aime mon ange lui dit-elle

\- aime maman répond-il simplement !

\- oh mon petit coeur !

Elle rentre chez elle et lui prépare son gouter et Olivia joue à ce petit jeu qu'elle a préparé . Olivia lui montre des photos et le petit garçon dit des noms et Olivia a les larmes aux yeux quand en voyant la photo d'Eliott , il dit ; papa , papa !

\- tu le verras bientôt mon ange répond Olivia en lui caressant doucement la tête.

Elle sourit aussi quand elle tourne la tête après s'être versé un café ; Paul s'est endormi sur sa chaise . Elle le prend , il ne se réveille même pas et elle l'installe dans le fauteuil. Elle le regarde , en grandissant , elle voit chez lui des traits d'Eliott ; cet air de famille avec Eli ! Elle sait que les gens qu'on aime on beau être loin et silencieux , on ne cesse de penser à eux. Même sans les entendre ou les voir , les personnes qu'on a aimées et qu on aime encore , restent dans notre coeur et jamais nous ne pouvons les oublier.

Alex est allée au jardin d'enfant rechercher Grâce avec jade , Casey travaille et Alex apprécie son rôle de maman au foyer , qui aurait pu croire que cette femme , procureur féroce , se serait ainsi transformée.

L'enfant voit celle qu'elle considère comme sa nouvelle maman et elle court à sa rencontre , la serrant contre elle parce que Grâce a toujours cette peur au fond d'elle de perdre à nouveau une famille.

\- salut trésor , tu t'es bien amusée?

\- oui beaucoup

\- super alors , ca te dirait d'aller jouer sur la plage , il fait tellement beau

\- oui , j'aime Alex

\- super ! Jade a déjà fait sa sieste alors on va pouvoir s'amuser toutes les trois

\- Casey travaille?

\- oui trésor

\- elle revient ce soir?

\- oui trésor

\- cool alors

Olivia ouvre son ordinateur et va une nouvelle fois sur le compte de Dean. Certaines choses ont été ajoutées comme les photos de son enterrement qui n'y étaient pas autrefois . Elle les regarde une à une et s'aperçoit de leur chagrin comme elle s'en doutait . Mais celle qui semble le plus profondément atteinte par la tristesse, c'est Alex qu'on voit en larmes sur chacune des photos. Eliott quant à lui , a les yeux rougis , tout comme les autres mais la culpabilité qui semble le ronge. Elle ferme le fichier les larmes aux yeux .

Olivia ne sait pas non plus qu'au même moment , un ami informaticien de Cassidy a introduit un virus informatique sur le site du FBI

Olivia se lève , Paul se réveille , elle le prend et décide d'aller se promener dans la rue main dans la main , il fait encore beau et ils rejoignent le parc...

\- cassidy?

\- oui

\- c'est Franck

\- j'ai relevé une connexion étrange sur le site de Porter

\- d'Où

\- Spring Village près de Chicago !


	66. Chapter 66

Chapitre 66

Carisi observe cet homme , son visage lui dit quelque chose mais il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ses pensées sont interrompues par l'arrivée de Célia , enfin au rendez-vous . Et soudain , il pense le reconnaître mais il ne veut pas prendre de risque. Carisi pense avoir devant lui William Lewis . Il l'a tellement vu en photo parce qu'il ne travaillait pas encore à l'USV au moment de son arrestation.

Cassidy en était certain depuis le début , il était certain que Benson se cachait loin de lui , il connaissait assez le système de protection des témoins ...et Spring village était certainement un petit bled où elle devait peut être se cacher s'il ne se trompait pas . Il appelle donc Lewis avec qui il avait rendez-vous lui signifiant qu'il va faire un tour aux alentours de Chicago . Et que c'est mieux qu'il y aille tout seul ! Sans évidemment lui expliquer les raisons de son départ!

L'agent entra rapidement dans le bureau de Dean , occupé à de la paperasserie. Il ouvre violemment la porte.

\- nous avons été piraté , tes dossiers ont été piratés , il y a une une intrusion non permise !

\- et merde ! répond Dean en jetant son crayon !

\- qu'ont-il exactement découvert et cherché ?

\- ils ont juste regardé qui se connectait à ton compte et les informations qui s'y trouvaient mais tu es discret , tu n'as mis aucune adresse?

\- aucune !

\- très bien ! Alors il n'y a rien à craindre puisque tu te connectes d'ici ou de ton bureau?

\- exact

L'agent s'en va et Dean pense alors au code qu'il a donné à Olivia et il l'appelle .

\- Dean ! Il se passe quelque chose?

\- oui , t'es tu connectée ce matin ?

\- oui mais je n'ai rien fait de mal , je t'assure

\- je te fais confiance , nous avons juste un souci?

\- lequel?

\- notre site a été piraté?

\- il n'y a pas les adresses ?

\- non Olivia mais ceux qui l'ont piraté savent d'où mon compte a été consulté

\- donc de Spring village?

\- exact ! J ai peur que tu sois en danger Liv , cette situation m'inquiète vraiment !

\- tu crois que c'est Cassidy? Tu crois qu'il aurait fait çà ! Tu penses qu'il se serait douté de quelque chose?

-je n'en sais rien , écoute prends ton fils et va chez Andrew stp

\- d'accord ! J ai un sac de prêt !

\- Liv !

\- oui !

\- jette ton téléphone , détruis-le , prends tes papiers les vrais si nécessaires et sois prudente!

\- promis !

\- et retire assez d'argent !

\- j'ai une réserve ici

\- je te reconnais bien là , toujours aussi prévoyante ?

\- toujours !

Elle met les sacs dans la voiture , Andrew ne répond pas et c'est Tommy qui lui apprend qu'il est parti en week-end , elle sait qu'elle n'a pas d'autres choix que de fuir loin d 'ici avant qu'il ne les trouve s'il s'agit bien de lui!

Olivia prend Paul qui dort encore , elle le sert tout contre elle et elle s'avoue qu'elle a peur que Cassidy la retrouve , elle a surtout peur qu'on fasse du mal à Paul! Elle doit le mettre en toute sécurité !

Elle l'installe confortablement à l'arrière de sa voiture , prend le sac avec des langes , Paul est normalement propre mais on ne sait jamais.

Olivia hésitait 12 h jusque New York et 14h jusque cape Cod! Mais où aller si elle il avait réussi à retrouver sa trace , ça voulait aussi dire que ses amis étaient aussi surveillés et qu'elle ne pouvait pas les trouver . Sa seule solution était Tyrell , le fils de Mélinda avec lequel elle avait échangé quelques messages. Elle devait absolument mettre Paul en sécurité et elle avait 12heures de route devant elle sachant que Cassidy devait probablement être sur le chemin depuis un moment avant qu'il ne s'aperçoivent de l'intrusion sur le site de Dean .

Carisi regarde Célia et tout en parlant à voix basse.

\- j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance et que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi

\- ok dit-elle simplement

\- tu vois le poteau jaune derrière ce type à la casquette et moustache blonde

\- oui! D'ailleurs c 'est trop moche !

\- je suis d'accord avec toi

Elle fait ce qu'elle demande , Lewis voit cet homme prendre sa copine en photo et ne se pose pas trop de questions ne sachant pas l'identité de Carisi.

Carisi , très à l'aise avec les dernières technologies a installé sur son téléphone un système de reconnaissance faciale , d'abord juste pour s'amuser entre amis mais ensuite , ça s'est avéré très utile pour le travail. Célia revient , et il lance la recherche !

Il attend quelques instant et il n'est pas étonné quand il lit William Lewis , Carisi est face à l'homme le plus recherché de New York !

Il envoie un message discret à Rafaël Barba qui prévient tout de suite Cragen en sachant aussi que la discrétion est de mise.

Cassidy roule depuis maintenant 6h , il doit en avoir le coeur net et vérifier qu'à Spring Village , personne ne correspond à Olivia et qu'elle est bien morte comme tout le monde le prétend !

Olivia s'arrête à cette pompe à essence , elle remplit le réservoir , claque la porte et en repartant dans la voiture juste en face , elle aperçoit Cassidy , ses mains tremblent , elle essaie de conduire le plus rapidement possible mais avec cette pluie , la nuit qui tombe et sa fatigue , ce n'est pas évident mais elle a vu Cassidy partant dans l'autre sens , elle doit prendre de l'avance.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapitre 67

Olivia fonce tout en restant prudente mais son petite garçon en a assez , il est 22h et il roule depuis 6h maintenant. Elle décide donc de s'arrêter et tant pis pour une fois , ils mangeront au fast-food. Cassidy vient de partir dans l'autre sens , ils ont donc le temps de se nourrir et que son petit garçon se dégourdissent les jambes. C'est la premier week-end des vacances , pas mal de gens sont sur la route et pas mal d'enfants sont encore debout malgré l'heure tardive !

Paul est content , il peut assez courir , s'amuser et se divertir , il aime la voiture mais c 'était long pour lui. Olivia mange parce qu'elle sait qu'elle en a besoin , elle sent son arme et tout en surveillant son petite garçon , elle surveille quand même l'entrée principale du fast-food ! Si Cassidy revenait sur ses pas!

Il revient demander une boisson près Olivia , grignote à nouveau le restant de son plat et retourne s'amuser près de ses copains d'un soir.

Carisi , après avoir vu le signe de Barba au loin , avec la complicité de Célia , ils font semblant de se disputer , Célia le pousse, Carisi met sa main sur l'épaule de Lewis qui croyant vraiment à une vraie dispute , ne réagit pas . Carisi se relève et met son arme sur la tempe de Lewis.

\- William Lewis , levez-vous!

\- qui êtes-vous?

\- Sonny Carisi ,inspecteur de police à l'USV, levez-vous ! C'est un ordre!

Lewis lève la tête , il voit Le procureur qu'il reconnait , ce qui n'est pas le cas de l'homme à côté qui semble enragé!

\- vous avec plutôt intérêt à ce que ce soit moi qui vous passe les menottes et pas l'inspecteur Stabler qui accompagne le procureur

\- Stabler , ca me dit bien quelque chose répond-il en souriant

\- c'était le grand amour de l'inspecteur Benson et le père de son enfant !

Il tend alors ses mains à l'inspecteur Carisi

\- allez-y mais vous savez , je ne reste jamais au même endroit

\- pas cette fois !

\- regardez mais les agents fédéraux se sont maintenant déplacés pour vous

\- que voulez-vous , je suis une célébrité! Il ose affirmer ce sourire narquois et Carisi serre alors les menottes faisant comprendre à Lewis qu'il ne plaisante pas !

Porter s'approche est prononce ces mots

\- William Lewis, je vous arrête pour l'enlèvement, la séquestration , viol et torture sur l'inspecteur Olivia Benson

\- je ne l'ai pas tuée dit-il en souriant

Barba est obligé de retenir Stabler !

\- pourquoi il ne l'accuse pas de meurtre?

\- parce que c'est son accouchement qui l'a tuée et c'est ce que prétendront les jurys Eliott ...

\- mais c'est eux qui ont provoqué l'accouchement en avance

\- on le sait tous et on va faire en sorte qu'ils s'incriminent eux-même répond Barba, enfin je suppose !

\- mais il est très intelligent

\- nous aussi et nous le connaissons maintenant et il va être obligé de nous livrer Cassidy !

Un fois mis en salle d'interrogatoire , c'est Porter qui entre dans la salle et il lui demande .

\- où est Cassidy , où est ton complice?

\- il est parti en voyage !

\- ou?

\- Spring Village?

Et Dean se laissant envahir par le stress ne montre rien du tout et réussit à garder un calme olympien !

\- qu'est-il allé faire là-bas?

\- retrouver quelqu'un je pense , Brian a encore des amis , vous devriez faire attention à vos arrières.

\- plus pour longtemps

Andrew averti à temps par son frère qu'Olivia le cherchait pour l'avertir qu'elle partait en voyage et ayant prévenu son groupe d'amis , il leur dit toute la vérité à propos d'Olivia et leur demande de l'aide pour rendre la maison neutre , de vider la chambre d'enfants afin de ne laisser aucune piste , de laisser croire à cet individu qui risque de se pointer qu'Olivia n'a jamais vécu ici. Andrew se cache dans la maison faisant face à celle d'Olivia et il sait qu'il l'attendre et l'arrêtera !

Olivia rappelle Paul qui revient tout de suite près de sa maman en se frottant les yeux. Avant de partir , elle lui enfile un pyjama dans les toilettes . Dans la voiture , elle le remet sur son siège , il prend sa tétine et son doudou , regarde sa maman et dit

\- dodo trésor , on va voir marraine et puis je suis certaine que tu verras ton papa.

\- papa répète le petit garçon

\- oui mon trésor , répond-elle en l'embrassant

Elle déballe ensuite le téléphone intraçable qu'elle vient d'acheter et écris ces mots :

\- dis à maman que j'ai quitté Spring Village

Elle roule quand elle reçoit une réponse

\- Lewis vient d'être arrêté mais pas Brian

\- bien pour Lewis , je vais rentrer mais je dois d'abord mettre mon fils en sécurité

\- attends les ordres de Porter , il sait ce qu'il fait Olivia ! Ne te montre pas à New-York ! Il faut que tu t'éloignes d'ici

\- tu as l'adresse d'Alex

\- je te la donne

\- je dois mettre Paul en sécurité

\- écoute viens d'abord chez moi , on organisera ça Liv


	68. Chapter 68

Chapitre 68

Lewis avait immédiatement demandé son avocat forçant ainsi l'arrêt de l'interrogatoire jusqu'à l'arrivée de celui-ci. Dépités , ils étaient sortis de cette salle. Chacun rêvait de l'empoigner , de lui faire subir les mêmes tortures et ils devaient se retenir. Et l'avocat ne pouvant venir que le lendemain à neuf heures , Cragen ordonna à tout le monde de rentrer chez soi , les heures qui viendraient seraient difficiles et les quelques heures de repos que l'on pourrait prendre seraient les bienvenues. Mais Eliott savait qu'il aurait du mal à trouver le sommeil mais il voulait rentrer pour voir Eli qui allait probablement passer beaucoup de temps avec sa baby-sitter.

Olivia roulait toujours prudemment malgré la pluie abondante. Paul n'avait pas dormi longtemps , il regardait son livre d'animaux et essayait de les dire , ce qui faisait sourire Olivia. Elle était épuisée mais elle devait continuer . Plus que trois heures et elle serait arrivée à destination ! Les averses se déchaînaient de plus en plus et la voiture commençait à vaciller. Olivia sait qu'elle va devoir s'arrêter le temps que cette tempête se calme . Elle doit attendre une aire de repos car c'est hors de question qu'elle s'arrête n'importe où. Elle voit un camion de pompiers annonçant certainement des soucis sur la route à cause d'éventuelles inondations ou encore un accident.

Et au moment où elle veut se rabattre sur la droite , le pneu de sa voiture éclate et la voiture est projetée contre une barrière de sécurité...le front d'Olivia percute le volant , elle reste inconsciente pendant environ une minute avant de se retourner , son fils est là ! Sain et sauf ! Il hurle cependant ayant eu une grosse frayeur!

La pluie continue de s 'écouler , quelqu'un frappe à sa fenêtre et Olivia ouvre. Elle met sa met contre son arme...ca pourrait très bien être Cassidy .

Elle respire quand elle voit un pompier

\- ca va madame ?

\- oui

\- vous avez droit à une belle bosse sur le front

\- mon petit garçon n'a rien , c'est le principal et le pompier jette un coup d'oeil sur le siège arrière!

\- effectivement , vous savez ce n'est pas un temps pour rouler!

\- nous rentrions chez nous , à New-York ! La pluie m'a pris au dépourvu !

\- votre pneu a éclaté , vous en avez de rechange?

\- dans le coffre , je pense !

\- restez à l'abri , je vérifie !

Pendant ce temps ,Olivia grimpe à l'arrière et prend son petit garçon dans ses bras afin de le consoler de ces moments de frayeur!

Le pompier revient vers la voiture d'Olivia

\- vous en avez bien un de rechange mais votre voiture perd de l'essence , vous devez sortir et arrêtez le moteur , je vais vous mettre à l'abri dans notre camion , venez.

Olivia suit le pompier jusqu'au camion , le petit garçon sent que sa maman est en situation de stress et il se colle contre Olivia tout en suçant son pouce.

\- je vais aller chercher vos bagages , une dépanneuse va venir prendre votre voiture.

\- Merci !

Olivia prend son téléphone et envoie alors un message à Mélinda , elle n'a pas d'autre choix , coincée et sans voiture , cette pluie qui tombe et son fils dans ses bras , sa marche de manœuvre est limitée.

Elle lui répond ceci :

\- ne bouge pas , je viens te chercher

Olivia est recouverte d'une couverture , tenant toujours son fils contre elle , il est trois heures du matin et elle est épuisée mais elle doit tenir , elle doit rester vigilante...qui sait où se trouve Cassidy?

Il arrive à cette adresse et arrête sa voiture , la maison semble silencieuse , il est une heure du matin et si Olivia est dans cette maison avec son fils , elle dort probablement !

Il referme la portière et Andrew , resté attentif derrière la fenêtre voisine, prend son arme prêt à attaquer !

Il sort discrètement et aperçoit Cassidy trafiquer la serrure afin d'entrer très facilement dans la maison , trop facilement pense Andrew.

Cassidy entre . Il observe le salon , la télé mais aucune photo. Un ordinateur , du courrier au nom d'Héléna Bowman , il n'a jamais entendu parler de ce nom. Dans la cuisine , il ne trouve rien et ce qui l'étonne , c'est qu'il n'y a aucune affaire pour enfant en bas-âge , se serait-il trompé?

Il veut se retourner quand il sent quelqu'un attraper et lui passer les menottes , ayant fait partie des forces spéciales en Afghanistan , Andrew savait très bien se débrouiller dans le noir . Cassidy hurle de le laisser , Andrew le désarme , il prend Cassidy et le projette contre le mur .Cassidy se demande ce qu'il se passe.

Andrew allume enfin et le regarde de toute sa haine !

\- si je m'écoutais , je te ferais tout ce que tu as fais à mon amie mais Porter te veut vivant ! Vous êtes tellement bêtes que vous êtes tombés dans son piège en pensant qu'Olivia pouvait vivre ici alors que vous l'avez envoyée six pieds sous terre. Il va dans la poche de Cassidy et lui prend son portable : nous allons voir qui sont encore tes contacts à New-York ...nous allons tous vous avoir et vous enfermer les uns après les autres !

Andrew savait très bien ce qu'ils avaient , lui et son complice, infligé à Olivia et heureusement qu'il sait se maîtriser...

Il sort son téléphone

\- je l'ai Porter et toi des nouvelles?

\- non , personne ne l'a vue

\- et merde? Je te le ramène ?

\- ne pars pas seul! Non !

\- très bien , je vous attends

\- on se tient au courant si on a des nouvelles et je t'ai envoyé deux hommes en renfort! Ils devraient arriver

\- ok , je l'emmène au poste ici en attendant ! Et la connaissant , elle ne donnera pas de nouvelles tant qu'elle ne se sentira pas en sécurité et elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas se montrer avec le procès Andrew chuchote-t-il en s'éloignant de façon à ce que Porter ne l'entende pas!

\- ok Porter !

Mélinda gare sa voiture et aperçoit le véhicule des pompiers qu'elle se dépêche de rejoindre. Au loin , elle voit Olivia, une couverture sur les épaules , tenant son petit garçon dans ses bras , lui aussi protégé d'une couverture plus petite. Olivia n'a pas changé se dit Mélinda , heureuse de la revoir après ces 18 mois passés .

\- tu n'as pas changé Benson ?

\- Mélinda répond-elle en souriant

\- heureuse de te revoir dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue

\- pareil et je ne le dirai jamais assez merci

\- je serais allée te chercher au bout du monde s'il avait fallu

\- merci

\- si on allait mettre ce petit bout bien au chaud , Tyrell nous attend avec un bon thermo de café , t'aime toujours ça Olivia

\- toujours

\- ce sont vos affaires ajoute Mélinda en regardant les deux sacs

\- oui !

\- je vais les prendre

\- je ...

\- occupe de ton beau petit garçon

\- il vient seulement de se rendormir

\- sa journée a dû être chaotique

\- elle l'a été !

Olivia monte à l'arrière de la voiture , elle couche Paul , la tête sur l'oreiller que Tyrell a mis contre ses jambes. Elle remercie l'adolescent et monte à l'avant! Elles restent un moment silencieuses.

\- tu nous as manqué , énormément manqué !

\- vous aussi

\- ca va te faire bizarre d'être de retour à New-York ?

\- ca l'est !

\- mais tu dois être prudente!

\- je sais , j'ai vu Cassidy sur le chemin ! J'ai eu sacrément peur !

\- Andrew , ton agent l'a eu . Cragen partage chaque information avec nous!

\- Andrew est donc revenu?

\- Apparemment

\- j 'essaierai de voir Dean demain Olivia

\- d'accord

\- il va falloir que tu reposes , les dernières heures ont été éprouvantes

\- oui et avant de réapparaître à New-York , il faut que je mette Paul en sécurité.

\- tu sais où?

\- chez Alex

\- Elle n'a quasi plus donné signe de vie , je sais juste par Fin qu'elles sont à Cap Cod , Alex ne travaille plus , Casey donne finalement des cours de droit dans un lycée et elles viennent d'adopter deux petites filles , la dernière à l'âge de ton fils! Mais elles ont une page facebook à deux , je te montrerai

\- d'accord

\- tu devrais un peu fermer les yeux Liv , tu es crevée

Et Olivia ,les paupières pesantes s'endort .


	69. Chapter 69

Chapitre 69

Cassidy maudit Lewis quand il voit deux agents fédéraux qu'il reconnaît juste à leur allure entrer dans le petit commissariat de Spring Village ! Celui-ci ne lui adresse quasiment pas la parole , il le laisse menotté malgré la demande de Brian ! Et un des agents lui répond simplement

\- pas de pitié pour les tueurs de flics et d'enfants !

\- elle est vraiment morte alors

\- mai qu'est-ce que vous croyez? Espèce d'abruti , y a plein de monde dehors qui rêvent de vous faire la peau , je vous laisserais bien avec Stabler dans une pièce!

\- très drôle

\- fermez-la maintenant ! Et il le pousse violemment dans la voiture .

Olivia ouvre les paupières , elle est dans ce lit mais elle ne se souvient pas comment elle y est arrivée , tout ce dont elle se souvient c'est d'avoir fermé les yeux dans la voiture de Mélinda. Elle ne voit pas son petit garçon mais elle entend les rires de son fils au loin. Elle se lève , elle a encore ses vêtements de la veille et sent qu'elle aurait besoin d'une bonne douche .

Elle descend vers le salon et elle voit , Sam , le mari de Mélinda jouant avec Paul , Tyrell , asssis , prend son déjeuner et semble aussi fatigué.

\- hé Liv , dit Sam en allant à sa rencontre

\- Sam dit-elle en souriant

\- je l'ai entendu , je me suis permis de l'emmener pour te laisser dormir

\- merci ! C'est toi qui m'a porté hier soir

\- effectivement ! Tu étais épuisée

\- merci

\- arrête de dire merci , allez va déjeuner , je profite de ce jeune homme !

\- d'accord

Elle s'installe auprès Tyrell qui la regarde

\- maman a dit de faire comme chez toi

\- ha oui j'ai oublié dit Sam

\- mais elle a dit que tu ne pouvais pas sortir

\- je me doute !

Olivia prend un petit déjeuner et rapidement , petit Paul, se dépêche à monter sur les genoux de sa maman.

\- tu as faim trésor

\- maman répond-il simplement

Olivia dépose un baiser sur ses cheveux et l'enfant attrappe le bout de pain d'Olivia

\- Olivia , je dois vous laisser , je dois faire un remplacement au travail. Tu fais comme j'ai toi! C'est samedi , Tyrell t'aidera si tu as besoin de quelque chose

\- promis papa

\- merci beaucoup

\- arrête de dire merci , Melinda a dit qu'elle essaierait de rentrer tôt

\- d'accord !

Elle se retrouve alors avec un adolescent et son fils et elle sait aussi qu'elle ne peut pas franchir la porte .

\- on est coincé tous les deux Olivia

\- tu ne peux pas sortir

\- je dois ranger ma chambre sinon je vais me faire étripér , et j'ai pas mal de devoirs

\- ha oui! La vie d'ado !

\- pas toujours facile

\- je confirme

\- tu veux que je m'en occupe un peu , je suppose que tu aimerais une douche aprè avoir autant roulé ?

\- c'est vrai !

\- papa a installé une baignoire le mois dernier

\- c'est exactement ce qu'il me faudrait !

\- alors profites-en Olivia!

L'avocat choisi par Lewis ne sait pas faire grand chose pour le défendre et Lewis perd son calme quand on leur passe la vidéo transmise. L'avocate essaie tant bien que mal de rejeter la pièce à conviction mais elle n'y arrive pas! Et quand Melinda monte à l'étage avant de s'en aller , elles croisent les Cassidy et Lewis , emmené chacun dans une prison à haute sécurité.

Elle fixe Porter du regard qui comprend qu'elle veut lui parler.

\- Melinda , des infos ?

\- liv est chez moi

\- je m'en doutais

\- elle a eu un accident

\- les pompiers m'ont averti

\- comment ?

\- l'assurance de la voiture , j 'étais renseigné en cas d'incident !

\- d'accord , elle est prudente , elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas sortir

\- pas avant le procès , je veux les surprendre

\- elle veut juste mettre son fils en sécurité

\- je sais , chez toi , ca me va

\- on ne risque rien

\- non , j'ai le portable de Cassidy et de Lewis , toutes les personnes qui les ont aidés seront arrêtées cette nuit !

\- elle ne risque plus rien

\- soyons prudents jusqu'au procès , ensuite , elle reprendra sa liberté et elle fera ce qu'elle voudra

\- je lui dirai

\- ok

Melinda rentre , Paul joue avec les petits animaux qu'Olivia avait emportés et elle sourit quand elle la voit aider Tyrell pour ses devoirs de math .

\- Elle est plus douée que toi en math

\- fort possible, ton père n'est pas rentré

\- il va arriver , il ramène des pizzas

\- chouette

\- puis au stade

\- match de base-ball dit Melinda en regardant Olivia

\- si tu allais un peu marcher dehors avec Paul , il ne pleut pas Liv et personne ne le reconnaîtra

\- ok dit Olivia

\- d'accord maman

Olivia couvre bien son petit garçon

\- fais attentio Tyrell , il adore lâcher la main et courir , il n'y avait pas autant de voiture à Spring village.

\- je serai prudent

Ils sortent et Melinda la regarde.

\- ils sont tous les deux Rykers et tous ceux qui les ont aidés seront arrêtés cette nuit. Porter sait que t'es ici , il te conseille de rester ici jusqu'au procès

\- je pourrais rentrer Melinda , je ne vais pas t 'emcombrer...

\- t'arrête tout de suite , tu ne m'encombres pas , j 'espère que tu pourras vite revoit tes amis

\- tu me montres ce site de facebook d'Alex et Casey

\- d'accord , je prends mon ordi portable

Melinda lui montre ce nouveau compte que les deux femmes ont crée. Melinda fait évidemment partie de leur ami et elle a donc accès à leurs photos.

\- ces petites filles sont magnifiques

\- elles le sont , tu sais , ca a été difficile pour Alex. Quand queqlqu'un décide de partir , c 'est toujours pour celui qui reste le plus difficile.

\- et elles sont passées à autre chose

\- oui Liv !

\- toi tu es restée

\- nous n'avions pas le même lien

\- mais tu as cherché

\- dans chaque victime , j'analysais les ADN des que je pouvais , Carisi , Stabler , Nick et Amanda ont continuellement chercher des pistes

\- Alex n'est pas restée , c'était la meilleure procureur de New-York , elle n'est pas restée pour les arrêter alors

\- non mais je t'ai dit , elle était effondrée

\- moi aussi mais j'ai gardé espoir de revenir et maintenant je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire , Alex est heureuse , elle sourit , elle a une autre vie et elle n'a plus besoin de moi! Je le sens bien , je n'ai plus cette importance que je pensais avoir...

\- ne la juge pas !

\- ce n'est pas un jugmement , c 'est ce que je ressens

\- Alex est toujours ton amie , cherche au fonds de ton coeur , tu y trouveras toujours l'affection que tu as pour ellle . Ferme les yeux liv et pense à tous vos bons moments

Elle voit les larmes d'Olvivia qui coulent en pensant à Alex

_ Et Eliott?

\- je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder en face

\- mais Liv

\- Dean m' a dit qu'il avait vu cette vidéo , j'ai honte , vraiment honte

\- mais tu n'y es pour rien

\- je sais ajoute-t-elle les larmes aux yeux mais je ne pourrai plus et que me reste-t-il de ma vie d'avant ? Rien Melinda et je ne sais même pas ce que je vais devenir...

\- réfléchis Liv , Alex n'a jamais voulu te blesser , elle avait besoin de passer à autre chose pour moins souffrir et Eliott s'en vut terriblement ...et il t'aime


	70. Chapter 70

Chapitre 70

Cragen était satisfait du travail accompli même si rien ne ramènerait jamais Olivia mais il n'aurait pas aimé prendre un jour sa retraite en sachant que les responsables de sa mort n'aient jamais été jugé. Ce sera chose faite et au vue des preuves , il sait qu'ils ne s'en sortiront pas !

Il observe Eliott , les yeux rivés sur l'ancien bureau d'Olivia et se doute qu'il pense beaucoup à elle . Et il sait aussi qu'Eliott a dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas rentrer dans les salles d'interrogatoire et leur défoncer la tête, il sait qu'il a probablement penser à Eli qui aurait dû retourner chez sa mère si Eliott s'était montré aggressif.

\- Eliott , viens dans mon bureau!

\- je viens capitaine sentant que Cragen a besoin de parler

Il se lève , fatigué de sa journée et s'assoit dans le fauteuil placé en face du bureau attendant que le capitaine prenne la parole en premier.

\- pas une journée facile!

\- mais libératrice capitaine et quand ils auront été jugés , je pense que nous nous sentirons encore mieux ! Mais ca ne fera jamais revenir ma femme et mon fils !

\- tu sais que tout le monde en reste affecté

\- je sais , vous pensez à Cabott parfois?

\- souvent , elle a fuit la douleur , être maman doit lui procurer énormément de joie et ca doit lui donner un nouveau sens à sa vie .

\- possible mais trouver un autre sens à sa vie ne fait pas oublier les drames vécus et les personnes que l'on a aimée et que l on continue à aimer malgré le silence

\- tu sais qu'on a dû remettre la vidéo à la défense?

\- je sais et je ne compte pas la regarder une fois de plus, elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre , elle venait de perdre les eaux , ils n'ont eu aucune pitié!

\- tu ne viendras pas au procès ?

\- si capitaine , mais s'il passe cette vidéo , je sortirai ...et j'aurais du mal à ne pas les massacrer , j'ai lutté toute la journée , c'est bien qu'ils soient partis en haute sécurité jusqu'au procès !

\- le procès ne devrait pas traîner , je pense que tout le monde veut les voir définitivement derrière les barreaux

\- et leur complice ?

\- le FBi ont commencé à les emmener , ils seront jugés en fonction de leur acte.

\- c'est dommage qu'Alex ne soit plus là , elle les aurait dégommés

\- mais Barba n'est pas mal , il l'est autant !

\- oui mais ils n'avaient pas ce lien

\- parfois c 'est mieux que l'affectif ne soit pas mêlés à ça !

\- possible

\- regarde avec la vidéos , tu as déjà vu des vidéos d'autres victimes

\- c'est juste.

\- et tu les as parfois regardé plusieurs fois?

\- pour les coincer capitaine? Pour être attentif à chaque détail...

\- tu vois ca changeen fonction des implications que l'on a

\- parce que Liv est la femme de ma vie capitaine

\- tu devrais rentrer Eliott , tu n'as pas un match de base-ball?

\- si je l'ai promis à Eli , ca lui chan gera les idées

\- à toi aussi.

\- oui et vous capitaine?

\- je vais devoir aller porter ce papier à Melinda , elle a oublié de les signer

\- elle est comme nous , elle est sous l'émotion

\- c'est vrai !

Le capitaine met sa main sur l'épaule d'Eliott

\- allez on y va El , on a tous besoin de se poser.

\- oui Dick est déjà parti au stade avec Eli , je dois les y rejoindre . Tu veux que je dépose ces papiers à Mélinda

\- non ca ira , je dois les ramener à Barba par le suite.

Porter après s'être assuré que tout est en ordre , doit absolument voit Barba , c'est lui le procureur en charge de l'affaire et il doit savoir qu'oLivia et son fils sont vivants même si ca ne change rien au dossier puisque les deux accusés ne sont pas accusés de meurtre.

Il frappe à la porte et Barba l'invite à s'assoir dans ce fauteuil , lui aussi est ereint" par cette journée.

\- que puis-je pour vous Porter?

\- j 'ai une histoire à vous raconter

\- il n'est pas un peu tard pour raconter des histoires ?

\- mais celle-ci est vraiment très spéciale et je crois qu'elle va vous intéressser

\- et pourquoi elle m'interesserait ?

\- parce qu'elle est parle d'Olivia

\- Olivia est morte

\- vous en êtes certain ?

\- racontez donc votre histoire.

Quand Fin et moi avons trouvé Olivia , elle était dans un sale état. Son visage était couvert de sang : son nez , sa bouche , toutes ces coupures ...des hématomes aussi...j'ai pensé qu'elle ne survivrai pas. Un des poignets était entaillé jusqu'à l'os

\- j'ai déjà les dossiers et ceux de l'autopsie

\- je sais mais vous ne pouvez pas les utiliser

\- a cause de l'accusation de meurtres

\- oui mais terminez votre histoire.

Ses blessures étaient importantes , un pneumothorax , plusieurs hémorragies internes et des coupures qui ont nécesssité des points de suture.

\- continuez Porter?

\- Quand Olivia est revenue de chirurgie , les médecins l'ont mise sous sédatif afin qu'elle se remette de certaines blessures très douloureuses. Quand elle s'est réveillée , la première qu'elle a fait c'est de demander où étaient ses amis...et pourquoi Alex ne s'occupait pas de son petit garçon qui refusait d'avaler quoi que ce soit et qui était alors nourri par sonde.

\- et que lui as-tu répondu?

\- que vous étiez tous allés à son enterrement ce matin , que j'avais pris la décision de la mettre sous protection des témoins , qu'elle savait aussi bien que moi , que Cassidy ne laissait jamais personne de vivant ...

\- comment a-t-elle réagi?

\- pas bien du tout , elle ne voulait pas mentir à ses amis

\- et ...

\- l'enterrement avait eu lieu , Cassidy et Lewis avaient disparu et elle savait aussi bien que moi que Cassidy était vivant et qu'il les tuerait s'il apprenait.

\- et ensuite?

\- on lui a amené son petit garçon , elle l'a pris pour la première fois dans les bras et elle a pleuré , Olivia a longtemps pleuré et est resté malheureuse de cette situation

\- comme si on la punissait une deuxième fois?

\- tout à fait , elle est restée deux mois à l'hôpital et ensuite je l'ai amenée à Spring City?

\- la ville ou Cassidy a été arrêté?

\- oui , Cassidy a fait piraté mon ordi et j avais donné mon code à Olivia qu'elle puisse consulter son dossier. Je l'ai prévenue mais en revenant à New-York , elle a eu un accident de voitures

\- où est Olivia demandt-il prenant peur

\- elle a appelé une personne qui savait qu'elle et Paul étaient vivant?

Barba réfléchit

\- Mélinda, l'autopsie?

\- oui et elle y est allée

\- Melinda est donc là-bas?

\- oui

\- et merde j'ai demandé à Cragen d'aller amener un dossier

\- appelez-le , dites-lui que vous le ferez vous-même

Et Barba fait une chose qu'il commet rarement , il demande à Cragen de lui amener le doddier , qu'il irait lui-même. Ce que Cragen accepte , cela lui évitant de traverser New-York.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapitre 71

Rafaël , assis à côté de Porter , ne dit pas un mot...il est assomé par cette nouvelle. Olivia est vivante et il sait que le procès risque d'être difficile pour elle. Il sait aussi que cette nouvelle va en chambouler énormément ! Il se souvient de la peine d'Alex , cette tristesse au fonds des yeux et qui ne s'était toujours pas allée , elle s'était éloignée de New-York et elle n'était pas revenue.

Il savait aussi que le procès ne pourrait pas commencer avant au moins 15 jours et Olivia et son petit garçon ne pouvait rester enfermer dans un appartement pendant 15 jours avec le risque d'être reconnue . Il n'a pas prévenu de sa venue , il sait qu'elle sera surprise et il sait aussi qu'il a le devoir comme Dean l'a fait jusqu'à maintenant de protéger Olivia.

Il va la convaincre de se rendre chez Alex , cap Cod est à deux heures de New et c'est l'endroit idéal pour qu'Olivia puisse commencer à se reconstruire.

Il sortent de leur voiture et rafaël à ce regard interrogateur , il ne sait pas très bien par où commencer alors il laisse Porter aller de l'avant .

Porter frappe doucement et c'est Melinda qui vient à leur rencontre , Barba aperçoit Olivia jouant aux cubes avec Paul! Il reste là , les observant et regardant Porter s'avancer vers Olivia .

Elle lève la tête aperçoit Dean et va à sa rencontre sans voir Barba , resté en recul , observant Olivia , il est heureux de son retour et il sourit en sachant ce par quoi elle a dû passer pour rester en vie.

\- liv , heureuse de te revoir

\- moi aussi

\- il parait que le trajet a été perilleux

\- comme le temps

\- c'est vrai ! Comment te sens-tu?

\- c'est un peu compliqué

\- explique

\- je suis ici mais enfermée , je sais qu'ils sont derrière les barreaux et je suis aussi prisonnière , Mélinda et sa famille sont charmants mais nous ne pouvons pas rester indéfiniment coincés ici tous les deux !

\- je vais voir ce que je peux faire Liv

\- il est allée là-bas Cassidy?

\- il y est allé , il a chaudement été acceilli par Andrew

Et elle sourit

\- enfin un sourire

\- ca ira mieux dans quelques temps

\- j'espère Porter , j'espère ...

Il la serre contre lui

\- je suis heureux que soyez arrivés sain et sauf , si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur !

\- j 'ai eu peur aussi Dean

\- t'as toujours cette force en toi qui ne te quittera jamais ! Je suis venu avec un ami, il s'écarte et laisse passer rafaël

\- Barba dit-elle tout doucement

Il s'avance tout doucement

\- Benson répond-il aussi doucement qu'elle

Il s'avance et la serre

\- ca fait du bien de te revoir

Il s'accroupit et prend le petit garçon

\- c'est Paul , tu es Paul

\- moi Paul répond le petit garçon en souriant

Il l'observe pendans un instant , passe sa main sur ses cheveux et le repose sur le sol

\- c'est un parfait mélange , un peu de toi , un peu d'Eliott

\- c'est vrai répond elle

J'apporte le café interrompt alors Mélinda et tous prennent place dans le salon, c'est Olivia qui coupe alors le silence

\- c'est donc toi qui va plaider pour les fédéraux

\- c'est bien moi répond Barba et je ne compte rien lâcher

\- je veux qu'ils aillent en prison pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait à mon fils et à moi

\- je le ferai , je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils soient enfermés a maximum

\- je sais

\- ils ne sauront que tu es vivante seulement quand ils te verrons

\- je sais ça aussi

\- mais tu ne peux pas rester enfermée durant l'attente du procès , ce sont de gros risques mais j'ai eu une idée tout à l'heure !

\- je t'écoute

\- tu ne peux pas rester ici Olivia , c'est vraiment trop dangereux ! Et te connaissant tu risques de devenir dingue à rester enfermée

\- j'ai survécu à deux mois et demi d'hôpital

\- c'est vrai aussi! Et si on avait su , tu ne serais pas restée seule

\- je sais Rafaël ...alors ton idée

\- j'ai pensé que tu devrais aller à la mer , c'est à seulement deux heures de route

\- la mer ?

\- oui , il va faire beau et il nous faudra deux à trois semaines pour que tout soit prêt pour le procès.

\- je comprends , j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra

\- tu seras mon témoin mais leur avocat auront le droit de poser des questions

\- je le sais aussi

\- et la vidéo sera diffusée mais je demanderai qu'elle le soit à huit-clos

\- merci ...

Elle regarde fixement Rafaël

\- quand tu as parlé de la mer , est-ce que je serai à nouveau seule ?

\- non je t'emmène chez des gens que tu connais et ca devrait bien se passer

\- chez qui ?

\- Alex et Casey

\- mais Rafaël , Alex a une autre vie maintenant

\- c'est vrai mais tu sais ce qui lui manque dans sa nouvelle vie , c'est toi Alex et crois-moi que ca va être un vrai choc pour elle

\- alors nous lui ferons rencontrer Paul en tout premier

\- tu as déjà une idée

\- elles habitent près de la mer?

\- je pense que oui

\- alors j'ai mon idée

\- très bien , demain c'est samedi , je viens vous chercher aux alentours de 21h

Le lendemain , il fait beau et le voyage est très agréable . Quand petit Paul voit la mer , il s'écrie

\- mer , mer

Rafaël se gare un peu plus loin , les voitures d'Alex et de Casey se trouvent là , Rafaël et Olivia savent donc qu'elles sont vivantes .

Ils marchent un peu sur la plage et arrive bientôt à proximité , le soeur d'Olivia se met à battre quand elle voit Alex avec deux petites filles sur la plage. Elle sent les larmes glisser sur son visage prise d'une émotion intense .

Elle prend son fils dans ses bras

\- tu vois la dame là-bas , c'est marraine Alex que je te montrais sur la photo. Tu vas aller lui faire un gros bisous d'accors

\- bisous répond le petit garçon en souriant

Rafaël se tourne vers Olivia

\- tu restes ici , je vais essayer de le suivre . Akx va probablement croire qu'il est perdu et le ramener chez elle.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapitre 72

Alex ,amusée, regardait les deux fillettes courir , elles s'épanouissaient de plus en plus depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées dans cette famille. À trois , elle construisait un gigantesque château de sable ! Casey les regardait du balcon avant de rentrer. Elle avait du travail pour ses cours et avait envie de le faire au plus tôt afin de passer du temps avec sa famille.

Paul , ayant vu ballon de toutes les couleurs comme il les aime près des fillettes, se dirige vers elles afin d'attrapper ce beau ballon rouge. Il regarde vers l'arrière mais sa maman n'est plus là , il prend alors peur et se met à pleurer attirant le regard d'Alex qui se demande ce qu'un enfant aussi petit fait seul sur la plage. Elle lève la tête mais ne voit aucun adulte aux alentours !

oLivia veut y aller mais Barba la retient doucement en lui prenant le bras .

\- laisse faire les choses , elle saura que c'est ton enfant et ca va être un chox pour Alex , il faut y aller doucement !

\- comment elle le saurait ?

\- la chaîne qu'Eliott avait donné , elle était là Olivia , elle va la reconnaître , fais-moi confiance. Une fois qu'elle l'aura emmené à l'intérieur , nous avancerons tout doucement et je rentrerai et si elle me pose la question , je lui dirai que tu et je lui dirai aussi que tu as été mise sur le fait qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, regarde ces beaux rosiers , ce ne sont pas tes fleurs préférées

\- si

\- je suis certaine que c'est pour toi qu'elle les a plantées et ces petits anges , je suppose que c'est une pensée pour Paul!

\- ils sont magnifiques , ces anges et ces rosiers , j 'ai toujours aimé les roses blanches, Alex connait mes goûts !

\- tu l'attendras là d'accord?

\- d'accord

Alex demande à Grâce d'emmener Jade près de Casey et elle s'avance près de ce petit garçon en pleur. Elle regarde aux alentours mais elle n'aperçoit aucun adulte, absolument personne comme s'il était venu de nulle part. Elle le prend dans les bras ...il arrête de pleurer

\- mais tu es tout petit toi?

\- moi tout petit répond Paul en se calmant

\- et tu parles?

\- oui

Et le petit garçon lui sourit , il reconnaît la dame de la photo.

Alex le regarde , cet enfant est magnifique , des cheveux bruns bouclés et ces beaux yeux bleus , ce visage d'ange lui rapelle quelqu'un mais elle n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- viens , tu vas rentrer et je vais te donner un jus de fruit , il fait chaud petit bonhomme .

Elle rentre dans la cuisine avec le petit garçon qui recommence à pleurer, il ne connaît pas cet endroit mais quand la dame se met à lui parler , il arrête de pleurer comme s'il avait déjà entendu cette voix

\- veut maman

\- on va essayer de la trouver

Alex lui tend ungoblet en plastique et il en boit le contenu.

\- plus soif et Alex sourit

\- d'où vient cet enfant Alex ?demande Casey

\- je n'en sais rien , je l'ai trouvé sur la plage

\- on ne trouve pas d'enfant sur la plage !

\- si il est venu tout seul ajoute la petite Grâce

\- ha tu vois!

\- mais ca ne me dit d'où il vient

\- je n'en sais pas plus que toi Casey , il est apparu d'un seul coup , comme ca , sans aucun adulte

\- on l'a peut être abandonné

\- je n'en sais absolument rien

Ecoute , je vais d'abord essuyer le jus qu'il s'est mis partout et ensuite nous retournerons sur la plage voir si personne ne s'est perdu ou si quelqu'un le cherche.

\- ca marche!

\- tu me donnes un bavoir stp

\- c'est parti!

Alex se met à essuyer la bouche, le menton et c'est en frottant son coup qu'elle remaque cette chaine.

\- Casey , il a une chaîne et sa voix s'arrête quand elle se souvient avoir déjà vue une chaine comme celle-là ! Elle regarde ce pendentif et le petit garçon se souvenant du jeu des photos avec sa maman dit

\- alesc n'arrivant pas bien à dire la dernière lettre

\- c'esr affolant , il connaît ton nom

\- et moi j'ai déjà vu cette chaîne Casey , Eliott a donné une chaine comme ceci pour mettre dans le cerceuil...de Paul dit-elle douloureusement !

\- oui je m'en souviens il avait fait gravé le prénom sur l'autre face

\- regarde sur la sienne , il ya probablement quelque chose de gravé!

Elle tourne la médaille , et voit ce petit nom de 4 lettres

Ses larmes coulent

\- Paul dit-elle

\- moi Paul dit le petit garçon

Il voit la photo d'Olivia posé sur une étagère

\- maman dit-il en montrant la photo

Casey est abasourdie , Alex sent ses larmes couler

\- ce n'est pas possible , c'est une très mauvaise blague !

\- ca ne l'est pas dit Barba en entrant d'un air sérieux

\- c'est Paul demande Alex toute tremblante

\- c'est lui répond Rafaël sérieusement

\- mais...

\- je sais que ca doit te perturber , nous avons arrêté Cassidy et Lewis ces derniers jours , nous avons aussi mis la main sur les gens qui les aidaient encore à se cacher ...et nous avons pu libérer Paul qui était sous protection des témoins mais tu ne dois en vouloir à personne , elle n' a pas eu le choix et a été mise devant le fait accompli après être restée presqu'une semaine et quand elle s'est réveillée , c'était le jour de son enterrement et c 'était trop tard !

\- de qui tu parles dit Alex en tremblant !

\- c'est Porter qui a pris la décision , elle ne voulait pas mais comme je te dis , quand elle a repris connaissance , vous veniez de l'enterrer

Elle regarde Paul et y reconnaît maintenant les traits d'Olivia

\- " elle " , c'est...elle n'ose pas finir sa phrase...

\- je te parle d'Olivia, elle t'attend près des rosiers blancs


	73. Chapter 73

Chapitre 73

Alex reste bouche bée face à cette dernière révélation venant de comprendre que son Olivia , comme elle aimait l'appeler si tendrement et avec tellement d'affection était bel et bien vivante.

\- Olivia est vivante? Elle regarde une nouvelle fois son filleul et elle le sert chaleureusement contre elle . Je t'aime mon petit Paul, ce que j'ai rêvé de te serrer dans mes bras , je t'aimais déjà avant que tu viennes au monde .

\- Elle t'attend dit Rafaël , c'est bien le petit Paul..C'est ton filleul...et sache que j'ai parlé à Porter, ca n'a vraiment pas été facile pour elle d'accepter cette situation qui lui a été imposée...votre séparation a été très douloureuse pour elle

\- pour moi aussi , j'en ai terrbielement souffert, comme si on m'avait arraché la moitié de mon coeur

\- tu sais j'ai entendu dire que cet enfant refusait de se nourrir tant qu'il n'était pas dans les bras de sa mère. Il sait déjà ce qu'il veut...

\- ca a dû être tellement difficile pour Liv

\- l'espoir de vous revoit l'a aidée

\- elle est vraiment là

\- oui Alex , près des rosiers blancs , elle t'attend ...on voulait d'abord te présenter Paul

Elle regarde Casey lui souriant, ayant compris qu'Olivia est en bas , dans le jardin. Elle a aussi envie de courir mais elle veut leur laisser ce moment à elles deux , elles en ont besoin, chacun ayant eu le coeur brisé par l'absence de l'autre.

Alex sort , elle descend les escaliers , elle regarde les rosiers blancs , ce banc blanc en fer forgé et ...Olivia ...son Olivia...le soleil frappe les rosiers , Olivia est étonnament couverte d' un halo blanc autour d'elle...elle est bien là ; bien vivante, bien réellee et Alex pleure ...l'émotion des retrouvailles , de la revoir ...Olivia est assise sur ce banc , cet endroit où Alex aimait s'assoir quand elle pensait à Olivia et qu'elle lui manquait !

Elle descend lentement les marches , elle a peur que ce soit un rêve , une hallucinaton , qu'elle franchisse le jardin et qu'Olivia ne soit qu'une image de son esprit, que cette sensation de pur bonheur ne soit qu'éphèmère et qu'Olivia ne disparaisse une fois qu'elle sera descendue !

Olivia attend , assisse sur le banc, son coeur résonne comme un tambour ... Son ventre se serre ...Elle espère qu'Alex ne sera pas furieuse qu'elle ait disparue de cette façon , qu'elle l'ait abandonné sans aucun adieu, sans aucun mot...elle a juste disparu ...elle a abandonné les gens qu'elle aimait ...et maintenant , il était temps pour elle d'aller de l'avant et de reprendre sa vie en main.

Alex avance , Olivia entend ses pas...ses larmes coulent aussi , elle n'ose pas tourner la tête ! Et si tout ca n'était qu'un rêve ! Son estomac se serre...

Et elle entend son prénom, Alex est là , il ne lui reste plus qu'à tourner la tête...

\- Liv prononce -t-elle de toute sa tendresse

Olivia lève la tête , elle voit les larmes d'Alex ...les siennes coulent aussi

Alex s'approche, met sa main sur la joue de son amie et elle lui essuie les larmes.

\- tu es bien là , tu es vivante. Elle lui caresse la joue

\- ne pleure pas Alex , Olivia se lève afin d'être à sa hauteur et à son tour, elle pose délicatement sa main sur la joue d'Alex

\- c'est bien toi ?demande Alex

\- c'est bien moi mon Alex , je suis tellement désolée

\- tu n'as pas à l"être , Alex prend doucement la main d'Olivia et la met sur son coeur

\- tu entend mon coeur qui bat

\- je l'entends

Olivia à son tour prend la main d'Alex et la main sur son coeur

\- tu le sens aussi

\- je le sens

Elles se sourient et se prennent mutuellement dans les bras d'une de l'autres

\- ce parfum dit Alex , je pensais à toi et je le sentais

\- je faisait pareil que toi , j'ai acheté ton parfum et quand je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir , j'en mettais sur mon oreiller et ca apaisait ma peine et mon chagrin

\- tu m'as terriblement manquée et cette fois c'est Olivia qui pleure une nouvelle fois submergée par 'émotion. Alex lui frotte le dos

\- tu m'as terriblement manquée aussi , et je ne pouvais pas rester à New-York , tous ces endroits me ramenaient à toi , tous ces souvenirs que nous avons , j'avais mal , terriblement mal ; alors nous sommes venues nous installer ici...j'avais perdu ma plus belle étoile .

c'est olivia cette fois qui caresse le dos d'Alex

\- c'est pour moi que tu as planté ces roses blanches.

Alex lui prend la main et recule dans le jardin afin qu'elles admirent ces fleurs.

\- c'était ma façon de penser à toi , c'était ma façon de me faire pardonner

\- te pardonner de quoi?

\- liv , je t'ai laissé rentrer toute seule , si je t'avais accompagnée ...

\- Alex , si tu m'avais accompagnée , il avait une arme , il n'aurait pas hésité à te tuer

\- mais Liv , tout ce qu'il t'a fait

Elle serre Olivia dans ses bras ...

\- ne t'en veux plus Alex , on s'en est sorti et tu as vu Paul

\- il est magnifique Liv et il connaît mon nom

\- je le lui ai appris , j 'avais vos photos ...j'avais demandé certaines choses à Dean

\- je suis désolée pour la chambre , je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait la donner...

\- Paul a dormi dans ce magnifique berceau , la chambre à été montée là ou j'ai été exilée

\- c'était loin

\- 14h00 de route , pas loin de Chicago et elle sourit

\- liv , plus rien ne nous séparera jamais

\- jamais répond Olivia en serrant son amie contre elle

\- c'est pour la vie nous

\- pour toute la vie parce que je t'aime ,tu comptes énormément à mes yeux

\- c'est pareil

Alex pose un baiser sur le front d'Olivia

\- nous voici réunies Liv

\- et rien ne sous séparera plus jamais


	74. Chapter 74

Chapitre 74

\- Mon retour a été assez chaotique ,la pluie n'arrêtait pas de tomber , on ne voyait pas grand chose et le pneu avant de la voiture a éclaté. Les pompiers sont arrivés ,ils étaient déjà sur les lieux et j ai appelé la seule personne qui connaissait mon secret à New-York excepté Dean

\- c'est Mélinda? Je suis certaine que c'est elle!

\- Pourquoi Alex?

\- Quand tu as disparu , on se voyait beaucoup tous ensemble surtout les permières semaines et Mélinda nous fuyait chaque fois , on a trouvé ca étrange le détachement qu'elle affichait mais Eliott disait que c'était sa façon de réagir.

\- Ca a dû être difficile pour elle de vous voir si triste tout en sachant la vérité.

\- Je pense effectivment Liv , que ce n' était pas évident de nous voir triste chacun de notre côté

\- c'est vrai

Alex a posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Olivia , Casey et rafaël ont mis les enfants à la sieste et Grâce regarde sagement un dessin animé .

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

\- j'étais chez Mélinda mais Dean et Rafaël disent que c'est trop dangereux que je reste à New-York , il faut que j'attendre le procès pour revenir

-Peu de gens savent que tu es vivante Liv?

\- Dean , Mélinda et sa famille , Rafaël , et maintenant vous...

\- ca fait peu de monde finalement

\- oui

\- et j'en reviens à ma question , que vas-tu faire?

\- je dois attendre le procès

\- et en attendant ?

\- je dois trouver un endroit où rester , je veux surtout que Paul soit en sécurité , ca a toujours été ma priorité principale. Si je n'avais eu Paul , je n'aurais jamais accepté cette mise sous protection mais j avais peur que Brian revienne et j'ai eu raison , dès que le site de Dean a été Hacké , Brian s'est empressé de venir là où nous vivions , Dean avait vu juste , il m'a toujours dit que si Cassidy savait que Paul ou moi étions en vie , il viendrait terminé son travail

\- reste ici Liv ...reste près de moi...nous ne communiquons que très rarement avec Nex-York et nous sommes heureuses ici , et ils sont enfermés , tout comme ceux qui les ont aidés. Nous serons tous prudents en attendant le procès. Nous avons une chambre d'amis , reste ici...les deux amis plongent leur regard dans celui de l'autre ...reste-ici dit-elle très doucement .

Olivia sourit et elle ne peut résister à faire plaisir à Alex

\- d'accord

\- nous irons chercher un lit pour Paul

\- ne t'en fais pas , il dormira avec moi, c'est comme ça depuis ces derniers jours

\- il est magnifique Liv

\- oui , il est adorable , très sociable et en même temps très accroché à moi. Quand il ressent une situation de stress , il se colle à moi , il recherhce ma présence.

\- quand Eliott saura , il va en être retourné aussi, toute sa joie de vivre s'en était allé , il a retrouvé le sourire , enfin une partie quand Eli est venu vivre à ses côtés

\- je pense dit Olivia et Alex aperçoit toute la tristesse s'affichant sur le visage d'Olivia, Eli m'a beaucoup manqué , làs-bas , j ai rencontré Charlie , quand tout sera fini , il faudra que je retourne là-bas , sa mère le néglige souvent et je ferai quelque chose pour lui . Je ne peux pas reprendre ma vie et oublier les rencontres que j'ai eues et qui m'ont aidé à tenir le coup.

\- viens , allons marcher pieds nus sur la plage , je vois que quelque chose ne va pas , elle prend la main d'Olivia qui suit Alex , elle rit comme une enfant , comme si l'insouciance et la légereté de la vie renaissait sous les hospices de leur amitié.

Elles restent silencieuse pendant un moment

\- viens Liv , metttons nos pieds dans l'eau , tu sais comme avant , quand nous avions 10 ans

\- d'accord , Olivia enlève ses chaussures et Alex met son bras sur les épaules d'Alex

\- alors

\- tu sais plus ou moins ce qui m'est arrivé pendant ces deux jours avec lui

\- je sais juste ce qu'à dit le médecin , mais ce n'est pas très difficile à deviner vu leur réputation, si tu veux en parler , viens on s'arrête un peu

Alex s'assoit donc à côté d'Olivia

\- j'ai toujours aimé la plage Alex

\- comme moi

\- c'est vrai répond Olivia , j'ai toujours été apaisée , c'est l'effet que l'eau génère sur moi

\- alors essaie de m'expliquer, je pense que ca te fera du bien

\- je vais essayer , Alex lui prend la main

\- je suis là Liv , n'aie jamais peur de me confier quoi que ce soit , comme avant

\- comme avant répète doucement Olivia ...Cassidy n'est arrivé qu'à la fin du deuxième jour mais Lewis m'avait déjà fait beaucoup de mal

\- on s'en est douté , on a vu le sang sur ton matelas

\- j'ai essayé de resister mais il m' a frappé le ventre , j'ai voulu protéger mon enfant , crois-moi que j'ai voulu résistér mais une fois que j'ai été menottée , il avait le pouvoir Olivia . Si je n'avais pas été enceinte , je me serais déféndue bec et ongle mais je n'ai pas pu.

\- chaque mère aurait agi comme toi Olivia

\- probablement , je ne pensais pas que Cassidy avait cette haine contre moi

\- et pourtant tu avais fait ces cauchemars

\- notre travail , tout ce que nous voyons nous donne souvent des cauchemars , on laisse passer , on se dit que c'est la façon qu'à notre subconscient de faire en sorte que nous restions normal , toi aussi tu faisais des cauchemars

\- c'est vrai Liv

\- quand Cassidy est arrivé , j'ai perdu les eaux , j'ai pensé qu'il y aurait encore de l'humanité en lui

\- ca n'a pas été le cas ?

\- pas vraiment , et j'ai compris que malgré le fait que j'avais essayer de protégé Paul , nous allions mourir tous les deux

\- il t'a frappée

\- oui , le nez , les pomettes et plusieurs côtes fracturées, il voulait que je me soumette et j'ai refusé Alex , les contractions étaient doulooureuses et il en a profité pour prendre le dessus et me violer.

Alex lui tient doucement la main


	75. Chapter 75

Chapitre 75

\- Tu es prête demande Alex en ouvrant doucement la porte de sa chambre.

\- Pas vraiment !répond douceent Oliva , assise sur son lit , câlinant son fils dans ses bras après lui avoir donné son biberon dans le calme et la sérénité. C'est la première fois qu'ils vont être séparés et ce n'est pas facile pour elle de le laisser .

\- Je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place , mais je suis de tout coeur avec toi.

\- Je sais Alex et j'emmène tout ce que vous m'avez apporté avec moi ! J'emmène cette force et ce courage que vous m'avez donnée. J'en avais besoin , vraiment besoin , ce que je vais affronter n'est pas facile et l'après ...je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passera une fois que je serai vivante aux yeux de tous. J'en ai rêvé pendant de longs moins et maintenant que j'y arrive , je ne suis pas certaine de ce que sera bâti mon avenir!

\- Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi?

\- certaine ! Je préfère que Paul soit avec vous , c'est réellement le seul endroit où j'aurais pu le laisser. Je veux que tu le gardes Alex , c'est la chose qui me tient à coeur , je ne demanderais ça à personne d'autre. C'est à ce jour , avec ton amitié , la chose la plus précieuse ! Prends soin de mon fils Alex , c'est ce que je désire !

\- tu es inquiète Liv , n'est-ce pas?

\- Je le suis , c'est vrai!

\- Ils ne seront pas liberés Liv , Rafaël est un excellent procureur , il ne les lâchera pas !

\- Pas meilleur que toi Alex ! Tu étais une tueuse , elle lui sourit .

\- Si , bien meilleur que moi parce qu'il a gardé fois en la justice quand moi je l'ai perdue.

\- On n'est pas toujours à armes égales devant les épreuves de la vie Alex et nos réactions ne veulent pas dire que l'on meilleur ou pas que quelqu'un d'autre. Ca ne se compare pas et je respecte les choix que toi et Casey avez fait !

Elles se regardent , Alex s'assoit finalement à côté d'Olivia

\- Je suis tellement désolée Liv

\- De quoi veux-tu être désolée?

\- N'as-tu jamais pensé que j'aurais dû rester en New-York au lieu de m'enfuir ici?

\- un peu au début Alex ! Elle s'arrête , sourit à Alex et reprend , mais en te voyant avec Casey et les enfants , j'ai compris que tu avais fait ce qu'il te semblait meilleur pour te reconstruire et vivre sans moi ! Tu as construit une famille avec Casey , vous avez donné une deuxième chance à vos deux petites filles et c'est pour moi la plus belle chose que tu aurais pu faire! Et je sais maintenant qu'être maman est le plus beau rôle de ma vie et ca vous va tellement bien !

\- j'ai essayé de rester à New-York tu sais répond Alex la voix émue et remplie de chagrin !

Olivia pose sa main sur celle d'Alex

\- Je sais que tu pensais à moi

\- Chaque jour Liv

\- Je l'ai su au moment même où j'ai posé mes yeux sur ces rosiers blancs mais mon coeur lui l'a toujours su , mais là-bas , isolée de vous , ce n'était pas toujours facile de résonner logiquement !

Elles entendent une porte qui claque et elle sait que c'est Dean qui vient d'arriver , l'emmenant vers ce procès ou Olivia sera témoin sans que personne ne le sache .

\- Tu as toujours été courageuse

\- c'est différent cette fois

\- tu as affronté le pire Liv

\- c'est vrai !

\- et tu ne vas pas les affronter , ils seront d'abord aussi choqués et émus que Casey et moi l'avons été!

\- Je le sais , je n'ai jamais voulu de cette situation

\- Je leur dirai Liv ! Et personne ne t'en voudra

\- Dean

\- prête

\- Prête répond-elle en posant doucement un baiser sur les cheveux bruns et soyeux de son petit garçon...son trésor ! Et elle pense à Eliott et à la douleur qu'il a dû affronter ...mais sa décision est prise , il faudra qu'il accepte...

Alex lui serre une nouvelle fois la main

\- Si ça ne va pas , tu appelles , promis !

\- Promis !

Elle se lève , tient Paul par la main et ensemble , ils descendent les escaliers pendant que Dean emporte les bagages d'Olivia au cas où le procès durerait plusieurs jours mais elle espère que tout pourra se jouer aujourd'hui. Elle met sa veste et les regarde tous les trois , Casey les ayant rejoints.

Elle s'accroupit à la hauteur de son petit garçon . Il est 7h du matin , et elle doit déjà s'en aller

\- Tu restes avec marraine Alex d'accord ! Maman t'aime très fort trésor !

\- Aime maman ! répond tendrement le petit garçon en souriant

\- Câlin à maman et le petit garçon serre sa maman dans ses bras.

\- Maman revient bientôt mon trésor , sois sage

\- moi sage maman j'aime

\- je t'aime aussi

Olivia se relève émue par la dernière phrase de Paul, Casey l'ayant emmené jouer avec les autres enfants.

\- c'est la première fois que je le laisse , excepté la crêche quand je travaillais , nous n'avons jamais été séparés.

\- Nous en prendrons soin Liv

\- je sais Alex je n'ai aucun doute , et quasi personne n'a notre adresse .

Alex la serre dans ses bras et Olivia quitte cette magnifique maison de Cape Cod où elle vient de passer trois semaines riches en émotion , trois semaines à enfin se reconstruire , sans mensonge , libérée de tout ce poids qu'elle portait sur ses épaules. Ce poids qu'elle a pu déposer et partager avec Alex et Casey.

Une fois assise sur le siège avant , Dean lui tend un trousseau de clés qu'elle reconnaît imméditaent

\- Mes clés , mon appartement et ma voiture...

\- oui Liv , ta voiture était restée chez nous au FBI , un agent la déposera au parking du tribunal ce matin et te remettra le ticket

\- je serai vraiment libre, définitement apte à prendre mes propres décisions

\- Oui Liv

\- Et mon appartement ?

\- Rien n'a vraiment changé ! Nous avons comme tu le sais , emmené la chambre de Paul , tes photos et quelques vêtements à Spring villlage et tes amis avaient égaelement emporté quelques photos . A l'exception de cela , rien n'a changé. Nous aurons le temps d'y passer , j'ai reçu un message , l'audience est retardée de deux heures

\- d'accord , j'aimerais!

Ils roulent pendant un moment avant qu'Olivia ne demande

\- Qui sera présent au tribunal?

\- Juste les deux prévenus , leurs avocats , Rafaël , il se fait assister de Carisi qui a comméncé des études de droit , il est à la limite cass-pieds mais il a souvent raison , et il remet fréquemment Stabler à sa place , mais je dois t'avouer qu'Eliott est moins implulsif qu'avant

\- tu sais pourquoi?

\- Ta mort , il ne veut plus laisser aucune chance au violeur de s 'en sortir et il essaie de tout mettre en oeuvre pour qu'ils ne soient plus relâchés et d'autre part , il a la garde d'Eli et il ne veut pas prendre le risque de renvoyer Eli chez sa mère

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas ! Et ensuite qui sera encore là redemande-t-elle une deuxième fois !

\- Pas de public , Rafaël a réussi à obtenir cela !

\- Personne alors

\- Si l'équipe qui a enquêté ; Cragen , Fin , Munch et Eliott

\- Eliott sera là ? Pourquoi ?

\- Oui Liv et crois-moi qu'ils vont être chamboulés par ton retour. Tu sais il a fallu attendre , je pense si je ne me trompe pas , plus de six mois pour qu'Eliott accepte que quelqu'un prenne ton bureau.

Elle réfléchit et elle sait ce qui se trouvait dans ce premier tiroir

\- Il a trouvé tes échographies , se chargeant lui-même de vider ton bureau, emballant tes affaires dans une caisse , il les a poses dans ton casier , personne n'y a enlevé ton nom et je pense que personne n'oserait l'oter tant qu'Eliott y travaille. Il pleurait , je le sais par Carisi. Il pleurait et personne n'a dit quoi que ce soit.

\- je pense que je sais ...

\- Il a trouvé les échographies que tu avais faites et laissé dans ton bureau. Il les a glissés dans son portefeuille et elles y sont toujours Liv...tu leur manques tellement, je sais que ca a été dure pour toi mais pour eux aussi ...je sais que tu ne veux pas revoir Eliott , je comprends pour la vidéo , je me suis mise à ta place...

\- Il me manque aussi Dean ! Mais...

\- Mais...

\- Comme je t'ai déjà dit , je ne pourrai pas les regarder, je n'en aurai ni la force ni le courage...ils vont revoir la vidéo au tribunal

\- je sais et si Rafaël pouvait agir autrement il le ferait mais crois-moi qu'il veut les envoyer à Rikers pour un long moment surtout que Brian à d'autres meurtres sur le dos.

\- je ne savais pas

\- nous ne l'avons appris que la semaine dernière quand les experts en balistique ont rendu leurs conclusions!

\- j'ai peur qu'ils m'en veuillent , Fin , le capitaine...

\- Ils ne t'en voudront pas et si c'est le cas , je t'ai promis de leur dire que tu n'étais pas d'accord mais que le FBI voulait te protéger toi et ton enfant et nous avons eu la preuve que ce que j'avais prévu a eu lieu

\- Je sais Dean ! Mais laisse-moi être libre de mes choix ! Eliott a vu cette vidéo et j'ai dû mal par rapport à ça ! J'ai vraiment du mal

\- si je peux te donner un conseil , écoute ton coeur Liv , écoute ton coeur , lui seul à les réponses mais au fonds d'elle-même Olivia sait qu'elle aime toujours Eliott.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapitre 76

Elle ouvre avec un peu d'appréhension la porte de son appartement , elle est submergée par l'émotion et tente malgré tout de ne rien montrer.

\- Ca sent le renfermé bon sang !

\- Personne n'y est venu depuis 18 mois Olivia

\- logique! Ce serait devenu un sanctuaire si personne ne les avait arrêté

\- Probablement répond Dean le regard évasf vers les fenêtres dont il vient de tirer les tentures. J'ai d'abord pensé à le faire entretenir puis je me suis dit que c'était mieux que personne ne se pose de question sur le fait de garder l'appartement d'une personne décédée.

Elle ouvre une armoire de sa cuisine et trouve un vieux paquet de café . Elle se retourne

\- il n'est pas périmé ! On prend un café

\- ca me va , la route a été longue

\- je le prépare

\- Tu resteras toujours madame café

\- Ca ne changera jamais !

Pendant que le café passe , Olivia fait le tour de son appartement , Dean a compris qu'il doit la laisser et n'insiste pas pour l'accompagner dans les autres pièces qu'elle redécouvre avec nostalgie , dans chaque pièce , elle retrouve ses souvenirs , ceux qu'elle avait mis de côté pour ne pas souffrir...

Rien n'a changé de place , il manque juste la chambre de son enfant ...et étrangement Olivia sait qu'elle aura du mal à revenir vivre dans cet appartement aussi petit après avoir eu une maison avec un jardin qu'adore Paul . Cet enfant aime la nature , les jardins et les parcs et elle n'a pas envie de le confiner dans un lieu si petit fait pour les adultes pas pour les enfants!

Elle revient vers Dean avec le café

\- il ne reste aucune photo , je sais que je n'en avais pas beaucoup cela étant dit. D'ailleurs la plupart des photos que je prends aujourd'hui sont celles de Paul.

\- non , tu sais , ils ont voulu un souvenir de toi, je n'ai pas pu les empêcher .

\- je sais , j'ai vu deux photos chez Alex

\- je pense que tu en verras chez chacun de tes amis

\- c'est étrange de revenir ici , c'est comme un lieu lointain qui fait partie de mon passé et dont je dois faire mon deuil !

\- je comprends , mais c'est ton appartement Olivia

\- je sais Dean mais je ne sais pas , je ne me sens plus à ma place ici, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. C'est ma vie d'avant ici et elle a changé , j'ai changé , mes priorités aussi

\- tu as changé Olivia mais tu resteras toujours un flic Olivia , c'est ce que tu es , de toutes tes forces et de tout ton être.

\- nous avons tous changé Dean , je n'ai jamais été matérialiste , mais cette maison à Spring village , même si elle n'était pas très grande et que je n'avais pas mes amis , je l'ai aimée et ce sera la maison où j'ai passé les premiers instants avec mon fils ses premiers pas , ses premiers mots... Et même si , enfin je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire mais il faudra que je pense à Charlie .

\- Tommy , le frère d'Andrew a convaincu sa mère de l'envoyer en camp pour l'été.

\- c'est bien , ca me rassure , je me suis beaucoup attachée à ce petit garçon , il se réfugiait souvent à la maison et il adorait jouer avec Paul qui riait aux éclats chaque fois qu'il le voyait!

\- tu sais que nous te suivrons dans tes choix

\- c'est à dire ?

\- que si tu as besoin d'aide pour reconstruire autre chose ailleurs mais sous ton vrai nom cette fois , nous t'aiderons

\- je ne savais pas que vous faisiez ça répond elle étonnée par cette révélation

\- nous agissons de la sorte que les témoins sous protection n'ont plus de famille

\- ca arrive alors!

\- ca arrive Olivia , tu as Charlie et Paul mais tu n'as pas d'autre famille

\- non mais j'ai des amis extraordinaires.

\- c'est vrai aussi...et maintenant tu as retrouvé ton appartement

\- mais je n'y dormirai pas cette nuit !

\- tu referas la route

\- je pense

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est le premier endroit où il viendra et je ne veux pas ...sa voix s'étrangle mais tiens , j'ai pris une photo qu'il ne passe pas son temps à se demander à quoi il pourrait ressembler.

\- et chez Alex ?

\- ils ne sont plus en contact et d'après Alex , il ne connait pas l'endroit où elles habitent

\- c'est vrai aussi , elles ne voulaient plus de lien avec New York et on peut dire qu'elles ont réussi. Il est l heure , Olivia, il faut y aller ...

\- je sais Dean , toi tu seras dans la salle

\- je suis témoin juste avant toi Liv , j'y serai donc probablement !

\- tu es aussi témoin

\- oui , nous t'avons trouvée moi et Fin , tu te souviens

\- je m'en souviens

\- je t'ai dit Rafaël ne laissera rien passer

\- c'est pour cela qu'il va montrer cette vidéo

\- oui , je pense qu'il aurait pu s'en passer

\- mais il veut utiliser toutes les preuves

\- c'est bien ca Olivia et on ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour ça , il fait son métier

\- je sais Dean mais j'aurais préféré que tout cela n'arrive jamais.

\- comme tout le monde Olivia! allez on y va

\- je te suis mais avant on lave vite ces tasses

\- t'es devenue une fée du logis inspecteur Benson

\- c'est juste que je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai ici alors pas de désordre au cas où je voudrais vendre

\- tu penses vendre

\- oui Dean ,...

2O minutes plus tard , ils se garent sous le parking souterrain et se garent . Quand ils sortent , Olivia s'avance vers une autre voiture .

\- c'est ma voiture ?

\- oui Liv , elle a été entretenue et elle vient d'être passée au contrôle technique !

Dean voit un de ses confrère venir à lui

\- c'est le badge pour sortir

\- merci répond Olivia

Elle fait le tour , rien n'a changé , il y a toujours ces vieux magasines qui trainent à l'arrière...

\- je devrai récupérer un siège pour enfant

\- Mince , personne n'y a pensé !

\- on ne peut pas toujours pensé à tout;...Dean , c'est un badge du FBI demande-t-elle en l'observant et ne ressemblant pas aux badges qu'elle a déjà pu voir

\- ca en est un Liv , tu me le rendras plus tard

\- ok

\- je pourrai donc partir dès que mon témoignage sera terminé?

\- Oui Olivia

\- et Eliott ne saura pas que j'ai pris cette sortie?

\- personne Olivia , absolument personne !

\- c'est ce que je veux

\- ok

\- je serai libre de tout ce poids qu'il me reste encore

\- c'est tout ce que je te souhaite , essaie de te reconstruire et de trouver ton bonheur .

\- c'est ce que je vais faire Dean

\- on devra encore rester en contact

\- je sais , je devrai récupérer des affaires a Spring

\- je sais Liv , tu ne resteras pas là-bas

\- je ne pense pas , c'est une belle ville , avec des gens formidables mais c'est beaucoup trop loin de mes amis et l'amitié c'est important pour moi , j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir trahi pas mal d'entre eux avec cette fausse mort même si tu leur expliqueras , il faudra du temps pour que mon ressenti disparaissent .

\- je ferai ce que je peux pour t'aider

\- merci Dean

Oliva le suit , et par ce chemin , ils ne rencontrent peu de monde ...Olivia a mis des lunettes de soleil afin d'échapper au regard des gens . Ses cheveux sont maintenant longs , elle ne les a plus coupés. Et le stratagème marche , personne ne porte son attention sur elle.

Dean la fait rentrer dans cette petite salle

\- je dois te laisser Liv

\- d'accord

Il la serre contre lui

\- je sais que ce sera difficile pour toi alors n'hésite pas si tu as besoin d'aide

\- je te le promets

Dean quitte la pièce , Olivia a le coeur qui bat très vite , de l'autre côté de cette porte se trouvent ses amis , son équipe qui la croit toujours morte...

La vidéo vient d'être diffusée , les jury , les avocats , le juge Connoly qui préside la séance sont tous retournés par la situation dramatique qu'ils viennent de voir. Ces cris d'Olivia souffrant , ces hurlements qui ne s'arrête que lorsqu'il ait eut terminé sa torture. Ses demandes de pitié pour son enfant n'ayant servi à rien et ces membres du jury qui sont aussi maman savent déjà qu'ils sont coupables et qu'elles ne laisseront pas deux individus comme ces deux-là s'en sortir.

Rafaël appelle les deux coupables à la barre et chacun d'entre eux maintient la version que c'était un jeu de rôle , qu'Olivia voulait s'amuser et que tout avait été écrit à l'avance, mais Rafaël réduit leur argument en poussière avec le témoignage de Fin et Dean qui ont bel et bien retrouvé Olivia , seule , ensanglantée et enchaînée à ce tuyau , ayant donné naissance à son fils dans d'atroces conditions Et les autres témoins ayant expliqué précédemment à quel point Olivia aimait déjà son fils avant qu'il ne vienne au monde ; les menbres du jury savent que ces deux hommes mentent.

Rafaël se lève soudain

\- j'ai un autre témoin votre honnneur dont je ne pouvais pas vous parler avant

\- il n'y a aucun autre témoin sur la liste remise évoque le juge à moins que ...

\- protection des témoin énonce alors Rafaël , je ne pouvais rien dire jusqu'à maintenant sans mettre la vie de mon témoin en vie et vous comprendrez par la suite que le jugement de l'agent Porter , responsable de cette mise sous protection, était totalement justifiée .

Le coeur d'Eliott se met à battre de plus en plus vite , le capitain Cragen est à cran et commence à désserrer sa cravata, Fin regarde Eliott , leurs regards se croisent et ils se demandent s'ils peuvent croire à l'impossible ...

Peu de personnes sont dans cette salle , Dean ayant fait son témoignage est rentré dans cette salle , il s'est installé au fond de cette salle. Il a aussi revu cette vidéo et il sait qu'il en restera aussi marqué tout comme chacune des personnes appréciant ou aimant Olivia.

-Qui est votre témoin ?

\- l'inspecteur de Police Olivia Benson votre honneur !

\- Olivia Benson n'est pas morte? Demande le juge

\- non votre honneur, elle était mise sous protection , comme je vous l'ai dit par décision des fédéraux .

Le juge connaissant Olivia est émue mais elle ne doit absolument pas le montrer , elle espère que le jury prendra la décision de les envoyer en prison .

\- très bien ! Faites-la entrer demande -t-elle au huissier

Et sous le regard choqué des personnes présentes dans cette salle , Olivia entre et rejoint ce petit box à côté du juge où elle prend place. Elle lève la tête et regarde Rafaël , il lui sourit pour lui donner du courage.

Le silence règne et tout le monde retient sa respiration quand ils entendent le "Olivia" que prononce Eliott de toute sa tendresse

Olivia l'entend et ferme les yeux se retenant de ne pas pleurer , son coeur se déchire mais elle n'ose pas le regarder , elle n'ose pas les regarder, elle sait qu'ils ont tous vu son humiliation et qu'elle doit témoigner et s'en aller loin de tout ca !

\- inspecteur Benson

\- oui répond-elle

\- je suis heureuse que vous soyez en vie

\- merci

\- vous êtes prête

\- je le suis!

Et Eliott est perturbé , il sait qu'Olivia l'a entendu mais elle n'a pas réagi ...il est complétement perdu par cette situation ...il a envie de descendre , de la prendre dans ses bras mais il serait tout de suite arrêté et il ne veut pas mettre ce procès tellement difficile en déroute , l'ancien Eliott l'aurait fait mais il se doit de respecter le chagrin et la peine d'Olivia parce qu'il la connait et qu'il a toujours su lire en elle...pourquoi Olivia ne le regarde pas , il sait qu'Olivia doit probablement savoir qui était dans cette salle avant d'y entrer. Mais excepté le juge et le procureur , Olivia ne regarde personne d'autre .

" de quoi a -t-elle peur ?" se demande alors Eliott?

Le procureur interroge Olivia et elle répond à toutes les questions , elle évoque les humiliations et les viols subis par les deux accusés. Ses larmes coulent , le juge lui propose de reporter l'audience mais elle refuse .Son coeur se fend à chacune des questions et pour tenir le coup elle pense à son peti garçon surtout quand les avocats de la défense essaie de la déstabiliser. Mais Olivia malgré ses émotions et sans entraînement se débrouille pour que ses réponses aux questions se retournent contrent ses deux tortionnaires.

Le juge lui demande finalement

\- Votre petit garçon a -t-il aussi survécu?

\- oui répond Olivia , il a 18 mois maintenant , c'est un vrai bonheur

\- vous allez reprendre votre vie madame Benson , je vous le souhaite et cet enfant va pouvoir connaître ses deux parents

\- je ne pense pas votre honneur , son père ne s'en est jamais préoccupé...même pendant ma grosesse ...

Olivia sait qu'elle a touché Eliott , elle veut se montrer méchante pour qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Elle est convaincue qu'elle n'a plus rien à lui apporter . Et en disant cette phrase atroce , elle s'attend à ce qu'Eliott renonce à elle et son fils!

Et Eliott se met à pleurer


	77. Chapter 77

Chapitre 77

\- vous pouvez y aller madame Benson et bon retour à New-York .

Elle sourit au juge malgré ses larmes ...elle se lève ...tous ont pu constater qu'elle avait pleuré et que ce fut un moment difficile ; tous sont restés silencieux , tous sont en effet sous le choc de ce retour. Tous ceux qui sont présents savent ce qu'elle a traversé pendant ces longs mois et tous savent la force de caractère qui a toujours été celle d'Olivia.

Au moment de franchir cette porte , elle reconnait le son de sa voix au moment où il dit : " Olivia". Il doit attirer son attention et savoir si elle va réagir , il a besoi qu'elle le ragarde .Elle s'arrête quelques secondes , se mord les lèvres ...elle sait qu'elle va s'effondrer ici même si elle le regarde , qu'elle sera terrassée par cette douleur qui a empreigné son coeur . Elle hésite mais elle franchit la porte sans se retourner . Le coeur d'Eliott se brise , il ne comprend rien. Il ne comprend pas cette fuite ...Olivia n'est pas du genre à fuir. Eliott est perdu , il ne comprend pas .

Elle rejoint le parking , son coeur bat à toute vitesse , elle est libre ! Elle peut circuler librement dans New-York et pourtant elle veut fuir cette ville qui lui rappelle tellement Eliott. Elle démarre et elle quitte cette ville ...mais elle sait qu'elle doit faire autre chose auparavant , elle connaît l'adresse de Cragen et elle va l'attendre devant chez lui.

Au tribunal , Eliott veut s'en aller et trouver Dean mais il s'arrête face au garde qui lui tend une photo. Il s'arrête, respire et regarde cette photo. Olivia souriante tenant dans ces bras ce petit garçon , son fils ...ce mélange avec la femme de sa vie. Ces boucles brunes et ses yeux blues , le fruit de leur amour...mais pourquoi est-il parti ? Pourquoi a -t-il été tellement stupide.

Fin et Cragen se regardent complètement choqués . Aucun des deux n'a prononcé un seul mot , chacun a été incapable de réconforter Eliott revenu s'asseoir et tendant cette photo à Fin qui n'a jamais vu son filleul non plus ! Fin prend la photo et regarde Eliott

\- tu dois aller les chercher Eliott

\- elle ne veut plus de moi Fin , tu t'en es rendu compte

\- j'ai vu une femme forte et fragile à la fois Eliott , j'ai vu une femme qui a souffert et qui souffre encore , j'ai vu une femme qui aime son enfant plus que tout autre personne , j'ai vu une femme effrayée Eliott. Et malgré ce qu'elle a pu te faire croire , elle a besoin de toi , elle est juste effrayée...

\- il ne m'ont pas laissé sortir

\- alors prends ton mal en patience , et quand tu seras sorti , cherche-là

\- mais où Fin ?

Crage regarde alors Eliott

\- t'es flic Stabler , retrouve-là ! Fais tout ce qui est en ton possible mais retrouve-là. Elle a besoin de nous mais elle ne le sait pas encore ! Elle t'aime aussi Eliott mais elle ne sait plus où elle en est , Olivia souffre , je ne sais pas ce que c'est exactement mais elle souffre. Alors ramène-là nous! Il est temps de retrouver ta famille Eliott!

\- je vais la trouver , je vais les retrouver se reprend-il . Je vais les ramener . Je vais réunir ma famille.

\- nous comptons sur toi repond Cragen ! Je sais que tu la retrouveras Eliott , tu es le seul à pouvoir la ramener.

Les trois hommes quittent le tribunal silencieusement . Eliott grimpe dans sa voiture et il sait que la première chose qu'il doit faire c'est parler à Eli.

Il est déjà 19h quand Cragen arrive chez lui , fatigué ,éreinté par cette journée , il ne voit pas cette voiture qu'il connaît pourtant garée près de chez lui. Il rentre , Olivia attend un peu et sort de sa voiture quand Cragen claque sa porte sans l'avoir vue préoccupé par l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Olivia

Elle frappe trois froid , Cragen vient d'accrocher son manteau et se demande qui peut venir après cette journée tellement spéciale. Il soupire mais va tout de même ouvrir et reste bouche bée en ouvrant la porte s'attendant à voir n'importe qui sauf Olivia!

\- Liv ...je ne m'attendais pas ...je me demande si parfois tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd"hui est bien réel !

\- capitaine dit-elle en souriant ...Cragen voit encore les traces de larmes qu'elle a certainement versées après son départ de la salle d'audience.

\- je peux entrer demande-t-elle simplement tandis que Cragen ne sait pas quoi ajouter de plus sinon qu'il est tellement ému .

Il la regarde entrer , elle est face à lui et sans réfléchir , il la prend dans ses bras et elle se laisse glisser sans rien dire , ils restent là et Cragen la garde comme un père tiendrait son propore enfant .

\- ta perte fut tellement douloureuse pour chacun d'entre-nous!

Elle se dégage finalement

\- je suis tellement désoléee

\- désolée de quoi Olivia?

\- de vous avoir fait traversé tout cela, de vous avoir infligé toute cette peine...

\- tu n'as pas à t'excuser Olivia , tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste , tu t'es protégée , toi et tu as fais ce qu'il fallait pour ton enfant grandisseen sécurité . Tu as fait exactement ce qu'il fallait et Dean nous a tout raconté. Il nous attendait à la sortie du tribunal. Ta vie était en danger Olivia...tu nous as tellement manquée.

\- vous m'avez tous manqué aussi , j'avais de temps en temps de vos nouvelles par Mélinda

\- Elle était dans la confidence

\- elle l'était .

\- je suis contente

\- merci

\- je voulais juste vous voir avant de repartir

\- repartir , Eliott te cherche Olivie , il t'aime

\- je sais capitaine mais je ne peux pas

\- pourquoi Olivia

\- je n'ai pas trop envie de l'expliquer pour le moment

\- très bien , entre

\- je ne peux pas , je dois repartir Capitaine

\- où vas-tu Olivia?

\- je ne peux pas le dire pour le moment, je dois retourner près de mon fils

\- tu as de la route?

\- pas mal ? Environ 4h de route

\- tu ne veux pas dormir ici ?

\- non Capitaine , je veux rentrer

\- promets-moi de me tenir au courant dès que tu seras arrivée

\- je vous le promets et à votre tour capitaine , ne dites pas à Eliott que je suis venue

\- je te le promets mais garde en tête qu'il t'aime


	78. Chapter 78

Chapitre 78

Olivia roulait tout en laissant couler ses larmes , il lui restait à voir Fin . Elle ne pouvait partir sans le voir. Elle l'avait choisi pour être parrain de son fils et il fallait que Fin vienne le voir quand ce serait possible pour lui.

Elle se gare dans ce quartier qui était aussi le sien et cette nostalgie réapparait à nouveau. Elle réfléchit et se souvient du code afin de pénétrer dans cet immeuble. Elle prend l'ascenceur , elle sait qu'elle ne restera pas longtemps , elle a encore une longue route devant elle.

Fin assis dans son fauteuil a mis ce match de foot qu'il ne regarde pourtant pas! Ses pensées sont ailleurs : mais où est Olivia? Pourquoi est-elle partie aussi vite ? et n'est-elle pas restée à leur sortie. Des coups à sa porte alors , il résonnent et il ouvre et tout comme Cragen , il est stupéfait de la trouver devant sa porte.

Sans dire un seul mot , Fin s'avance et la prend dans ses bras , Olivia le laisse faire et tout comme lui , elle ne dit rien!

\- j'esperait bien te revoir un jour mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait dans ce monde.

\- je suis tellement navrée

\- tu n'as pas à l'être , tu t'es protégée , enfin vous vous êtes protégés tous les deux , vous êtes vivants et aujourd'hui , c'est ce qui importe le plus . J'ai vu une photo , il est magnifique , un parfait mélange entre Eliott et toi. Fin constata toute la douleur dans les yeux d'Olivia.

\- Olivia , il t'aime tu sais , ces derniers mois sans toi ont vraiment été difficiles , heureusement il a eu Eli pour se sortir d'affaire .

\- je l'ai appris Fin mais je dois passer à autre chose.

\- j'imagine que ca a dû être très difficile pour toi

\- très Fin ! Mais j'avais Paul et je me suis battue pour lui!

\- Liv , Pourquoi es-tu partie?

\- je ne voulais pas le voir

\- Pourquoi Liv , ton absence a tellement été pénible, pourquoi?

Ils se regardent

\- tu sais que tu peux me le dire Olivia , et ca te fera du bien ! Crois-moi!

\- je te crois Fin

\- Alors

\- Il a vu cette vidéo

Il respire , il la regarde , il l'observe ...

\- Eliott t'aime Olivia , je suis certain que je ne suis pas le premier à te le dire

\- je sais mais je ne peux plus Fin ...je ne peux plus rien lui donner

\- essaie de lui donner une chance ...laissez-vous une chance...que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

\- Retrouver mon fils , j'ai encore une longue route.

\- Tu veux que je t'y amène ?

\- Non , ca ira !

\- où vas-tu ?

\- chez des amies là où est mon fils

\- est-ce que tu vas revenir ici à New-York?

\- je n'en sais rien Fin, je n'en sais absolument rien.

Il la serre contre elle

\- Sois prudente , donne-moi de tes nouvelles

\- je reviendrai te montrer Paul , ca je te le promets Fin

\- je sais Liv et elle lui remit une photo

\- c'est en attendant

\- merci

Elle lui sourit et elle le quitte...

Olivia , fatiguée par ses émotions , prit le volant de sa voiture et se mit en direction de Cap cod , elle arrivera tard mais elle rentrera en sécurité.

Fin resta un long moment assis sur son fauteuil se demandant ce qu'il devait faire , devait-il informer Eliott ou pas ? Il ne savait pas , il ne voulait pas trahir Olivia mais il savait aussi qu'Eliott ne s'en remettrait pas s'il ne la retrouvait pas.

A force de réfléchir sans prendre de décision , il s'endort sans avoir appelé Eliott...

Eliott , assomé par un coup de massue arrive enfin chez lui , il tourne la clé ...Eli qui n'est pas au courant de ce qui se passe , tout comme Dick sont occupés à jouer un match de basket sur la console. Afin d'économiser un loyer et d'aider son père pour s'occuper de son jeune frère Eli , Dick est donc revenu vivre chez Eliott qui ne réside pas tellement loin de l'université.

Ses deux fils ne le voient pas tout de suite , il les regarde en souriant et il espère que bientôt , ils seront accompagnés de Paul mais il doit parler à ses fils . Il va d'ailleurs leur proposer une soirée pizza, il sait que les garçons seront contents.

\- les garçons s'écrie Eliott

\- Eli se retourne

\- attends papa , je termine

\- evidemment dit Eliott se forçant à sourire afin de ne pas dévoiler son chagrin .

\- je vous propose une soirée pizza si vous arretez immédiatement de jouer.

Eli et Dick laissent alors immédiatement tomber leur manette et regardent leur père en souriant .

\- mais on doit discuter avant et c 'est assez important

\- Ok papa répond Dick voyant l'air grave de son père

Ils s'assoient tous les deux à côté d'Eliott

\- Eli dit-il la voix tremblante

\- papa

\- tu te souviens de ce que tu disais sur marraine

\- oui , que c'était comme dans les films mais c'est pas vrai , t as pas arrêté de dire que c'était pas possible !

\- c'est vrai Eli mais papa s'est trompé , j'aurais dû t'écouter

\- de quel film vous parlez?

\- celui qu'on a regardé tous les deux Dick , tu te souviens pas où le monsieur qui avait vu un tireur se cachait avec un autre nom dans une autre ville

Dick regarde alors son père

\- Olivia est vivante , c'est ca que tu essaies de nous dire papa?

\- oui

Eli se lève et saute de joie

\- je le savais , je le savais

\- où est-elle papa ?

\- je n'en sais rien Dick , elle est venue au tribunal et elle est partie , je ne sais pas où elle se trouve

\- Mais papa t'es flic , qui pourrait retrouver Olivia à part toi , qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller la chercher? Je vais m'occuper d'Eli , vas-y papa, laisse- nus juste un peu d 'argent et pars la chercher

\- je mange avec vous et j y vais


	79. Chapter 79

Chapitre 79

Il est tard , environ trois heures du matin lorsqu'Olivia arrive complètment exténuée devant la maison d'Alex et Casey. Elle referme doucement la porte ne voulant pas réveiller ses deux amies et les enfants qui dorment certainement très profondément . Elle prend le sac qu'elle avait emporté et elle entre silencieusement dans la maison . Elle sourit quand elle voit Alex, endormie dans le fauteuil , l'ayant probablement attendue sans rien lui dire!

Elle s'approche , dépose un baiser sur le front d'Alex qui ne dormant pas profondément ouvre les yeux .

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller...désolée dit-elle en souriant

\- je ne dormais pas très profondément

\- tu t'inquiètais?

\- tu sais que oui , je n'ai pas envoyé de message , j'ai pensé que tu en parlerais le moment venu

\- c'est vrai! Tu me connais

\- exactement Benson

\- Et si maintenant , on allait chacune retrouver son lit , on en parlera demain Alex , j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir , toi aussi ...je te promets , je te raconterai cette journée

\- je vois que tu as pleuré

\- c'est vrai et j 'ai maintenant besoin d'une bonne nuit avant que mon fils ne me tire de mon sommeil

Alex se lève , met son épaule autour du cou d'Olivia et ensemble , elles grimpent l'escalier les menant à leur chambre.

Olivia pousse la porte qui est restée ouverte , tout comme la veilleuse que ses amies ont pris soin d'allumer afin que Paul ne soit pas effrayé s'il se réveille la nuit et qu'il n'aperçoit pas Olivia.

Elle enlève juste sa veste , ses chaussures et son jean et elle se glisse en tee-shirt contre son petit garçon qui ne bouge pas. elle essaie de chasser cette journée mais elle n'y arrive et malgré tout la fatigue l'emporte sur son chagrin. Son enfant ouvre alors les yeux et se glisse dans les bras de sa maman qui l'embrasse sur le front.

Fin est réveille vers trois heures du matin par Eliott qui lui demande de venir , Fin pense que c'est pour une enquête et il se dépêche de le rejoindre sans poser la moindre question.

\- Alors, dis-moi ce qu'i savoir

\- c'est personnel Fin

\- quoi c'est personnel , tu me tires du lit à trois heures du matin pour un truc personnel , mais t 'es dingue mon vieux

\- j'ai besoin de retrouver Olivia , j'ai besoin de ton aide , je ne sais par où commencer surtout qu'elle est toujours déclarée morte à l'heure qui l'est !

\- Elle est venue chez moi

\- Et tu ne m'as rien dit

\- non parce que j'ai suppose qu'elle irait également chez toi.

\- Elle n'est pas venue

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- pas grand chose , elle est venue m'apporter une photo de Paul et que je devrais venir le voir , qu'elle me ferait signe quand elle saurait ce qu'elle allait faire de sa vie

\- c'est aussi mon fils !

\- t'as pas été la pendant la grossesse

\- elle m'en veut toujours pour ca ?

\- non pas pour ca

\- alors si tu sais quelque chose , dis-le moi Fin

\- écoute je lui ai dit que tu l'aimais toujours Eliott mais elle est complètement perdue et elle a peur , et elle se sent très mal par rapport à cette vidéo .

\- mais quelle vidéo , de quoi tu parles Fin?

\- La vidéos du proçès

Eliott s'assoit , il semble épuisé par cette journée et toutes les émotions qu'elle a engendrées.

\- cette vidéo m'a empêché de dormir plusieurs nuits d'affilée...

\- Je sais Eliott

\- Dean n'aurait jamais du nous la montrer

\- Tu sais aussi que le jury l'a vu , que plusieurs ont pleuré , que la condamnation sera rendue dans plusieurs jours et qu'elle a permis de ne leur laisser aucune chance de s'en sortir.

\- Peut-être mais ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas ces images en tête toi aussi

\- Bien sur que si Eliott mais c'est différent

\- en quoi ce serait différent

\- Olivia ne s'est jamais préoccupée de l'image qu'elle donnait sauf pour une seule personne Eliott et c'est personne c'est toi.

\- mais ca ne change rien à l'amour que j'ai pour elle

\- Eliott , mets-toi un seul instant à sa place , ce que tu as vu sur cette vidéo s'est rééllement passé

\- je le sais Fin

\- Olivia , la femme que tu aimes , a été enlevée , humiliée , violée, torturée Eliott et tu as vu ces images... Dans la tête d'Olivia , elle n'est plus qu'une moins que rien à tes yeux et elle a peur que ce soit ces images que tu verras si tu la revois , et ca l'effraie plus que tout au monde!

\- c'est pas ce que je vois quand je la regarde

\- Nous le savons tous ! Alors va la chercher !

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve

\- réfléchis un seul instant , il y 18 mois qui a aidé Olivia , de qui était-elle le plus proche ?

\- Alex...sa meilleure amie mais elle n'est plus ici

\- il suffit juste de trouver où elles vivent , nous sommes flics Eliott , nous allons trouver cette adresse.

Fin allume son ordianteur , entame quelques recherches sous le regard inquiet d'Eliott.

\- Voici leur adresse.

\- Comment as-tu fait?

\- leur facture d'électricité mais tu viens un peu dormir à la maison avant de partir

\- d'accord


	80. Chapter 80

Chapitre 80

Casey est réveillée aux alentours de 9h par les babillements de Grâce qui joue dans son lit. Elle aperçoit Alex profondément endormie et elle se doute alors qu'Olivia a dû rentrer tardivement cette nuit et qu'Alex a du l'attendre. Elle veut donc la laisser se reposer , elle prend sa petite fille , la câline , l'enfant se blottit contre Casey le pouce en bouche , hâte d'avoir son premier biberon .

En passant devant la porte d'Olivia , elle entend aussi Paul parler tout seul . Casey ouvre doucement la porte. Elle tend sa main au petit garçon qui se lève et rejoint également Casey, agés tous les deux du même âge , les deux enfants s'entendent déjà parfaitement , et content de pouvoir retrouver son amie, il suit Casey sans aucune difficulté.

Casey ne sachant pas tenir les deux enfants tient fortement la main du petit garçon qui la regarde en souriant et qui descend les marches une à une en suivant les conseils de Casey. Sa maman lui a ppris à descendre les escaliers en tenant la rampe d'escalier qu'il montre à Casey. Elle le lâche donc et sourit quand elle le voit descendre l'escalier comme un grand . C'est bien un mini Benson pense-t-elle alors.

\- suis arrivé Casey

\- t'es vraiment un grand

Il comprend les mots que Casey vient de dire et sourit

\- moi champion

\- c'est vrai ajoute Casey en lui ébourrifant les cheveux

Casey les installe sur les deux chaises hautes et leur prépare leur biberon , elle sourit quand elle voit Jade regarder les dessins animés comme elle le faisait à son âge. Cette petite fille est déja autonome , les épreuves de la vie l'ont déjà rendue responsable très tôt.

Elle s'approche , l'enfant se retourne en souriant

\- je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, je crois que maman Alex s'est couchée tard.

\- c'est vrai !

\- oui parce que d'habitude , elle ne laisse pas les couvertures trainer sur le fauteuil.

\- Tu viens me donner un coup de main pour mettre la table .

\- d'accord

La petite fille court d'abord dans les bras de Casey

\- merci de t'occuper de nous

\- j'adore ça Jade et je suis contente que vous soyez là

\- moi aussi! Je suis contente que ma petite soeur soit avec moi

\- jamais je ne vous aurais séparées

\- merci dit la petite fille en donnant un baiser sur la joue de Casey qui en reste très émue.

La petite fille aide sa nouvelle maman à dresser la table pendant que les deux gloutons avalent leur biberon ne disent aucun mot . Mais elle sait que bientôt ils réclameront une tartine .

\- je ne mets que deux assiettes maman ? demande la petite fille

\- non trois réponds Alex en passant la porte

\- déjà réveillée mon amour?

\- l'odeur des toasts grillés

\- et du café ?

\- ca c'est plutôt Olivia , j'ai refermé la porte , elle dormait à poings fermés

\- elle a besoin de repos Alex

\- je sais

\- Elle t'a parlé hier soir?

\- Pas trop mais ca se voyait qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré, ca m'a peiné

\- Elle a dû tout raconter , ca a dû être pénible de revivre ces moments là

\- Je pense qu'elle a dû souvent y penser seule mais devoir le raconter devant son équipe et devant Eliott n'a pas a dû être simpleeet l'a sans doute beaucoup plus affecté que ce qu'elle ne veut reconnaître. Je pense que ca a causé une sacrée fracture dans son coeur , et elle ne guérira pas tant qu'elle refusera de voir qu'Eliott l'aime plus que tout au monde. Elle a besoin de prendre soin d'elle. Son âme a mal et est en peine mais elle ne veut pas le voir , ni en parler , j'espère qu'elle le fera aujourd'hui.

\- Tout comme elle ne veut pas reconnaître qu'elle a besoin d'Eliott pour être heureuse. Je vois que les deux petits monstres sont en forme.

\- Comme tous les matins.

\- si tu veux je leur donnerai leur bain

\- super , cet après-midi , je devrais faire les courses. On prévoit une tempête pour les deux prochains jours , on risque de rester enfermés tous ici !

\- je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire

\- je pense qu'Olivia aura besoin de toi et il semble que la journée soit de toute façon assez pluvieuse !

\- heureusement que nous avons une super salle de jeux !

\- et une veranda aussi répond la petite fille qui adore y dessiner , sa passion a immédiatement été encouragée par les deux femmes

\- N'oublie pas que cet après-midi , j 'ai mon cours de dessin

\- je n'ai pas oublié mon ange répond Alex en lui déposant en baiser sur le front

\- je t'y déposerai avant d aller faire les courses

\- bonne idée répond Alex

\- ca sent le café énonce doucement Olivia arrivant l'air totalement épuisée.

\- déja debout dit Alex en la serrant contre elle sachant qu'elle est fragile comme jamais elle ne l'a été.

\- on va dire que ce n'est pas une super nuit répond-elle avant d'embrasser chacun des enfants , Paul ayant vu sa maman la réclame , elle le prend dans ses bras et il s'assoit avec sa maman en terminant son biberon .

\- tatine maman

\- tartine répond Olivia en lui beurrant une tranche de pain

\- mici maman

Elle l'embrasse sur le front

Elles les regarde toutes les deux

\- je vais bientôt repartir , je ne peux pas restertrop longtemps ici , vous avez besoin de rester en famille

\- tu es ma famille Liv ajoute Alex en posant sa main sur la sienne, tu es ma famille répète-t-elle ...

\- où veux-tu aller ?demande alors Casey voulant être informée des intentions d'OLivia

\- Je n'en sais rien , je ne sais pas

\- Olivia , tu ne peux pas partir comme ça à l'aventure avec un enfant si petit...ce serait irresponsable !

\- c'est toi qui me parles de responsabilité Casey

\- Olivia où veux-tu en venir?

\- Laisse tomber Casey

\- Olivia dit doucement Alex sentant une tension soudaine entre sa meilleure amie et sa femme...et tu es bien trop fatiguée pour reprendre la route

\- ca n'est pas un problème Alex , je m'en suis sortie jusque maintenant , je m'en sortirai , c'est pas maintenant que ca doit vous inquieter...je partirai cet après-midi

\- mais Où demande Casey , Olivia dis-nous où tu comptes aller

\- je vais faire comme vous , je vais fuir , ca doit être la bonne solution.

\- je n'ai pas fui Olivia

Olivia se lève en tenant son petit garçon

\- Alex , t"étais ma meilleure amie , Casey , tu étais la meilleure procureure de New-York ! Et vous n'avez rien fait pour les retrouver , vous êtes venues ici , c'est vrai vous avez accompli un très beau geste ! Mais ...Olivia s'arrête , ses larmes coulent ...j'ai pas dormi cette nuit , j aurais pensé que ma meilleure amie se serait battue pour mettre le coupable en prison mais je me suis trompée. Je vais prendre un douche avec mon fils et nous allons partir , c'est mieux et Olivia emmène son fils à l'étage laissant Alex complètement anéantie et Casey sachant à quel point Alex avait pu souffrir de la perte d'Olivia...

Elle se retourne et elle voit des larmes sur les joues d'Alex , Jade est restée silencieuse , elle se lève et se jette dans les bras d'Alex

\- ne pleure pas maman , je sais pas pourquoi tu pleures , c'est à cause de ce qu'Olivia a dit!

\- ce n'est rien mon petit coeur

\- tu t'es disputée

\- on dirait que je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait

Casey pose ses mains sur les épaules d'Alex

\- tu as juste pris le temps d'apprivoiser ta douleur Alex , si tu étais restée à New-York , tu aurais dépéri Alex , tu le sais aussi bien que moi ,nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait !

\- mais nous n'avons rien fait , Olivia a raison

\- olivia n'était pas là , elle n'a pas vu ta peine Alex , elle n'a pas vu à quel point tu étais détruite. Je vais aller lui parler dès qu'elle sera sortie

\- tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir , je pense que la journée d'hier a réouvert toutes ses blessures

\- je sais Alex , je ne lui en veux pas ! Laisse-moi lui parler d'accord

\- d'accord

\- je ne veux pas qu'elle parte Casey , je veux encore la garder tout près de moi

\- C'est ce que je veux aussi , je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille et de toute façon quand Eliott comprendra qu'elle ne peut être ici , il viendra rapidement la chercher et je pense qu'elle le sait et que ca lui fait peur

\- elle doit le confronter , elle a son fils même s'il n' a pas été à la hauteur par le passé , c'est son fils !

\- je sais Alex , arrête de pleurer

\- d'accord


	81. Chapter 81

Chapitre 81

Casey entend la porte de la salle de bain, elle laisse un peu de temps à Olivia avant de monter la voir. Alex , blessée par les propos d'Olivia s'est calmée. Jade et la petite Grâce jouent dans le salon sous la surveillance d'Alex se demandant si finalement elle a pris la bonne décison de venir ici et si effectivement elle n'aurait pas du se battre davantage.

Olivia est prête tout comme Paul , elle n' a plus qu'à ranger leur deux sacs et partir vers l'avenir . Elle est interrompue dans ses pensées par des coups à la porte. Elle pense que c'est sans doute Alex après la dispute de ce matin mais elle est étonnée de voir Casey .

\- Liv , un avis de tempête a été lancé , tu ne devrais pas partir loin maintenant ! Pensez à votre sécurité , je ne vais pas t'empêcher de partir si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment mais attends au moins quelques jours.

\- Je dois partir Casey , je dois trouver un chez nous

\- Tu as un chez toi Liv , tu as ton appartement à New - York , même s'il était petit et que tu n'y étais pas souvent , tu l'adorais! Et tu sais ici , c'est aussi ton chez toi , Alex te considère comme la soeur qu'elle n'a jamais eu !

\- C'est vrai mais Paul aime la nature , les parcs , les jardins , tu as vu comme il aime sortir dès qu'il le peut , c'est un aventurier malgré son air calme et j'aurais du mal à le laisser enfermer dans un miniscule appartement !

\- Je sais , j'ai vu ça ce matin quand il a voulu descendre les escaliers

Et Olivia sourit

\- Liv , si je n'avais pas accepté de venir ici , le chagrin aurait probablement tué Alex. Même si tu étais loin et seule, même si tu t'attendais à ce que l'on fasse plus pour toi ...et nous en sommes navrées si cette décision n'est pas celle que tu attendais

\- Casey...je ...

\- non laisse-moi finir , nous t'avons écoutée ce matin alors maintenant laisse-moi parler ! Nous ne savions pas que tu étais vivante , aucun indice ne nous a laissé supposer que c'était le cas. Nous avons inhumé deux cerceuils , nous avons assisté à une messe adieu mélancolique , triste et où beaucoup de personnes sont venues te dire adieu. Beaucoup de gens t'apprécient et ont aussi apprécié ton travail . Alors nous n'avons jamais supposé que tu t'en étais sortie, plutôt qua vous vous en étiez sortis. Quand nous sommes arrivées au hangar , vous étiez déjà partis en ambulance . Et Eliott tout comme Fin qui avaient vu tes blessures n'ont jamais remis ta mort en question ni essayé de la nier parce que ca leur semblait plausible vu ce que ces deux monstres t'avaient infligé , nous avons tous été sous le choc plusieurs jours. Alex ne faisait que pleurer et elle m'a fait vraiment peur. Tu es sa meilleure amie Olivia , celle sur qui dès qu'elle était enfant, elle avait pu compter. Tu avais toujours fait partie de sa vie ce qui n'est pas mon cas. L'amitié et l'amour sont des émotions tellement différentes mais tellement proches en même temps. Alex pourrait se passer de l'amour mais pas de l'amitié qui vous unissait parce qu'elle est unique , merveilleuse , ce sont des liens que vous avez crées. Elle a pleuré Olivia , elle a tellement pleuré , elle n'arrêtait que pour dormir et quand elle s'éveillait , c'était pour demander si tout ca était vraiment arrivé.

Tu penses qu'on aurait du rester pour les arrêter mais Alex se serait éteinte là-bas sans toi , sans vous...chaque fois que nous sortions , chaque endroit lui rappelait un souvenir avec toi et elle se serait éteinte si nous n'étions pas venues ici. Alors par amour pour elle , je suis venue ici , je l'ai suivie , j'ai aussi tout abandonné Olivia , j'ai laissé mes propres amis , j' ai abandonné mon travail que j'aimais et qui me passionnait pour suivre la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde . La seule fois où nous sommes retournés à New-York c'est pour aller déposer des fleurs sur vos tombes et j'ai pu voir combien même loin , Alex en souffrait encore. C'est vrai que sa peine ici était la même qu'à New-York, que son chagrin l'avait suivi , mais il n'y avait pas tous ces lieux qui saignaient son coeur. Sa façon de guérir , ce sont ces rosiers qu'elle a plantés . Et même si nous sommes venues ici , Cragen m'a toujours tenu au courant des dernières nouvelles sans qu'Alex ne le sache , je n'ai pas partagé ca avec Alex parce que je ne voulais qu'une chose , c'est qu'elle apprenne à vivre sans toi et ce n'est vraiment pas une chose indolore que de vivre sans une personne que l'on a vraiment aimée.

\- je ...dit Olivia les joues remplies de larmes

\- ne lui reproche pas de n'avoir rien fait , Alex a juste tenté de survivre à son chagrin et ses deux petites filles sont alors devenues deux formidables rayons de soleil ! Et tu sais quand elle a vu Jade , ses cheveux bruns , ses yeux noisettes ,il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle a retrouvé un peu de toi . C'est pour cela qu'elle a aussi créé ce lien avec cette petite fille et quand nous avons su qu'elle avait une petite soeur ,Alex savait après la déchirure qu'elle avait vécue avec ta perte , qu'elle ne pourrait pas séparer ces deux petites filles. Alors sans doute oui, elle n'est pas restée à New-York pour les arrêter mais elle a rendu une famille à deux petites filles et ca c'est , selon moi , la plus belle façon de te rendre hommage Olivia

\- je suis tellement désolée d'avoir dit tout cela , je pense que je ne me rendais pas compte de l'ampleur de son chagrin .

\- elle ne t'en voudra pas Liv , je sais que la journée d'hier a du être difficile , vous devriez en parler , je vais donner le bain aux deux fillettes , tu devrais aller la voir Liv

\- c'est ce que je vais faire

\- et range-moi ce sac ,tu lui as tellement manqué , reste pour l'été ...et ton fils adore les filles et surtout la plage

\- moi aussi !

\- je sais

Olivia rejoint Alex , elle a cet air triste qu'Olivia n'a jamais aimé voir . Elle s'assoit à ses côtés pendant que Paul a pris ses petites voitures pour jouer. Elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alex qui pose alors sa main sur la sienne.

\- tu ne vas pas partir Liv?

\- non ...j'ai besoin de rester avec toi , tu m'as terriblement manqué mais Casey a raison , je savais que vous étiez vivantes , vous ne saviez pas que je l'étais ...

\- si je disparaissais Olivia

\- je serais effondrée

\- et ce fut le cas Liv, je ne me serais jamais remise si je n'étais pas venue ici

\- je sais Alex , pardon , je n'aurais jamais du dire ca

\- c'est la journée d'hier

\- ils ont repassé cette vidéo ...j ai vu , j ai ressenti chacune des douleurs , ils étaient tous les deux là et ils souriaient

\- pas les autres Liv

\- non , ils ont pleuré , ils ont tous pleuré , je l'ai vu sur leur visage

\- on a tout fait pour essayer de te sauver

\- je priais pour ca mais les prières n'ont jamais sauvé les victimes de psycopathes

\- c'est vrai aussi!

\- mais Fin a sauvé Paul, il l'a réchauffé , il l'a posé contre moi et malgré mes douleurs , je savais que si je mourrais , vous seriez là pour mon fils mais quand j ai repris conscience Dean avait déjà tout organisé.

\- il vous a sauvé la vie à sa façon

\- pardonne-moi Alex , je n'aurais pas te dire tout ca ce matin

\- c'est déjà fait Liv , j 'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour surmonter mon chagrin

\- je sais , si j avais pu , je t'aurais fais un signe

\- tu sais qu'il ne faut jamais mettre une protection en danger !

\- je sais

\- tu restes alors

\- je reste

\- j 'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie Liv

\- j 'ai besoin de toi aussi

Après que les deux plus jeunes aient fait une sieste dans la matinée en compagnie d'Alex et d'Olivia fatiguées par leur courte nuit , les voilà tous en forme. Il est l'heure pour Jade d'aller à son cours d'été de dessin . Et quand Paul voit Casey prendre son manteau , il s'en approche

\- moi , promner

\- tu veux venir faire un tour avec Alex?

\- oui

Casey regarde Olivia

\- tu peux l'emmener Casey , j'ai entière confiance et tu le sais

Casey emmène alors Jade et Paul qui l'accompagnera faire les courses. Après avoir déposé Jade , elle se gare finalement devant le magasin sans faire attention à ces voiture aux plaques de New-York qui s'est arrêté pour acheter quelques ravitaillements.

Eliott hésite sur le sandwich qu'il va emporter. Ses pensées sont ailleurs , elles sont vers Olivia et son fils. Il espère que Fin ne s'est pas trompé et qu'ils sont bien ici chez Alex et Casey. Il espère les retrouver.

Il entend cette voix d'enfant qui a demande-é des autos probablement à sa maman . Mais quand il entend Casey répondre à Paul qu'il peut prendre ces petites voitures dont il raffole , le coeur d'Eliott se met à battre rapidement , il se tourne , voit Casey , qui le regarde surprise . Son regard se penche vers ce petit garçon aux boucles brunes et aux yeux bleux, les siens et ceux d'Eli. Il voit cette médaille , il la reconnaîtrait parmi tant d'autres.

Il s'accroupit , regarde cet enfant

\- Paul

L'enfant lève la tête et il se souvient des photos que sa maman regardait dans son autre maison , il s'approche de ce monsieur qui le prend dans ses bras et Eliott se relève et pleure.

\- c'est mon fils ?

\- oui Eliott

\- liv est bien chez vous?

\- elle l'est Eliott , allons la voir , elle a besoin de toi

\- la journée d'hier a été difficile

\- je m'en doute

\- il est magnifique

\- elle a fait du bon boulot

\- je n'en doute pas

Il caresse ces cheveux bouclés , il serre son fils contre lui et sent ce parfum d'enfant , ce parfum dont il rêvait depuis longtemps. Le petit garçon le regarde et lui dit.

\- papa Eliott

Il est ému et laisse couler ses larmes.

\- Ca nous a fait la même chose , Liv lui a appris le nom des personnes importantes

\- tout n'est pas perdu alors

\- non Eliott

\- c'est à cause de cette vidéo

\- je sais , mais parle- lui El)


	82. Chapter 82

Chapitre 82

\- Je dois la voir Casey , elle a agi comme si je n'existais pas . Elle est allée voir Fin et Cragen ...qu'ai-je fait Casey?

\- Rien Eliott , ce n'est pas de ta faute!

\- Je sais que c 'est à cause de la vidéo , Fin m'en a parlé mais je n'ai jamais demandé à la voir et ca ne change en rien ce que je ressens pour elle

\- Nous le savons bien Eliott mais mets-toi juste un instant à sa place.

\- Je sais ce qu'elle a subi et c'est bien dommage que je ne les ai pas eu entre mes mains.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul Stabler , allez partons mais sache que ce ne sera pas simple. Il faut que je reprenne Paul , tu n'as pas de siège enfant et Olivia est très attachée à sa sécurité. Je fais vite les courses , attends-moi dehors d'accord

Casey revient quelques instants plus tard. Et Eliott la suit en voiture . Son coeur bat de plus en plus vite , il a cette angoisse au fonds de son coeur , cette peur qu'Olivia la rejette une fois de plus. Cette peur qu'elle l'ignore définitivement , cette peur de continuer à vivre sans elle

\- Alex , je vais aller marcher un peu sur la plage tant qu'il ne pleut pas !

\- Tu as besoin d'être seule ?

\- Juste besoin de réfléchir un moment

\- C'est un bon endroit

\- Oui , la marche m'a toujours fait réfléchir

\- C'est vrai

Elle sourit à Alex , et sort se balader.

Les deux voitures se garent , Alex occupée à replier les vêtements des enfants ne fait pas attention. Elle lève cependant la tête quand elle entend :

\- Alex

Elle lève la tête apercevant Eliott , ému , tenant son petit garçon dans ses bras.

Elle s'approche

\- Tu les as retrouvés

\- C'est mon fils Alex

\- Je sais Eliott , je n'ai rien dit mais je savais que tu comprendrais quand tu la verrais et que tu viendrais .

\- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement

\- Il nous a croisés au magasin , je l'ai ramené. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Olivia a besoin d'Eliott pour se sentir mieux et surtout en sécurité.

\- Où est- elle ?

\- Elle est partie marcher sur la plage , elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle ne va pas très bien Eliott comme tu as pu le comprendre .

\- Je sais , elle m'a complètement ignoré au tribunal

\- Oh ! Elle savait que tu étais là Eliott , elle n'avait pas la force de te regarder. Elle t'aime toujours mais dis toi que ces 18 derniers mois n'ont été simples pour personne; que même là-bas , elle a vécu dans la peur qu'ils la retrouvent !

\- Je sais Alex , je vais essayer de ne pas la brusquer !

\- J'y compte bien Stabler

\- J'ai énormément de choses à rattrapper

\- On en a tous !

\- Pas autant que moi , vous avez tous été la pendant sa grossesse.

\- ce qui compte maintenant c'est l'avenir et qu'elle aille mieux . Ce qui est positif c'est qu'elle se sente en sécurité ici Eliott. Et je pense que même si tu penses le contraire , il est trop tôt pour rentrer à New-York.

\- Je n'ai pas de soucis avec ça . Je veux juste retrouver la femme de ma vie Alex

\- Sors par l'arrière , descends les marches et sur la gauche , tu as un petit sentier , c'est le chemin qu'elle prend souvent .

Il sourit quand il voit son petit garçon rejoindre Jade pour jouer aux légos.

\- Lui aussi se sent bien ici

\- C'est un petit garçon merveilleux Eliott , Olivia s'est débrouillée comme un chef!

\- je n'ai jamais douté qu'elle ferait une bonne maman.

Il le regarde et se décide à partie rejoindre Olivia. Il ne tarde pas à voir le sentier dont lui a parlé Casey et il l'emprunte. Il marche pendant environ dix minutes avant de l'apercevoir . Il a peur qu'elle prenne la fuite , alors il se recule derrière un vieux chêne d'une centaine d'années. Olivia remonte vers lui en quittant la plage , Eliott a peur , vraiment peur mais il sait que c'est sa seule chance , il a tellement peur qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau.

Olivia a longuement marché , cette marche lui a fait du bien . Son coeur est toujours très douloureux , elle n'arrive pas toujours à voir clair dans son avenir , elle ne sait vraiement pas ce qu'elle va faire et même cette longue marche ne lui pas donné , contrairement à d'habitude , les réponses qu'elle aurait aimé avoir. Elle sait aussi qu'elle doit retourner à New-York récupérer ses nouveaux papiers pour redémarrer sa vie là où elle l'avait arrêté .

Elle quitte la plage afin d'emprunter ce sentier bordé de vieux chênes.

Eliott la voix s'approcher , ses cheveux ont poussé et se sont légèrement éclaircis sous l'effet du soleil. Elle a beaucoup maigri mais ils sait les épreuves qu'elle a traversées , il est aussi probable qu'ici les deux jeunes femmes doivent veiller à ce qu'elle se nourrisse correctement . Mais elle est toujours terriblement belle et merveilleuse , mais comment a-t-il pu la quitter , pourquoi a -t-il jouer les durs au lieu de se rendre compte qu'Olivia était essentielle pour lui .

Il la voit passer devant elle ...il l'observe...elle sent ce parfum , elle s'arrête ferme les yeux , elle pense devenir folle , comment le parfum d'Eliott pourrait-il arriver jusqu'ici. Elle veut reprendre sa marche , mais elle sent ce souffle dans son cou, son coeur se met à battre. Elle se retourne , il est là face à elle , il est venu mais elle ne le regarde pas et baisse la tête.

Eliott s'aperçoit qu'elle s'arrête , il s'avance sans faire de bruit , caché par les arbres , Olivia ne l'a pas vu et il se met juste derrière elle. Il comprend qu'elle a deviné que quelque chose se passait !

Eliott la regarde alors qu'Olivia même si elle n'a pas fui , ne le regarde pas.

Il enlève ses écouteurs , Olivia ne réagit pas .

\- Olivia dit-il doucement

\- El répond-t- elle simplement , ce surnom qu'elle seule prononce de cette façon lui réchauffe le coeur .

\- j'ai vu Paul , il est tellement beau ! Il est magnifique et je sais tout ce que tu as enduré , tout ce que tu as souffert pour qu'il vive.

Olivia ne peut contenir son émotion , elle sait ce dont parle Eliott . Ses larmes coulent , elle pensait être beaucoup plus forte que ca , ici il n'y a rien pour les séparer ou pour lui permettre de fuir sa douleur , elle est obligée d'y faire face.

\- Je devais le protéger El

\- Je sais Liv , j'ai été un idiot , j'aurais dû être la pour te protéger et j'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière mais ce n'est pas possible . Si j'avais pu , je les aurais démonter de mes mains Olivia.

\- El ...

\- Ne pleure pas Liv , je suis venu parce que tout ca n'a rien changé à l'amour que je ressens pour vous deux . Je sais que tu es longtemps restée seule avec notre petit garçon mais je ne me doutais pas que tu t'en étais sortie . Si j avais su , les choses auraient été différentes mais ca vous aurait mis en danger. Mais maintenant que je vous ai retrouvés , je ne veux plus vous lâcher , tu es la femme de ma vie Liv et cette vidéo ne change absolument rien. Ses larmes coulent aussi. Je t'aime Olivia ...je t'aime tellement et ni rien ni personne ne pourra changer cela.

Il passe sa main sur la joue d'Olivia qui ne dit rien .

\- Ne pleure plus liv ... Il prend sa main , il s'approche et il la serre tout contre lui. Olivia éclate en sanglots , ce chagrin retenu depuis tellement longtemps éclate alors soudainement et elle se rend compte à quel point elle se sent en sécurité dans les bras d'Eliott. Et dans ses bras , elle a la réponse à la question qu'elle se posait

\- je t'aime aussi El, je t'aime tellement aussi mais j'ai peur ...j'ai terriblement peur

Il la connassait depuis longtemps et il sait qu'elle doit réellement être effrayée pour oser dire ces phrases

\- Liv regarde moi

Elle le regarde enfin , elle voit ses yeux tellement remplis d'amour , elle sait que plus rien ne pourra les séparer.

\- Liv , reprend-il doucement , de quoi as-tu peur...?

\- Qu'ils me retrouvent Eliott , qu'ils recommencent , qu'ils s'en prennent à toi , à notre petit garçon et à ceux que j'aime

\- la justice ne le permettra pas Liv , jamais ! Et je te protégerai ...dans deux jours , le jury rendra son verdict Olivia , nous irons si tu te sens prête et nous les affronterons ensemble , toi , moi et ton équipe ...et Eli , tu lui as manqué comme à chacun d'entre nous

\- vous m'avez manqué aussi, je vais réfléchir à ta proposition mais j'aimerais rester ici pour les vacances d'été , je m'y sens bien et Paul aussi !

\- on fera ça

Il s'approche , la prend une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et lui caresse les cheveux . Il s'écarte ensuite , relève sa mèche

\- tu veux m'embrasser demande-t-elle?

\- tu aimerais?

\- j'adorerais Eliott

Il pose alors ses lèvres sur les siennes...il commence à pleuvoir violemment

\- ils ont prévu une tempête, je pense que tu vas devoir rester pour la nuit

\- je pense aussi

Il prend sa main et sous la pluie , ils remontent vers le sentier.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapitre 83

C'est main dans la main qu'Olivia remonte l'allée au côté d'Eliott.

Ils s'arrêtent avant de grimper les escaliers. Eliott observe Olivia de toute sa tendresse.

\- Je te promets de rester à tes côtés , pour l'éternité

\- A nos côtés El !

\- A vos côtés reprend-il en souriant. Tu sais , Eli t'attend avec impatience , je lui ai promis de lui ramener son petit frère qu'il veut absolument connaître. Et sa marraine qu'il lui a tellement manqué.

\- j'ai hâte de le voir , il m'a terriblement manqué aussi! Et j 'aimerais aussi que Paul connaisse sa famille.

\- Il a hâte que le reste de sa famille revienne !

\- Il faudra que l'on prenne le temps de discuter de tout cela Eliott !

\- Tu ne veux pas venir vivre avec nous?

\- Evidemment que si Eliott , écoute rentrons , la tempête se lève !

C'est main dans la main qu'ils rentrent enfin sous le regard attendri de leur deux amies , ravies qu'Olivia ait fait tomber ses premières barrières.

\- tu as un sac avec toi Stabler, il annonce une tempête, je vais d'ailleurs rechercher Grâce avant que le temps ne se gâte davantage.

\- j'ai un sac , je ne savais pas trop où mes recherches aller m'amener mais j'étais certain qu'Olivia se trouverait près de toi Alex parce que ce fut difficile au tribulal et il sent Olivia lui serrer la main.

\- nous le savons Eliott

\- maman , maman s'écrie une petite voix , Olivia lâche la main d'Eliott et prend son petit garçon dans ses bras.

\- je pense qu'il aimerait que sa maman joue avec lui

Eliott les regarde

\- j'aimerais aussi

Olivia lui tend alors le petit garçon qu'Eliott embrasse une nouvelle fois avant de l'emmener au salon jouer avec Jade et Paul.

Alex s'approche

\- Il t'aime tu sais , rien n'a changé pour Eliott ; voir cette vidéo lui a juste permis de voir toute la souffrance qu'ils t'ont infligée. Mais en aucun cas ca ne change l'amour qu'il peut avoir pour toi Olivia . Il a comme nous tous énormément souffert. Il n' a pas été à la hauteur lors de ta grossesse mais laisse-lui une chance de réparer les erreurs du passé.

\- Tu sais , je me sens en séurité à ses côtés.

\- Je le sais Olivia ,ca se voit et ça se sent !

\- Il a suggéré que nous retournions écouter la sentence des peines , que j'aille les regarder dans les yeux et que je leur montre qu'il ne m'ont pas détruite.

\- je pense que c'est une bonne idée , à deux vous avez toujours été plus fort que tout ! Bien plus fort que tout ! Vas-y Liv , montre que tu t'es relevée , qu'ils n'ont atteint aucun but !

\- je vais t'éouter.

\- Nous garderons Paul le temps que tu entreprennes cette reconstruction , si tu veux ?

\- j'aimerais qu'Eli voit son petit frère , je pensais le prendre avec nous...

\- Et pour l'audience , ce n'est pas un endroit pour un enfant Olivia , je pensais que tu pourrais amener Eli ici pour le reste des vacances , ce serait mieux que New-York.

\- ici ?

\- oui , on mettre un lit d'appoint dans le chambre de Grâce . Qu'en penses-tu?

\- je pense que c'est une bonne idée , les enfants auraient des compagnons de jeu et ca serait bien pour tout le monde...mais ca fera beaucoup de monde dans cette maison.

\- j'adorerais ca et on se débrouillera , je suis certaine que ca marchera . Les enfants se plairont ici et si jamais Dick veut nous rejoindre , il y a aussi le canapé.

\- c'est vraiment gentil.

\- on parlant de gentillesse , tu m'aides à préparer la bolognaise , nous avons une troupe à nourrir

\- evidemment , j'ai appris à cuisiner ces derniers mois

\- moi aussi !

\- c'est pour ca tous ces livres de cuisine sur l'étagère

\- bien vu!

\- attends , je vais voir comment ca se passe avec les enfants

Elle passe la tête et sourit en voyant Eliott jouer avec les deux enfants , Paul sourit en regardant son papa.


	84. Chapter 84

Une fois le repas terminé et le bain pris , Olivia prend la main d'Eliott assis dans le fauteuil regardant un dessin animé avec les plus petits. La tempête faisait rage et les enfants s'étaient donc posés calmement avant de bientôt monter se coucher. Elle s'approche d'Eliott tenant Paul buvant son biberon du soir.

\- je pourrais emprunter ton téléphone ?

\- mon téléphone répète Eliott étonné !

\- J'aimerais appeler Eli, enfin si tu es d'accord.

\- c'est une bonne idée! Il est impatient de te revoir , tu comptes pour lui

\- Il compte pour moi aussi, tu ne leur as encore rien dit?

\- juste que je venais te chercher. Que j'espèrais bien te retrouver. Que j'esperais te ramener auprès de ta famille...On est ta famille Liv

\- il ne sait pas alors que tu es ici? Et je sais que vous êtes ma famille , je ne l'ai jamais oublié.

\- non , pas encore ...j'aurais aimé le prendre

\- ca aurait été dangereux , mais on le ramènera ici pour le reste des vacances

\- c'est une excellente idée , on dirait que cette maison va être pleine à craquer.

\- on dirait oui

Eliott lui tend son téléphone

\- c'est Eli dans le répertoire

\- il a son téléphone

\- oui , j'ai voulu pouvoir le joindre quand j'en avais envie , avec tout ce que l'on voit ...mon expérience , j'ai trouvé que c'était mieux

\- je comprends , je vais m'isoler si ca ne t'ennuie pas

\- non ...pas du tout

\- je reviens ajoute Olivia en posant sa main furtivement sur celle d'Eliott, geste d'amour qu'ils apprécient particulièrement l'un autant que l'autre

Olivia , debout , face à le fenêtre , prend le téléphone , son coeur bat terriblement , elle va entendre cet enfant qu'elle aime tant !

Elle appuie sur le cornet vert , la sonnerie se fait entendre.

\- "allo" énonce cette petite voix qu'elle connait si bien

\- Eli répond elle d'une voix tellement fragile chamboulée

\- "marraine "s'écrie alors l'enfant tellement heureux d'entendre celle dont il avait toujours crû qu'elle était cachée très loin mais son papa ne l'avait pas crû tellement il voulait fuir son chagrin. Il ressentait souvent la tristesse de son père et il savait que c'était la disparition de sa marraine qui provoquait ces moments de mélancolie.

\- oui c'est moi Eli

\- c'est trop cool! Mon papa t 'a retrouvée

\- oui

\- et mon petit frère aussi!

\- ton petit frère aussi

\- t 'étais cachée comme dans les films?

\- oui trésor

\- je l'avais dit à papa tu sais , mais il me croyait pas et il pleurait

\- je suis désolée pour tout ca Eli , j 'ai hâte de te serrer dans mes bras

\- tu vas venir me voir ? Tu vas revenir ici? Moi je suis revenu habiter à NewYork avec papa tu sais

\- dès que je peux avec papa , il y a une tempête ici , alors on ne peut pas sortir mais je viendrai Eli , je viendrai te chercher et je suis contente que tu sois revenu habiter avec ton père.

\- d'Accord marraine

\- sois sage avec Dick trésor

\- je te le promets marraine

\- je t'aime très fort Eli

\- moi aussi marraine répond le petit garçon avant de raccrocher et de regarder son grand frère en souriant .

Elle pose le téléphone sur son coeur , à la fois bouleversée et émue d'avoir entendu ce petit garçon qu'elle affectionne particulièrement !

La porte s'ouvre alors doucement laissant apparaître Eliott tenant son fils profondément endormi dans ses bras.

\- il s 'est endormi?

\- il a eu une journée bien remplie

\- tout comme la mienne répond Olivia en souriant à Eliott. Je vais le prendre et l'installer confortablement . Je vais te montrer comment il aime dormir.

\- il dort avec toi, je veux dire dans ta chambre

\- oui , je ne voulais pas le laisser dormir tout seul comme cet endroit ne lui était pas connu et qu'il a beaucoup ressenti mon stress de ces derniers jours, et puis il n 'y avait pas assez de chambres et comme j 'ai parfois encore peur , j'aime m'assurer qu'il est là si je me réveille la nuit.

\- maintenant , tu n'es plus toute seule, je suis avec toi et je tenterai de vous protéger du mieux que je peux.

\- c'est vrai et je pense que je me sentirai davantage en sécurité en t'ayant à nos côtés. Cet événement a modifié la confiance , je ne suis plus la personne que j'étais avant Eliott , je n'ai plus les mêmes certitudes ajoute Olivia les larmes aux yeux.

Il la prend dans ses bras , l'embrasse sur le front

\- je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que ma famille soit en sécurité.

\- merci .

Eliott lui caresse les cheveux

\- si tu veux pour cette nuit...

\- dors avec moi...réponds de suite Olivia sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase .

\- tu es certaine?

\- je le suis Eliott, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de tes bras mais pour...

Eliott comprend très bien ce qu'elle veut dire

\- ne t'inquiète pas pour ca...et moi aussi j'ai besoin de te sentir dans mes bras.

\- j'ai promis à Eli d'aller le voir le plus rapidement possible.

\- on ira dès que le temps nous le permettra. Alex et Casey nous attendent pour prendre un verre dans le salon . Efin si ca te dit

\- d'accord , je laisse juste la porte ouverte , je n'ai pas de baby phone ici.

\- pas de soucis , nous ne ferons pas beaucoup de bruit en bas.

Au salon, c'est Casey qui prend la première fois la parole.

\- tu vas donc y retourner Liv

\- je pense que je dois les affronter , je ne l'ai pas fait quand je suis allée témoigner , je n'ai pas oser les regarder.

\- tu y arriveras cette répond Alex pendant qu'elle sent la main d'Eliott prendre la sienne.

\- je serai bien entourée , vous en pensée et Eliott à mes côtés

\- et ton équipe aussi

\- et mon équipe reprend elle à demi sourire.

Casey sert un verre de vin

\- portons un toast à ton retour

\- à ton retour prononce-t-il tous en choeur.


	85. Chapter 85

La tempête persiste et secoue violemment les branches , Eliott s'était endormi tenant amoureusement Olivia dans ses bras , il n'ose pas esquisser le moindre geste afin de ne pas la réveiller. Mais la foudre décide de frapper non loin de la proprièté , ce qui réveille Paul . L'enfant , apeuré ouvre d'abord les yeux .

\- maman , dit-il de façon larmoyante?

Eliott entend son petit garçon qui s'est assis dans son lit. Olivia , fatiguée , ne l'a pas entendu. Eliott se glisse doucement hors du lit . Il s'approche du lit de l'enfant qui reconnaissant son père lève les bras vers lui. au moment où Eliott prend son fils dans ses bras , un coup de tonnerre résonne et l'enfant se colle contre Eliott tentant de la rassurer comme il le fait toujours avec Eli qui malgré ses 7 ans a toujours peur de l'orage. Il se promène dans la pièce berçant son fils restant collé contre le torse de son papa.

Olivia , même dans son sommeil a toujours été protectrice et sent qu'il se passe quelque chose . Elle ouvre à son tour ses yeux et aperçoit Eliott se promenant avec Paul dans leur chambre.

\- Eliott?

\- la tempête l'a réveillé, il n'est que trois heures , tu devrais te rendormir Liv , ca ira . Je gère répond Eliott en souriant.

Mais le petit garçon a vu que sa maman était réveillée et il tend les bras vers elle.

\- maman .

\- tu peux me le donner El , stp

\- d'acord et il lui tend son petit garçon comprenant qu il est davantage habitué avec Olivia.

Olivia le prend dans ses bras , il se met à sucer son puce

\- tu as peur mon ange?

\- oui répond-il simplement en serrant très fort le pyjama d'Olivia

Eliott reprend sa place au lit et il constate une nouvelle fois le lien tellement fort et particulier qui s'est créé entre Olivia et son enfant

\- dodo maman ...dodo répète le petit garçon !

\- tu veux dormir avec maman trésor?

\- dodo maman répond-il , ce qui fait sourire Olivia mais aussi Eliott qui comprend que leur fils va dormir entre eux .

Olivia se recouche tenant son fils dans ses bras, elle lui caresse les cheveux et il se rendort rapidement se sentant en sécurité dans les bras de sa maman.

\- ca ne t'ennuie pas

\- pas le moins du répond répond Eliott en embrassant son petit garçon.

\- il se sent davantage en sécurité avec toi , j'ai l'impression.

\- c'est vrai , c'est comme ca depuis qu'il est tout petit , je pense que c'est dû à sa naissance Eliott.

\- il a du ressentir chacune de tes douleurs , chacune de tes peurs

\- c'est vrai Eliott

\- j'aurais aimé t avoir trouvée bien avant , j'aurais aimé le tenir dans mes bras.

\- c'est Fin qui l'a tenu en premier , ces salopards m'avaient attaché les bras

\- je sais Liv , j'ai tout entendu au procès !

\- je sais Eliott mais ici , c'est juste toi et moi

\- juste toi et moi lui repète-t-il

\- je sentais que Paul allait arriver , j"ai longtemps esperé que quelqu'un arrive pour au moins le prendre dans les bras , j'avais peur qu'il ne tombe par terre , je savais qu'il risquait de se fracasser la tête , le crâne des nourrissons est très sensible. Il faisait froid dans cet hangar et j'avair peur qu'il soit en hypothermie , j'avais moi-même froid et je ne pouvais pas le réchauffer.

\- mais tu as réussi Liv, tu l'as prtégé palgré toutes les tortures infligées

\- j'ai réussi Eliott , je pensais sincèrement que je ne survivrais pas , alors je me suis fait mal en bougeant mais j ai réussi à ce qu'il ne tombe pas sur le sol , si je mourrais sans accoucher , il n'aurait pas survécu.

\- et ils sont arrivés Liv , ils vous ont sauvés.

\- Fin l'a entendu pleurer , j'étais très faible et Paul avait froid , ca doit être aussi pour ca qu'il aime tant les rayons du soleil. Fin l'a emmaillotté dans son sweat . Il m'a posé Paul sur ma poitrine , j'ai en un instant oublié tout le mal qu'ils avaient fait parce que je tenais mon fils dans mes bras et malgré mes douleurs ce fut un instant merveilleux. Et j'ai du le laisser partir sans savoir si j"allais de nouveau le serrer dans mes bras, sans savoir si je ferais partie de son futur tellement je me sentais faible.

\- tu as fait le bon choix Liv.

\- mais je savais une seule chose Eliott , c'est ce que si je ne survivais pas , Fin et Alex seraient là pour s'en occuper , Paul est vivant grâce à Fin qui l' a réchauffé.

\- tu n'as pas pensé que j'en prendrais soin Liv?

\- pas tout se suite , je ne savais pas que tu participais aux recherches mais quand je t'ai vu et que je t'ai dit que c 'était ton fils , j'ai vu dans ton regard que tu regrettais d'être parti et que tu serais là.

\- je suis sincèrement navré Liv , je pensais que je ne serais pas à la hauteur

\- tu avais tort Eliott , j'avais juste besoin que tu sois là Eliott, j ai juste besoin que tu sois à mes côtés.

\- on va rattrapper tout ce retard Liv , il nous reste encore pas mal de temps devant nous.

\- j 'espère Eliott et je te fais confiance , je sais que tu es un bon père .

\- nous aurons une grande famille , Dick est venu habiter chez moi , c'était plus facile avec une aide parce que mes horaires ne m'auraient pas permis de m'occuper pleinement d'Eli. Et je voulais me rattraper , je voulais compenser avec Eli.

\- je comprends El , nous irons au procès , il est certain que je ne serai pas à mon aise mais ce sera mieux que l'autre jour parce que vous serez tous là à mes côtés et j'aurai moins peur

\- liv , est-ce qu'ils te font toujours peur?

\- terriblement ose avouer Olivia en caressant les cheveux de son fils mais après El nous laisserons tout cela derrière nous et j'aimerais que nous acceptions l'invitation des filles et que nous venions ici pour les vacances?

\- j'aimerais juste que l'on fasse une chose cet été ?

\- dis-moi El .

\- je ne savais pas que vous vous en étiez sortis , j'ai fait baptiser Paul

\- je sais , sa médaille El, tu as pris la bonne décision!

\- je suis allé voir le prête avant de venir , il m' a dit qu'il t'avait dit la vérité

\- c'est vrai El

\- il m' a aussi dit qu'on pourrait refaire un second baptême tous ensemble

\- c'est vrai aussi!

\- tu es d 'accord de le faire cet été?

\- je suis d'accord El

Eliott se penche , l'embrasse afin de ne pas réveiller Paul qui s'est pronfondément endormi ...


	86. Chapter 86

Chapitre 86

Eliott , tout comme Olivia restaient silencieux sur le trajet qui les menait vers New-York. De temps en temps , quand la conduite le lui permettait , Eliott posait sa main sur celle d'Olivia , geste de réconfort qu'elle appréciait.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment allaient se dérouler les journées qui se profilaient devant eux . L'audience se terminait aujourd'hui et ils savaient tous les deux que la sentence tomberait normalement assez rapidement , que la plupart des membres de jury avaient déjà pris leur décision après avoir vu cette vidéo qui les avaient tous ébranlés sauf les deux condamnés qui avaient à travers leur avocat tenté de faire croire qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu.

Elle avait laissé Paul au soin d'Alex et Casey sachant qu'il serait en sécurité et Olivia pensait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester très longtemps loin de son enfant . Elle savait que dès qu'elle aurait vu Eli et Dick , qu'ils auraient entendu la sentence , ils rentreraient près de leurs amis à Cap Cod , et que là-bas , ensemble avec Eliott et les enfants , ils décideraient de quoi serait construit leur avenir.

Elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule d'Eliott et elle finit par s'endormir . Elle se sent en sécurité et elle ne fait pas de cauchemars. Eliott s'arrête devant son immeuble , il a envoyé un message à Dick afin qu'ils soient tous les deux présents à leur arrivée. Il prend doucement la main d'Olivia qu"il caresse afin de la réveiller en toute sérénité sans l'effrayer , ça marche , elle ouvre les yeux et sourit à Eliott.

\- je crois que je me suis endormie

\- c'est que tu en avais probablement besoin

\- je pense

Elle regarde les environs

\- nous sommes à New-York ...

\- oui Liv et j'habite là lui montrant l'immeuble

\- ce n'est pas très loin de ...

\- chez toi effectivement , allez viens , nous allons faire une surprise à Eli

\- j' ai hâte de la revoir

-je pense que c 'est réciproque

Ils sortent tous les deux , ils prennent leur sac et grimpe les escaliers menant à l'appartement d'Eliott.

Eliott prend ses clé et ouvre doucement la porte. Ils entrent , Dick a compris qu'ils étaient entrés mais Eli concentré sur sa partie de playstation n'a pas porté attention à la porte qui s'ouvrait .

Dick fait alors semblant de perdre , Eli gagnant pour la toute première fois , se met à sauter sur le fauteuil s'exclamant :" j'ai gagné , j'ai gagné " s'en s'apercevoir de la présence d'Olivia. Il finit par se calmer quand il entend son père s'exclamer: en voilà un qui sait fêter sa victoire

\- tout à fait répond Olivia.

Eli s'arrête net ,découvrant sa marraine au côté de son père , il affiche un grand sourire et accourt dans les bras d'Olivia qui le serre tout contre lui.

\- je savais que tu t'étais cachée , je l'avais dit à papa mais il ne m'a pas écouté

\- il aurait dû répond Olivia en souriant

\- oui je pense aussi , tu as vu comme j'ai grandi ?

\- bien sur !

\- tu n'as pas emmené mon petit frère?

\- non , il n'est pas encore habitué à la ville , il est à la mer avec Alex et Casey et si tu veux tu peux venir en vacances avec moi quand je repartirai .

\- papa est d'accord

\- oui parce qu'il viendra aussi avec nous

\- vous êtes encore amoureux alors

\- oui Eli répond Eliott

\- alors , tu ne vas plus partir loin de moi

\- plus jamais répond Olivia

\- tu vas venir habiter avec nous , et mon petit frère aussi

\- oui Eli

\- trop cool ! Alors je veux bien venir à la mer , je pourrai prendre mon vélo?

\- ca marche fiston répond Eliott

\- tu es le bienvenu aussi Dick annonce Olivia

\- je pensais justement demander à papa la permission d'aller camper quelques jours avec Josh , c'est un ami que je me suis fait sur le campus.

\- quel endroit?

\- on ne sait pas encore , je voulais ta permission avant d'y aller , Josh a déjà une tente assez grande , il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver l'endroit.

\- je suis d'accord Dick , tu m'as beaucoup aidé ces derniers temps,tu m'as montré que tu étais digne de confiance

\- merci Pa , Dick s'approche également d'Olivia.

\- Heureux de te revoir Olivia

\- moi aussi Dick

\- si on allait tous manger à l'extérieur , nous avons fait un long voyage , et je pense que tu as certainement faim Liv

\- oui , ça commence

\- alors allons chez Alfredo

\- il est toujours ouvert

\- Évidemment , Eliott sourit en sachant qu'il avait invité Munch , Fin et Cragen sans en avertir Olivia.

C'est en tenant la main d'Eli qu'Olivia arrive au restaurant et elle remarque tout de suite ses trois amis , elle devine alors qu'Eliott avait tout préparé. Chacun leur tour , ils la serre chaleureusement dans ses bras. Ce sont des instants emplis d'émotion , Olivia retrouve enfin les siens , sa famille des coeurs , ses amis qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié et qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapitre 87

Eliott tenait la main d'Olivia en entrant dans le palais de justice. Le verdict allait bientôt être rendu mais Olivia ne se sentait pas à son aise face à ses deux bourreaux qu'elle allait revoir. La plupart des interessés étaient dèjà présents dans la salle d'audience , Finl les ayant avertis qu'il ne manquait plus qu'eux .

\- on n'est pas obligés d'entrer si vraiment tu ne te sens pas à ton aise propose Eliott.

-je dois aller jusqu'au bout Eliott, je dois les affronter, il le faut si je veux aller de l'avant en toute liberté.

\- allez , prête alors!

\- prête Eliott!

Ils rentrent discrètement dans la salle d'audience , personne ne les entend entrer ! Ils s'installent aux côtés de Fin et de Cragen . Eliott s'assoit au bout de la rangée afin de protéger Olivia si quelqu'un voudrait l'approcher. Quelques journalistes sont en effet dans cette salle , probablement attirés par le retour inattendu d'Olivia.

Il lui serre la main , tandis que Fin la regarde en souriant

\- ca va aller Liv , tu n'es pas toute seule!

\- je sais , au début , j'avais honte...mais je suis contente que tu sois là !

\- ils vont prendre pas mal d'année , crois-moi !

\- j'espère Fin

\- Rafaël a fait du très bon travail !

\- c'est vrai , c'est ce que le capitaine m'a dit !

Olivia sent alors un regard pesant vers elle , elle a chaud ...Eliott sens son malaide et lui serre la main.

\- je sens qu'ils me regardent Eliott

\- je ne vais pas le nier , ils sont en train de te fixer

\- tu crois que je dois les regarde?

\- c'est à toi de voir Liv , te font-ils encore peur?

\- je pensais que oui mais t'avoir à tes côtés , enfin vous avoir ici avec moi , ca me rassure. Je n'ai plus peur Eliott!

\- alors regarde-les ajoute Fin , fixe-les et montre-leur qu'ils ne t'ont pas détruite Liv...

\- et que tu es toujours à nos côté ajoute Eliott.

Olivia tourne la tête et les fixe le plus froidement possible , elle lutte pour ne pas que ses mauvais souvenirs refassent surface et elle y arrive , avoir ses amis à ses côtés lui donne énormémént de force . Un silence règne dans cette salle comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Tous observent la scène qui se déroule sous leurs yeux. Les regards vont d'Olivia vers les deux accusés , tous attendent de voir qui craquera le premier , tous tremblant pour Olivia. Certains menbres du jury sentent leur coeur battre dans leur poitrine. Tous admirent le courage et la force qu'il a fallu à Olivia pour les affronter. Tous soupirent de soulagement

Cassidy et Lewis ont beau sourire de façon à intimider Olivia , celle-ci ne craque absolument pas et reste concentrée sur sa main dans celle d'Eliott.

Et ils finissent par tourner la tête se rendant compte qu'Olivia malgré ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir est restée plus forte qu'eux maintenant qu'ils n"ont aucun moyen de l'atteindre physiquement.

\- je suis fière de toi mon amour

\- c'est gràce à vous tous , ses amis ayant remarqué ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils sont tous émus et fiers...et soudain Olivia sent une présence derrière elle , elle se retourne et sourit !

\- Dean

\- Je ne voulais pas manquer ça ! Je veux voir leur tête quand la sentence sera prononcée .

Il pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Olivia

\- j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi Liv

\- plus que moi-même

\- ce que tu as du traversé fut un long chemin

\- mais j'ai retrouvé ceux que j 'aimais

Et Le juge entre pour prononcer la sentence


	88. Chapter 88

-" 40 ans de prison ferme pour chacun des deux prévenus "énonce soudainement le juge après avoir regardé la note que le chef du jury venait de lui transmettre . Lewis et Cassidy , dont le teint avait soudainement blanchi ,venaient de comprendre que le jury n'avait pas cru le moindre de leur argument ! Qu'ils allaient être définitivement enfermé et vu ce qu'ils avaient fait à un flic , que rien ne leur serait épargné en milieu carcéral !

Il regarde ensuite Olivia.

\- Madame Benson , j'espère que vous pourrez vous reconstruire après tout ce que vous avez enduré. Beaucoup admirent votre force et votre courage après les épreuves traversées!

\- Merci monsieur le juge.

\- j'espère que la police de New-York récupérera un de ses meilleurs agents.

\- j'y réfléchirai monsieur le juge.

\- Vous vous verrez également attribué une aide financière afin de reprendre votre vie où vous l'avez laissée et c'est non négociable.

\- j'accepte , répond Olivia en souriant pendant que Lewis et Cassidy sont emmenés par les policiers vers le prison de Rykers.

Olivia soupire en fixant Eliott souriant .

\- c'est fini Liv

\- je vais pouvoir respirer

\- tu es maintenant définitivement libre Liv

\- on devrait tous sortir d'ici propose Fin

\- tu as raison répond Liv

C'est main dans la main qu'Eliott et Olivia sortent du tribunal

\- j'avais oublié comme j'aime New-York

\- tu vas...revenir ? lui demande Cragen

\- Comme j'ai répondu au juge , je réfléchis!

\- on a besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de toi dans mon équipe!Sache-le Liv mais je respecterai tes choix ! Je t'assure !

\- j'ai besoin aussi de me retrouver , de prendre mes repères , ma vie à changé

\- je sais Olivia ! Je sais aussi que tu y réfléchiras sérieusement , ta vie à évidemment changé mais tu es restée flic dans l'âme , ça ne t'a jamais vraiment quitté.

\- capitaine , je...

Il lui met la main sur l'épaule

\- fais-moi juste savoir quand tu auras pris ta décision ajoute Cragen avant de descendre les marches du palais de justice.

\- on dirait qu'il insiste demande Eliott

\- tu lui as parlé?

\- non Liv , pas le moins du monde , je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait notre avenir mais je respecterai tes choix aussi Olivia.

\- El , pour le moment , je voudrais profiter de toi , de nos enfants , de mes amis , j'en ai vraiment besoin .

\- moi aussi ajoute Eliott en l'embrassant . Nous allons récupérer les enfants et nous allons rejoindre nos amis!

\- je suis certaine qu'elles préparent déjà les chambres

\- exactement Liv , elles sont même d'accord pour que Dick monte sa tente dans le jardin.

\- nous serons tous réunis

\- exactement , mais il faudra que j'aille voir aussi Charlie à la fin des vacances

\- c'est un long voyage , je t'accompagnerai cette fois !

\- merci , cet enfant est important pour moi

\- je l'ai compris Liv

\- merci

\- allons préparer nos bagages , plus vite ils seront prêts , plus vite nous partirons!

\- il me reste des achats pour Eli!

\- OK , passons rapidement le chercher alors!

Ils arrivent enfin à l'appartement et ils sont surpris de voir Eli jouant à la playstation avec une jeune fille qu'aucun des deux ne connaissent .

L'adolescente se retourne et reste bouche bée ne s'attendant apparemment pas à les voir!

Olivia voyant le malaise de la jeune fille s'avance vers elle.

\- je suis Olivia!

\- moi c'est Inès répond elle timidement

\- Eliott!

\- Le père de Dick?

\- c'est exact!

\- il m' a beaucoup parlé de vous

\- c'est la petite amie de Dick ajoute Eli en souriant

L'adolescente rougit avant d'ajouter.

\- il m' a demandé de garder Eli , il avait des choses à acheter . Il m'a dit que vous partiez pour l'été.

\- c'est exact répond Olivia

La porte s'ouvre soudain laissant apparaître un Dick plutôt embêté.

\- je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance d'Inès , je suis désolé papa j'aurais du te prévenir , mais je me suis rendu compte que j'avais pas mal de choses à régler avant de partir , j'ai demandé à Inès de surveiller Eli...Et ils se connaissent déjà depuis un certain temps.

\- Dick , pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit?

\- t'étais tellement triste pour Olivia papa , elle te manquait terriblement alors je ne voulais pas m'afficher et Inès a été très compréhensive .

\- Dick , dit alors Olivia , c'est un geste très attentionné à l'égard de ton père je suis très fière de toi et je suis contente de faire votre connaissance . Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble?

\- un an , répond la jeune fille , Dick , comme il l'a dit ne voulait vraiment pas vous peiner!

\- on peut continuer notre partie demande Eli à la jeune fille

\- d'accord , dit Inès en suivant Eli qui la prend par la main

Eliott observe son fils

\- un an , ça m'a l'air sérieux fiston ?

\- ca l'est papa , elle est dans mon cours de sciences humaines à la fac , ça a tout de suite collé. Et voilà , je comptais te la présenter après les vacances.

\- Tu n'avais rien prévu pour les vacances?

\- Évidemment que si mais vous aviez tellement l'air heureux que je vous accompagne et Eli est tellement content de partager cette tente avec moi , enfin il doit encore te le demander.

Eliott sourit

\- Propose lui de venir avec nous Dick , mais si tu préfères partir juste avec Inès , je ne t'en voudrai pas répond Eliott. Je comprendrais même...

\- Je suis heureux de venir, papa, tu as tellement été malheureux ce dernier temps. Je pense que nous allons former une famille , non?

\- je le pense aussi répond Olivia ! Nous allons emmener Eli acheter quelques vêtements , tu pourras ainsi discuter avec Inès

\- d'accord ! Liv ? Demande sérieusement Dick

\- oui

\- je voulais te demander , le verdict?

-40 ans de prison

\- chacun ?

\- chacun

\- c'est très bien !


	89. Chapter 89

Chapitre 89

Eliott arrive enfin devant la propriété de leurs amis, Olivia s'est endormie et il hésite à la réveiller. Les jours précédents le verdict ont été très difficiles, les nuits d'Olivia ont à nouveau été peuplées de cauchemars. Elle lui avoué la veille qu'elle était heureuse de ne plus élevé Paul tout seul ! Que ce serait un soulagement mais qu'elle n'avait pas encore

Olivia a prêté sa voiture a Dick et Inès qui, pour le plus grand bonheur du fils aîné d'Eliott, a accepté de passer ses vacances auprès de sa famille pour apprendre à les connaître davantage. Eli, a évidemment voulu voyager avec son grand frère, laissant ainsi Olivia et Eliott en toute intimité.

Dick s'aperçoit qu'Olivia dort toujours.

\- Elle est fatiguée papa !

\- Je sais fiston

\- On va déposer les bagages et faire la connaissance de notre petit frère. Tu restes ici ?

\- Je vais attendre qu'elle se réveille

\- d'accord papa ! Et….

\- Ne sois pas inquiet, on va tout faire pour protéger Liv maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis !

\- Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne lui faire du mal.

\- Je sais papa !

Dick n'a pas le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître Casey accompagné de la petite jade.

\- Salut les garçons, et toi, tu dois être Inès ?

\- Exact, merci beaucoup pour l'invitation, elle nous a tous les deux touchés.

\- C'est normal ! Où sont Eliott et Olivia ?

\- Liv s'est endormie dans la voiture. Elle a besoin de repos, elle n'a pas bien dormi ces derniers temps, je l'ai entendue se promener cette nuit !

\- je comprends ! ça n'a pas dû être facile de revoir ces deux monstres.

\- Elle ne les verra plus maintenant !

\- C'est vrai Eli, mais ce qu'ils ont fait restera toujours en elle !

\- Mais elle n'est plus toute seule maintenant, ça fait une sacrée différence.

\- c'est vrai et nous tâcherons qu'elle soit bien entourée pendant ces vacances !

\- je veux voir mon petit frère dit Eli

\- venez, je vais vous le présenter

Inès les laisse passer devant elle, Eli et Dick sont tellement impatients de voir le petit Paul qu'ils n'ont vu qu'en photo jusque maintenant !

Eli, accompagné de son grand frère, entre dans le salon, ils observent sans rien dire le petit garçon jouant avec la petite fille.

Eli s'approche, Paul lève la tête et comme s'il avait deviné que quelqu'un désirait le voir, il regarde Eli et lui tend une voiture l'invitant à jouer avec lui.

Eli prend une voiture et s'assied au côté des autres enfants. Il se retourne vers son grand frère.

\- Je crois qu'il m'aime déjà

\- Je crois aussi !

\- Il est beau Dick

\- Comme toi petit frère ! Ajoute Dick en riant

Dick se retourne vers Alex

\- c'est un mélange, un peu de papa, un peu d'Olivia, cette ressemblance avec Eli sans vraiment lui ressembler.

Dick s'approche du petit garçon qu'il prend dans ses bras, Paul se laisse faire et lui sourit !

\- les yeux bleus de ton papa, la petite pommette de ta maman. Il chatouille qui se met à rire comme un fou !

\- et la tête de mule de Benson ajoute Alex en souriant !

\- mélangé à du Stabler, ça promet ajoute Dick en souriant

\- c'est un mélange parfait ajoute Alex en souriant !


	90. Chapter 90

Chapitre 90

Elle ouvre les yeux et ils se sourient.

On est arrivé ?

Depuis un long moment !

Et les enfants ?

Ils sont à l'intérieur.

Ils ont vu leur petit frère ?

Oui Liv, ils s'adorent déjà !

Nous sommes tous enfin réunis !

Nous le sommes, tu veux y aller Liv ?

J'aimerais El, j'ai toujours rêvé de voir Paul avec ses frères.

Ce n'est maintenant plus un rêve, c'est la réalité ! et si nous entrions que tu puisses t'en rendre compte par toi-même !

Olivia passe sa tête dans le salon mais elle ne trouve que Casey lisant un livre.

Les enfants ne sont pas là demande Olivia ?

Ils sont tous allés se balader sur la plage.

Ha !

Ton fils adore les balades

Je sais, c'est difficile de le tenir enfermé !

On pourrait aller à leur rencontre suggère Eliott

C'est une très bonne idée répond Olivia en souriant

Tu viens avec nous Casey ? Demande Eliott

C'est gentil de proposer mais je pense que quelqu'un doit cuisiner dans cette maison répond Casey en souriant !

C'est main dans la main qu'Eliott et Olivia partent à la recherche de leurs amis qu'ils ne tardent pas à voir.

Dick tient la main d'Inès, à leur côté Alex tenant la main de la petite jade. Eli et Grâce court tandis que Paul ramasse des coquillages sous la surveillance de Dick à qui il remet les coquillages qu'il ramasse.

Les adultes se saluent de loin et les enfants se mettent à crier : « Eliott, Olivia » sauf le petit Paul qui crie « maman « et court vers elle, Olivia l'attrape au vol, l'embrasse et le serre tout contre elle.

Il donne à sa maman le coquillage qu'il vient de ramasser et dit « encore » et Olivia le repose afin qu'il continue sa collecte de coquillage.

Alex s'avance et prend Oliva dans ses bras.

Alors, c'est fini ?

C'est fini !

Prête à passer à autre chose

Prête ! Mais je n'oublierai jamais

Normal ! ce fut une longue et douloureuse épreuve !

Tu sais déjà pour ce que tu vas ensuite faire ?

Pas vraiment !

Tu sais que tu peux rester autant que tu veux

Je le sais Alex et je n'en ai pas encore parler avec Eliott et je pense que nous allons apprécier ces moments en famille !

C'est important !

J'ai invité Fin et le capitaine à venir quand ils le voulaient, j'avais fait une promesse au capitaine, tu te souviens ?

Je m'en souviens ! tu aurais que Paul l'appelle grand-père

Tout à fait ! et je pense que cette maison ne sera jamais trop petite pour accueillir tous les gens que nous aimons

Il y a longtemps que nous n'avons pas tous été réunis ajoute Olivia

La dernière fois c'était pour ton enterrement répond Alex !

Mais nous allons nous créer d'autres souvenirs ajoute Olivia

Evidemment ajoute Eliott en l'embrassant !

Casey se met sur la terrasse et s'écrie

Personne n'a faim ici

Si s'écrie les enfants, on arrive

Go, go, go s'écrie la petite jade et le petit Paul, ce qui fait rire tout le monde aux éclats.

Ils sont tous assis autour de cette table. Alex sourit en tartinant le toast des deux petites filles. Casey distribue les boissons, Dick prend son petit frère dans ses bras qui grignote déjà un morceau de pain. Inès aide Olivia à préparer la salade pendant qu'Eliott assaisonne la salade de pâtes.

Ils grignotent tous en souriant, il y a du bruit autour de la table mais ce bruit réchauffe le cœur de tous de s'être retrouvés.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapitre 91

Les enfants jouaient ensemble sur la plage, chacun protégé par de la crème solaire. Eli jouait au ballon avec et Jade. Grâce et Paul jouait au bord de l'eau accompagné d'Alex et Olivia. Eliott et Casey s'occupaient du ménage avec l'aide d'Inès qui s'étaient proposées de les aider.

Je pense que c'est propre, merci Inès ! Lui adresse Eliott

J'ai l'habitude, j'aidais souvent maman quand j'étais à la maison

À cause de sa sclérose ?

Oui !

Je ne devrais pas te rappeler ça

J'y pense tous les jours vous savez ! ça fait partie de moi mais je ne laisse pas mon passé me voler mon présent ! Je suis bien avec Dick et j'espère construire une vraie relation avec lui.

Je pense qu'il t'aime aussi !

C'est fini crie soudainement Casey, je vous entends papoter, Stabler t'es pire qu'une fille ajoute la brune en s'approchant !

Si on allait aussi se reposer sur la plage !

Oui à condition d'aller faire des courses pour dîner

Pas besoin dit Eliott

Ah bon ! tu veux te nourrir d'amour et d'eau fraîche

Absolument pas, Fin et Cragen arrive avec des pizzas !

Olivia le sait interroge Casey

C'est une surprise ! s'exclame alors Alex

Tu peux aller le dire discrètement aux autres si tu veux Inès suggère alors Alex

Super i j'adore les surprises énonce la jeune fille en s'éclipsant

Olivia va être enchantée dit Casey

Je le pense répond Eliott, allons les rejoindre !

Eliott s'approche d'Olivia

Alors, ils aiment l'eau

Je pense que oui, il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'on lui apprenne à nager !

C'est une bonne idée !

Oui mais avant il faudra qu'on aille manger

J'ai faim aussi, Casey a commandé des pizzas.

Des pizzas demande Alex, le ménage vous a achevé ?

On peut dire ça en sachant la surprise qui attendait Olivia.

Ils sèchent les enfants et tout le monde remonte vers la cuisine attendant impatiemment l'arrivée des pizzas ! on sonne enfin. Olivia est à l'étage avec Alex, débarbouillant les mains des plus petits. Les petits chahutent et Olivia n'entend donc pas les voix de ses amis qui sont enfin arrivés.

Grâce est prête, je vais descendre, tu nous rejoins quand ce jeune homme est prêt

D'accord, ça marche !

Alex voit les deux hommes dès qu'elle entre dans la cuisine mais ils lui font signe de se taire et elle sourit en sachant à quel point Olivia sera heureuse de les voir ici.

Elle s'approche de Fin et lui chuchote doucement à l'oreille, tu devrais monter à l'étage et avoir ce moment seul avec son filleul.

Fin grimpe les escaliers en souriant, appréciant cette surprise qu'il se prépare à lui faire. Il entend le petit garçon, parler avec sa maman. Il repère immédiatement et il les observe. Il constate comme tous les autres, la beauté du petit Paul, le mélange parfait entre Olivia et Eliott !

Olivia recoiffe les soyeuses boucles brunes de son fils, elle sent qu'on l'observe, elle se retourne, elle le regarde et elle sourit !

Approche Fin

Il sourit aussi !

Il encore plus beau que sur les photos

Merci du compliment Fin

Elle prend son petit garçon qui sourit comme à son habitude !

Il prend Paul dans ses bras.

Hé salut petit Bonhomme

Moi suis grand ajoute l'enfant ce qui fait sourire Fin

C'est qu'il a déjà du répondant pour son âge

A quoi t'attends-tu d'un mélange Stabler/Benson répond Cragen ayant à son tour grimpé les marches.

Capitaine dit alors Olivia émue, c'est la journée des surprises

On peut dire ça Benson répond Cragen

Fin prend alors le petit garçon auprès de Cragen

Dis bonjour à papy …Olivia est très émue par ces instants qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps.

« Papy » dit alors le petit garçon !

Cragen le prend à son tour dans ses bras

Salut toi ! tu sais que tu as une maman super courageuse qui a tout fait pour que tu sois parmi nous

Maman répète le petit garçon en souriant à Olivia

Je suis vraiment contente de tous vous voir ici , c'est une belle surprise


	92. Chapter 92

Chapitre 92

Le père Bradley verse de l'eau sur la tête du petit garçon qui émet alors un profond désaccord en se mettant à sangloter légèrement. Baptiser une deuxième fois un enfant était un acte exceptionnel mais il l'avait promis à Olivia et il se devait de respecter cette promesse.

Mais cette fois c'était différent parce que toutes les personnes auxquelles Olivia et Eliott tenaient étaient présentes. L'enfant n'avait pas été baptisé avec ses parents à ses côtés. C'était essentiel de remédier à cela !

Olivia n'était pas croyante mais elle avait respecté le choix d'Eliott d'élever ses enfants dans la foi ! ouverture d'esprit appréciée non seulement par Eliott mais par le prêtre lui-même !

Olivia et Eliott se tiennent la main, Fin tient le petit Paul dans ses bras avec Alex à ses côtés, tous les deux heureux et fiers du rôle qu'ils ont à jouer dans la vie de ce petit garçon !

Inès et Dick sont aussi debout avec Eli à ses côtés, très heureux de voir sourire les grandes personnes. Casey tient ses deux petites filles quand soudain Grâce la regarde.

Moi aussi, j'ai été baptisée quand j'étais petite et Jade aussi.

Et tu ne les as plus revus, vos parrains et marraines ?

Non juste à l'enterrement de papa et maman, je pensais qu'ils allaient nous emmener mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de s'occuper de nous ! papa et maman ne devaient pas être contents s'ils les voyaient de là-haut !

Je suis d'accord avec toi !

Maman ?

Oui Grâce

S'il vous arrivait quelque chose, qui s'occuperait de nous ? est -ce qu'on devrait retourner chez les sœurs ?

Je suis certaine qu'Eliott et Olivia vous prendraient sous leur aile.

Tu penses ?

Je le pense !

Casey se penche et embrasse Grâce pour la rassurer.

J'espère qu'il ne nous arrivera jamais rien et que nous resterons longtemps ensemble !

Moi aussi ! mais quand je serai grande, j'irai à l'université

Tu feras ce qui te rend heureuse mon ange.

Ils se sont tous installés au restaurant, cette fois Paul est sur les genoux se sa mère mangeant un morceau de pain.

Le téléphone d'Olivia vibre soudainement, elle sourit en sachant les retardataires prés du lieu de rendez-vous.

Tu veux bien le tenir un instant demande -t-elle à Eliott en lui tendant son petit garçon.

Elle sort, elle les aperçoit sortant de la voiture, le petit garçon se jette dans ses bras !

Olivia, c'est comme ça que je dois dire maintenant ?

Oui mon trésor

J'aime bien Olivia, c'est beaucoup plus joli !

Merci bonhomme, il est là Eli ? et Paul ?

Si tu rentres, tu verras Paul dans les bras de son papa et les autres enfants jouent dans le jardin du restaurant

D'accord, je vais d'abord dire bonjour à Paul !

Elle sourit à Andrew qui s'approche, il la serre contre elle

Salut Olivia

Merci de me l'avoir amené et je suis plutôt content de te voir

Pareil ! tu as laissé un grand vide tu sais

Je devais retrouver ma vie

Je sais Olivia, on marche un peu

D'accord !

Ils se dirigent vers le jardin où jouent les enfants qu'Olivia lui présente de loin.

Tu as retrouvé ta vie Olivia ?

Pas encore tout à fait !

Les vacances se terminent pourtant

Je sais Andrew, nous allons rentrer à New York la semaine prochaine, on va s'installer chez Eliott

C'est assez grand ?

Il n'y a que deux chambres, les garçons sont d'accord de prendre Paul dans la leur en attendant de trouver quelque chose de plus grand ?

À New-York ?

Oui, peut-être une maison mais pas trop loin de l'université, Dick aime rester avec nous, il s'est beaucoup occupé d'Eli pendant mon absence.

Et ton travail ?

Je le reprendrai petit à petit quand je serai installée

Tu te rappelles que tu as droit à une aide pour t'installer

Je sais, on s'en servira

C'est bien ! tu le mérites dit-il en la serrant contre elle.

Je suis désolée que tu aies dû prendre une chambre d'hôtel

Ne t'inquiète pas mais avec Eliott j'ai eu une autre idée, nous avons une tente dans le coffre

Le jardin d'Alex et Casey va ressembler à un terrain de camping

Alex ferait n'importe quoi pour toi !

Je sais, ils s'en veulent de ce qui m'est arrivé et pourtant personne n'est responsable excepté ces deux ordures

Je devais te parler de Charlie

Charlie …répète-t-elle, c'est vraiment gentil de me l'avoir ramené, je voulais tellement le revoir

Tu y es attachée ?

Énormément…il compte pour moi ! Sa mère a accepté qu'il vienne

Pas exactement !

Tu ne l'as pas enlevé

Je l'ai pris en colonie de vacances

Les enfants n'y sont pas accepté aussi longtemps habituellement

Habituellement en effet

Andrew, que se passe-t-il ?

Sa mère est morte d'une overdose il y a 15 jours

Je ne suis pas étonnée

Personne ne l'a été

Il le sait Charlie ?

Oui

Comment a-t-il réagi ?

Il a pleuré, je l'ai accompagné à l'enterrement, je ne t'ai rien dit parce que tu reconstruisais ta vie ici

Il n'était pas seul ! c'est ce qui compte

Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Non Andrew, je t'en aurais voulu si tu l'avais laissé tout seul ! Que va-t-il devenir ?

C'est de cela que je voulais te parler. Si je pouvais, je le prendrais chez moi, mais tu sais que je pars souvent en mission !

Et tu as pensé ?

Qu'il pourrait venir chez vous ? que vous pourriez l'accueillir quelques temps et voir comment ça se passe ?

Tu ne …

Je ne prendrai pas cet enfant à l'essai Andrew, ce n'est pas un objet, si j'accueille Charlie, il faut que j'en parle à Eliott, c'est pour toujours, je veux qu'il se sente rassuré, qu'il se sente aimé et en sécurité !

Eliott est d'accord !

Comment ça Eliott est d'accord

J'ai pris la liberté d'en parler avec lui, il m'a dit qu'il accepterait ton choix.

Ça va vous faire une grande famille

Pleine d'amour répond Olivia en souriant !

Pendant qu'Olivia et Andrew discutent, Charlie rentre et s'approche de Paul

Il contourne Eliott et dépose un bisou sur la joue de Paul qui s'écrie

Sarlie, Sarlie revenu !

Bonjour jeune homme, je suis Eliott

L'amoureux d'Olivia

C'est bien ça !

Elle était souvent triste quand elle regardait les photos

Je sais, mais maintenant elle va bien !

On a pris la tente dans le coffre, Andrew m'a dit que tu savais

C'est vrai ! et je voulais te dire que je suis désolée pour ta maman

Merci ! ça devait arriver tu sais, Andrew va demander à Olivia si je peux rester avec vous, tu le sais aussi ça

Oui bien sûr, et tu es d'accord

Oui parce que je sais qu'Olivia t'aime beaucoup

Moi aussi !

Regarde les voilà, tu vois la façon dont Olivia sourie

Je vois Eliott, je peux t'appeler Eliott ?

Bien sûr, si je peux t'appeler Charlie !

Ça marche Eliott

Alors c'est qu'elle est d'accord

Tu es certain ?

Oh que oui

Le petit garçon se met à courir vers Olivia qui le prend dans ses bras !

C'est vrai je peux venir habiter avec toi

Oui

Merci Olivia dit l'enfant en se blottissant dans les bras d'Olivia


	93. Chapter 93

Epilogue

Olivia les observait tous, ils avaient grandi et l'amitié qu'ils avaient les uns envers les autres s'étaient renforcées au fil dans années.

10 ans après le drame qu'ils avaient vécu, ils avaient trouvé le chemin du bonheur.

Eliott et Olivia s'étaient acheté une maison dans le Queens grâce à l'argent qu'Olivia avait reçu. Cette maison, assez spacieuse, avait permis aux garçons d'avoir chacune leur chambre. Quand Dick avait emménagé avec Inès, sa chambre était devenue une deuxième chambre d'amis. Chaque hiver, pendant les vacances de Noël, ils recevaient Alex, Casey et leurs deux petites filles qui s'étaient épanouies au fil des années. C'était toujours un plaisir de les recevoir, offrir de l'espace et du temps aux personnes que l'on aime. Et inversement chaque été, Alex et Casey accueillaient Olivia et les siens. Les vacances étaient chaque fois remplies de fous rires, de disputes aussi, de joies, d'amitié et aucun d'entre eux n'aurait raté cela pour rien au monde.

Ce lien qui unissait Alex et Olivia ne s'était jamais éteint, 4 heures de route les séparaient mais elle savait que le cœur, lui, n'avait pas de distance. Elles savaient toutes que quoiqu'il arrive, la distance ne serait jamais un frein à leur amitié.

Il y a dix ans maintenant que chacun avait découvert que la mort d'Olivia était un leurre afin de la protéger, cette étape de leur vie leur avait fait comprendre combien leur attachement était aussi profond qu'important.

Olivia avait doucement repris le chemin du travail, que de l'administratif, le temps que Paul puisse entrer à l'école, Olivia tenait désormais à ce que sa vie de famille soit aussi important que son travail, elle et Eliott avaient une famille nombreuse à gérer.

Quand les enfants avaient grandi, Cragen lui avait offert le poste de capitaine et c'est depuis maintenant 5 ans qu'elle gérait l'USV avec une équipe qui fonctionnait sur une valeur fondamentale et inestimable qu'était la loyauté. Aucun de ses équipiers n'aurait mis la vie de quelqu'un d'autre en danger et Olivia tenait à ce que ça reste ainsi.

Il y a deux semaines qu'ils avaient pris leurs vacances d'été et de la balustrade, elle observait les enfants devenus maintenant des adolescents.

Eli rentrerait en dernière année de collège et il avait déjà annoncé à ses parents qu'il entrerait en école de police et aucun n'avait envie, malgré les risques du métier, à aller à l'encontre de ses envies.

Charlie, avait gardé cette tendresse et cette affection pour Olivia qu'il appelait maman tout comme Eli. Charlie adorait les animaux et il souhaitait devenir vétérinaire, il était un élève très doué et il s'était aussi attachée à Grâce. Ils s'aimaient malgré leur jeune âge et leur projet était d'ouvrir un cabinet de vétérinaire à New York. Ville pour laquelle Grâce s'était prise d'affection. Ça lui arrivait d'ailleurs souvent lors de congé scolaire de prendre le train et de loger chez Olivia et Eliott.

Paul du haut de ses doux ans nageait dans l'océan avec Jade qui avait toujours été sa compagne de jeux pendant les vacances. Paul avait gardé cette envie de découvrir les grands espaces, cette liberté de mouvement. C'était aussi un sportif très bon, déjà capitaine de son équipe de base-ball. Olivia l'avait pris à part au début de l'été et elle lui avait expliqué les conditions de sa naissance. Olivia estimait qu'il avait le droit de savoir. Il s'était tu, avait pris la main d'Olivia et du haut de ses douze ans, il s'était blotti dans les bras de sa maman qu'il aimant plus que tout au monde.

Paul savait les liens différents que chacun de son frère avait établi avec ses deux parents, il était, lui le seule enfant biologique d'Eliott et d'Olivia, mais il avait compris une chose c'est qu'Eliott et Olivia les aimaient tous autant, différemment bien sûr mais ils étaient aimés ni plus ni moins l'un que l'autre. Ils formaient une famille, Olivia les appelait souvent ses trois petits gars et même s'ils grandissaient tous, ils aiment que leur maman les appelle ainsi.

Alex s'approcha doucement d'Olivia

Tu observes les enfants ?

Oui, bientôt, ce seront tous des adultes, ils feront à leur tour leur choix de vie !

C'est vrai qu'ils grandissent, dans un an, Eli et Grâce rentreront déjà à l'université, le temps passe tellement vite.

Grâce veut étudier l'histoire de l'art mais ils n'offrent ces études dans le coin et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle y renonce.

Et Boston ?

Harvard ?

Oui

Elle l'a visité mais elle dit qu'elle préférait New-York et même si Harvard est prestigieux, nous respecterons ses choix.

Nous serons très heureux de l'accueillir chez nous tu sais

Je sais, nous y avons pensé avec Casey

Et ?

Il parait que Barba s'en va

Oui, à Chicago, raison de cœur

Il a bien raison

Mais Alex, pourquoi me parles-tu de Rafael ?

Ils ont proposé le poste à Casey ?

A Casey ?

Oui, nous avons été surprises mais apparemment Rafael l'a expressément recommandée.

Mais votre vie est ici maintenant

C'est vrai mais les filles grandissent et je pense qu'un retour en ville serait pas mal

Et ta maison ?

Oh mais nous allons la garder parce que premièrement j'y suis très attachée et deuxièmement c'est notre maison de vacances à tous ici et elle sera ouverte à chacun d'entre nous. Et nous nous y retrouverons …..

Et toi Alex ? Casey va bosser mais toi ?

Ca fait 10 ans que je n'ai plus travailler dans la justice ….A vrai dire je réfléchis encore ?

Tu as cherché ?

Un peu, et il s'avère que le nouveau procureur du Bronx a besoin d'une assistante, ce ne sera pas dans la même juridiction que vous mais peut être que plus tard, je trouverai un poste qui me rapprochera encore plus de Manhattan

Tout le monde va être ravi de votre retour, moi la première ajoute Olivia en serrant Alex dans ses bras.

Je le savais, j'en ai déjà parlé à Fin, c'est le seul qui est au courant, il va nous aider à nous chercher une belle petite maison, je veux un jardin pour les filles, c'est important

Olivia, alertée par le bruit se retourne vers Eliott et Casey qui reviennent du supermarché.

Je vais aider Casey

Eliott s'approche d'Olivia qu'il embrasse tendrement

Alex revient à New-York

C'est ce que Casey vient de me dire, heureuse

Heureuse Eliott, depuis 10 ans, depuis que je t'ai retrouvé, j'ai une vie comblée

Je t'aime Liv

Je t'aime aussi El

Fin


End file.
